Regulus Black III
by OpenSourceArtist
Summary: What if Regulus Black had a son before he died? What if his son was raised by Orion and Walburga Black at 12 Grimmauld Place? And what could this possibly mean for the future of the wizarding world? (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 1**

**1981**

A feeling of dread began to creep along his spine, growing sick to his stomach as he scoured every inch of the townhouse for his friend. He shouted throughout the vacant home, crying out for the resident and was only met with silence. The furniture was left alone, parchment on a tabletop undisturbed, there was no sign nor hair of a struggle evident. That feeling in his gut got worse as he broke out in a cold sweat. As he sprinted out the door towards his motorbike he began to silently pray that he was wrong about his suspicions, that he was worrying over nothing and his fears were unfounded. After slamming on the kick start the motorbike roared to life and Sirius Black raced through the cloud-filled sky towards Godric's Hollow.

The cold sweat had chilled his skin after having sped across England, arriving at the Potter's cottage in record time. His heart clenched in a panic at the sight of the ruined home, he leapt off his motorbike with wand in hand and raced past the open door without a second thought. His voice got caught in his throat and feet rooted to the spot at the sight of his best friend lying motionless on the floor, looking at him with lifeless eyes. The pain felt like a tidal wave that he couldn't outrun, he didn't want to feel it yet he was powerless to stop it. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he began to give in to the grief before the wail of a crying baby ripped him from his trance as he abruptly gazed at the ceiling, the sound was coming from the second floor. He quickly stepped over the body of his fallen friend and rushed upstairs. As he sidestepped burning debris and parts of the caved in roof, he entered the nursery and was bombarded with a combination of sadness and relief all at once. Another pair of lifeless eyes stared at him once more before he averted from the gaze and looked towards the crib where a baby remained seated, tears streaking down the child's reddened face as he cried for his deceased parents. Stepping over yet another fallen friend he gently picked up the crying child and held the boy close to his chest, hugging him softly to try and relieve both of their grief. As he stepped backwards away from the crib he felt something beneath his foot; looking down at the floor he saw a white-colored wand. He suddenly remembered just who had killed his dear friends and fearing for the boy's wellbeing his eyes searched around the room for the murderer as he silently cast a Homenum Revelio charm to find no one else nearby. He looked back down at the boy to see a fresh scar adorned on his forehead. He didn't know what happened, nor did he try to understand, he only knew that he and the boy were the only living things in the Potter's cottage. He quickly flicked his wand towards the ground with a sneer and the white-colored wand was incinerated before they both exited the home.

Sirius didn't know how long they both sat on the curb outside of the Potter cottage, both crying and mourning over the tragedy that had occurred. He was lost to the world in their shared grief, intrusive thoughts of the family he no longer had, how unfair fate had been to remove two of his closest friends from the world, and then the thoughts would start all over again like a revolving door. A small hand touching his chest stopped the revolving door as his gaze looked down at tear-filled eyes looking back at him. Despite the overwhelming grief and sadness he felt, it was a small comfort to know that the boy had lived. That small comfort however, gave way for one positive thought in an ocean of negativity: he wasn't alone, and neither was the boy. A loud and booming voice grabbed his attention as he looked up to see a giant of a man approaching the destroyed home, the grief on his bearded face likely matching his own.

"No…no, no, no…" Rubeus Hagrid whispered in despair with tear-filled beady eyes before looking down at the pair of them.

"Sirius, are they…" the giant asked.

Sirius could only nod his head in affirmation, as though saying it aloud would only make their deaths more resolute. Sirius stood up from the curb, baby in arms, before walking towards his motorbike. "Peter was the secret-keeper, he _betrayed_ them" he said, the last part filled with anger as he carefully placed the boy securely in the sidecar of his motorbike. He sat atop the bike, foot resting on the kick start. "Tell Dumbledore to meet me at my flat" he said before the loud roaring engine echoed throughout the street.

After just closing his bedroom door where his godson now lay sleeping, there was a soft knocking at the front door to his flat. Sirius quickly strode across the wooden floor and opened the door where an elderly man in eccentric robes, with a long white beard, and wearing half-moon spectacles stood with a crestfallen expression on his face.

"Dumbledore, please come in" he said with a sad tone.

The elderly man nodded in appreciation before stepping inside, "Thank you for seeing me, Sirius."

They both walked towards a pair of chairs facing a window and sat down, a tired sigh escaping both of their lips as neither said a word for several minutes, both of them preoccupied with the events that occurred this evening.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "Sirius, could you tell me what happened?"

Sirius sighed tiredly once again before he spoke, "I suggested we use Peter as the secret-keeper, given how obvious of a choice I would be and how unlikely anyone would think to consider Peter. I paid him a visit where he was hiding and couldn't find him at all, it appeared as though he just left. I knew in my gut something was wrong and went to their home as quickly as I could" he trailed off, memories lost in what he found, tears trying to streak down his cheeks not for the first time this evening.

Dumbledore remained quiet and unmoving as he listened to Sirius' tale, his hand gently stroking his beard as he digested the new information. "And what of Voldemort and young Harry? Hagrid tells me that the boy survived…" he said with hope in his voice.

Sirius simply nodded, wiping his eyes as he tried to find his voice once again, "Harry was in his crib, with only tears on his face and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. Voldemort was gone, nothing but his wand remained and I destroyed it on my way out" he replied.

Dumbledore nodded his head, absorbing and analyzing the new information once more as he seemed to be piecing together a puzzle. The elderly man humming to himself as he was seemingly lost in thought was all that could be heard throughout the flat for several minutes before Dumbledore looked back up, "What do you wish to do with young Harry? I believe he has an aunt and uncle on Lily's side…" Dumbledore suggested as he moved on from the subject of the Dark Lord and the deaths of Lily and James.

A fire seemed to light Sirius' eyes as his heartbreak was seemingly forgotten as he bolted up from his chair, "What do I wish to do with Harry? He's staying with me of course!" he nearly shouted.

Dumbledore seemed unbothered by the outcry, only holding up a hand to quell the young man's anger, "Forgive me, I did not mean to be presumptuous. However, I only wish for what's best for Harry. Have you thought about the responsibility that is required to raise a child, Sirius? And when word gets out of what has happened this evening, I'm afraid of what such celebrity could do to young Harry if not raised properly" he said with concern.

Sirius didn't take to yelling again, but he remained standing with narrowed eyes, glaring at Dumbledore with the very same fire he would have amidst a fight or duel, "Godfather isn't just some fancy title, they…" he paused in his tirade, not quite wanting to talk about his deceased friends so soon, "they entrusted me with Harry's wellbeing, and I'll be damned if I don't make sure that Harry has all the love and support he would've gotten had this night never happened!" he said with finality, almost daring Dumbledore to argue against him on the matter.

The aged wizard slowly stood from the chair, a smile mixed with both pride and sadness on his face as he rested his hands on Sirius' shoulders, "I'm sure their trust in you was not misplaced" he said before making his way for the door.

Sirius was soon left alone in silence, sadness and grief still evident in his eyes, but now a growing and burning determination could be seen as he stared out the window into the night's sky.

Meanwhile, at a different place, someone with a different reason to grieve, and a different set of eyes, stood at a doorstep in the Borough of Islington in London. She felt so tired, so weary, and so very weak. All she had to do was knock on the door and she could at least fulfill her last wish. She raised her thin and sickly arm up to the door and rapped her knuckles against the solid wood so softly she hoped it was loud enough for one of the residents to hear. All she could hear was the wind and the sound of her breathing as she looked down at the baby in her arms. She wasn't sure how long she waited and considered knocking once more but the thought was quickly abandoned as the door abruptly swung open, a very old and nasty looking house elf under the doorway with a sneer on its face. "What does young girl want, you be waking my masters" the creature growled out.

Struggling to breath and hold herself upright, all she could muster was a string of several words, "Regulus…sent me here…our child" she rasped out weakly, steadying one of her hands against the wall for support.

She was far too sick and tired to notice the look of complete shock on the elf's face before the creature shut the door without so much as a word. If she had the energy she would have screamed in protest and pounded on the door, but in her fragile state she could only manage a whimper in despair as hopelessness began to seep into her thoughts. Then as quickly as the house elf had shut the door in her face, the door was wrenched open once more, except this time she was met by a woman in a black satin nightgown with disheveled sandy blonde hair and cold grey eyes, her high cheekbones and sharp features painted her in a very attractive light if not for the murderous expression on her face. The woman's eyes trailed down to the child before back up to her face and stepped aside to allow her inside the home but not before saying, "Should you be lying, you won't live to regret it. What is your name?"

"Corycia…Parkinson" she replied weakly. The older woman looked slightly less threatening but still seemed wary.

"Walburga Black" the older woman introduced before letting Corycia into the house.

As Corycia walked through the front door, she took note of her surroundings. A long hallway, with a large chandelier hanging down from the ceiling and lamps along the length of the wall, both alight. An umbrella stand made of a troll leg sat next to the door, which she carefully avoided, not wanting to risk the safety of her baby by falling down. She saw on one side of the hallway there was a dining room, with a large black wooden dresser bearing a crest and holding expensive looking dishware. As they both reached the end of the hallway they began walking up the stairs, her hand tightly gripping the wooden railing for support. A row of shrunken house-elf heads decorated the wall of the upper floors, plaques beneath each head with a name. They reached the first landing and entered the room with the only open door; a drawing room that had long windows facing the street in front of the house, a tapestry of a family tree covering one side of the room, and a large fireplace being stoked by a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long and lustrous black hair, and eyes a cold grey much like the woman who had been escorting her to this room.

"Corycia Parkinson, my dear" Walburga introduced before looking back at Corycia, "This is my husband, Orion Black."

Without so much as turning around the man spoke, "Bring the child here."

Corycia wasted no time and walked towards him, taking note of a needle and parchment on a tabletop. Orion picked up the needled and with no hesitation pricked the baby's finger, eliciting a cry from the child but he paid no mind as he pressed the child's finger against the parchment. After a drop of blood made contact with the parchment, Walburga whom was previously standing behind her and Orion moved forward and gazed down as the blood began to spread across the parchment like branches of a tree. They both gasped when they saw their child's name on the parchment and were relieved. They repeated the process with Corycia which confirmed her identity and lineage. With an abrupt turn and a sharp tone Walburga called out, "Kreacher," and almost instantly the house elf from before appeared out of thin air.

"Yes mistress," it said with a low bow.

"Prepare the guest room at once," Walburga commanded.

"Yes mistress, Kreacher lives to serve," it said with another bow before disappearing.

Orion was talking at the fireplace, another man's face could be seen distinctly among the dancing flames, "Yes I want them both looked at, floo over immediately," Orion demanded before turning away from the fireplace.

Walburga ushered her to a nearby chair and with a great sigh of relief she sunk down into the comfortable cushions beneath her and was basking in the wonderful feeling of rest. Orion and Walburga stood near the fireplace whispering softly to one another as they both stared at her and the child, a questioning and concerned look on the man's face while the woman seemed torn between hope and worry. After the fireplace flashed green a rather elderly man walked out; he had a finely trimmed mustache and combed hair, circular glasses, and black cotton pajamas. He said nothing as he began to swish and wave his wand around in varying directions, running diagnostic spells on both her and her child, muttering to himself at random until he seemingly finished several minutes later.

"The child, although underfed, is surprisingly healthy. The woman however has been cursed, it's too late for me to do anything for her except make her comfortable," the man said impassively.

Corycia looked down at her baby with a sad smile as she nodded in understanding, the healer casting spells to ease her pain and fatigue while she rocked her child back and forth, cooing softly as much for her own sake as it was for the baby.

The healer left not long after and Kreacher announced that the guest room was prepared. Orion and Walburga both sat down in front of her with questions on both their minds and Walburga finally spoke, "What happened to our son?"

Corycia looked up at them and without saying anything Walburga and Orion knew the answer. They had always known what happened, but a small part of them both never truly wanted to give up on the small chance that their son was alive, but after two years of no news it was a forgone conclusion. This didn't make it any easier on them to finally have confirmation though. Orion had schooled his features and didn't show any visible reaction other than a clenched jaw, Walburga though brought a hand to her lips as she fought back the tears.

"Regulus realized that the Dark Lord was doing more harm than good for purebloods, he was too desperate to achieve his goals. And after what was done to Kreacher, Regulus broke all ties with the Death Eaters and tried to stop the Dark Lord…" Corycia explained, trailing off in thought as she recalled the conviction she had seen in her husband's face so long ago. Both Orion and Walburga shared looks with one another when Kreacher's name was brought up but opted to address it at another time as Corycia continued, "The Dark Lord…he has done truly evil things to himself…that's what Regulus was trying to accomplish, to make the Dark Lord vulnerable….he didn't tell me where he was going last I saw him, only that he was going to destroy the Dark Lord's horcrux."

Orion sucked in a breath sharply at the mention of a horcrux, vaguely familiar with such magic. Walburga looked at her husband in confusion before she looked back at Corycia.

"When he never returned, I packed up and left and I've been on the run ever since. After so long I thought I could rest easy, maybe they had given up looking for me. I let my guard down, it was foolish of me, and I barely escaped, but not before one of them cursed me. Regulus said that should I ever be free of their pursuit that I should come here, but I knew the moment I was cursed that my time was running out, and I didn't want to leave my precious boy at some orphanage…" Corycia said with pained voice.

"I knew he would have a home here…if you'd have him" she said with tears running down her face.

Walburga looked at Orion with what might have been hopefulness, while Orion appeared to be struggling with maintaining his composure, and after what seemed like hours he nodded slowly, "Of course."

Walburga allowed herself a small smile at the glimmer of joy that came from the tragic evening they had all endured.

"Welcome to your new home, Regulus Black III."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 2**

**1991**

As the sun began to slowly rise over the horizon, a boy slept peacefully in his black mahogany canopy bed. The black silk drapes allowing a sliver of sun to shine onto the child's face. He turned away from the intruding sun with a small sound of discomfort before an elderly house-elf silently appeared next to the child's bedside.

"Master Regulus, the morning has begun" Kreacher spoke clearly before the house-elf disappeared.

Regulus rubbed his face before his eyelids flittered open, a pair cold steel grey eyes staring up at the top of the canopy as he waited for his mind to catch up with his body and fully awaken. He sat up, feet dangling over the edge as he threw the drapes open and allowed the sun to cover him entirely, his arms outstretched as he yawned before his gaze settled on the tabletop next to his bed. A black leather book and an open letter lay resting on the surface before he grabbed the letter and read over it once more.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

He couldn't help but grimace at the list of required books, it had been years since he learned all he could from such material and the thought of covering such texts over the course of the school year would surely be a waste of time as far as he was concerned. As his bare feet stepped down onto the cool wooden floor and he began to adorn his dark green silk bathrobe, his initials of RLB sewn into the breast pocket, his eyes trailed to the black leather book. It was a present from his Grandmother Walburga for his eleventh birthday back in January. He read through it at least once a day and cherished it immensely, much to his Grandmother's secret delight. It was a family history book which included in great detail his family tree and both the known and unknown facts of each of his family members.

As he opened the book, he went to one of the charmed pages that listed his relatives per his requested parameters, "Regulus Lycorus Black III, two generations, living and deceased" he said softly as the names began to shift and change on the page before his very eyes.

Marsyas Parkinson, birth 1927, maternal grandfather.

Capheira Parkinson née Carrow, birth 1927, maternal grandmother.

Dionysus Greengrass, birth 1960, maternal uncle.

Castalia Greengrass née Parkinson, birth 1960, maternal aunt.

Daphne Greengrass, birth 1980, maternal first cousin.

Astoria Greengrass, birth 1982, maternal first cousin.

Corycia Black née Parkinson, birth 1961, death 1981, mother.

Ampelos Parkinson, birth 1962, maternal uncle.

Chloris Parkinson née Carrow, birth 1962, maternal aunt.

Pansy Parkinson, birth 1980, maternal first cousin.

Orion Black, birth 1929, paternal grandfather.

Walburga Black, birth 1925, paternal grandmother.

Sirius Black III, birth 1960, paternal uncle.

Regulus Black II, birth 1961, death 1979, father.

His eyes seemed to linger over the names of his dead parents, emotions hidden behind his burning gaze before he broke his stare and said, "Vanish" and the ink disappeared leaving the page blank. He placed the book back where it previously laid undisturbed and exited his bedroom, heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to be met with the aroma of wonderfully cooked food and the sight of both of his grandparents already at the table, each with a copy of the Daily Prophet already in their hands with a cup of tea within hand's reach. "Grandfather, Grandmother" he said in acknowledgement as he walked along the long wooden table towards his seat. Orion sat at the head of the table, Walburga sitting on his left, and Regulus' seat on Orion's right. Regulus sat down in his chair, a cup of hot tea and a copy of the Daily Prophet appearing out of thin air in front of him much like every morning, "Thank you, Kreacher" he said, causing the elderly house-elf to bow so low his nose touched the ground. "Kreacher lives to serve, Master Regulus" the house-elf replied almost reverently. He perused through the paper, paying special attention to his frequently visited segments such as: _Good News_, _Bad News, Potions, Spells, International, Politics, Ministry of Magic Affairs, Magic News, Opinion, Black Magic, Tragedies, Jobs, Obituaries, _and his unspoken favorite _Fiendishly Difficult Crossword_.

His grandparents had him begin reading the Daily Prophet as soon as he learned how to read, they thought keeping tabs on Britain was important, however ridiculous it may seem at times. There were many things his grandparents had taught and instilled in him much earlier than he imagined other children his age would have been exposed to, but then again other children weren't in the same situation. The moment he could wield magic consistently at age six with a family wand his grandfather began to teach him spells his fellow first year students at Hogwarts would be learning. His grandmother taught him in the ways of proper etiquette, family history, politics, business, and everything in between. They were both strict and unrelenting. The first couple of years Regulus didn't understand, he thought he had done something wrong, he wanted to go play with kids his age, but they had vehemently denied him such "frivolous things" as they had put it. At eight years old they had explained to him the circumstances of his parents' deaths, how the legacy of the Black family name rested on his shoulders, and how important it was for him to be prepared lest their bloodline end and their name fade into nothingness. After that day he had dedicated himself to their teachings and progressed much more quickly than before, accomplishing "acceptable" results according to his grandparents. They were never content with his progress and so he was never content with his efforts, he always tried to push himself beyond what he was capable to prove that he was worthy of their praise. Their compliments were few and far between, but he committed each and every one of them to memory.

He knew they both cared and loved him very much, they just had unique ways of showing it. For example, after the breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage, grilled tomato, mushrooms, toast, and marmalade had long since appeared out of thin air and had been eaten by the family, his grandmother had insisted he finished the remainder of the food he had left uneaten. She, of course had cited it poor etiquette to leave food on his plate. "_Don't eat like a filthy giant, but always finish what you are served"_ he recalled of her lesson from long ago, but often times he thought it was just her way to ensure that he had plenty to eat and didn't become malnourished. His grandfather Orion was a man of few words, but was fiercely protective of his family. According to Kreacher, both of his grandparents had been devastated with the presumed loss of their son and his father, Regulus II. However, when his mother arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place ten years ago and his grandparents discovered the truth, it seemingly changed their outlook and demeanor overnight. They both had a purpose and their family legacy had a future. Orion had wasted no time and casted every defensive spell and protection he knew on the house to protect the family from harm. "_Always protect family…unless they're blood traitors"_ Orion had said in between one of their training sessions.

"We leave for Diagon Alley soon, get dressed" Walburga told him, breaking him from his thoughts before he nodded and left to go change clothes. He went upstairs to his bedroom, cleaned himself up, and put on one of his many black suits, with a black buttoned dress shirt, black tie, and black robe. He pocketed his list of necessary school supplies before saying goodbye to his pet snake and walking back to the kitchen's fireplace to floo. Both of his grandparents were awaiting his arrival, he never did know how they were able to always be dressed and ready before him.

Walking through Diagon Alley was quite the affair…for muggleborns. Regulus and his grandparents didn't hold the same wondrous looks in their eyes, nor did they chat excitedly amongst themselves at all the sights and sounds. They walked with purpose, backs straight and chests out, noses turned up, and eyes looking forward. Wizards and muggles-alike couldn't help but move out of the way, they were intimidated and subservient, but that was to be expected. Purebloods are like royalty, and the riffraff knew better than to insult their betters. They would occasionally see other purebloods, but they were growing fewer each year it seemed, exclude the blood traitors and that number would be even lower. However, much to their delight they were met by one of the few families they could look at with respect, the Malfoys.

"Uncle Orion, Aunt Walburga, what a pleasant surprise" Narcissa exclaimed, a genuine smile on her beautiful face. Narcissa was tall, slim, very attractive, had pale skin, deep blue eyes, and long blonde hair. Her husband, Lucius, also had pale skin, a pointed face, with white-blonde hair, and cold grey eyes. Their son, Draco, had sleek white-blonde hair, cold grey eyes, pale skin, and sharp pointed features, taking after both parents.

Both Orion and Walburga gave her a curt nod, a show of respect that only true purebloods were worthy of receiving. "Narcissa, I imagine you are here for the same reason we are" Walburga replied.

Narcissa nodded her head, "Perhaps you could join us, we would love your company" offered kindly.

Walburga smiled, "Thank you, we would be more than happy. It will be difficult enough as it is trying to ignore the _stench_ of these muggles" she said adopting a sneer of disgust as she glanced about Diagon Alley.

"How right you are, it's a sad state of affairs when we must be within arm's reach of such filth" Lucius replied, a similar expression of disgust on his face.

"Will you be making a withdrawal from Gringotts?" Walburga asked curiously.

Lucius almost scoffed, "The day I need to withdraw gold to afford school supplies is the day I'll associate with muggles."

Walburga chuckled softly while Orion merely smirked. Both pairs of adults lead their charges through the infested alley to purchase school supplies for them, the two children in question conversing quietly with one another.

"I can't believe they're letting the other sort into Hogwarts. They're just not the same as us, they don't even know our ways. I doubt they've even heard of Hogwarts till they got their letter I imagine" Draco said exasperatedly.

Regulus shook his head in amusement with a smirk on his face as Draco griped, "There's no need to try and convince me, we're on the same side already Draco" he said with a chuckle, earning a half-hearted glare from the young Malfoy.

"And I hear rumor that Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts, isn't that uncle of yours looking after the Boy-Who-Lived?" Draco said with a smirk.

Regulus could only scowl, "That _blood traitor_ is no uncle of mine, you would do best to remember that Draco."

Draco only laughed in response, seemingly enjoying getting a rise out of his friend.

"Truer words have never been spoken young Regulus" Narcissa remarked, looking down at him in agreement.

Regulus gave her a respectful nod, taking the scowl off his face.

"Orion tells me you're interested in pursuing politics when you come of age" Lucius asked of him with curious expression.

"Yes sir, I am" he replied evenly as he met the elder Malfoy's gaze.

A genuine smile crept upon Lucius' face, "I'm sure you're in capable hands" he said nodding towards both Orion and Walburga, "I wish more of our kind shared your ambition, it seems like with each new day another one of _them_ is joining the ministry" he said with disgust.

"I'm sure Slytherin will show me the way to greatness" Regulus said with a smirk, receiving nods of approval from the adults.

"Unless you're sorted into Hufflepuff" Draco teased, eliciting a few stray chuckles and a playful shove from his friend as the group stopped outside of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"We'll wait for you both out here" Walburga said before both boys entered the store and got fitted for their robes, gloves, cloak, and hat.

It seemed like the adults were attempting to one up each other, seeing whose child would have the best school supplies as the most expensive and highest quality goods were purchased at each shop they went to, much to the children's delight. Needless to say no one won, as nothing was too expensive for them around such shops in Diagon Alley. Although Draco did try to weasel his father into buying him a Nimbus 2000, but he was shot down before Draco could finish asking the question, much to Regulus' amusement.

"I don't understand your fascination with Quidditch" Regulus said to the downtrodden Draco.

The young Malfoy huffed, "Well if you had ever rode a broom you'd know."

Regulus only shrugged his shoulders, seemingly uncaring about such things. There was no room in his life for a time consuming sport such as Quidditch, he had more important things to accomplish.

After purchasing their books, cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, and brass scales they all made their way towards Ollivanders in the South Side, its strapline on display for all to see:

"_Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."_

The adults waited outside, knowing how long each child could possibly take finding the correct wand, and so both children entered the dusty old shop with a ringing of a bell. They both curiously looked along the shelves, stacks and stacks of wands that went up to the ceiling, covering every inch of the walls as they examined the old boxes which presumably held wands.

An elderly man came into view on a sliding shelf ladder, the abrupt noise startling Draco, which made Regulus smirk at the boy's fright.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when I would see the two of you" the wand-maker said with an excited glint in his eye before regarding Draco, "Your father had 18", elm, with dragon heartstring, and your mother had 11", elm, with unicorn hair. I do wonder what wand will choose you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco tried to appear confident and regal, but was unnerved by the wand-maker's piercing gaze, he only nodded his head in response.

Ollivander then turned and looked at himself, his piercing eyes seemingly looking straight through him, but he stood unperturbed and matched his gaze. It seemed as though they were having some sort of staring contest but it was probably just his imagination as the wand-maker smiled up to his eyes, "I remember your parents' wands very well, Mr. Black" he exclaimed happily, which caught Regulus off-guard slightly. "Your father had 14", cypress, with dragon heartstring, and your mother had 10", alder, unicorn hair. It saddened me to hear of their deaths" he confessed before he began to peruse through the boxes.

After what seemed like many hours and many accidents inside the shop, both boys emerged both relieved and satisfied. The adults were still chatting away discussing who knows what before looking at them both expectantly. Draco, of course, couldn't waste the opportunity to boast and drew his new wand from the black leather wand holster on his arm that Regulus had bought for him as a late birthday present.

"10", with hawthorn wood and unicorn hair" Draco stated with a grin, eliciting a smile from his mother and small smirk of pride from his father.

Orion and Walburga looked at Regulus expectantly, and with a small sigh he gave in and drew his wand from a wand holster just like Draco's, "12¾", yew with dragon heartstring" he said evenly. He of course would have enjoyed the praise and pride from the adults, but was taught better than to brag so blatantly like Draco was doing. Draco's parents didn't seem to mind, and both of his grandparents were pleased with his self-control. Although he did notice Lucius' eyes widen slightly at the sight of his yew wand, a sense of recognition behind those orbs. He filed it away for another time, not bothering to dwell on it and waste time. Both families bid one another farewell, sharing invitations for the holidays to one another's abode, before they all left to their respective homes through the floo.

In what seemed like no time at all they were arriving at King's Cross Station and making their way towards Platform 9 and ¾. Walburga looked as if she'd be sick at the sight and proximity of so many muggles, while Orion schooled his features into a neutral expression, although occasionally his lip would curl into a sneer. They finally reached the platform and strode through the passageway, coming to the sight of the Hogwart's Express. They collectively let out a small sigh of relief as they escaped the presence of so many muggle-filth, although whatever control Orion had Walburga had was vanished quicker than one could wave a wand at the sight of their disowned child standing not too far away. His clothing and appearance didn't indicate any form of poverty or undereating, much to their annoyance. Regulus did his best to ignore looking at his "Uncle", and instead curiously took note of the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. The boy had untidy jet-black hair, green almond-shaped eyes, about an average height and weight for someone his age, and he wore round-rimmed glasses. There was a combination of nervousness, sadness and excitement on the boy's face and in his body language.

"_He's just like any normal first year student going to Hogwarts"_ Regulus thought derisively as he found matching expressions on the other children's faces.

Sirius appeared to feel their stares as he looked up and matched their gaze, which caused all three of them to instantly sneer in complete disgust, before they turned their backs on the blood-traitor and headed for the opposite end of the train, hoping to avoid sullying themselves with his kind of sort.

Orion levitated his supplies into one of the storage compartments on the side of the train while Walburga stood behind Regulus with a hand on his shoulder, occasionally squeezing it as she reeled in her emotions.

"You know what you must do while at Hogwarts" she said in his ear quietly.

Regulus simply nodded his head affirmatively.

"While you are there you represent our family, we expect nothing short of perfection" she stated.

"Of course, it's in our blood after all" he replied with a smirk.

Walburga almost lost control at that point, the proud look on her face going unnoticed as she stood behind him.

Orion stood in front of him, the school supplies having been successfully put in storage, "We expect you to keep us informed on any development, do I make myself clear?" he said with a threatening undertone.

Regulus gave a curt nod, "Yes sir."

Orion nodded in turn before walking away. Walburga leaned closer towards his ear and softly whispered, "Please be careful" she said while giving a light squeeze on his shoulder before following after her husband.

He squared his shoulders, straightened up, and proudly walked onto the Hogwarts Express, commanding with his mere presence for anyone in his way to move. He eventually found an empty compartment and entered. Both Draco and Pansy Parkinson had greeted him not long after he got settled into the compartment, "Hello cousin" Pansy greeted with a genuine smile.

Regulus couldn't contain his smile either, he was happy to see her, "And hello to you, dear cousin" he said with a polite nod.

"Would you care to join us with Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked.

Regulus merely shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone to have a rather…_private_ discussion" he replied.

Draco nodded in understanding before dragging a waving Pansy out of the compartment. He could hear Draco boasting about his wand, Pansy gushing over discovering that his wand's core was a unicorn hair.

Regulus could only chuckle in amusement and waited patiently for the person he was sure would be paying him a visit before they arrived at Hogwarts. He looked out the window at the passing scenery, the Hogwarts Express having long since left King's Cross Station. The change of locale wasn't necessarily a bad thing as far as he was concerned, looking out the window to a city street and other buildings got boring after a while, and he could appreciate undisturbed nature that would surely be amidst the Hogwarts castle.

As expected, his compartment slid open and without so much as permission to come in she sat herself down in front of him, closing the compartment door and staring at him expectantly. Her long blonde hair whiplashing as she turned so abruptly towards him, her piercing green eyes boring into his own as her lightly tanned skin almost shined from the sunlight pouring in through the window.

Regulus sighed before casting privacy spells within the compartment to ensure their conversation was away from prying eyes and ears. After the spells were complete she could control herself no further, "What did they say?" she asked expectantly.

"The contract was signed yesterday" he said succinctly.

Happiness flitted over her features before she schooled her features into a neutral expression.

"When will it take effect?" she asked, trying her best to remain calm.

Regulus smiled to himself at her attempts to remain collected, "When we come of age" he replied.

She couldn't stop the smile that crept along her face, her eyes lighting up as her childhood fantasy seemed one step closer to reality.

"You are expected to behave accordingly, it would be unwise to act unbecoming of your station" he said with a threatening undertone.

She nodded with almost giddy excitement, "Of course" she exclaimed happily before slowly she adorned a neutral expression and exited the compartment, confidence showing in her strides down the corridor as she departed.

As the compartment door closed, Regulus closed his eyes in thought as he contemplated his mission. His eyes trailed out the window towards the open plains as images of his deceased parents entered his mind, "_I will finish what you started, mother and father"_ he thought resolutely as the train sped across the country towards the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 3**

**1991**

As a voice echoed throughout the train informing them that they would be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes, Regulus let out a sigh at the thought of how much his patience would be tested having to be so close to the other first year students. Although their childish behavior was typical for their age, having such tendencies pruned from him long ago it was nigh impossible to relate to them let alone tolerate their antics for any prolonged period of time. Despite being on good terms with Draco and his family, the youngest Malfoy could often times get on Regulus' nerves, but he tolerated Draco out of respect for his parents. At some point during the trip to Hogwarts a bushy haired girl had opened the door to his compartment without so much as knocking and pestered him with questions concerning a toad. He had asked for her family name and after not recognizing it nor her mother's maiden name, he promptly closed the compartment door in her face concluding that she was likely a muggle-born, and he hardly wished to breath the same air as her kind. After dismissing the muggle-born he had magically locked the compartment door and eventually changed into his school robes. He now found himself standing with the crowd clustering the corridor and with his body language and a curt command those within arm's reach got out of his way. As the train stopped he could see students in front of him pushing their way off the train, and he noted absentmindedly that no one behind him was pushing to get past him, if they had he would have made them sorely regret it. He stepped off the train and onto the tiny and dark platform, the cold night air trickling across his neck before he subtly cast a warming charm on himself. A bobbing lamp approached them, carried by a giant of a man with a hairy face, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" the man bellowed loudly. Both the sight and sound of this creature filled Regulus with disgust, but his face simply showed a passive expression as he walked, the other students slipping and stumbling down what seemed to be a steep and narrow path. The darkness that encompassed them likely meant they were surrounded by trees given the lack of moonlight. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec" the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" and Regulus could only shake his head exasperatedly.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Regulus was followed into his boat by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then, forward!" he bellowed, much to Regulus' annoyance. And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" the giant yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" the giant said, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried a pudgy boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" the giant asked the pudgy boy. The boy nodded his head meekly, after which the giant raised his massive fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Regulus' instantly realized who she was if going by the talks he had with his grandmother were anything to go by.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" the giant said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here" she said before pulling the door open widely. The entrance hall was beyond spacious. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high it couldn't be seen, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Regulus could hear the drone of what seemed like hundreds of voices from a doorway to their right, and rather than going through it Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather close together, although Regulus ensured that no one invaded his personal space.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." Regulus could only internally laugh as he knew nothing at Hogwarts could be anything close to his family. "You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room" she stated.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting" she advised, her eyes lingering for a moment on the pudgy boy's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red-haired boy's smudged nose. Regulus knew his appearance would make his grandparents proud, he looked every bit of the noble pureblood that he was, and only stood regally amidst the mediocre students that surrounded him.

"I shall return when we are ready for you" Professor McGonagall stated, "please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and nervousness seemed to spread throughout most of the students, save for himself and other purebloods well aware of what lay in store for them.

He heard a boy say that they would need to take some test that may or may not hurt, which almost made him laugh aloud at the boy's naivety. This sparked a flurry of words to shoot out of the muggle-born's mouth about all the spells she had learned and wondered which she might need to pass the test.

Several students jumped, screamed, and gasped as about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at them. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk said, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance…"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost. I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed them.

"New students" Regulus said calmly, unperturbed by the ghosts' appearance.

The Fat Friar smiled around at them, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

"Yes" Regulus replied while others that had seemed to have gained some confidence only nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar said. "My old house, you know."

Regulus grimaced in disgust, a playful elbow from Malfoy reminding him of their chat in Diagon Alley as the young Malfoy chuckled within earshot.

"Move along now" said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line" Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Regulus stood at the front of the line, with Draco standing behind him, neither wishing to "follow" anyone of lesser status than themselves. Of course if they could help it they'd rather not follow the Professor but there was very little they could do about it. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them likely unnerved most of the students beside him, but the attention didn't really affect his mood. The social gatherings he attended with his grandparents had dignitaries and ministry workers numbering in the hundreds and after taking part in several dozen of such events, public encounters rarely affected him, save for the presence of muggles and alike.

He could spot the ghosts he had seen earlier spread amongst the tables at what he imagined was the ghosts' respective houses. He noted with odd fascination as he looked up and saw the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars, likely bewitched, which was seconded by the muggle-born as the girl whispered to another student, much to his annoyance.

As he looked back down he saw Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. It was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty, causing a sneer to crawl across his features in disgust. After a few seconds of silence, the hat twitched, a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall of students burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said before beginning to call out names.

"_I hope names are called alphabetically" _he thought with great hope, wishing to be seated at the Slytherin table already making new allies with his housemates and appraising potential enemies.

"Abbott, Hannah" Professor McGonagall called, much to Regulus' relief as a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. After a moment's pause, the hat shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table, the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Black, Regulus" he heard his name called, a smirk on his face as he noted all of the Slytherin students straightened up and stared intently as he walked towards the four-legged stool. Not surprisingly students from other tables also looked on with great interest as the Black family name was well known throughout the wizarding world.

Much to his relief, the hat had barely made contact with his black hair before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" and the table to the left against the wall erupted in cheers and clapping as he proudly walked towards the house of his ancestors and sat down, smirking at Draco who simply returned the gesture.

The remainder of the sorting and subsequent reactions from the student body were similar as the sorting continued.

"Bones, Susan – HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry – RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy – RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent – SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus recognized her family name and clapped politely for her as she walked towards their table, many others who hadn't previously been giving her a warm welcome now taking his lead and clapping for the young girl, a small smile appearing on her face which she directed towards him and he gave her a curt nod in return.

"Corner, Michael – RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen – HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Crabbe, Vincent – SLYTHERIN!"

He clapped politely for his acquaintance.

"Davis, Tracey – SLYTHERIN!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin – HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin – HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony – RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory – SLYTHERIN!"

He once again clapped for his acquaintance, the burly boy sitting down next to Crabbe as they both shoved each other playfully.

"Granger, Hermione" the Professor called and his face instantly soured as he observed the muggle-born approaching the stool, although to his relief she wasn't sorted in his house as the hat cried out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Greengrass, Daphne" he watched her walk towards the stool and sit down. She seemed to match his expression when the filthy hat was being lowered atop his head and looked equally relieved when it was removed after shouting out "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne – HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan – HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Sue – RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville" and he noted oddly that the pudgy and rather awkward child he saw previously was part of a rather well known pureblood family. "How embarrassing" he whispered, his housemates that could hear him nodding in agreement as the boy nearly knocked the stool over as he stumbled towards it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Regulus refrained from clapping.

"MacDougal, Morag – RAVENCLAW!"

"Macmillan, Ernest – HUFFLEPUFF!" And much to his fellow Slytherin's astonishment, Regulus clapped as politely for Ernest as he did for Millicent, recalling quite easily how his family is related to the Macmillans. He was likely the only one from the Slytherin table clapping for someone joining another house, but the hundreds of lessons he had with his grandmother compelled him to show proper respect and etiquette.

"Malfoy, Draco" the professor called and both Regulus and Draco shared a smirk as the young Malfoy approached the stool with as much confidence as he could muster. Much like with Regulus, the hat barely if at all touched the hair on his head before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!" Regulus along with his housemates clapped excitedly for Draco who sat down next to Regulus with a grin.

"A shame Hufflepuff is missing out on your presence" Draco whispered in his ear, much to his amusement as they both smirked and looked back at the Sorting Hat for the next student.

"Malone, Roger – RAVENCLAW!"

"Moon, Lily – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nott, Theodore – SLYTHERIN!" And once more his table broke out in cheers and clapping, Draco excitedly welcoming the new housemate who sat down next to Malfoy.

"Parkinson, Pansy" and both Draco and Regulus' attention were caught once more as she approached the stool, the Sorting Hat wasting no time in placing her and shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" Regulus and Draco clapped as she happily walked towards their table and sat beside Regulus.

"Welcome, dear cousin" Regulus said with a smile.

"Thanks!" she said with a broad smile.

"Patil, Padma – RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry" and in almost an instant the entire hall grew silent. Regulus himself couldn't help but be curious as to where the Boy-Who-Lived would be sorted, which was likely the same thought running through everyone else's mind.

The boy nervously approached the stool and the hat was placed atop his head, nearly covering his eyes entirely as it sank low onto his face. His eyes closed and it seemed as if he were have a mental conversation, which wouldn't surprise Regulus given the nature of the Sorting Hat. After several minutes of silence throughout the Great Hall, the hat finally shouted as everyone sat in anticipation, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone seemed to be dumbfounded, Regulus included, before the Hufflepuff table all stood up and cheered wildly for the Boy-Who-Lived as Harry Potter walked towards their table and sat down. Professor McGonagall seemed to be stunned before she recovered her wits and continued on with the ceremony.

"I can't believe it" he heard Draco mutter beside him, Regulus couldn't help but agree with his sentiment.

"Rivers, Oliver – HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Roper, Sophie – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Runcorn, Elsa – SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone still seemed to be in shock, but as Regulus clapped politely for their new addition, they were brought out of their stupor and clapped for the approaching student too.

"Smith, Sally – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thomas, Dean – GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa – RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ron – GRYFFINDOR!"

He had a feeling about that red-head, and now he knew why. Blood-traitors were as bad as muggle-borns and other ilk of their kind as far as he was concerned, and he couldn't contain his sneer at the embarrassment as the poverty-stricken boy walked towards the Gryffindor table with a smile on his face as if his traitorous family wasn't a blemish for purebloods at all.

"Zabini, Blaise – SLYTHERIN!"

He removed the sneer off his face and politely welcomed the approaching student before his attention was once more shifted towards the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Who he instantly recognized as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts had gotten to his feet and was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered, with the exception of Slytherin.

"That man is off his rocker" Draco exclaimed, nearby students at their table seemed to agree.

The dishes in front of them were now piled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. After covering his plate with roast beef and vegetables, he ate the admittedly good food and drank pumpkin juice. He spoke kindly with his cousin whom he hadn't seen much of over the summer and they caught up on what the other had missed.

"How are Aunt Chloris and Uncle Ampelos?" Regulus asked as he cut into his roast beef.

"Managing the vineyards are keeping them busy, they bought more plantations this past summer and it seems like they're selling wine faster than they can make. How are your grandparents?" she said with a hint of pride. It was rather common for children of wealthy pureblood families to brag about their success and attempt to one-up each other. Of course Regulus often never had to brag given how much weight his family name carried, much like Draco. However, that didn't mean he never did, "That pleases me to hear. Grandfather invested well this past spring and the properties both he and my grandmother rent out always bring in exceptional profits" he replied with a grin, "What about you Draco?" he asked his friend beside him, inviting him into the conversation before taking a bite of his food.

Draco couldn't help but puff out his chest a little, "Mother and father had similar success" he said in reference to Regulus' grandparents, "they bought a summer home out on the coast that we vacationed at before the start of school."

"Our family's herbs and potions are always in high demand in both the local and international markets, we actually purchased a dozen more fields to grow more potion supplies to keep up with the demand" Daphne Greengrass inserted into their conversation, much to Regulus' chagrin as her attempts to seek approval are far too apparent. He gave her a fake smile as her eyes beamed at him, and he noted with interest that Draco looked at her with a similar expression on his face whenever he passed by Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. Recalling the contract his grandparents had signed the past summer with Daphne's family, a rather ingenious plan began to form in his head which only morphed his fake smile into a genuine one, much to Daphne's delight.

"Her family is rather well off" he whispered offhandedly in Draco's ear, the young Malfoy nodding slightly in agreement before Regulus went back to eating his food. Before he could take a bite into more of his roast beef, Pansy elbowed him gently in the side, causing him to glance at her curiously. She had a knowing look on her face, causing Regulus to look rather mischievous, much to her amusement.

After they had all finished their desserts, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet once more and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" Dumbledore said as his twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of two red-headed twins sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death" the Headmaster stated, much to the curiosity of Regulus.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The teachers' smiles became rather fixed and as Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick a long golden ribbon flew out of it and rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said, "and off we go!"

Regulus didn't lower himself to sing such a ridiculous song, and all of Slytherin seemed to share his sentiments as the rest of the school made fools of themselves. After the nightmare of a tune was over with the Headmaster sent them all off to bed and Regulus followed his housemates to the dungeons where their common room was located underneath the lake.

As they approached a stone wall, the entrance was revealed after the prefect who had been escorting them said, "Pure-blood."

They walked inside and were met with a room that resembled very much the dungeons themselves. There were greenish lamps and chairs, the light itself had a green tinge due to the lake above them, and the common room was littered with many low backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas. Skulls seemed to decorate the room's walls and there were many dark wood cupboards that contained who knows what. There were also interesting tapestries on many walls that detailed some of the adventures of famous medieval Slytherins. After being shown their rooms both Regulus and Draco unpacked their belongings before bidding each other a good night and falling asleep.

Regulus was awake bright and early the next morning, his roommate quietly snoring in the bed opposite of him. He quickly showered in the marble bathroom connected to their room and adorned his finely crafted clothes and school robes. His necessary books for the day neatly packed in his black leather book bag and wand held safely in the holster on his wrist, he stood beside Draco's bed before loudly telling him to wake up and exiting their chambers.

After what felt like an hour, Draco finally exited their room looking very much like he hated mornings. He gave a grunt in greeting, much to Regulus' ire.

"I wasn't aware I was rooming with a giant, or are you a troll, I must admit I don't quite care enough about either to bother with such differences" he admonished.

Draco's face scrunched up in disgust before staring back at Regulus, "Shut up."

Regulus scoffed, "Then act accordingly" he said before making his way to exit the common room and walk to class, Draco on his heels.

They had no difficulty finding their classes throughout the week, mostly in part to the fact that Regulus had paid attention to what the prefects had told them on their first day with regards to where everything was located.

Every Monday at midnight they studied the night skies through their telescopes with Aurora Sinistra, learning the different names of the stars and the movements of planets. Regulus rather enjoyed the class given his family's practice of how they named their children, a fact that Professor Sinistra seemed to enjoy pointing out every time their class met with a bright smile. He seemed to recall one of her relatives writing a book he was rather familiar with called _The Muggle Conspiracy_ which made warming up to the Astronomy professor all the more easier.

They had to go out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology three times a week with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout where they learned about magical and mundane plants and fungi, learning how to utilize the plants, learn their magical properties, and what they are used for. Since many plants provide the ingredients for potions, Daphne was a natural in the subject given her family's business, and she wasted no opportunity to talk about either, much to Regulus' annoyance. He didn't hesitate to remind Draco of Daphne's wealth whenever the girl brought up it though.

History of Magic, a class that made some of his lessons with his grandmother seem rife with excitement was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. They studied magical history, which meant the use of magic was quite unnecessary and led to many students falling asleep. Regulus of course paid attention and took notes when needed. Advanced as he may be when it came to the first year curriculum at Hogwarts, even he wasn't immune to forgetting dates and names of historic events, made only worse when the professor would get Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor, was a testament to Regulus' patience as he had to endure the presence and annoying eccentrics of the part-goblin professor. They were taught the specific wand movements and proper pronunciation for charm spells, all of which they would be learning Regulus had mastered before he turned seven years old. It wasn't even helpful for review and it only left him both annoyed and bored. He planned on speaking with his head of house on the matter as he truly felt his time was being wasted.

Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration. She was both strict and clever and gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in their first class, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts" she had said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She had then proceeded to transfigure her desk into a pig and back again. His classmates were impressed and the demonstration had seemed to stoke their excitement. While Regulus remained optimistic that the professor was more than capable of performing more advanced spells, her demonstration barely captured his attention which was soon lost after they had taken notes and were given a match to transfigure into a needle. He managed it perfectly on his first attempt, naturally, and sat at his desk in boredom for the remainder of the class. Professor McGonagall had given him an inquisitive look as she walked between desks pointing out students' mistakes.

As a result of all the grueling lessons from his grandfather, Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily his favorite subject, his best subject, and under the tutelage of Professor Quirrell it was the least enjoyable class of them all; at least in History of Magic it was a good review. It was a complete joke, an insult to all professors of the subject. The professor's knowledge was lackluster at best and an atrocity at worst. Regulus was fully confident that he could teach the course for students of every year better than him. And to make matters worse, both the classroom and the professor himself smelled repulsive, there was simply no way Regulus would subject himself to that professor or his classroom for an entire year. A meeting with his head of house was definitely on the top of his things-to-do list.

It was with great relief that Friday had arrived and they had double potions with their very own head of house, Severus Snape. The walk to class was rather short due to the class being located in the dungeons, less than a minute away from their common room. The classroom was squared-sized, very large, with large tables and windows, with a stone basin in the corner for students to wash their hands and ladles. The walls were decorated with glass jars filled with pickled animals, much to the horror of the Hufflepuffs that had class with them.

Professor Snape had started class by taking roll call and paused on Potter's name. "Ah, yes" he began softly, "Harry Potter. Our new, _celebrity_."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle couldn't help but snigger behind their hands. After Professor Snape had finished roll call he looked up at the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" he began once more in nothing but a soft whisper, his words seeming to force the students to pay attention and keep them silent. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death…if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Regulus could definitely appreciate what Professor Snape was saying, brewing potions was as much magic as charms or transfiguration, and it was an art form. To create something from nothing, your limits only being how far your ingenuity and creativity can take you, and while he knew Professor Snape was beyond capable to teach them the subject, Regulus knew that a first year curriculum was too many steps backwards and wouldn't be adequately challenged with the coursework. However that didn't stop him from paying attention to every word the professor said.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir" Potter had replied.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer, "Tut, tut…fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with laughter and Regulus himself couldn't contain a smirk at the ease of such questions.

"I don't know, sir" Potter repeated once more.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? That's not surprising, your godfather was just the same" Snape nearly spat.

Regulus' smile vanished and his brows furrowed at the mention of his traitorous uncle. Draco stopped laughing at that point, which shut Crabbe and Goyle up, but he wasn't paying attention to them.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape questioned once more, the question itself making Regulus chuckle despite himself, he couldn't quite help it, and his amusement brought Professor Snape's eyes onto him briefly but he only gave his head of house a knowing smirk.

"I don't know" Harry said whilst trying to contain his anger at the insult to the boy's godfather.

Without looking away from Potter, Professor Snape called out to him, "What about you, Black, care to answer?"

Regulus tilted his head to the side confidently, "Asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane" he said with a pause as his smirk grew, "they are the same plant, also known as aconite."

The Slytherins all looked pleased with their classmate, while the Hufflepuffs looked miffed at how unfair Professor Snape was being to their celebrity housemate, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Professor Snape questioned before there was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And five points to Slytherin House for coming to class prepared, Black."

Professor Snape had put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing everyone in Hufflepuff and even his fellow housemates weren't safe from Professor Snape's criticism. Regulus had brewed the potion perfectly, and in less time than normal which Professor Snape had inquired about with genuine interest if his eyes were any indication. Draco had been second best followed by Daphne, much to their disappointment.

Once class had ended, Regulus stayed behind to have a talk with his head of house concerning his classes. The professor appeared to be preparing the classroom for his next class, "What is it Black?" Professor Snape asked as he cleaned the board with a few waves of his wand.

"Sir, I'm not being challenged enough in my classes" he replied, figuring straightforwardness would be the best approach, his head of house didn't seem to have the patience nor the time for beating around the bush.

The professor turned and bore his eyes into his own with appraisal, "Is that so?" he asked before straightening the chairs with his wand and looking away.

"Yes sir. I was hoping you might be able to help me get more out of my classes" Regulus said while shouldering his black leather book bag.

The professor seemed to be in thought before walking towards his desk and pulling out a spare parchment and grabbing hold of a quill, "Which classes aren't challenging you?" he asked as he dipped the quill into some ink.

The question gave Regulus pause. Although he didn't wish to lie to his head of house in this matter, he hoped the professor didn't take insult that his potions class was one of them, "All of them" he finally replied.

Professor Snape appeared to be waiting for his response to write the classes down on a parchment, but given his answer it seemed pointless now, and so he set the quill back in its holder and looked back up at Regulus with a calculating expression before nodding, "Very well, I will see what can be done. Now leave, I have another class in two minutes" his head of house said, almost all but tossing him out of the potion's classroom.

When he arrived back at the common room, he sat down at one of the many finely crafted wooden tables where Draco sat doing his homework with a copy of the Daily Prophet beside him. He looked up at him as Regulus sat down and said, "Can I copy your History of Magic notes?" he asked while scribbling down on parchment.

"I'll lend them to you if I can borrow your copy of the Daily Prophet" he replied with a smirk. It always helped to negotiate whenever he got the chance.

The Daily Prophet was tossed in front of him on the table and so he handed over his notes to his roommate and looked at the front page:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you" said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Regulus scoffed, "Filthy creatures can't keep anything protected can they?" he mused aloud, Draco voicing his agreement before going back to his homework. Regulus opted to finish up his painfully easy homework at the same table as Draco, completing it noticeably quicker than his roommate, much to Draco's annoyance. Regulus pulled out a spare parchment and began writing a letter back home to his grandparents, whom he hadn't written yet, which surely was driving them crazy at having no idea what house he had been sorted into.

_Dear Grandfather and Grandmother,_

_I must admit, Hogwarts is certainly a sight to behold. There seems to be as many competent professors as there are incompetent ones. Understandably I am well beyond the curriculum for first years and have asked my head of house for a greater challenge. There's a Macmillan in my year, he was sorted into Hufflepuff, he may be a potential ally but his loyalties have yet to be determined. The negotiation clause in the contracts we drew up before school will likely be of great use in the coming years. Do you know more regarding the break-in at Gringotts than what has been written in the Daily Prophet? I will await for your response and keep you updated on any new developments._

_With great love,_

_Regulus Lycorus Black III_

_P.S. – I was sorted into Slytherin._

He couldn't help but laugh at his postscript, enjoying infuriating his grandparents just a little too much now that he had a bit more freedom. He folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope before writing his grandparent's names and address. He went up to the owlery and tied his letter to his black feathered owl before instructing her off to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Draco had been rather full of himself the following week, as Slytherin would be having flying lessons on Thursday and it seemed as if Draco had finally discovered one area of expertise he excelled at more than Regulus, given the latter's lack of ever having flown atop a broomstick. Regulus didn't mind at all. He didn't care about flying and was more than happy to give Draco his moment. Although sharing the lesson with Gryffindor did put a rather sour taste in his mouth, not quite liking the idea that he could potentially make a fool of himself in front of the fools of the entire school. Gryffindor had already ended up in a deficit for house points, likely in large part to their double potions with Professor Snape if Regulus ventured a guess.

However, Draco's moment to shine and Regulus' apprehension was for naught as all they managed to do was mount their brooms. They hadn't even gotten as far as floating off the ground before Longbottom seemingly lost control and flew all over the place, before eventually falling off and breaking his wrist. Madam Hooch had cancelled class and rescheduled for next Thursday, which had very much upset Draco, understandably so, but Regulus certainly didn't mind waiting another extra week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 4**

**1991**

Before arriving at Hogwarts, Regulus was positive that his patience would be tested from all the muggles and half-bloods he would need to tolerate whether it be in class or passing through the corridors, but he certainly didn't expect Draco Malfoy to be wearing on his nerves as badly as he had been for the past week. Regulus didn't know if Draco simply felt affronted by Potter declining friendship or it was because Draco himself wasn't the center of attention anymore as was common at the Malfoy home, but there was something about Potter that just sent Malfoy into a fit of ranting and raving that was giving Regulus a headache.

"Famous _Potter_ thinks he's too good for anyone…"

"Look at how he struts about the castle…"

"Did you know he's a half-blood! And he thinks he can just turn his nose up at _me_?"

Regulus tried to tune Draco out as the remainder of his ravings all began to sound the same. "Are you even listening to me?" Draco had exclaimed and Regulus could only sigh in slight irritation.

"Take a breath and calm down Draco, you're embarrassing yourself" Regulus had replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Draco seemed to want to argue but made the smart decision and shut his lips, looking away from Regulus and tried to appear as though he wasn't just whining like a spoiled brat.

"It would be wise not to publically oppose Potter, he could be as useless as Longbottom but he's got public opinion behind him and drawing that kind of attention to yourself is not something you want" Regulus admonished, and Draco looked very much like he wanted to tell Regulus off for ordering him around, but they both knew between the two of them who the leader was among their group of friends. Although that often never stopped Draco from trying to make a grab for power, his spoiled childhood always rearing its ugly head when Draco got put in his place. Today was no different, for Draco would once again cross the line, Regulus just didn't know it yet.

It had occurred between classes when both Regulus and Draco had crossed paths with Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Draco just couldn't resist making a verbal jab at the Boy-Who-Lived, he just couldn't control his impulsiveness, and more importantly couldn't take heed to Regulus' words.

"I guess like father like son, eh Potter? Already making friends with that mudblood huh?" Draco had nearly spat, his face twisted into a loathing sneer as he looked at the trio of friends.

Weasley's face had turned a shade of red matching his hair and Potter's face had morphed into a scowl, while Granger seemed ignorant of the insult. Regulus himself was upset but for completely different reasons, however he alone was capable of controlling his emotions, his classmates were not.

"Take that back Malfoy!" Weasley had shouted, taking a step forward and trying to intimidate Draco.

"Or what, are you going to gag me to death with the clothes you're wearing? I bet they've been handed down for generations because your family can't afford anything better, they certainly can't afford to wash them if the smell is anything to go by" Draco responded with a hearty laugh, his eyes gleaming at putting down the blood-traitor.

Weasley's temper seemed to make him incapable of voicing a rebuttal, although his face did redden further and his fists clenched.

"Leave my friends alone!" Potter interjected, stepping up beside Weasley.

"You call a blood traitor and mudblood your friends Potter? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, your parents made a half-blood like you, so the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree" Draco said, now fully enjoying tormenting them as his laugh echoed throughout the corridor and he seemed to be gathering an audience.

Potter looked as infuriated as Weasley did and Regulus wanted nothing more than to remove himself from the confrontation, but however much Draco often infuriated him Draco was also family and he wasn't about to abandon and subsequently embarrass him.

"Oh think you're brave, do you Potter? Mommy and daddy can't protect you here…oh I forgot, they're dead! And that blood-traitor godfather of yours is probably just as much a fraud as you are" Draco was almost giddy with what he thought to be clever jibes.

Potter looked like he wanted to leap at Malfoy and throttle him with his hands, "I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel!" Potter said looking beyond livid.

Draco's eyes seemed to brighten and he looked very proud of himself, "Who's your second, because after tonight you'll be simply known as the Boy-Who-Lost" Draco prodded.

"I'm his second!" Weasley nearly screamed as the boy's temper had been festering.

Regulus knew the moment Draco spared him a glance that he wouldn't like the next words that came out of Draco's mouth and he wanted to cover his face in his palm, "Well my second just happens to be the youngest champion for the All-England Jr. Wizarding Duelling Competition and International Jr. Duelling Competition" he said smugly while pointing his thumb at Regulus.

Weasley seemed to lose a bit of steam at that proclamation, but Potter still looked furious, in fact Potter appeared even angrier than before at the mention of Regulus' name.

"Sirius told me all about your family" Potter said with a sneer in his direction as if that meant Potter knew all there was to know about him and his family, all because of the words of some blood-traitor.

Regulus felt like cursing everyone in the vicinity, including Draco. He knew Potter had been riled up quite successfully by Draco, and knew that Potter's anger stemmed entirely from Draco's words, and very much knew that Potter was simply transferring that anger to Regulus because of his and Draco's obvious association with one another, but given that Regulus' patience had been tested that morning and nearly obliterated at that very moment, Regulus couldn't quite help but respond.

"All of Britain knows _of_ Harry Potter, I suppose that means they know _who_ you are then?" he quipped shortly, finding it highly ironic that Potter would presume such a thing. He walked up to Weasley who tensed and looked at him almost frightfully, but the red-head's anger almost covered it up. "Move" Regulus said, very much commanding the blood-traitor out of his way before gesturing with a tilt of his head for Draco to follow him.

As they both walked away, Regulus trying to calm himself while Draco simply took to gloating, "And when Mr. Filch hears about some students that are going to be out past curfew, they'll learn how to treat their betters."

Once out of sight and earshot from any other student, Regulus dragged them both into an empty classroom and shut the door before pushing Draco against the wall, "I will not be dragged into your petty school rivalry. I told you not to oppose him so publically and now you have planted a seed of suspicion in everyone's mind should anything bad happen to Potter. If you are to do anything, you make sure it cannot be traced back to you, your father knows this and yet here you are all but shouting to the entire school that you are his enemy and have taken me along for the ride!" Regulus had scolded.

"What's got you in a twist? Potter thinks he's so much better than us and you're getting cold feet because of what the _professors_ might do?" Draco questioned with confused tone.

Regulus knew that Draco had no clue about his plans and need to remain inconspicuous. Draco didn't know about his parents' history. Draco didn't know that there was more at stake than just a childish rivalry over wounded pride. There were a lot of things Draco didn't know, but it was just like his grandparents always taught him, ignorance is no excuse.

"I'm warning you for the last time Draco, forget your place again and it's not Potter's wand you'll have to worry about" Regulus replied in a low whisper before storming out of the classroom and leaving Draco both scared and surprised. Regulus had ignored Draco the rest of the day, which hadn't gone unnoticed by some of the students.

Professor Snape had held him back after class and informed him that his professors would be testing his knowledge over the weekend and after determining his placement would assign additional homework that was more stimulating. Regulus got the impression that most of his professors took it as a personal affront that their class wasn't challenging a student, a first year at that, and seemed to be gleaming with excitement as they all gave him looks as the weekend was soon approaching.

Professor Flitwick had looked especially pleased when he told both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something that everyone save for Regulus had been dying to try since they'd seen him make several books zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Regulus had thankfully been paired with Pansy, as he still wasn't speaking with Draco and frankly didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, standing atop a pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important too…never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

The remainder of class had most of them swishing, flicking, and enunciating. Regulus had raised his feather and even made it do tricks on his first try, which seemed to make the charms profession look particularly devious as if the part-goblin was concocting ways to tax the first year in the coming months for having dared to challenge the Hogwart's staff.

The muggle-born had also managed to levitate her feather on the first try, much to his annoyance, and she proceeded to help any of her fellow Ravenclaws who were having difficulty, which was well received by the academically-inclined students. Their appreciation seemed to boost the muggle-born's confidence, Regulus could only grimace in disgust. It was both embarrassing and shameful that not only did a muggle-born exceed over his fellow purebloods in performing the spell, but purebloods and half-bloods were actually asking for pointers from the girl.

Before the weekend could fully arrive however the school was celebrating Hallowe'en with a feast and a much speculated kind of entertainment after the meal. Regulus wasn't particularly in a festive mood though, he never was this day of the year, for it was the anniversary of his mother's death. Rather than surround himself with happy and excited children he instead opted to begin his mission, it certainly felt appropriate to start on today of all days, and his first step began in the school's library. And as determined and focused as he was on succeeding he was rewarded with no results. _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, Modern Magical History, A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, _and even _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ which he had read years ago, none of them had the information he required on the Dark Lord. Madam Pince had asked him what he was looking for, he simply replied that he was doing research. She had looked at him suspiciously but thankfully hadn't thrown him out as his respect for books seemed to have endeared him to the otherwise unpleasant librarian.

He had left the library, a little more frustrated but all the more focused and determined than when he entered to find the information he was looking for, but as he walked along another corridor a foul stench reached his nostrils. He continued walking wondering what in all that was magical had dared to insult his nostrils and after turning a corner and walking a few more steps a grunting noise had rooted him to the floor. The shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. As Regulus looked up he noticed something huge was moving towards him. And he cursed fate for what he saw. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, a great lumpy body with a small bald head. It had short legs as thick as tree trunks with flat horny feet, reminding him very much of the umbrella stand back home. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long. The troll stopped about ten yards in front of him, staring at him with a vacant expression. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, and before it could decide on anything Regulus' brain finally caught up with the situation he found himself in.

"Dammit all to hell" he grumbled before quickly firing green sparks down the corridor he just walked through, hoping someone was able to hear the commotion. The troll seemed distracted by the green sparks which bought Regulus only but a moment to formulate a strategy.

"_Spell resistant…eyes are a weakness, might enrage it. Environment then…" _he wracked his brain quickly as he examined his surroundings but was soon narrowly ducking towards the ground as the troll had swung the club for his head. He ran around the corner into the corridor he had sent the green sparks and eventually decided on a course of action.

He turned around abruptly, facing the corner where the troll was already lumbering past, a dueling stance taken and his wand aimed high before giving it a point, "Aqua Eructo" and a powerful jet of water burst from the tip of his wand, completely dousing the lumbering troll and flooding the area where it stood in a stupor. Regulus didn't allow the troll a moment to act before pointing his wand once more, "Glacius Tria" and both a combination of frigid cold air and ice shot from the tip of his wand and within seconds froze both the troll and the water that encompassed it and the surrounding area. The troll's brain finally seemed to catch up and it was struggling to break free, the arm carrying the large club swinging wildly in the air, but Regulus maintained the spell. After holding the spell for at least half a minute, he cut off the stream of cold air and ice before taking a few more steps backwards as he caught his breath, cold air filling his lungs as he assessed the situation.

The troll was immobilized quite effectively but the free hand holding the club was still flailing, the occasional impacts it made with the ice slowly making progress in freeing the disgusting creature. Regulus, having heard the droning of his classmates earlier in the day easily realized what spell to use and with a simple swish and flick of his wand he said, "Wingardium Leviosa" and wrenched the club free from the troll's hand before driving his hand downward, swinging the club with great force down onto the troll's tiny head and knocking it unconscious. Not a moment later and he heard, then saw, professors running down the corridor towards him with expressions of shock.

"_Figures, now they show up"_ he thought with a scoff.

Professors McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape slowed to a halt, all with varied expressions on their faces. McGonagall looked rather angry, Quirrell seemed close to fainting and sat down against the wall, and Snape was quite stoic all things considered. McGonagall was about to speak, in all likelihood admonish him if the white color in her lips was anything to go by, but Snape didn't give her the chance, "Explain yourself" he said with the same tone he used in class.

"I was on my way to the dormitory and this…_thing_ showed up" he said nodding his head towards the frozen and unconscious troll.

Snape quirked an eyebrow, now curious, "Why weren't you in the dormitory already?"

Regulus was a bit confused now, and it likely showed on his face. "I was in the library, you can ask Madam Pince, I just left there" he replied.

Snape seemed to come to a realization, of course Regulus had no clue what he was talking about, "I see. Had you attended the feast, you would have known that a troll was loose in the school, all students were directed towards their dormitories, which is where you will go" his head of house said, leaving no room for argument, not that Regulus would have in the first place, that's where he was headed when the troll got in his way.

However, before he walked but a couple steps away from the trio of professors he heard, "And fifty points to Slytherin, for your cleverness" Snape had said. Regulus looked back at his head of house, but the man was already inspecting the troll, his back turned to the student. McGonagall looked as if she wanted to berate him and dispute the awarded points, but it was obvious Regulus wasn't at fault. Regulus left the scene and arrived back into the dormitory where he surprisingly found almost the entire house sitting or standing in the common room. Regulus noted it was a bit unusual for all of them to congregate at once but merely looked at them curiously.

A silver-blonde haired boy pushed his way through the crowd and it looked like he wanted to hug Regulus, but seemed to remember where they were and who was present, instead opting to contain his relief by asking the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind, "Where were you?" he said loud enough for everyone to hear him, although the volume of his voice was probably in part to his emotions running high.

Regulus let the silence hang in the air for a moment, certainly not for dramatic effect at all, no definitely not. "I told a troll to get out of my way, we couldn't come to an agreement, and as you can see I'm here now" he replied with supreme confidence. He did just incapacitate a troll after all, he deserved a moment to gloat.

His housemates seemed to be in shocked silence and Regulus simply maneuvered his way through the crowd towards his room, Draco hot on his heels. After Draco closed the door to their room he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut, "When we got back here and found out you weren't here…and you weren't at the feast…that maybe you hadn't gone because of our fight…I-we thought…" Draco had stammered.

That was odd. He had never known Draco to stammer, in fact he had never heard nor seen Draco stammer. He turned around curiously to see the boy with an expression full of concern. Regulus almost forgot about their little row earlier in the day, almost. Regulus quirked an eyebrow, looking at Draco expectantly, and Draco seemed to pick up on what Regulus was waiting for. It took several minutes for Draco to swallow his pride, "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Regulus frowned, "Sorry, you were murmuring like a peasant. What did you say?"

"I said I am sorry" Draco said succinctly.

Regulus nodded in acknowledgement, his gaze boring into Draco's as they stared at one another.

"But I think you overreacted" Draco continued before turning towards his bed and seemingly preparing for sleep.

Regulus was once again reminded how different he and Draco were raised, he continued to forget because Draco was family, Draco was a pureblood like himself, from one of the few pureblood families he still held respect for, and as childish and irritating Draco could be at times he was admittedly a friend, in all likelihood his closest friend.

"I sometimes might…forget, that we're only children, but there is far more at stake than you realize and you can't act so rashly in the future. I wouldn't tell you something if it wasn't for your own good" Regulus said, now standing behind Draco who turned around and returned his gaze.

It looked like a million thoughts were running through Draco's head, until a smirk crossed his features and with a head tilted backwards, his Malfoy swagger in full effect, he said "Alright, but if you don't learn how to relax and have fun like the _children_ we are, you'll stand out like a mudblood."

Regulus couldn't prevent the chuckle that escaped his mouth before it turned into a full blow laugh as he stood there in astonishment at Draco's very wise words of wisdom, however sporadic he might have them Draco was definitely his father's son. Regulus simply held out his hand, which Draco promptly shook.

"Alright" was Regulus' only reply before he walked away, grabbed some clean clothes, and showered. Upon his return Draco was already in bed and Regulus climbed into his own, their lights going out as they tried to go to sleep.

"So you defeated a full grown mountain troll huh?" Draco asked in the dark.

Regulus smiled, "Yup."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 5**

**1991**

The weekend had finally arrived. A moment of relief and relaxation for both students and professors alike. Although for one student, this particular weekend included a gauntlet of sorts through each of his professors to determine where his academic level was so the professors could adequately challenge him in the classroom. He wasn't particularly worried and he was quite used to always studying, so missing out on a weekend was hardly a loss in his eyes, but he was positively sure that the professors had looked forward to this weekend like no other. He could see it on their faces throughout the week, it was a combination of excitement and foreboding.

His grandparents had replied to his letter far more promptly than he had written his:

_Dear Regulus,_

_Hogwarts is indeed quite a wondrous place, you never forget the first time you witness it. The quality of instructors has declined over the years, no doubt the result of all the muggles they're letting into our world and it's truly shameful. The Macmillan family has remained pure for the moment but we've heard rumors that their younger generations are leaning more towards muggle support, we advise against any alliances until we can confirm their loyalties. We thought you liked Daphne, what's changed? Does she not make you happy? Would you like more from their family in the arrangements? Perhaps you want more children?_

_We've heard whispers that a Hogwarts staff member emptied the vault that had been broken into at Gringotts. Keep your ears open while you're there!_

_Your grandfather and I are both pleased to hear that you were sorted into Slytherin, but we expect more expedient responses in the future with less attitude, just because you're at Hogwarts doesn't mean you're safe from punishment!_

_With great love,_

_Grandfather and Grandmother_

He knew almost immediately that his grandmother had written the letter, her subtle signs of concern and desire for him to be happy was noticeable to his trained eye. With the holidays not too far off and the sensitive nature of what he had to tell them, he decided it would be best to wait until he returned home for holiday and relay the information then, regardless of how upset they might be at home for keeping them in the dark.

He awoke as early as any other day, showered, dressed, and ate breakfast before walking towards the greenhouses located on the grounds of Hogwarts, between the two main Bell Towers. Professor Sprout didn't seem vindictive in the slightest, she was just as friendly and annoyingly chipper as always. She had tested his knowledge on all manner of plants that they would undoubtedly cover the rest of the year such as Venomous Tentacula and Devil's Snare before moving on to next year's curriculum. At some point they had stopped and Professor Sprout had determined that he was somewhere on a Fourth Year's level of knowledge concerning Herbology. Neither Orion nor Walburga were experts on the field, and despite their best efforts and Regulus' keen mind he couldn't quite advance in the subject as he could in others, Herbology wasn't exactly his favorite subject to study during his lessons with them and it showed. Professor Sprout appeared quite impressed, however, and informed him that he would be assigned fourth year homework in addition to his first year homework the upcoming week.

Professor Binns was just as dry and boring even when speaking with him one-on-one. They had discussed, or rather Binns had quizzed him on topics ranging from the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, Gaspard Shingleton, the Soap Blizzard of 1378, the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards, and the Witch Hunts. Similarly to Herbology, it wasn't quite Regulus' favorite subject, or more accurately he was selective about what he did and didn't find interesting, and as a result had a tendency to forget minor details for the less than captivating topics. Binns decided that he was at a Third Year level and stated that Regulus would be receiving additional homework that focused on that curriculum.

The part-goblin Charms professor squeaked excitedly as Regulus entered his classroom. Flitwick had actually written out what seemed like thirty different spells on the chalk board and after Regulus had cast the first one he was asked to give an explanation on the spell itself as well as details surrounding the wand movement and the spell's enunciation. He had internally groaned at the thought of going through such arduous and rather boring details but acquiesced nonetheless. He had used a Severing Charm on a feather, before being required to use the Mending Charm on it to repair the damage. He used an Engorgement Charm on a butterfly before having to cast a Freezing Charm, cancel the Freezing Charm, and then slow its momentum. He used a seize-and-pull charm on a book that he then needed to freeze. He summoned a book towards him before sending it away with a banishing charm. Professor Flitwick had sent a cushion flying towards him which he then stopped with a stunning spell. The last spell they had gone over was the silencing charm, which Regulus had to use on a singing Professor Flitwick; Regulus was more than happy to comply, for his ear's sake. Flitwick had happily noted that he was at a Fifth Year level.

He hadn't been looking forward to his review with Quirrell. The man was an imbecile and smelled foul. Fortunately Regulus' sour mood had made casting dark magic a lot easier and amplified the effects, much to the fright of Quirrell. Quirrell had tested him on dark creatures in between each spell: Imps then a Knockback Jinx, Ghosts then Periculum, Fire Crabs then Green Sparks, after which point Regulus had given Quirrell a hard glare and the man stuttered frightfully, only angering Regulus more. At that point Regulus hadn't even bothered to wait for Quirrell to prompt him and Regulus proceeded to give Quirrell an hour lecture and demonstration on dark creatures and spells varying from a First Year and Seventh Year, which only left the man in shocked silence. Regulus didn't even wait for Quirrell to evaluate his academic level and simply exited the classroom frustrated.

Quirrell definitely made Regulus appreciate his more capable professors a lot more than he did already, none more than the next two he saw, one of whom happened to be Professor McGonagall. She had been, much like Flitwick, very thorough in her examination of his knowledge. For every casted spell he had to write out its formula on a chalk board. He turned mice into snuffboxes, beetles into buttons, a bird into a goblet, a teapot into a tortoise, and he might have gotten a bit carried away when he transformed her desk into a dragon of comparative size, which caused her to gasp and scowl before he undid the transfiguration. He turned a guinea fowl into a guinea pig, and then without being asked turned the guinea pig into a rabbit. He thought he saw McGonagall smile but it could've easily been a catch of the light, or his imagination, with all the magic he had been using he wouldn't have been surprised if his mind was starting to play tricks on him. He turned dinner plates to mushrooms and then used the doubling charm on the mushrooms, creating two, before turning them both back to dinner plates and with a bit of smugness in his voice asking if she'd want to share a meal with him as he set the plates down on her desk. Her glare removed the smirk from his face and he seemed to remember just who he was talking to before continuing with the list of spells she had for him. He managed to conjure a flock of birds, but there were some Fifth Year spells he hadn't quite perfected just yet which is where McGonagall decided to place him, although she had told him his performance was "quite impressive".

Fatigue was slowly setting in when he arrived in the dungeons at the potions classroom where his head of house awaited his arrival, although his desire to impress Professor Snape seemed to have staved off his exhaustion as eagerness soon took over. Since they didn't have the time to brew each and every potion, Professor Snape had incompletely, incorrectly, and correctly brewed a various number of potions that were displayed across his desk. He was tasked with completing those that were incomplete, correcting those that were incorrect, and identifying those that were finished. His head of house also quizzed him on ingredients and preparation for other potions which he had to answer promptly without assistance from any textbooks. Professor Snape had then finally tasked him with brewing any potion of his choice that Regulus felt was the best he could create. And so over the course of the allotted hour Regulus brewed the Draught of Living Death, thinking back to the first class Regulus had with Professor Snape, and was unaffected by his head of house looking over his shoulder. If anything, the quiet hums he heard from behind him was actually quite encouraging as he found evoking such reactions from Professor Snape was quite difficult for anyone to achieve, especially a student. His grandmother had her own version of the recipe which he had then altered, needless to say it was nothing like a recipe one would find in a potions textbook. He had finished the draught with fifteen minutes to spare. Professor Snape had asked him about his altered preparation of the asphodel which he had answered short and succinctly, knowing full well that his head of house didn't like his time being wasted. Snape simply nodded before writing a stray note on a parchment before bottling his potion and locking it away. He placed Regulus at a Sixth Year level before dismissing him.

By the time he arrived at the Astronomy Tower Regulus was both mentally and magically exhausted. Professor Sinistra had welcomed him warmly, as she always did when he had class with her, and they both looked at stars and planets through a telescope which he was tasked with both correctly naming and placing on a blank star chart. Regulus couldn't quite look at the night's sky the same way at home as he could at Hogwarts, all the city lights made it quite impossible, as such he had to rely solely on the books his family had on the subject, which was limited. Professor Sinistra had deemed him at a Third Year level by the time their examination was concluded and he tiredly bid her farewell before walking back towards his dormitory, collapsing on his bed without so much as acknowledging anyone who greeted him.

The next day at breakfast, Professor Snape had approached him at the Slytherin table and gave him a folded piece of parchment before walking away. He finished chewing his food before unfolding it:

_Astronomy: Third Year_

_Charms: Fifth Year_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Seventh Year (tutored by Head of House)_

_Herbology: Fourth Year_

_History of Magic: Third Year_

_Potions: Sixth Year_

_Transfiguration: Fifth Year_

_We will meet every Saturday and Sunday after dinner in my office._

He assumed the note at the end was from Professor Snape and was thanking his ancestors that he didn't have to deal with Quirrell any more than he had to already. He heard an impressed, "Whoah…" beside him and gave a half-hearted glare at Draco.

"It's rude to pry into another's business, Draco" Regulus said with a tired sigh.

"Then do a better job of keeping your business private" Draco quipped back, happily eating his food.

Regulus didn't have the energy to argue this particular morning, he still hadn't quite recovered from the previous day and idly wondered why Draco was so excited, "_Oh that's right, flying lessons this Thursday and Quidditch this Saturday"_ he thought before finishing his breakfast and going back to the dormitory. He finished the little homework he had left before going to the library for some light reading on one Lord Voldemort, and of course had as much success as he did before, which was none at all. He ate dinner, showered, and went to bed without incident before starting another week with a drastic increase in homework that was far more challenging and took noticeably longer to complete. He seemed to spend just as much time now on homework as his other classmates, which seemed to make the teaching staff proud of themselves for rising to the occasion and they almost dared him to speak out on the difficulty of his classwork; for rather obvious reasons he elected not to challenge them any further, he was quite content with what they were giving him. Although he was very curious what Professor Snape had in mind for his Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons.

His friendship with Draco seemed to have gone back to normal, although they both tried to take their cues from one another. Regulus helped Draco temper his rash and reckless behavior, instilling in him much of what Regulus had been taught by his grandparents, while Draco educated him on common activities and attitudes kids their age were known for so that Regulus wouldn't stand out as a suspicious loner. They both had difficulties swallowing their pride but ultimately were able to have enough open-mindedness to learn something beneficial for each of them. Although Regulus continued to comment on the wealth of Daphne's family as each opportunity arose. Regulus wasn't so easily fooling Pansy though, and she always gave him knowing looks when she was around for such moments.

"I know what you're doing" she had said one afternoon after Transfiguration.

He spared her a glance before replying, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Of course his smile always gave him away, but it was a part of their banter which he secretly enjoyed. She would always laugh at his denials and claims of ignorance, her giggling voice always making him feel good inside.

"Are you going to the Quidditch game?" Pansy asked as they walked down the corridor.

"No, I have some research to do in the library" Regulus responded as they turned the corner.

"The library, on a _Saturday_?" she had exclaimed in disbelief.

"You heard me the first time" he had said in a mockingly-authoritative tone.

"Of course Master Black, forgive me Master Black, allow me to carry your school bag in repentance Master Black" she said while jokingly bowing at him as they walked side by side.

There was a reason he enjoyed Pansy's company, she knew how to behave no matter the situation. If they were in public among other noble purebloods she would behave as expected, adhering to etiquette and not speaking out of turn. However if among friends she was funny, sarcastic, and had a charm that only she could pull off. He often felt like he got to see the real Pansy Parkinson, and maybe because they were family she allowed herself to relax in his presence. Often times he had seen her adopt an attitude similar to those she was surrounded by, able to blend in flawlessly and make others feel comfortable to speak freely around her, it had certainly served her well when trying to manipulate information out of others. But she never did that with him, he would've noticed. Perhaps having similar, although not exact, childhoods had made it easier for them to relate to one another. He didn't often speculate on the reasons for their unique relationship, he was just thankful to have it.

Thursday's flying lessons had arrived, and so had both Draco's bragging and Regulus' anxiousness. Longbottom didn't lose control of his broom this time, he only slid off it sideways to the ground for a two-foot fall. The Gryffindor likely had soreness on his shoulders, elbows, and hips from falling over so often but nothing taught you faster than pain, at least that's what his Grandfather Orion had said. Draco was admittedly a good flier and much to Regulus' relief he was surprisingly good on top of a broom as well.

"And here you were all worried" Draco had whispered after the lesson had finished, playfully bumping shoulders.

"I was not" Regulus had stubbornly rebuffed.

"If you say so" Draco had replied simply with a smirk on his face as they left the grounds for lunch.

As he sat in the library, the sounds of cheering students and an amplified voice echoing from a distance as he read over yet another book that led to yet another dead end, Regulus couldn't help but think that he was looking in the wrong place. All the books he read only went so far back in history when it came to the Dark Lord, and none of them had what he needed. He spared a cautious glance back at Madam Pince and when he realized that she was preoccupied reading, he took out his wand with a curious thought.

"_Perhaps rather than I going to the books, the books can come to me…"_ he thought as an excited grin crept along his face.

In a hushed tone he softly whispered, "Accio Voldemort books."

He waited and nothing happened. "_Perhaps it needs to be more specific…" _he thought.

"Accio Voldemort history books" he whispered again as he flicked his wand.

The books he had on the table were drawn closer towards him but it appeared that any book that detailed the history of Lord Voldemort were already present. He sighed before standing up and putting the books back on the shelves, shouldering his bag, and leaving the library without so much as a goodbye to the librarian. As he approached the dungeons he caught the sound of what sounded like the wind.

"There aren't any windows down here…" Regulus said aloud to himself as he idly wondered why he was hearing the wind. Before he could ponder the thought any further something hard hit him in the back of the head and he stumbled forward to the ground. He planted his hands on the ground to stop his fall and quickly withdrew his wand, dizzy but still able to defend himself he turned around to find…nothing. He saw nor heard of anyone or anything that was in the vicinity, and after a few casted spells later he was proven right when they told him the same thing. He put his wand in its holster and looked down to pick up his bag when his eyes landed on a black leather-bound book on the floor. He casted a few spells on the book to check if it was cursed or anything of the sort. Once he realized the book was safe to touch he picked it up and looked at the front of it where emboldened letters read:

_Ancestry of the Noble and Ancient_

He quickly stuffed the book in his leather bag and had only one thought on his mind as he raced towards the dormitory, "_How far away was this book that it took so long to be summoned?" _After sequestering himself away in his room, he locked the door and sat on his bed, opening the book to the first page:

_10__th__-20__th__ Century_

_Family History_

_and_

_Genealogy_

_of the_

_Noble and Ancient_

Regulus' eyes were as wide as saucers at the discovery that he had made. The importance and worth of this single book was almost beyond his comprehension. He almost held the book reverently as his fingers softly brushed along the pages, an old smell wafting into his nostrils as he almost caressed the leather cover. He carefully turned the pages as he browsed through the text, noting that the families were in alphabetical order he curiously searched for his family name. As he found his family name it bore the banner of the House of Black and a brief overview of their history. He suspected correctly that it had a blank page much like his own family history book back home had and when he recited the parameters it too displayed his family tree. He carefully looked near the end of the book and found no family name called Voldemort, which meant either Voldemort wasn't part of a noble and ancient family or it wasn't his true name. And since the book was summoned because it was a book concerning Voldemort, it likely meant that Voldemort was an alias of some kind. Although his mission was now all the more difficult, at least now he was getting somewhere, he had a semblance of an idea of where to look. There were easily well over thousands of pages in the book and it would likely take him years to read and study it all, but somewhere in this book laid the answers that he needs.

However much he didn't want to walk away from his new found discovery, Regulus' first lesson with Professor Snape was that evening and he wasn't foolish enough to skip it, not that he would have wanted to do so in the first place. He had carefully secured the book in his Black Family blood trunk, which would only unlock to those of the Black bloodline and had a number of other security measures put in place should someone attempt to forcefully open the container.

The lesson had proved very demanding. His head of house gave him a lecture on non-verbal casting for Saturday's class and he was then tasked with the practical on Sunday. He definitely wasn't succeeding on the first attempt when it concerned non-verbal casting. In most cases it wasn't until after several attempts that he managed "acceptable" results. The lessons with Professor Snape very much reminded him of his childhood lessons with Grandfather Orion, which wasn't a bad thing as far as Regulus was concerned. Regulus was then required to write a rather lengthy essay on all that they had gone over and more.

Regulus _almost_ regretted asking for additional homework given how little time he seemed to have to pour over the ancestry book, but given the quiet of the library and he was able to finish his homework quickly enough to give him at least a couple of free hours to read from _Ancestry of the Noble and Ancient_. Although, on one such evening after finishing his homework he didn't quite have the peace and quiet he wanted as he overheard a trio of voices talking on the other side of the book shelf in front of him. It didn't require much to guess who they were, he did his best to avoid them and for good reason, but he refused to move from his spot, especially when there was a chance for secrets to be discovered. Or it could just be typical gossip that kids his age whispered about when they thought no one could overhear them, and if that was the case then he would be more than a little annoyed.

"_Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, _Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, _none of these books say anything about Nicolas Flamel or what Fluffy might be guarding" the red-headed blood-traitor whispered in frustration.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want Snape to hear us" he heard the half-blood scold.

"You two will keep looking while I'm gone, won't you?" he heard the muggle-born whisper in defeat as she too seemed to be disappointed in their lack of success. "And send me an owl if you find anything?"

"Sure. And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is" the blood-traitor replied in a hushed tone. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists" the muggle-born remarked slightly mocking.

He soon heard the librarian ask them what they were looking for which Regulus took as his cue to leave lest he be discovered for eavesdropping, and so he quickly packed his things and left for his dormitory with three new questions, "_Why does Nicolas Flamel sound familiar, who is Fluffy, and what is it guarding?_" he thought curiously before making a note to himself to do some research over the holiday so he could figure out if what the filthy trio is concerned about is actually worthy of his concern. Plus it never hurt to have information that could be bargained.

The train ride home was a bit more enjoyable than the last time he rode aboard the Hogwarts Express, mostly in part to the company of both Draco and Pansy. Thankfully Daphne was in another compartment with some of her friends and Regulus didn't have to tolerate her presence any more than normal. He hadn't told them about the book he had found, he thought it was too risky to share that information. They did however discuss their classes, professors, Quidditch, and other topics that varied from business to their families, which often times overlapped with one another.

They arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ without incident. As he levitated his trunk in front of him and walked along the train towards where his grandparents had dropped him off before a voice called out to him which halted him in his tracks. The voice was oddly familiar yet sounded like a stranger at the same time. As he turned his head towards the source he immediately understood why.

"I have nothing to say to you blood-traitor" he all but growled towards the man who resembled his father in more ways than he liked to admit.

"Regulus…" Sirius started softly before he was cut off.

"Goodbye, filth" Regulus said with finality before walking away, a scowl on his face as he tuned the man out.

By the time he reached his grandparents he managed to calm himself down, not wanting to get them all worked up over something he had literally put behind him. Only his grandmother had arrived to pick him up, although she was chatting happily with Narcissa as they both waited for their charges.

"Grandmother, Narcissa" Regulus greeted them with a polite nod of his head.

They both smiled at him fondly, "Regulus" Walburga said as her hands came to rest upon his shoulders, her equivalent of a hug, which he grew to enjoy immensely. Narcissa was a bit more forthcoming with her affection and gave Regulus a warm hug which he respectfully returned. Once Draco had arrived with his trunk they said their goodbyes.

"We look forward to the Christmas party" Walburga said.

"We look forward to seeing you there" Narcissa had replied excitedly before her and Draco apparated away.

It hadn't taken Regulus long to explain everything that had occurred since his last letter, and much to his relief they had agreed with his decision to not relay such sensitive information in a letter that could have been intercepted.

"A mountain troll?" Walburga and exclaimed, her worry and anger showing in her voice and expression.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Here's the book I told you about, it is one of the most remarkable things I've ever seen" he said before passing the large book over to his grandfather who put down his glass of gin and began to read through the book, excitement clearly evident in his eyes.

"And I think Nicolas Flamel has something to do with whatever was in that vault at Gringotts. Why does his name sound familiar?" he asked, sitting down on the leather sofa in the living room.

Walburga was standing behind Orion looking down at the book before she stared at him, "He's an alchemist, he created the Philosopher's Stone" she said with a disappointing look.

He understood why, in one of her history lessons they had discussed Nicolas Flamel, it's a shame he wasn't particularly interested in alchemy, which probably explains why he forgot the alchemist so quickly.

"Someone must be after the Philosopher's Stone, and by the sound of things it's being protected at Hogwarts" Regulus mused aloud.

"He and Dumbledore are friends, it would make sense if he didn't trust Gringotts to keep it safe, which isn't all that surprising" Walburga replied, giving her attention back to the book Orion was still perusing.

"Oh and one more thing…" he said, gaining both of their attention as they looked up at him, "Voldemort is somewhere in there, but under what name I don't know."

"Explain" Orion finally spoke, eyes fixed on Regulus for the moment.

"Well I had summoned books on Voldemort and history books on Voldemort, and that hit me in the back of the head about five minutes after the spell was cast. I couldn't find the name Voldemort anywhere in there, but according to the spell the book lists his ancestors in there" he elaborated on before leaving the room for the kitchen, he was rather hungry, which Kreacher was more than happy to correct.

His grandparents spent the remainder of the evening looking through the book and he simply went to bed, excited for the party tomorrow at Malfoy Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 6**

**1991**

The Malfoy family had spared no expense when it came time for their holiday party. The manor had been decorated both inside and out for the evening and looked magnificent, but that was hardly a surprise for Regulus and his grandparents as they walked towards the black oak doors and lightly used the knocker to signal their arrival. The Malfoy house-elf had welcomed them inside and took their coats before they joined the other guests and began to mingle.

Draco had wasted no time at all to find him, greeting him with a nod and a handshake given the formal event, which Regulus returned in kind. Daphne had latched onto his arm, much to his chagrin, and the three of them had idle conversation. Regulus of course didn't waste the opportunity to give Daphne a chance to brag about her wealth and family's connections as Draco stood there nodding his head as she spoke endlessly.

Not long after, Regulus had excused himself and left Daphne with Draco, giving her some random excuse as he escaped her grasp before he began to converse with some of the most powerful witches and wizards in all of Britain.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cuffe. Regulus Black, I must say it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Regulus politely inserted himself into their conversation with an offered handshake.

A man in a pin-striped suit with short white hair turned towards Regulus with a smile and returned the handshake in kind.

"Oh please, Barnabas is fine, you must be Orion and Walburga's boy?" he asked in a friendly tone while shaking his hand vigorously.

Regulus nodded his head, "They are my grandparents, yes" he confirmed.

"Good people your grandparents, I went to school with them in fact, the same house actually" Barnabas stated as he turned all of his attention to Regulus, the people behind Barnabas continuing on with their conversation without him as both he and Regulus broke away and began to speak to themselves.

Regulus gave him a smile, "Yes, they speak very highly of you. We all read a copy of the Daily Prophet every morning, it's become somewhat of a family tradition in fact" he said.

This bit of news seemed to brighten Barnabas' mood even further, "I'm happy to know that my newspaper is so important to such important people, that's positively wondrous!" the man exclaimed.

"I must admit, I particularly enjoy the Fiendishly Difficult Crossword" Regulus said in a hushed tone with a grin on his face.

Barnabas chuckled heartily, "You and me both my boy, you and me both!"

"Our family would love to purchase some shares in the Daily Prophet, which goblin is your broker?" Regulus asked curiously before taking a sip of his beverage.

Barnabas looked up in thought, "Hmm, I believe his name is Sharpfang. We're currently selling at two galleons a share."

Regulus gave a curt nod in appreciation, "Then I do believe Sharpfang will be receiving a little more business."

Barnabas smiled and toasted Regulus with his beverage.

"If you'll excuse me, I've just spotted a dear friend of mine, I hope you have a wonderful holiday Barnabas" Regulus said.

"Of course my dear boy, and do tell your grandparents that I said hello" Barnabas replied cordially.

"They're around here somewhere" Regulus said with a grin before walking away.

As the evening went on, Regulus saw both Draco and Daphne engaged in conversation, both of his grandparents enjoying Lucius and Narcissa's company, before Regulus spotted Pansy and spoke with her for the remainder of the night. Gifts had been exchanged between the Malfoys and Blacks, which typically varied between an expensive bottle of alcohol, beautiful jewelry, and rare pieces of art or literature.

The Blacks had returned home after a long evening, Regulus had informed his grandparents that some shares in the Daily Prophet needed to be purchased, before they bid one another a goodnight. Regulus gave his pet snake some attention, having seen very little of her since before school began before he himself went to sleep. He awoke the next morning to a house covered in holiday decorations, very much in part to Kreacher. He and his grandparents had shared a deliciously prepared breakfast before opening presents.

His grandmother had gotten him a family history book on the Selwyn family from Regulus' great aunt, Iris Selwyn. The book was roughly the same size as the Black family history book although it had a dark brown leather cover instead with a gold buckled latch. His grandfather had given him a beautiful silver ring, a family heirloom that had belonged to his great grandfather, Arcturus Black. Regulus had spent most of his free time studying _Ancestry of the Noble and Ancient._ The only sour note during the holiday vacation was receiving a letter from his disowned uncle, which he had promptly thrown into the fireplace.

**1992**

In what seemed like no time at all Regulus found himself back in the school library studying and doing homework, while simultaneously trying to find Voldemort in his new book, finding great success in the former and very little in the latter. The muggle-born girl had passed him many times in the library and much to his annoyance she felt compelled to stick her nose in his business.

"That doesn't look like our assignment from class" she had said after stopping at the front of his table.

He didn't bother looking up at her, "That's because it's not."

He missed the questioning and curious expression on her face, but given that she didn't walk away he already knew she was going to pry further, "What are you working on?"

He couldn't contain the sigh that escaped his lips and with barely restrained disgust he said, "Additional homework, the first year curriculum isn't challenging."

"You mean we can ask for more homework?" she had questioned with a raised voice, disbelief and excitement evident in the sound of her voice. He simply nodded and after the librarian told the muggle-born to keep quiet she quickly left the library likely on her way to her professors to ask for more school work. Regulus couldn't help but wonder what the muggle-born's weekend would be like if she ended up going through the academic gauntlet he had been tasked to endure.

It seemed like the holidays had given Draco a small case of amnesia as his roommate had been caught outside of their dormitory past curfew attempting to get Harry Potter and his friends into trouble once more. Draco's loss of house points, detention, and temporary dislike amongst his housemates seemed to be punishment enough for Regulus to not have to reprimand him once more. Regulus didn't particularly have the time or energy to deal with Draco's embarrassing mistake either.

However, after Draco's detention in the Forbidden Forrest, Regulus couldn't quite help but contemplate what exactly was going on at Hogwarts. According to Draco, some cloaked figure had crawled across the ground in the forest and drank the blood of a unicorn before Draco ran for his life. Regulus was well aware of why someone would drink unicorn blood, combined with the likelihood that the Philosopher's Stone was somewhere in Hogwarts and it didn't take Regulus very long to deduce who was involved. Which made Dumbledore's warning at the start of term feast all the more peculiar. It was only a matter of figuring out when would be a good time to investigate, but as he spent yet another day in the school library that question seemed to have been answered for him when he once more overheard the trio of friends heatedly discussing the very thing that had been occupying half of his attention lately.

"It's tonight" the half-blood had whispered on the other side of a bookshelf. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up. Here's what we've got to do, one of us has got to keep an eye on Snape, wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?" the muggle-born replied in protest.

"It's obvious" said the blood-traitor, "you can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know" he said before adopting a high voice, "Oh Professor Flitwick, what do you have planned this weekend to test my academic level?" the blood-traitor said mockingly.

"Oh shut up. Fine, I'll do it" the muggle-born agreed.

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor" the half-blood told the blood-traitor, "come on."

Regulus buried his nose in his book and ignored the three students that bustled past him.

"_They really do need to learn how to be more subtle"_ Regulus thought derisively.

The exams were painstakingly easy for Regulus to complete, both the written and practical. The only distraction had been the sweltering heat in the large classroom where they had done their written papers. They had been given special quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell. As if he would ever need to cheat, how embarrassing.

Professor Flitwick had called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox, something he had done already when she and the other professors had all tested him for additional homework. She had given him points for how pretty his snuffbox looked. Professor Snape had tasked him with making a Forgetfulness potion, Regulus could have made it in his sleep, and he delighted at how nervous his classmates were as his head of house breathed down their necks. Conversely, Regulus had made Quirrell a nervous wreck, his stuttering worsened and his face twitching. Regulus didn't even pay the man attention since Professor Snape began tutoring him on weekends. The remainder of his final exams were completed with just as much ease, although he could've sworn Professor Sinistra had been flirting with him as he filled out an empty star chart, probably because he couldn't fight the blush that crept along his cheeks and she seemed to delight in teasing him.

During dinner Regulus spied the trio of friends at their respective tables and noticed their nervousness. They kept sparing glances at one another, it couldn't have been more obvious that something was going on between them. The half-blood had eventually stood up from the Hufflepuff table and left the Great Hall, his two friends remained seated at their tables. It wasn't long after until the blood-traitor stood up and left, followed by the muggle-born not long after. The staff and remaining students all left the Great Hall once they had eaten dinner and Regulus was no exception. He had waited in the common room until everyone had gone to bed and silently crept out of the dormitory. He had casted a silencing spell on his feet to quiet his footsteps and peered down corridors and around corners for any patrolling professors and prefects before continuing on his way towards the third floor corridor where the trio of friends were likely approaching or having already arrived. After a narrow miss with Filch, Regulus eventually found his way at the third-floor corridor and after unlocking the door with a flick of his wand, cautiously walked inside.

There stood before him, a giant three-headed dog, scratching and clawing at a trap door beneath it as it growled ferociously, its saliva falling to the floor from each maw. Regulus spotted a harp nearby and quickly recognized the kind of creature he was witnessing. He carefully flicked his wand at the harp and it began to play once more, causing the giant beast to cease its growling and slowly laid back down, ultimately falling into a deep slumber. Regulus was about to walk towards the trap door but noted out of the corner of his eye a cloak on the floor. It looked very unusual for a cloak and his curiosity had been piqued. He picked it up and as part of it fell across his feet he noted with surprise that they had vanished from his sight.

"_An invisibility cloak…who in their right mind would forget this on the ground?" _he thought in disbelief before tying it around his neck and allowing it to cover his body. He lifted the trap door and after looking down below he jumped down, closing the trap door in his wake. He landed on something soft, it felt like large vines. His theory proved correct when the plant began to twist its snake-like tendrils around his ankles and legs.

He smirked in recognition and with a wave of his wand he said, "Incendio" and a jet of fire shot towards the tendrils and they immediately unwrapped themselves from his body. He broke free from the remaining vines with more fire and made his way over towards a wall before walking down a stone passageway. He could hear the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls, the passageway sloped downward, and eventually he began to hear a soft rustling and clinking up ahead.

He carefully adjusted the cloak to cover his entire body before walking into a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above him. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room, with three children atop brooms reaching and grasping for them. He noticed a heavy wooden door on the opposite side of the room.

"That one!" the half-blood called to the others. "That big one, there, no there…with the bright blue wings, the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Regulus spotted it surprisingly with little effort before the blood-traitor went speeding after it, and then he crashed into the ceiling and nearly fell off the broom. Regulus had to refrain from laughing at the boy's idiocy.

"We've got to close in on it!" the half-blood called. "Ron, you come at it from above, Hermione you stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Regulus at that point made his way across the room towards the wooden door.

The blood-traitor dived, the muggle-born rocketed upward, and the key dodged them both. The half-blood streaked after it, the key speeding towards the wall, and as the half-blood leaned forward he pinned it against the stone with one hand with a nasty, crunching noise. The blood-traitor and muggle-born's cheers echoed around the high chamber, much to Regulus' annoyance.

They all landed quickly and Regulus made sure he wasn't in their path. The half-blood ran to the door, followed by his friends, with the key struggling in his hands before ramming it into the door's lock and turning it with a click. The key took flight again, looking far more battered.

"Ready?" the half-blood asked the other two, his hand on the door handle. The blood-traitor and muggle-born nodded, and the half-blood pulled the door open. Regulus quickly slipped into the new chamber before the half-blood closed the door.

The next chamber was so dark he couldn't see anything at all. But as the trio stepped further into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal the edge of a huge chessboard, behind black chessmen, which were all taller than him and appeared to be carved from black stone. Facing him, across the chamber, were white pieces. Behind the white pieces there was another door.

"Now what do we do?" the half-blood whispered.

"It's obvious isn't it?" replied the blood-traitor, "We've got to play our way across the room."

"How?" the muggle-born asked nervously.

"I think, we're going to have to be chessman" the blood-traitor replied.

That made Regulus a bit nervous.

The blood-traitor walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at the blood-traitor.

"Do we…have to join you to get across?" the blood-traitor asked.

The black knight nodded. The blood-traitor turned towards his friends.

"This needs thinking about…" the blood-traitor said. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…"

"_Four"_ Regulus thought to himself.

The blood-traitor's friends remained quiet.

"Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess…" the blood-traitor said.

"We're not offended" the half-blood said quickly, "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle" the blood-traitor commanded.

"What about you?" the muggle-born asked.

"I'm going to be a knight" the blood-traitor replied.

Regulus quietly took his place where the king piece was positioned, "_The safest piece on the board"_ he thought with a smirk as he allowed his classmates to take all the risk.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that the half-blood, blood-traitor, and muggle-born had taken. Thankfully the king didn't turn and walk away, likely because his presence was unknown to everyone there.

"White always plays first in chess" said the blood-traitor, peering across the board. "Yes, look…"

A white pawn had moved forward two squares.

The blood-traitor started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them.

"Harry, move diagonally four squares to the right" the blood-traitor said.

The trio of friends were rather shocked to see that when their other black knight had been taken, the white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

"Had to let that happen" said the blood-traitor, looking quite shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. They had taken almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there" the blood-traitor had muttered, "Let me think, let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face towards the blood-traitor.

"Yes…it's the only way…I've got to be taken" the blood-traitor stated.

"NO!" both the half-blood and muggle-born exclaimed.

"That's chess!" the blood-traitor snapped. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me…that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" the blood-traitor explained. Of course Regulus didn't mind one bit who had to be sacrificed, it was no skin off his back, the world would be better off without any one of them.

"But…" the half-blood tried to argue.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" the blood-traitor retorted.

"Ron…" the muggle-born started in.

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" the blood-traitor said with finality. "Ready?" the blood-traitor's face was pale but he appeared determined, that stupid Gryffindor bravery no doubt. "Here I go now, don't hang around once you've won."

The blood-traitor stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck him hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor. The muggle-born screamed but stayed on her square, and the white queen dragged the blood-traitor to one side, looking very much unconscious.

Trembling, the half-blood moved three spaces to the left.

The white king took off his crown and threw it at the half-blood's feet. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. Regulus didn't waste any time and quickly followed the half-blood and muggle-born through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's…" the muggle-born asked with concern in her voice.

"He'll be alright" the half-blood assured, "What do you reckon is next?"

"We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's…" the muggle-born replied before they all reached another door.

"All right?" the half-blood whispered.

"Go on" the muggle-born replied.

The half-blood pushed it open and a familiar yet still disgusting smell assaulted his nostrils once again, he thankfully refrained from any sharp movements to cover his nose as his eyes watered from the abhorrent stench. Flat on the floor in front of them was a troll even larger than the one he had encountered on Hallowe'en, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that" the half-blood whispered as they carefully stepped over one of its massive legs. "Come on, I can't breathe."

The half-blood opened the next door which revealed a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's" the half-blood said. "What do we have to do?"

After they stepped over the threshold, immediately a purple fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped, for the moment.

"Look!" the muggle-born exclaimed, seizing a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Regulus carefully stepped beside her and read over her shoulder:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold any nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Regulus thought quickly over the words as the muggle-born let out a great sigh, "Brilliant" the muggle-born said. "This isn't magic…it's logic…a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

He deduced the meanings behind the words not a moment after hearing the muggle-born's words and he couldn't resist glaring at her insult to wizards, "_Filthy little mudblood" _he thought with disgust.

"But so will we, won't we?" the half-blood asked.

"Of course not" the muggle-born replied. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison, two are wine, one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?" the half-blood questioned, his powers of deduction clearly lacking.

"Give me a minute" the muggle-born replied as she read the paper several times, walking up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them, until finally she clapped her hands. "Got it, the smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, toward the stone."

"There's only enough for one of us" the half-blood replied. "That's hardly one swallow."

The friend's looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" the half-blood asked.

The muggle-born pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that" the half-blood said, "Get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy, go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him really."

"_Hold him off for a while…what a complete idiot"_ Regulus couldn't help but think at the half-blood's ridiculous words.

"But Harry, what if You-Know-Who's with him?" the muggle-born asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?" the half-blood said pointing at his forehead. "I might get lucky again."

The muggle-born's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at the half-blood and threw her arms around him. Regulus began to feel nauseous, "_How disgusting" _he thought as he quelled his stomach.

"Hermione!" the half-blood said in a startled voice.

"Harry, you're a great wizard, you know" the muggle-born stated. Regulus couldn't help but disagree.

"I'm not as good as you" the half-blood replied.

"Me!" the muggle-born replied. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things, friendship and bravery, and…oh Harry, be careful!" the muggle-born said loudly.

"You drink first" the half-blood stated. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive" the muggle-born replied. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" the half-blood said anxiously.

"No, but it's like ice" the muggle-born replied.

"Quick, go, before it wears off" the half-blood said with worry.

"Good luck, take care…"

"GO!"

The muggle-born turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

"_Finally, I don't think I could've tolerated much more of that" _Regulus thought before quickly aiming his wand at the half-blood's unsuspecting back and softly whispered, "Stupefy" and faster than he could blink the half-blood collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Regulus walked over the half-blood's prone body to the table and picked up the smallest bottle, turned towards the black flames, and drank the contents. It felt like ice was flooding his body before he walked forward, the flames harmlessly licking his body. For a moment he could see nothing but dark fire, then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. The invisibility cloak still covering his body. There was already someone there, it was…

"_Quirrell?" _he thought in complete surprise.

"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?" Quirrell seemed to be talking to himself as the professor stared at a mirror. Quirrell cursed under his breath, "I don't understand…is the Stone _inside_ the mirror? Should I break it? What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

Regulus couldn't help but thinking that Quirrell was doing more than just talking to himself, and as Regulus continued to look at the back of the professor, his eyes fixed on the turban, everything seemed to click into place when he thought back to Horcruxes.

Regulus carefully and silently positioned himself in Quirrell's blind spot, his wand aimed at the professor, and he softly whispered, "Stupefy" and as the spell left the tip of his wand towards Quirrell he noted with amusement how the professor slowly began to turn his body around, wand being pulled from his sleeve as he turned, and before he could so much as deflect the spell or raise a shield it struck him in the ribs and he collapsed to the ground. The turban that previously was wrapped around the back of his head became dislodged and as Regulus' eyes looked downward he simply saw a pair of red eyes darting around the room before settling directly onto his own. For all the studying he had done and all the years he spent training, nothing prepared him for the fear that slithered across his spine and the cold sweat that broke out across his skin. Without really thinking his wand lashed out and he said, "Diffindo!" The spell sliced across the red eyes but didn't cleave Quirrell's head in two, instead the eyes we cut open. A raspy and high pitch voice screamed in pain, its voice echoing throughout the chamber and Regulus simply repeatedly casted the severing charm at Quirrell's head to cease the bone-chilling voice from making any more sound. It wasn't until Quirrell's head was riddled with deep gashes and gouged out flesh that the screaming stopped and what looked like a wraith sprung up from Quirrell's dead body before it flew away.

Regulus let out a breath of relief before turning his attention towards the mirror. "_I just need to get that stone out the mirror and I can get out of here…" _he thought as he stood in front of the mirror and stared at it.

He saw nothing and then he remembered the invisibility cloak that still remained securely fastened over his body. He quickly removed the cloak and looked at the mirror once more. He saw himself in the reflection, a smirk on his face as he held out a red stone in the palm of his hand before pocketing it, and at the same instant he felt a weight in his pocket. His hand darted to his pocket and he felt a stone now there.

"_Now to get out of here…"_ he thought before his mind recalled the unconscious half-blood in the previous chamber and the impending arrival of the headmaster, whom Regulus most definitely did not want catching him.

He quickly wracked his brain for solutions before a grin spread across his face and he said aloud, "Kreacher!"

A loud snap and a moment later and his faithful house-elf arrived, "Yes, Master Regulus?" the elf bowed low to the ground, ignoring the dead body that lay but a few feet away.

"Kreacher, there is a boy in the previous chamber, bring him and his wand here" Regulus ordered, recalling the barrier of fire that would prevent him from moving back and forth.

"As you command, Master Regulus" Kreacher replied with another bow before disappearing and returning not long after with the half-blood.

Regulus quickly fished into the boy's pocket and got out his wand. He aimed it at the mirror and with a swish and flick said, "Wingardium Leviosa" and levitated the mirror above Quirrell's dead body before slamming it downward at great speeds. The mirror shattered on the professor's prone body and shards of glass were driven into Quirrell's flesh while the rest bounced off the stone floor.

Satisfied with his work he placed the wand into the half-blood's hand before looking over at Kreacher, "Take me to the dungeons of Hogwarts, Kreacher" Regulus commanded once more.

Kreacher bowed before placing his hand on Regulus' arm before they both disappeared with a loud crack. A moment later and Regulus found himself in an empty corridor of the dungeons, "Inform grandmother and grandfather that I will tell them what happened once I've come home." The house-elf was gone in an instant and Regulus casually made his way towards the Slytherin common room, a smirk spreading across his face.

By the time the end-of-the-year feast had come around Regulus couldn't help but be in a wonderful mood, and his friends noticed it quite easily, especially Pansy. Regulus was sure to be the top student of his year, Slytherin had won the house cup, and he had manipulated and outwitted some students and the headmaster himself. Indeed, there was much for Regulus to be happy about.

The Great Hall was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver to celebrate their winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table.

The headmaster stood and began his speech cheerfully, "Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts."

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with four hundred and seven points; in third place, Hufflepuff, with four hundred and thirty two points; Ravenclaw has four hundred and fifty two points and Slytherin has four hundred and eighty two points." A storm of cheering and stomping broke out from Regulus' table, Draco going as far as to bang his goblet atop the wooden table.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin" Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The smiles of his housemates fading just a little and Regulus couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"Ahem" said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…first to Mr. Ronald Weasley…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. A red-head could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Ravenclaw house thirty points" Dumbledore said with a warm smile. The muggle-born buried her face in her arms and Regulus couldn't help but frown as Ravenclaw now tied with Slytherin. Ravenclaws up and down the table were beside themselves.

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter…for pure dedication and outstanding loyalty to your friends against adversity, I award Hufflepuff house fifty points" the headmaster exclaimed as the Hufflepuff house yelled themselves hoarse as they too now tied for first place.

"There are all kinds of courage" Dumbledore began with a smile. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award fifteen points to Gryffindor house for Mr. Neville Longbottom." The Slytherins all looked sour as it seemed that every house had tied for first place, it also made everyone else sit on the edge of their seats in anticipation to discover who may win to overthrow Slytherin's winning streak for the House Cup.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the room gradually fell silent. "And lastly, to Mr. Regulus Black…" the headmaster began, a twinkle in his eye and the barest of smirks on the old man's face. Regulus felt everyone's eyes on him and he couldn't help but grit his teeth as he stared up at the headmaster, hoping he wasn't seeing a knowing look on Dumbledore's face.

"For cunning and cleverness, I award Slytherin house twenty points" Dumbledore said. Regulus couldn't quite examine the headmaster any further as his housemates erupted wildly, many of whom patted him on the back and exclaimed pure joy at once again winning the house cup. He could idly see his head of house clapping with a stoic expression, but Regulus liked to think that Professor Snape was pleased.

As Regulus packed his things away he couldn't help but wonder what in the world he was going to do with the Philosopher's Stone. He didn't need any more wealth and if he was completely honest with himself living forever had very little appeal, especially with how much he associated such things with Voldemort. At the same time though, he didn't exactly want the stone in the hands of someone who could potentially become a thorn in his side as a result of the stone either. The question he needed to answer was: what did he need? And of course the question he had been trying to answer throughout the year immediately popped up in his head. But who had the answer? Who could possibly know the information that he sought after. He almost laughed aloud as he thought of the perfect individual. Dumbledore had access to the stone all year, so he in all likelihood wouldn't become a potentially bigger threat to his plans than he was already. And given the headmaster's age it's likely he knows the answer to his question.

It was with those thoughts in mind that he found himself outside the entrance to the headmaster's office, staring at a gargoyle. His head of house had eventually given him the password after some gentle prodding.

"Lemon drop" Regulus said, and the gargoyle stood aside and let him pass.

He couldn't help but feel anxious. As much as Regulus may think of the headmaster as a mad old fool, Regulus couldn't deny that he was a powerful wizard, and being able to incite fear in Voldemort himself definitely made meeting with him in person a bit of a nerve-wracking situation to be in for someone his age. After clearing his mind and calming his body he softly knocked on the door and walked inside after hearing a clear, "Enter."

He walked into a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, he recognized one of whom as his great great great grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black, whose portrait also hung at 12 Grimmauld Place. There also appeared to be a number of spindly tables upon which were set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books. Regulus couldn't help but notice the phoenix perched next to the headmaster's desk before he looked at the headmaster himself.

"Regulus, what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore asked warmly as he set down a book he was reading.

"Regulus? Is that my grandson Albus?" Regulus heard his ancestor ask, causing both Regulus and Dumbledore to smile.

"Yes, Phineas" the headmaster replied cordially.

"You're not in trouble or hurt are you?" Phineas asked, peering down at him from the wall.

Regulus chuckled, "I am quite alright Grandfather Phineas" he replied with a respectful nod of his head.

"Good, I'd hate for someone with your potential to go to waste" Phineas muttered before leaving the portrait, presumably to 12 Grimmauld Place where he'd give Regulus' parents the news of his visit to the headmaster's office.

"I was wondering, headmaster, why did you give me points at the feast" Regulus asked curiously.

Dumbledore's smile seemed to widen, "I think we both know the answer to that question, Regulus."

"_Perhaps a more direct and unexpected route is in order…"_ Regulus thought to himself as fishing information out of the headmaster was likely a waste of time. "I'd be willing to give you the Philosopher's Stone in exchange for some information" Regulus said casually as he looked around the office.

He didn't notice the small look of surprise that briefly flitted over the headmaster's face, "I must say I'm quite curious to know what information you deem worth giving up something as valuable as the Philosopher's Stone."

Regulus stared at the phoenix, "A name" he said again in a casual tone.

"A name?" the headmaster parroted.

Regulus smiled and finally looked at Dumbledore, "Yes. I will give you the Philosopher's Stone if you tell me the real name of Voldemort."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 7**

**1992**

"There are three Chasers, two Beaters…" Draco began before Regulus cut him off, "I know the game, Draco" Regulus said before mounting Draco's spare Nimbus 2000 and taking off into the air, Draco soon to follow with the Quaffle in hand.

Regulus and Draco had spent half the summer at Malfoy Manor, using their Quidditch Pitch to practice for the tryouts at the beginning of their second year. Draco was adamant about playing Seeker, thinking that the glory to the victor lay in such position. Regulus didn't care what position he held, so long as he made the team, he was only trying to make the cut so less attention would be drawn to his other extracurricular activities; misdirection is often times the best camouflage. Although Regulus had to admit, flying around and playing Quidditch was quite…fun. Fun, it felt like such a foreign concept but once his grandparents had accepted his reasons for playing the childish sport they quickly agreed which certainly made enjoying himself a whole lot easier. He didn't have to worry about being caught or feeling guilty for doing something they disproved of, it was quite the relief. And it didn't hurt that Regulus was quite the natural flier, even Draco couldn't help but compliment him. He felt quite…fluidic while atop a broom and it wasn't difficult at all to learn the game of Quidditch.

Although he managed to convince his grandparents to allow half his summer to be spent with the Malfoys that meant his training with his grandparents had to be crammed into half the time. Grandmother Walburga began teaching him Occlumency. After he described his encounter with Voldemort both of his grandparents were convinced he had been victim to a minor form of Legilimency. All things considered the subject was much easier compared to some of the other things his grandmother taught him; having a firm grasp of his emotions already was half the battle. Meanwhile his grandfather tasked him with casting every spell Regulus knew non-verbally. The darker magics were much easier to perform than charms and transfiguration, but he still had many spells to perfect before Regulus would meet expectation. Regulus had never been so happy to see Draco in his life by the time he left home after the grueling training his grandparents put him through, especially since they would be doing nothing but play Quidditch until term began.

As he and the Malfoys were gathered at the dinner table for breakfast, Regulus couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with the enigmatic headmaster:

"_Yes. I will give you the Philosopher's Stone if you tell me the real name of Voldemort."_

_Dumbledore's eyes seemed to bore into his own before Regulus broke contact and observed the phoenix perched next to the headmaster's desk. Regulus could still feel the headmaster's eyes staring at him, Regulus still felt unnerved to be in such close proximity to the elderly man, a similar yet altogether different kind of nervousness he had experienced not too long ago with a pair of red eyes peering at him above a disheveled turban. Regulus let the silence hang in the air though, he had to be patient and wait for the headmaster to respond, saying any more would weaken his position and such a mistake was beneath him._

"_That is most…curious" Dumbledore finally replied after what felt like hours of elapsed time._

_Regulus remained silent, silence protected the control he had on the situation and Dumbledore seemed to be subtly fishing for information by goading him to speak, it was very Slytherin for a very un-Slytherin person._

_The headmaster put a piece of candy into his mouth, sucking on it quietly as he continued to stare at Regulus from across the desk. "Why do you want his name, Regulus?"_

_Regulus smiled on the inside, but his face remained neutral despite the difficulty, "An answer to that question will cost you an answer to another one of mine."_

_Regulus still kept his eyes away from Dumbledore's gaze, he didn't know why he was doing it but his instincts seemed to be compelling him, something about the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach when he stared into those twinkling eyes put him on edge._

_The headmaster leaned back into his chair before saying, "Very well."_

_Regulus' eyes darted towards Dumbledore before settling on the headmaster's hands, "You will tell me Voldemort's real name when I give you the Philosopher's Stone?"_

_Dumbledore nodded his head with a tiny smile, "That is correct."_

_Regulus smirked before reaching into his robes and pulling out the red stone and placing atop the headmaster's desk. "The name?"_

_Without so much as looking at the stone now resting on his desk the headmaster said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle"_

_Regulus frowned. He was…confused? No, confusion wasn't quite right. Surprise? Yes, a little. Anti-climactic? A bit of that as well. And a bit of a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't recognize the surname, at all, not one bit. He couldn't dwell on his thoughts much further before Dumbledore reminded him that he was still contending with the headmaster of Hogwarts._

"_And your second question?" Dumbledore asked, elbows now resting on the desk and fingers interlaced with each other._

_The first question that popped into Regulus' mind was to ask if Tom Marvolo Riddle attended Hogwarts, but if that were true Regulus would need to scour decades of books trying to discover exactly when he attended. And with a smile Regulus realized that the when would answer the if._

"_When did Tom Marvolo Riddle attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Regulus asked with a smile._

_If he didn't attend Hogwarts, Dumbledore would have to say as much, but if he did then Dumbledore would simply tell him the years Tom Marvolo Riddle attended Hogwarts, thereby confirming that he did indeed attend._

_Dumbledore seemed to catch his clever use of words, if the smile on the old man's face was any indication, "Tom Marvolo Riddle attended Hogwarts between the years 1938 to 1945."_

_Which means he was born between 1926 and 1927, which will be thoroughly useful in moving forward. Regulus began to examine the various devices littering the headmaster's office as he considered his words carefully before saying, "I wanted his name so that I could look into his past."_

_Vague and rather nondescript, but it answered Dumbledore's question. It's a good thing that Dumbledore didn't specify more than that when posing the question._

_The headmaster clapped his hands and let out a short chuckle, "A splendid performance, Regulus. I do look forward to our next conversation" Dumbledore exclaimed, ending their talk._

_A bit surprising, I thought he would have tried to extract more information than that. Although ending the conversation on his terms does give him a bit more over me…I'm not going to help but wonder why he isn't asking more than that. Regulus gave a polite nod before standing and making his way for the door._

Regulus was dragged out of his musings as Lucius was rather offended with the goings at the Ministry of Magic as Dobby served them breakfast. "That disgraceful Weasley is attempting to pass a Muggle-Protection Act. He is no doubt proud to be part of something more than just having offspring. How embarrassing that he doesn't realize the shame he has wrought upon wizardkind."

"Muggle-Protection Act?" Narcissa queried as she sipped on her tea.

Lucius took a sip of his tea before replying, "Yes. It will allow the Ministry of Magic to search places of business and home for 'dark magical artefacts' in order to protect the well-being of _muggles_."

That was news to Regulus, he didn't see any mention of this proposed law in the Daily Prophet, but then again Lucius did have some inside information within the Ministry of Magic that hadn't become public knowledge quite yet.

"Weasley…he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office doesn't he?" Regulus asked.

Lucius nodded in the affirmative.

"Do you still have Fudge's ear?" Regulus questioned, a plan beginning to grow in his mind as a smile spread across his face.

"He continues to rely more and more on my counsel each day" Lucius replied, an eyebrow now raised curiously.

"Perhaps…" Regulus began, "you were to suggest to Fudge, that a surprise raid be conducted on Weasley's home as…a show of good faith to the people, in order to draw support for this bill. If Weasley complains about the raid then it makes the Ministry of Magic look quite hypocritical, and even better if the Ministry actually finds artefacts that puts Muggles at risk. I'm sure either will help make this Muggle-Protection Act will go away."

Lucius smirked down at Regulus, "An excellent idea Regulus, do well in politics indeed" the Malfoy patriarch complimented before glancing at Draco with a frown, "You'd do well to follow his lead, Draco. I expect you not to let some _mudblood_ achieve higher marks at school."

Draco looked down at the table, a combination of shame and anger flitting across his features, "Yes father."

Hoping to redirect Lucius' attention and save Draco from further embarrassment Regulus quickly said, "And if you want to ensure that this Muggle-Protection Act never sees the light of day, you could always appeal to the public and make this about them" he said before adopting the voice of a concerned politician, "This law is an invasion of privacy for all British citizens. The Ministry of Magic is grasping for more power over the people. They're trying to come into your homes and rummage through your prized possessions. Is this the kind of Britain you want to raise your children in?"

Lucius' smirk grew into an ear-to-ear grin as he lightly tapped on the tabletop in polite applause, "Yes, yes, the people will do all the work for me, a most ingenious plan Regulus, most ingenious."

"Thank you sir" Regulus replied with a nod.

"Once you've finished breakfast you both clean up and prepare to leave for Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies" Narcissa said to which both boys replied with polite nods.

However, when Regulus was about to leave the table he was asked to stay for a moment by Lucius, "Run along Draco" Lucius said before taking a sip of his tea.

"It has come to my attention that Draco is rather…taken with Daphne Greengrass" Lucius stated, his eyes peering at Regulus above his tea cup.

"And you would like to negotiate for the marriage contract" Regulus replied with a smile.

Lucius let out a soft chuckle before nodding his head, "Very astute. I'm sure we both can come to a reasonable exchange."

Regulus briefly looked up in thought before saying, "1,360,544 galleons up front and ten percent of Greengrass Inc. profits once Draco and Daphne acquire ownership."

Lucius paused mid-sip and looked at him with a raised brow, "Why do I get the feeling that you were expecting this?"

"I'm always prepared to negotiate." Regulus said with a smile. "_And I've been manipulating Draco into liking Daphne for the past year"_ Regulus thought with amusement.

Lucius didn't seem to believe it completely but didn't press the issue, "I see. Well, your offer is very generous, almost too generous. I can't help but suspect why."

Regulus merely chuckled, "I don't like using my family's fortune for my…pursuits, the galleons up front you will be paying will help me get started and I very much prefer to stand on my own two feet. I could of course demand more of the profits from Greengrass Inc. but consider my offer a family discount. Besides, we both know that once Draco wants something he will insist that you acquire it until he has it."

Lucius sipped some of his tea, considering the terms of their deal and Regulus' words before nodding, "I agree to your terms, we can finalize them at Gringotts today."

Regulus nodded with a smile before excusing himself to go cleanup for their trip to Diagon Alley.

In seemingly no time at all both he and Lucius were sitting in a Gringotts office finalizing their contract. "A pleasure doing business with you, Regulus" Lucius said with an offered handshake which Regulus accepted with a smile.

"Likewise, Lucius" he replied.

Lucius didn't seem to be offended by Regulus' familiarity in using his first name, he was smirking after all. "I just have some personal business to take care of, if you and Draco don't mind waiting for me?" Regulus requested.

"Not at all, there are some things I must go over with Draco actually. Please, take your time" Lucius replied before leaving Regulus alone with the goblin.

"Rustyclaw and I have business" Regulus stated sharply to the goblin, the creature nodding its head before leading Regulus to another office.

As Regulus walked inside he paid mind to the stacked ledgers that went up to the ceiling before glancing at the goblin behind an ornate looking desk, "Master Regulus, a pleasure to see you once again" Rustyclaw said with a wicked grin.

"I'm sure. We have business to conduct" Regulus replied shortly, glancing at the goblin who had escorted him and the goblin swiftly exited Rustyclaw's office.

"What business would that be, Master Regulus. Does it concern the Black family? I have your ledgers right here" Rustyclaw patted on the ledgers laying safely on the side of his desk.

Regulus shook his head, "No, this concerns only myself. A large sum of galleons has just been transferred to my personal vault, I want you to use however much of it is necessary to make a purchase today."

Rustyclaw's eyes gleamed with excitement, "And what pray tell, Master Regulus, will you be buying today?"

Regulus smirked, "The Daily Prophet."

Rustyclaw's eyes widened considerably before he grinned from ear to ear, his rotten and jagged teeth showing.

"However, the purchase will be under the alias…" he said whilst looking up in thought before continuing, "Leo Delphus Blanc. Should anyone ask or pry their noses into your records, this is the name they will see. As an added incentive I am willing to give you half of the newspaper's profits for as long as my identity in this transaction remains a secret" Regulus said with a wicked grin.

Rustyclaw's expression matched his own, the chance at such a lucrative deal didn't often come so easily and the goblin nodded his head in agreement, "I will draw up the contract immediately."

"Very good. I believe Sharpfang handles the Daily Profit's business" Regulus stated as he patiently waited in a nearby chair for the paperwork to be finished. Various goblins entered and exited the office whilst Rustyclaw drew up the contract, Regulus saw Sharpfang come in and begin conversing with Rustyclaw in Gobbledegook before Sharpfang sliced his finger and let a drop of blood fall atop the contract Rustyclaw had made. Rustyclaw then followed suit before handing the contract over to Regulus, whom read over it with a fine tooth comb before pricking his finger and letting a drop of his own blood to fall onto the parchment. Almost immediately the parchment became blank, likely a security measure to prevent anyone from seeing its contents and he handed it back to Rustyclaw.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Master Regulus. You are now the proud owner of the Daily Prophet" Rustyclaw exclaimed.

Regulus smirked, "Inform the involved parties of the change in ownership, if you would be so kind, Sharpfang. And increase the cost of the Daily Prophet from one to two Knuts."

The goblin nodded politely, "It will be done, Master Regulus."

Regulus stood before nodding towards both goblins politely and exited the office. Lucius and Draco were in the lobby talking amongst themselves before they spotted Regulus and welcomed him back.

"I trust your business went well?" Lucius asked curiously as they exited Gringotts.

Regulus couldn't contain his smile, "Very well."

Lucius led them through Knockturn Alley, the three of them turning their noses up at the beggars and others who were just as filthy until they eventually entered Borgin and Burkes. Regulus had always enjoyed his conversations with Caractacus Burke, especially since they were distantly related through Regulus' Great Great Grand Uncle Herbert. Regulus always left such encounters slightly better at his negotiating abilities. Unfortunately, after Caractacus retired the shop was left in Mr. Borgin's hands and Regulus always wondered after each encounter when the last time that man had bathed, he was utterly disgusting.

"Touch nothing, boys" Lucius said, looking at them both with a stern expression, Regulus nodded in response but Draco was a bit put off.

"I thought you were going to buy me a present" Draco said.

"I said I would buy you a racing broom" Lucius replied, drumming his fingers on the counter as they waited for Mr. Borgin after having rang the bell.

"What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" Draco replied, looking sulky and bad-tempered. Regulus always wished he wasn't around when Draco was throwing a fit.

"I bet Harry Potter will get on the Hufflepuff team this year, and not because he's any good. _Famous_ Harry Potter…famous for having a stupid _scar_ on his forehead…" Draco bent down to examine a shelf full of skulls. "…everyone thinks he's so _smart_, wonderful _Potter_ with his _scar_…"

"You have told me this at least a dozen time already" Lucius replied with a quelling look at Draco. "And I would remind you that it is not…prudent…to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear…ah, Mr. Borgin."

Regulus often wondered if Lucius treated him so kindly because Lucius knew exactly what Regulus had to deal with spending most of the year in Draco's presence. Draco was his best friend, but Draco was often times insufferable. Regulus was sure his unusual patience was a result directly attributable to enduring Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again" Mr. Borgin said in his oily voice. "Delighted…and young Masters Malfoy and Black too…charmed. How may I be of assistance? I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced…"

"I'm not buying today, Mr. Borgin, but selling" Lucius replied.

"Selling?" The smile faded slightly from Mr. Borgin's face.

"You have heard, of course, that the Ministry may be conducting raids" said Lucius, taking a roll of parchment from his inside pocket and unraveling it for Mr. Borgin to read. "I have a few…ah…items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call…"

Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list. "The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

Lucius' lip curled. "I have not been visited yet. The name Malfoy still commands a certain respect, yet the Ministry grows ever more meddlesome. There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act…no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it and as you can see, certain of these poisons might make it _appear_…"

"I understand, sir, of course" replied Mr. Borgin. "Let me see…"

"Can I have _that_?" interrupted Draco, pointing at a withered hand on its cushion.

Regulus internally sighed.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" said Mr. Borgin, abandoning Lucius' list and scurrying over to Draco. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"_Caractacus was a far better salesman…"_ Regulus thought, unimpressed with Mr. Borgin.

"I hope my son will amount to more than a thief or a plunderer, Borgin" Lucius said coldly, and Mr. Borgin said quickly, "No offense, sir, no offense meant…"

"Though if his grades don't pick up" said Lucius, more coldly still, "that may indeed be all he is fit for…"

"It's not my fault" retorted Draco. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger…"

"I would have thought you'd be ashamed that a girl of no wizard family beat you in every exam, at least Regulus does his name proud" snapped Lucius.

"It's the same all over" said Mr. Borgin. "Wizard blood is counting for less everywhere…"

"Not with me" Lucius replied, his nostrils flaring.

"No, sir, nor with me, sir" replied Mr. Borgin with a deep bow.

"In that case, perhaps we can return to my list" Lucius said shortly. "I am in something of a hurry, Borgin. I have important business elsewhere today…"

"_More like he wants to leave this shop sooner rather than later…" _Regulus thought with amusement as he witnessed Lucius manipulate Mr. Borgin.

They started to haggle, Draco examining other items in the shop while Regulus kept an eye on Mr. Borgin as galleons were exchanged. "Done" Lucius said eventually, "Come, Draco…Regulus. Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. I'll expect you at the manor tomorrow to pick up the goods."

They proceeded to the various shops in Diagon Alley for their school supplies. They were refitted for their school robes, purchased cauldrons and potion ingredients, parchment and quills, and an hour later found themselves outside Flourish and Blotts. A large crowd was jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. Regulus discovered the reason for the unusually large crowd outside the bookshop as a large banner was stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

Regulus couldn't contain his exasperated sigh and Lucius seemed to share his sentiment with a scoff. "How ludicrous…I will fetch you once I've finished my business elsewhere" Lucius said before leaving.

Regulus knew that Lucius simply didn't want to deal with the crowd of people, and especially not Gilderoy Lockhart, and so left Regulus and Draco to endure housewives and teenage girls pining for some _celebrity_.

Regulus squared his shoulders before saying with a raised voice, "Out of my way."

The crowd looked back at him rather stunned. They never thought a twelve-year old could look so intimidating but here this boy was parting the crowd with mere words as he walked through.

Draco smirked and whispered behind him, "You have to teach me how to do that."

Regulus laughed, "It cannot be taught Draco, you either have it or you don't."

For Regulus, he already owned most of the books he would ever need for Hogwarts, but always enjoyed visiting the bookshop, curious if he could discover any new texts that could temporarily sate his thirst for knowledge. Draco thought him ridiculous for giving any interest to the books that looked about ready to dissolve by his mere touch, but Regulus thought one might always find a keen mind left behind in old pages. Regulus wrote in his books all the time, it was a sign of creativity. Regulus had told Draco that, "You can't find anything new in a new book" which had left Draco thoroughly confused and silent as he tried to understand Regulus' words. Regulus was thankful for the silence.

Regulus couldn't contain his grimace after looking over his list of required textbooks for the school year, there were so many books by Gilderoy Lockhart. Regulus decided not to purchase any of them, he wasn't going to give that man a single galleon. Whomever they hired to replace Quirrell, Regulus was completely confident he needn't no new textbooks to fly circles around the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Regulus was on the second floor of the bookstore looking down at the packed crowd, Draco standing beside him as they both witnessed Gilderoy Lockhart, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. Lockhart abruptly leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, much like it had for Regulus, whispers breaking out excitedly. Lockhart dove forward, seized the half-blood's arm and pulled him to the front. Regulus instantly recognized his blood-traitor of an uncle reaching for the half-blood's other arm but Lockhart was quicker. The crowd burst into applause. The half-blood looked embarrassed, Regulus couldn't blame him, although Regulus would have cursed the man for trying to grab his arm. Lockhart was shaking the half-blood's hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over to a group of red heads.

"Posing for a front page of the Daily Prophet, of course _famous_ Harry Potter…" Draco began ranting and Regulus couldn't help but smile.

"_Front page of my Daily Prophet…ha!" _Regulus thought with amusement as his mind began to race at the possibilities owning the British newspaper entailed.

The half-blood tried to slide back over to his godfather, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side. "Ladies and gentleman," Lockhart said loudly for all to hear. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography…which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge…"

The crowd applauded again. "He had _no idea_" Lockhart continued, giving the half-blood a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Regulus could only bury his face into his arms as he groaned in irritation, "You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Regulus exclaimed.

Regulus and Draco made their way down the stairs toward the exit, neither wanting to witness any more of the spectacle, for different reasons. Draco detested the attention that the half-blood received, and Regulus actually detested Gilderoy Lockhart more than the half-blood.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco said to the half-blood as he came into sight. Regulus wanted to sigh in exasperation at Draco's inability to heed both his and Lucius' advice not to publically oppose the Boy-Who-Lived.

The half-blood straightened up and was soon face-to-face with Draco, the latter of whom had a sneer on his face. "_Famous_ Harry Potter" Draco began, "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" a red-headed girl said with a glare.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" Draco drawled. The girl went scarlet with obvious embarrassment and Regulus stood back not particularly wanting to get involved, especially since he could see his wretched uncle making his way over to them, pushing his way through the crowd. Regulus doubted he could pull Draco away in time and foresaw a headache in his immediate future once things were all said and done.

"Oh, it's you" the blood-traitor Ron Weasley said to Draco. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"_It's a bookstore you dimwit, why would it be surprising for a student to be here of all places" _Regulus thought derisively.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley" Draco retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

The blood-traitor went as red as the girl standing beside him, Regulus had to struggle to maintain a passive face, he had to admit that Draco's quip was rather funny. "Ron!" the blood-traitor's father said, struggling through the crowd with a pair of twins he recognized as Gryffindors from school. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

Regulus noted his blood-traitor uncle was standing in front of him now and before the man could so much as utter a single syllable Lucius rescued him from a very unwanted conversation, "Well, well, well…Arthur Weasley" Lucius said, standing behind Draco and Regulus, with one hand on Draco's shoulder and the other holding his cane.

"Lucius" the senior Weasley said, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear" Lucius said. "All those hours appealing to the Wizengamot trying to pass a new law…I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Lucius reached into the red-head girl's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_.

"Obviously not" Lucius said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either of his children. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy" Mr. Weasley said.

"Clearly" Lucius replied, his pale eyes straying to a pair of adults watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower…"

There was a thud of metal as the girl's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads. There was both cheering and shouts of protest amidst the struggle but Regulus seemed to be the only one who remembered that they had wands in their possession before quickly pulling his yew from the holster on his wrist and with a quick flick threw Mr. Weasley off Lucius.

"You can't use magic outside of school!" the muggle-born exclaimed.

Regulus couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief before responding, "And attacking esteemed wizards like Mr. Malfoy is something I'm sure Mr. Weasley's superiors might be interested in hearing about" Regulus threatened as he re-holstered his wand.

Lucius straightened himself up, sporting a bruise on his eye as he had been struck with a rather heavy looking book and Mr. Weasley had a cut lip. Lucius was still holding the girl's Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice, "Here, girl…take your book…it's the best your father can give you…" he said before beckoning both Regulus and Draco to follow. Regulus couldn't help but notice the small black book Lucius had given the girl in addition to her Transfiguration book.

Lucius was understandably angry as they made their way to leave Diagon Alley for Malfoy Manor, "He's such a muggle-lover he even fights like one…that fool will pay…"

Draco and Regulus made the smart decision and remained quiet.

The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Daphne had thanked him for signing away their marriage contract to the Malfoy Family and both she and Draco had left him to find a compartment for the two of them. Pansy had joined him in his compartment and they caught up on what each of them did over the summer. She seemed to take great delight in hinting that no one had currently agreed upon a marriage contract with her family yet, he only chuckled at her not-so-subtle approach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 8**

**1992**

It was the day after the start of term feast and Regulus was reading the Daily Prophet while occasionally eating the food off his plate. According to the paper, the Ministry of Magic had conducted a surprise raid on the Weasley home and found a number of bewitched muggle artefacts on the premises. Arthur Weasley was fined fifty galleons, is facing an inquiry at work, and the Muggle-Protection Act is under review. Public opinion of the Ministry took a noticeable hit as a result of the incident. Lucius was able to stoke the fire with an articulate speech and Regulus wouldn't be surprised if the Muggle-Protection Act was scrapped by tomorrow. Regulus was relieved to have one less thing to worry about; the risk of the Ministry searching his family's home and discovering the artefacts they were keeping, especially Salazar Slytherin's Locket, was not something Regulus could afford.

There was a small section on the second page of the paper indicating that the ownership of the Daily Prophet has been purchased by one Leo Delphus Blanc. Regulus had sent out two letters the previous night. The first letter was to the current Editor of the Daily Prophet, Barnabus Cuffe; Regulus informed Barnabus that every issue of both the Daily Prophet and the Evening Prophet were to be sent to Regulus for his approval prior to public release. The second letter was to a journalist at the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter; Regulus ordered her to dig up any and all information she could on Tom Marvolo Riddle, and send both it and her sources to him as soon as possible. Regulus had told her when Riddle attended Hogwarts and the likely years he was born, but otherwise she had very little information to go on. He said that it would be the biggest story of her career, he just neglected to tell her it was about Lord Voldemort.

Gringotts sent him his first weekly statement on the finances of the Daily Prophet, including Gringotts take of the profits. If Regulus' identity had been compromised, he'd know within the week if Gringotts was responsible. Of course his reasoning for the weekly updates had been a simple excuse of wanting to keep a close eye on his new investment. The goblins didn't care either way. However, Regulus certainly was kept busy as he received daily letters from Barnabus Cuffe, weekly letters from Gringotts, and still had to somehow manage to attend classes and stay on top of all the homework he was receiving, not including the additional homework his professors assigned due to his advanced studying. Yes, Regulus was very busy. He almost didn't want to try out for the Quidditch house team because of how busy he was, but he needed a cover for all the extra work he was doing managing the Daily Prophet, and playing Quidditch fit the bill.

The try outs for the team weren't until the first weekend of school, and Regulus had to get through his second year classes until then. Regulus and Draco walked to the greenhouses for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. By the time they arrived the rest of class was waiting for Professor Sprout whom just arrived, striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students. "Just been giving Professor Sprout some tips for your lesson today! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have used what you'll be working on today during my travels…"

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self. Regulus wasn't surprised, Lockhart had that effect on people.

There was a murmur of interest among Regulus' classmates, in all likelihood due to having only ever worked in greenhouse one before, greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants, relatively speaking. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door. Regulus caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. As Regulus lead Draco inside he couldn't help but hear Lockhart behind him, "Harry! I've been wanting a word, you don't mind if he's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"

After glancing back at Professor Sprout, she seemed to mind very much, but Lockhart said, "That's the ticket," before closing the greenhouse door in her face.

"_What a wonderful way to start the day but with an irate Professor Sprout,"_ Regulus thought, less than amused.

Professor Sprout stood behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored earmuffs were lying on the bench. Regulus found Draco and him a good spot in the greenhouse to see and hear the professor whilst still having room to move around. After Potter finally entered class Professor Sprout began the day's lesson.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked the class.

Regulus calmly raised his hand and after Sprout acknowledged him he said in a clear voice, "Mandrake is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Regulus once more raised his hand before speaking, "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young." She pointed to a row of deep trays as she spoke, and everyone shuffled forward for a better look. A hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing there in the rows.

"Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," said Professor Sprout. There was a scramble as everyone tried to seize a pair that wasn't pink and fluffy. Regulus didn't understand the compulsion and grabbed a pair within arm's reach.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are _completely_ covered," said Professor Sprout. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right…earmuffs _on_."

Regulus snapped the earmuffs over his ears. They shut out sound completely. Professor Sprout put the pink, fluffy pair over her own ears, rolled up the sleeves of her robes, grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Instead of roots, a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. He had pale green, mottled skin, and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Sprout took a large plant pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake into it, burying him in dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Professor Sprout dusted off her hands, gave them all the thumbs-up, and removed her own earmuffs. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly. "However, they _will_ knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Four to a tray…there is a large supply of pots here…compost in the sacks over there…and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething."

Regulus personally found the Venomous Tentacula more interesting, but began filling the plant pots with compost. The Mandrakes were being difficult, not wanting to be taken out then not wanting to be put back in, but Regulus wasn't going to let the tantrum of some disgusting creature to delay him from finishing. After class was over Regulus went back to the castle with Draco, both of them cleaning themselves up with a quick wash, before heading towards Transfiguration with Gryffindor.

They had been tasked to turn a beetle into a button, needless to say it didn't take Regulus more than one attempt to succeed. McGonagall had proceeded to give him his additional work for Transfiguration which he worked on while everyone else attempted to transfigure their beetles. Weasley seemed to have far more difficulty with the task. The red-head had a wand wrapped in Spellotape, crackling and sparking at odd moments, and with every attempt the wand spewed out a thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs. Eventually he squashed his beetle because he couldn't see and had to ask for a new one, McGonagall wasn't pleased.

As Regulus headed for lunch with Draco, he overheard Weasley talking to the muggle-born, "_Why_ have you outlined those classes in little hearts?"

He heard her presumably taking her schedule back while saying, "That's none of your business!"

Regulus scoffed at them before walking to the Slytherin table and began eating. Regulus received a letter from Barnabus with a draft of tomorrow's issue of the Daily Prophet that he examined thoroughly before signing off on it and trying to get a little more food in him before both he and Draco went out to the courtyard.

"And it'd be really good if I had one of you…maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?" Regulus heard a boy say before they rounded the corner and saw a very small, mousy-haired boy Regulus recognized during the Sorting Ceremony.

"_Signed photos?_ You're giving out _signed photos_, Potter?" Draco said, loud and scathing, to but of course Harry Potter. Draco's voice echoed around the courtyard as Draco, Crabbed, and Goyle flanked the half-blood.

Regulus was beginning to think that getting Draco to cease his provoking of Harry Potter was a lost cause. Regulus shook his head in both disappointment and disbelief before opting to remove himself from Draco's group and leaning against a stone pillar, observing the situation like the other students who began to stop in their tracks to watch the confrontation.

"Everyone line up!" Draco roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," the half-blood replied rather angrily. Regulus happened to believe him, he didn't take Potter for the attention-seeking sort. "Shut up, Malfoy," Potter continued.

"You're just jealous," the tiny mousey-haired boy piped up.

"_If a little first year can see that, then don't you think everyone else can too Draco?" _Regulus thought with exasperation.

"_Jealous?_" said Draco, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering in response.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," Weasley said angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Draco. "You don't want to start any trouble…your daddy is in enough for your whole family." A knot of Slytherin fifth-years nearby laughed loudly at this. "Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter" smirked Draco. "It'd be worth more than his family's whole house…"

Weasley whipped out his Spellotaped wand before quickly turning his head at a new voice.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward the group, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Potter was about to speak before he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"

Potter was burning with humiliation if the red coloring on his cheeks was any indication, "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at the first year. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll _both_ sign it for you." The first year boy fumbled with his camera and took the picture as the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes. "Off you go, move along there," Lockhart called to the crowd and Regulus was already gone, having had enough of the ridiculous spectacle.

Slytherin and Ravenclaw had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gilderoy Lockhart as their professor, Regulus actually wished Quirrell was still alive, at least he was easier to ignore, minus one dark lord attached to the back of his head. When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Granger's book, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award…but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!" He waited for them to laugh, Regulus didn't hear any.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books…" he said before his eyes settled on the desk Regulus was sitting at, and Regulus couldn't help but internally groan. "Well, it seems you weren't so fortunate Mr…" Lockhart asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Regulus Black," he replied, staring into Lockhart's eyes in an attempt to unnerve him. Lockhart looked at other students with a nervous smile and said, "Well I'm sure I have a spare set of books somewhere in my office." Before Regulus could even contemplate on whether or not to respond, Lockhart continued on like nothing happened, "I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes, start…_now_!"

Regulus looked down at the paper and after reading the first question knew that Lockhart was far worse than Quirrell ever was, and there was absolutely no way he was going to endure that kind of torture for an entire year, it was a complete waste of his time. Regulus rolled the test up and put it in his leather bag before standing up and leaving the class without so much as a word to the dumbstruck professor.

Regulus walked directly to the one person he knew would understand his situation and could remedy it, Professor Snape, who was likely teaching a class in the potions classroom. He stood outside the door before softly knocking and after a moment of silence heard, "Come in."

The familiar aroma of brewing potions, the dank and depressing atmosphere that only Professor Snape could create, it was a great relief to be in the presence of someone worthy to be called professor. Snape appeared curious, if only but a modicum, for the reason of his presence. His head of house was likely able to perceive Regulus' foul mood, regardless of how well Regulus covered it up, and beckoned him to his desk at the front of the class.

Snape quirked an eyebrow, expecting an answer and Regulus simply gave him the rolled up parchment that was Lockhart's test. Snape looked down at the parchment and after a moment had the answer he was looking for. "I will handle it, we will begin our lessons once more, same time and place, don't be late," Professor Snape said, which was Regulus' cue to leave.

Regulus used the free period to work on his advanced homework before he had to attend his next class. Lockhart seemed to make an effort to avoid him, which was just fine with Regulus, the less he had to deal with that man the better. Regulus didn't hear anything more from Professor Snape and Slytherin hadn't lost any points so he assumed that things had indeed been handled by his head of house.

His grandparents had purchased a Nimbus 2001 for him after agreeing with his plan to play Quidditch, likely wanting to increase his chances of making the team. Regulus had purchased a broomstick servicing kit in order to keep his broom in top condition. The try outs for the team weren't as nerve-wracking as Regulus thought they would be, perhaps spending half the summer playing Quidditch with Draco had given him enough confidence to relax. Aside from Draco and him the other prospects had inferior brooms, compared to what Regulus and Draco owned, and all seemed apprehensive and nervous. It definitely showed when the team captain, Marcus Flint, ran them all through laps and drills. Regulus had put every ounce of effort he could into leaving the best impression, with every position. Although he didn't particularly care for the Beater position, if it got him on the team then he wouldn't complain. Draco on the other hand didn't even look like he was trying at all, Regulus had seen more effort when they played around in the summer and couldn't understand why Draco was so unconcerned.

After the drills were concluded, Flint signaled all of them to land before saying, "If I call your name, you've made the team. If your name isn't called, leave."

Draco and Regulus were the only ones called on and the other hopefuls left in disappointment. Regulus couldn't help but wonder what Flint was talking to Draco about, but the next day Regulus knew exactly what they were discussing and why Draco was so nonplussed during try outs. Lucius seemed to have the same idea in mind his grandparents did, but Lucius had not only purchased a Nimbus 2001 for Draco but for the entire team. Of course Regulus didn't need a Nimbus 2001, having already owned one, but the other five members of the team were more than happy to take the generous donation.

Regulus couldn't help but feel a little miffed, they had spent half the summer together practicing for these try outs and here Draco just went and bought his way onto the team. "_I guess I was the only one between the two of us that truly wanted to prove himself out there_," Regulus thought as Flint began to address them.

"Black, you're the new Chaser. Malfoy, you're the new Seeker. And new brooms or not, if you screw up you're out" Flint said specifically to Draco.

They were shortly thereafter dismissed and showered before walking back to the castle. Apparently they were going to practice early tomorrow morning and Regulus wanted to be well rested, so he immediately finished some of his advanced homework before going to bed early. The next day he woke well rested, showered, and ate breakfast before heading towards the pitch with the rest of the team. He couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face when he looked at himself in the mirror with the Slytherin Quidditch robes on, thoughts drifting towards the father he never knew. His grandparents had told him that his father had played for the Slytherin Quidditch Team and a part of him couldn't help but want to be a part of it too, to connect in some small and miniscule way with his father. To wear that uniform probably meant more to him than anyone else who played for their house team.

As the team approached the field Regulus spotted the Hufflepuff team already using the pitch, although they seemed to notice their approach as they soon landed not far off in front of them. The Hufflepuff Captain who was one of their team's Beaters evident by the bat in his hand, a tall young man with dark hair and bright grey eyes called out to them, "Flint" he said rather politely, "This is our practice time, we got up specially."

"Plenty of room for all of us, Diggory," Flint replied.

"But I booked the field," Diggory said, still remaining rather cordial.

"Ah," said Flint. "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. '_I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Chaser and Seeker.'"_

"You've got a new Chaser and Seeker?" said Diggory, curious. "Where?"

Regulus' five teammates stood aside to reveal both Draco and him for all to see. Regulus was sure Draco was reveling in the moment, Regulus didn't quite care.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said one of the Hufflepuffs, looking at Draco.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." All six of his teammates held out their broomsticks. Regulus' broom was certainly not a generous gift from Lucius Malfoy. "Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his broom. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps" he smiled nastily at some of the Hufflepuffs' brooms, whom were clutching Cleansweep Fives, "sweeps the board with them."

The Hufflepuff team seemed to be stunned silent, although Diggory didn't look so cordial towards Flint anymore. "Oh, look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Weasley and Granger were crossing the grass presumably to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Weasley asked Potter. "Why aren't you playing? And what're _they_ doing here?" He was looking at him and Draco, taking in their Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Draco, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Regulus cleared his throat, glaring slightly at Draco.

"Minus Regulus' broom of course" Draco corrected.

Weasley gaped, open-mouthed, at the broomsticks in front of him.

"Good, aren't they?" said Draco smoothly. "But perhaps the Hufflepuff team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

All of Regulus' teammates howled with laughter, Regulus remained silent, getting rather irritated that they had yet to begin practice, which was only delayed further by Draco's desire for the spotlight.

"At least no one on the Hufflepuff team had to _buy_ their way in," said Granger sharply. "_They_ got in on pure talent."

Draco's smug-look flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco spat.

Regulus wanted to cover his face and sigh. He had started to get a headache as this confrontation continued to escalate and Draco just had to throw out that little piece of vulgarity because he was called out on something rather obvious. Regulus idly wondered if his friendship with Draco was worth the trouble in that moment, but the uproar from everyone _not _wearing a Slytherin uniform ended his stray thoughts.

Flint had to dive in front of Draco to stop two Hufflepuff players from jumping on him, another Hufflepuff screamed, "_How dare you!",_ and Weasley plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face. For once Regulus didn't care if Draco was on the receiving end of a jinx or hex, Regulus had protected him from so many he lost count, and this time Regulus thought Draco needed to learn a lesson. Not for what he called Granger, but because his lack of control and childish tantrums were getting on his last nerve.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Weasley's wand, and Regulus oddly thought how ironic it would be if Weasley had managed to cast the killing curse and was about to kill himself, but after the spell hit Weasley in the stomach and knocked the boy backward and onto the grass, that thought was dashed because after an almighty belch several slugs dribbled out of Weasley's mouth and onto his lap.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Draco was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. Regulus simply walked away from all of them towards the pitch, hoping practice would start soon before he cursed everyone there, with far more lethal results than vomiting slugs.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," Potter told Granger, who nodded, and the pair of them pulled Weasley up by the arms and left.

The Slytherin team gained access to the pitch, much to Regulus' relief, and commenced their practice. Learning maneuvers, strategies, and plays weren't too difficult given Regulus' day-to-day life, although by the end of it he was quite physically exhausted. He showered and went to the library to work on his homework and read through the ancestry book he summoned last year, with Voldemort's real name identifying his family lineage would be much easier.

However, he became rather distracted amidst his studies when he heard a voice from seemingly come out of nowhere, "_Come…come to me…let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you…"_

Regulus cautiously looked about the library and saw no visible reaction from any of the other students, and saw no one or thing he could match the voice with, so now with a little more worry and paranoia he left the library, looking over his shoulder more than usual as he headed back to his dormitory with yet one more thing on his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 9**

**1992**

October arrived and with it brought damp weather and a large number of the staff and students came down with a cold. Regulus of course was in perfect health. Although Quidditch practice in the current conditions outside were certainly testing Regulus' immune system, as Flint had them practice regardless of whether it was pouring rain or not.

Regulus opted to once again forgo the Hallowe'en Feast and spent his precious time in the library. He rather hoped that this time he didn't run into a troll. Searching for Tom Marvolo Riddle in a book containing literally thousands of names was beyond challenging. Regulus was beginning to wonder if there was a Riddle family in his ancestry book at all. Although on a more positive note, Regulus discovered some new ancestors of his own family further back than what the Black family knew, so the time wasn't a complete waste.

Thankfully the Daily Prophet wasn't keeping him too busy at the moment, Regulus needn't only sparsely change a few things with each draft of the paper before signing off his approval, which left him with more spare time to search for Voldemort's ancestors and complete his advanced homework. Pansy had been delighted to hear that both he and Draco had made the house Quidditch team, often times latching onto Regulus' arm and begging for details of each practice. Regulus had spent less time around Draco this year: while Pansy seemed to pine for Regulus' attention, Daphne was keeping Draco quite busy as well, though primarily Regulus was simply fed up with Draco's behavior and didn't want to deal with it. As a result Draco spent the majority of his time around Crabbe, Goyle, and Daphne. Regulus was either alone or with Pansy, and he preferred it that way. Their agreement last year seemingly forgotten; Draco simply couldn't grow up fast enough, and Regulus' patience for childish behavior had limits which had been exceeded. People only change if they want to or have to, and since Draco was hardly in a position in which either case applied, Draco would simply be Draco. Regulus felt like joining the Quidditch team was enough of a compromise to deter any suspicions of Regulus' non-school related activities. Draco's idea of having fun seemed to be bullying other students, which honestly wasn't Regulus' idea of fun, and it would only draw unwanted attention to himself as a result.

Regulus' studies were interrupted, however, by the same cold and murderous voice he had heard not too long ago whilst in the library. He immediately packed his things and cautiously followed the sound of the voice, it seeming to originate from behind the walls themselves. "_…rip…tear…kill…"_

He was about to round the corner when he halted in his tracks at the sound of other voices.

"Harry, what you are…"

"It's that voice again…shut up a minute…"

"…_so hungry…for so long…"_

"Listen!"

"…_kill…time to kill…"_

Regulus idly wondered why was it the three of them always seemed to be right in the middle of things as he carefully followed the trio of friends down the corridor, making sure he was undiscovered and unheard. That wasn't too difficult as the three friends' attention was rather preoccupied.

As Regulus heard the voice grow fainter and move upward, the three friends, and by extension Regulus, moved upward. Regulus followed them up the stairs into the entrance hall, the babble of talk from the Hallowe'en feast was echoing out of the Great Hall. Regulus followed them up the marble staircase to the first floor.

"Harry, what are we…"

"SHH!"

"…_I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!"_

"It's going to kill someone!" Potter all but shouted for anyone within earshot to hear.

Regulus followed them up the next flight of steps. Potter seemed frantic, taking multiple steps at a time, hurtling around the whole second floor, not stopping until Regulus saw them turn a corner into the last deserted passage.

"Harry, _what_ was that all about?" Weasley asked, wiping sweat off his face, "I couldn't hear anything…"

"_Look!" _Granger said with a gasp, pointing down the corridor.

Regulus couldn't approach without being discovered, so he quickly retrieved his recently acquired invisibility cloak from his leather bag and draped it over his entire body before following the three friends toward the wall ahead of them. Something was shining on the wall, foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that thing…hanging underneath?" Weasley pointed out, a slight quiver in his voice.

The three friends edged closer, Potter nearly slipping in a large puddle of water on the floor, Weasley and Granger grabbing him steady. They leapt backward with a splash not a moment later though, visibly surprised by what they saw.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. The three friends were unmoving while Regulus' eyes followed the trail of water coming from the bathroom.

"Shouldn't we try and help…" Potter began awkwardly.

"Trust me," Weasley said. "We don't want to be found here."

Regulus silently agreed before making his exit beneath the invisibility cloak. Although he stood still in shock surprise as he heard a distant rumble, the familiar sound of the feast ending. From both ends of the corridor came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people. Regulus, realizing how little space he would have to maneuver past the students, and the high risk of the invisibility cloak becoming caught onto anyone who might bump into him, made a beeline for the bathroom from whence the water came from in order to hide. He stood just by the door to listen in on the impending confrontation.

Regulus heard the sound of students crashing into the passage from both ends. The chatter, the bustle, and the noise died suddenly as the people came upon the scene of bloodied words painting the wall with a cat hanging beside it.

Amongst the silence, a single and very familiar voice shouted out, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Draco, of course it was Draco. Why would Draco consider keeping his mouth shut? It was the perfect time to gain attention.

"_It seems I will need to distance myself even further from Draco…what an imbecile" _Regulus thought with irritation as he listened in.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Regulus recognized Filch's voice.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" Filch shrieked in horror.

"_You!_" Filch screeched. "_You!_ You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll…"

"_Argus!_" Dumbledore said with his arrival on the scene. "Come with me, Argus," Dumbledore said a moment later. "You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster…just upstairs…please feel free…" Regulus heard Lockhart.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore replied.

By the time Regulus was nearing Lockhart's office, the three friends were already leaving it.

"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" Potter asked.

"No," Weasley replied. "Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

Regulus decided that he should probably head back to his dormitory. He wanted to investigate why there was a water trail, and wasn't really able to pay the bathroom much attention as he had been a bit preoccupied with eavesdropping on the commotion outside, and going back there from Lockhart's office now was probably the wrong time to go looking. Should someone come looking for him after an incident like this and he wasn't around, he did _not_ want to be the suspect for something like this. He managed to catch up with some of the stragglers heading to the Slytherin dormitory and after sliding into an empty hallway, removed the invisibility cloak and slid back in with the other students.

His precaution was well founded, as not long after storing the invisibility cloak away into his blood trunk and began looking through his ancestry book, someone knocked on his door.

"Enter," Regulus said after tucking his ancestry book into his leather bag.

The door swung open and there in the doorway stood his head of house, Professor Snape. Snape's eyes seemed to sweep across the room as if examining it before he spoke, "Where were you tonight?"

"The library," Regulus replied, it could be verified and was the truth…for the most part. Regulus realized long ago that the best way to deceive someone was to simply not give them all the details. Lying was an imperfect way of getting yourself caught. A lie is easier to forget and the truth is easier to remember. And with his recent introduction to the mental arts, it was probably much safer to simply give half-truths in case a witch or wizard had some form of talent with Legilimency. Thankfully, Professor Snape didn't ask him if that was the only place he was this evening. Then Regulus would have to tell him no, and Snape might just ask him to disclose each and every place he was this evening, in which case Regulus would have to be very creative. The ideal thing about vague questions is they can be answered vaguely.

His head of house nodded, finding Regulus' answer acceptable before leaving his room. Regulus fished out the ancestry book from his leather bag and read it for several more hours before going to bed, he did have class tomorrow after all, and a bathroom that needed investigated. Unfortunately, as Regulus wanted to distance himself from Draco, it seemed like Draco had a newfound interest in him and followed him around endlessly until it got to the point that Regulus threatened to curse him if Draco didn't leave him alone. Draco didn't seem to buy his alibi on Hallowe'en and thought that Regulus had something to do with the Chamber of Secrets. That was the last thing Regulus wanted or needed right now.

And escaping talks of the attack or gossip on the Chamber of Secrets and who might be the heir was impossible. For a few days, the school could talk of little else. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot of the attack, as though he thought the attacker might come back. Regulus had seen the caretaker scrubbing the message on the wall with some sort of cleaning agent, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy."

Regulus noted that Granger had spent more time than usual in the library, which was saying something considering she was in the library as often as Regulus, if not more. Whenever they were both in the library, he always caught her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking, and he didn't know if he should feel angry that a muggle-born had the nerve to stare at him of all people, or worried that the muggle-born was growing suspicious of him. Either way it was thoroughly distracting, but the library was the safest place to do his research as there were too many wandering eyes in the Slytherin dormitory. Most of the people in the library were Ravenclaws studying for classes, which meant they kept to themselves. Granger was the exception, as she occasionally tried to make small talk with him, or asked him questions regarding his advanced homework. Regulus had eventually learned that Granger had been given advanced homework much like him, but he didn't know for how many classes or what level she was at. He assumed she had fewer advanced classes than him, and any advanced classes she was taking were at a much lower level than him. When the seating in the library was limited, typically when test and quizzes were coming up, Granger always sat at his table, despite his verbal displeasure and protests.

But as much as her presence disgusted him, he soon realized that it was actually good fortune that she was spending so much time with him in public. Although his fellow Slytherins might not understand immediately, Regulus was quite familiar with the Chamber of Secrets and knew exactly who the enemies of the heir were: muggle-borns. What a better way to deter suspicion of being the heir than to appear cordial with a muggle-born. Of course, Regulus wasn't cordial per se, more like indifferent to her presence and seemingly endless questions.

She was particularly interested in his potion's textbook. "Why did you cross that out?" she had asked him in a whispered voice as he was amidst familiarizing himself with a new potion Professor Snape assigned him for his advanced homework.

"My way is better," he replied simply, equally quiet as he made another note in his textbook. Granger almost seemed catatonic when she saw how much Regulus wrote in his textbooks, he was sure Madam Pince would react the same way given how she treated books.

"Why do you add two counter-clockwise stirs?" she inquired, obviously intrigued by his manner of brewing a potion he had made in the past.

"If you raise the heat afterwards it shortens the brewing time by half" he responded, looking at a reference book before jotting down more notes.

He didn't see her look of astonishment, "How do you know all of this?" she seemed to be asking specifically in regards to brewing potions and the interactions of ingredients, but Regulus interpreted it as a general question.

"I am a pureblood," he responded simply as if that was answer enough before taking a spare parchment and writing down the name of a potions reference book and handed her the parchment, "This should give you a primer on the interactions of potion brewing, from there you can discover your own way of brewing potions."

Her eyes seemed to light up as she took the parchment with a wide smile on her face, "Thank you!" she said loudly enough for the librarian to shush her before running off likely in search of the book.

Regulus let out a sigh of relief, "_That should keep her busy for a while_."

It was difficult enough not to berate, insult, sneer, and curse the muggle-born for her close proximity and her audacity for speaking to him, but ultimately he knew that quelling suspicions was easiest done before they were planted in the ground of gossip, and enduring the disgusting muggle-born until this business with the Chamber of Secrets had been dealt with was worth it…he hoped.

His strategy couldn't have been timed more perfectly, as Slytherin and Ravenclaw had History of Magic together, Granger sought information on the Chamber of Secrets, and should such information come from a professor then the gossip would latch onto this new piece of information as some form of validation. People would then begin to speculate who the heir was, and having appeared "cordial" to Granger before such time was imperative. If Regulus had done so afterwards, such tactic would succeed in the opposite effect.

Professor Binns seemed amazed that a student raised their hand with what might be a question, "Miss…er….?"

"Granger, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," Granger said in a clear voice.

Students whom had previously been sitting with their mouths hanging open, gazing out the window, jerked out of their trance. Another student's head came up off their arms and another student's elbow slipped off their desk.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with _facts_, Miss Granger, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise like chalk snapping and continued on with his lesson for the day, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers…"

He stuttered to a halt. Granger's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Grant?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, Regulus was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead.

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Granger as though he had never seen a student properly before, which wouldn't have surprised Regulus. "However, the legends of which you speak is such a very _sensational_, even _ludicrous_ tale…"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binn's every word. He looked dimly at them all, every face turned to his. Regulus could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh, very well," he said slowly. "Let me see…the Chamber of Secrets…"

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago…the precise date is uncertain…by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued. "For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise. "Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legends of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing. Slytherin, according to legends, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual, sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns' classes. There was unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

Regulus realized that he could use this opportunity to his benefit and raised his hand. Professor Binns stared at him, "Yes…Mr…?" he asked.

"Black. Could it be plausible that Salazar Slytherin built this so-called Chamber of Secrets with this so-called horror as a means to protect the school?" he inquired, causing the ghostly professor to stare at him expectantly with a raised brow.

"It's as you've just said, 'according to reliable historical sources, magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution at the time'. Salazar Slytherin didn't trust muggles, which would only be natural given the period, and if he expected the muggle-born students to betray the school to the much larger population of muggles, it would be perfectly reasonable to create the Chamber of Secrets to protect the school. Of course my very same speculation could be as speculative as the legend of the Chamber of Secrets itself," Regulus said, amusement running through his mind as he saw the looks of disbelief on the Ravenclaw's faces as they didn't even think to consider his reasoning.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," Binns replied. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

Granger's hand was back up, "Sir…what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?" she asked, which Regulus was also curious to know.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks, many glancing at the Slytherin students.

"Salazar Slytherin built this chamber that housed a beast under the belief that he would have a child? Surely the founder known for cunning would have realized if his line went extinct all his hard work would have been for naught?" Regulus inserted, hoping it dissuaded the Ravenclaws from drawing conclusions.

"I tell you, the thing does not exist," said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster. There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard. We will return, if you please, to _history_, to solid, believable, verifiable _fact_." Within five minutes, the class had sunk back into its usual stupor.

Although Granger's question had made him think to the voice that only he and Potter seemed to hear, and he felt like it was on the tip of his tongue, but it seemed to always slither out of reach. And if the Chamber of Secrets could in fact only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, well then, Regulus had the perfect book to tell him who that heir might be. He decided to investigate the bathroom that evening first, under the cover of Potter's invisibility cloak, before committing himself to reading the ancestry book in his room.

Regulus ignored the large out of order sign and opened the door. It was gloomy and rather depressing for a bathroom. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges. Regulus then recalled that he was in a girl's bathroom, Merlin help him if he were caught, the embarrassment and shame would be unbearable.

Regulus quietly cast a few detection spells for any residual magic and found nothing. He glanced around for anything out of the ordinary and simply saw a girl's bathroom. However, when he looked into the last stall he was rather surprised to see a ghost sitting there, and then he vaguely recalled hearing about Moaning Myrtle, a rather sensitive and emotional ghost haunting a bathroom.

"Who's there, Peeves is that you!" Myrtle called out, looking around warily.

Regulus decided to remove the cloak so he could get information from the dreary ghost, "I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Regulus, what's your name?" he asked with an insincere smile that she didn't seem to question.

"Oh everyone knows my name…moping, miserable, moaning Myrtle. Look at her, it's fat Myrtle, it's ugly Myrtle, it's…" she seemed to be caught up in a self-loathing rant which Regulus promptly halted.

"I don't think you're any of those things," he said kindly. "You look quite beautiful to me," he complimented with a dashing smile.

Myrtle seemed to become rather self-conscious and nervous at his words and began to kick at the floor, looking down at the floor shyly, "Oh stop it…" she said bashfully, her demeanor seemingly turning around completely.

"It's true! I came in here looking for clues as to what happened outside on Hallowe'en, but I wasn't expecting to find a pretty girl like you in here, it must be my lucky night," he continued with a smile, making the ghost increasingly embarrassed by his compliments.

"Do you think you could help me Myrtle? You're the only who might know what happened," Regulus stated, trying to make her feel important and special, given her apparent self-esteem issues.

Although his question seemed to somber her slightly, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Myrtle said dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to _kill_ myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm…that I'm…"

Regulus approached her and placed a hand on her ghostly shoulder, of course neither of them could feel a thing but she seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"You know the Bloody Baron is my house ghost. I'll ask him to have a long talk with Peeves, okay?" he said with reassurance.

Myrtle nodded meekly.

"Do you mind if I look around a bit longer?" Regulus asked her, which she nodded her head with a smile, apparently eager for the company.

He continued to inspect the bathroom but wasn't finding very much success. "Do you want to know how I died?" she asked. He thought it rather morbid, but the previous conversation must have made her think about her death more than usual, "Sure," he replied as he continued to look around.

"It was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses."

"I think they rather suit you," Regulus interjected, which made Myrtle happy.

"The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been," she said, which instantly grabbed Regulus' attention. "Anyway, what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then…" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I _died."_

"How?" Regulus asked, his complete attention on her now.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Regulus. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see these yellow eyes?" Regulus asked, only partly paying attention to her remarks about Olive Hornby.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Regulus hurried over to it. It looked like an ordinary sink. He examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Regulus saw it: scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as Regulus tried to turn it.

And as Regulus stared at the tiny snake on the copper tap, everything seemed to have clicked into place. The voice he was hearing, the beast within the chamber, large yellow eyes: the beast was a snake and the chamber entrance was right in front of him. He contemplated opening the chamber and going inside, but he would be walking in blind. He needed more information, and suddenly he wished he had the ancestry book that was back in his room. Regulus was soon interrupted by his racing thoughts when he heard a voice outside the bathroom door, "What's the matter?" Regulus recognized as Potter's voice.

Thinking quickly, Regulus brandished his wand and repaired the damage on the copper tap, effectively removing the scratched etching of the tiny snake before he turned to Myrtle.

"Myrtle, can you do me a favor?" Regulus asked with a hushed voice.

She nodded her head happily.

"Don't tell anyone what you told me here tonight, not the yellow eyes, not the boy talking in a strange language, and not about that sink," Regulus said thumbing at the sink behind him. "No one can know I was here or else I'll get in trouble and won't be able to come back and visit you."

"Can't go in there," Regulus heard Weasley say gruffly. "That's a girls' toilet."

Myrtle looked at Regulus, worried she may never see her new friend again, before saying, "Okay, I can do that."

Regulus offered her another smile before saying, "I will try to visit you tomorrow evening, I don't know if I'll be able to sneak in here if Filch is outside though," he said in hopes that Myrtle might do something to preoccupy Filch's time if the glint in her eye was anything to go by.

"Oh, Ron, there won't be anyone in there," Granger replied outside the door. "That's Moaning Myrtle's place. Come on, let's have a look."

Not a moment too late as Regulus covered himself up with the invisibility cloak, the door to bathroom opened. Regulus quietly snuck past them before the door was closed and he let out a sigh of relief before he recalled just what exactly he learned tonight. He wasted no time and headed for the dungeons, and when he eventually arrived to his room, he locked the door and quickly retrieved the ancestry book from his blood trunk and searched for Salazar Slytherin's family line. If the Chamber of Secrets was truly opened by Slytherin's heir, Regulus was going to find out first and foremost who that was, and as he trailed his finger down each generation for any familiar names he was suddenly choked into silence as his finger remained frozen on the spot of a single name: Tom Marvolo Riddle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 10**

**1992**

Regulus sat tiredly in the library the next day, having not gotten much sleep the previous night. His mind couldn't help but race in thought and wonder. At one point in Regulus' research, he discovered a limit to what the ancestry book could tell him; muggle ancestors further back than a parent would not be shown in the family trees. The book simply couldn't trace back non-magical blood any more than that, quite understandable and at the time inconsequential in Regulus' mind. However, after Regulus had finally found Voldemort's family lineage and the useful book had not included Voldemort's paternal lineage other than his father, then by process of elimination it could only mean one thing: Voldemort was a half-blood. Regulus didn't quite know how to feel about the discovery. On one hand, Regulus had the perfect opportunity to expose Voldemort as a half-blood and create doubt and discourse amongst the dark lord's ranks. On the other hand, to discover that one of the most feared and powerful wizards of all time was a half-blood of all things casted doubt on what Regulus and anyone else who believed in pureblood supremacy believed all their lives. Ultimately, Regulus knew that exposing Riddle's impure heritage would be worth any consequence. Voldemort's strength lied in his ability to incite fear throughout the wizarding world, primarily through the actions of his Death Eaters. If Regulus could show that Voldemort was as human as the rest of them, and cause a portion of his Death Eaters to defect, it would make defeating the dark lord that much easier.

At the moment, however, Regulus' primary concern was the Chamber of Secrets and discovering just how exactly it had been opened. Regulus very much doubted that Voldemort had regained human form so quickly based on what the dark lord has resorted to the previous year. Though if only the heir of Slytherin can control the beast within, that didn't leave many alternative suspects. But then again, the heir of Slytherin could mean either a direct or non-direct descendant, and given how most purebloods are related to one another, determining Slytherin's heir would be a simple matter of learning which living person had the most blood proximity to Slytherin. Would the beast even recognize Voldemort as the heir given he was more wraith than living being. Although if true and Voldemort had possessed someone as he did Quirrell that could mean anyone in the school could be responsible which only gave Regulus a headache just thinking about.

Regulus realized that determining who was responsible wouldn't be found in books and investigating the student body would ultimately be a waste of time. Regulus didn't need to know who was responsible. The question Regulus could answer through academic research was quite simply what snake did Slytherin leave in the Chamber of Secrets. Fortunately, Regulus was already well-informed on serpents, given his rather unique ability to speak their language, and off-hand he didn't know of any that could petrify a witch or wizard. Hence why Regulus was spending more of his free time in the library doing research on snakes. Although he was briefly distracted by the presence of three particular students whom were speaking with Madam Pince, the librarian was scrutinizing a piece of parchment before she walked off toward the Restricted Section of the library. This most certainly piqued Regulus' interest and when the librarian made her trek back to the front of the library after a few moments, Regulus paid careful attention to the book she held in her hand that wasn't there previously and almost instantly recognized it. It wasn't difficult as his family had a copy of the very book in their library at home. What Regulus didn't understand was why those three second years seemed so keen on acquiring it. If Regulus was feeling generous he might concede that Granger may have had a reason, however unlikely, but why both Potter and Weasley seemed so interested definitely raised suspicion.

The next morning, Regulus got up early and had a light breakfast, not wanting to eat too much as the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff was that afternoon before lunch. He couldn't help but begin to feel the pressure as each minute passed. If Hufflepuff managed to capture the Snitch and win, the loss and shame for their house would rest on the team's shoulders. If Regulus made a mistake it would be in front of the entire student body, what would they say about him if he screwed up? The intrusive thoughts of possible failure and embarrassment seemed to eat away at him throughout the morning until he mentally slapped himself for letting the fear of failure grip him so tightly. The situation was no different than the dueling tournaments he participated in over the summers. The attendance for such events had as many if not more compared to the students who were now making their way toward the school's Quidditch stadium. Regulus simply mentally prepared himself as if he were competing in a dueling tournament; he slowed his breathing and organized his thoughts, before focusing his attention on the task at hand, in this case being to score as many points as possible and stealing the Quaffle from the opposing Chasers.

Regulus entered the locker room calm and collected, very much like he was any other day. The team pulled on their green Slytherin robes before sitting down to listen to Flint's pre-match pep talk.

"Win at all costs, make a mistake and you'll regret it," Flint said simply before exiting the locker room, the rest of the team following behind him.

As they walked out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greeted them, mainly boos, because every house minus their own were anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd made their cheers heard, too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asked Flint and Diggory to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three…two…one…"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Regulus shot toward the tossed Quaffle and grabbed it with ease, racing toward the Hufflepuff scoring posts. He swerved out of the way of a Bludger before executing a barrel roll to dodge a Hufflepuff Chaser from punching the Quaffle out from his arm. Regulus came in low, approaching the nearest goalpost, and as the opposing Keeper made to fly between Regulus and the post, Regulus threw the Quaffle to the furthest post. As the Quaffle soared past the Keeper, just out of the Hufflepuff's reach, the Quaffle slightly curved before sailing through the goalpost.

"Ten points to Slytherin, they lead ten points to zero," the commentator's voice rang out, echoing throughout the stadium.

During practice Flint had briefed them on the strengths and weaknesses of Hufflepuff; they had good Beaters and the previous year a good Seeker, but average Chasers and Keeper. Flint didn't know much about Potter's talent at Quidditch but had relegated Draco to handling the half-blood while they both looked for the Snitch.

Regulus had raced after the Quaffle which was now in Hufflepuff's possession, and as he spotted a Bludger being sent his way courtesy of Diggory, he noted oddly that it had actually slowed down as it approached him before flying back in the opposite direction, straight towards Potter. Regulus shook his head in bewilderment for a moment, before he decided not to question the strange fortune and continued speeding after the Hufflepuff Chaser with the Quaffle. Regulus caught up with him easily enough and punched the Quaffle out of his arm, Flint catching the fumble and speeding toward the Hufflepuff goalposts. The match continued very much in similar fashion: Regulus dodged the one Bludger the Hufflepuff Beaters could effectively use, score a goal, then steal the Quaffle for one of his fellow Chasers.

It had started to rain; Regulus felt heavy drops fall onto his face. Visibility had been a bit obscured but Regulus was still able to keep track of both the single Bludger and Quaffle.

"Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero…" Regulus heard the commentator shout.

Flint had passed the Quaffle to Regulus, who scored quite easily before Hufflepuff called a timeout, Madam Hooch's whistle rang out, and the Slytherin team dived for the ground. While his teammates were jeering and pointing at Potter, Regulus couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that they were so unfocused and seemingly uncaring that they had yet to gain a big enough lead to guarantee victory.

"We haven't won yet," Regulus stated, not taking part in the taunts and teasing that his fellow teammates were towards Potter and the other Hufflepuffs.

Draco looked at him with a confident smirk, "Stop fretting, they haven't got a chance."

Regulus shook his head in exasperation before taking off into the air as Madam Hooch signaled the end of the timeout.

The rain was falling more heavily now and Regulus was determined to ensure Slytherin's victory. Draco was being far too lax and that kind of overconfidence could cost them the game if Potter captured the Snitch.

Regulus vaguely heard laughter from the Slytherin crowd but didn't pay it any mind, he ignored all distractions and focused solely on getting a big enough lead in points. To the spectator Regulus appeared very driven and determined, racing back and forth across the pitch both stealing the Quaffle and scoring points. After what felt like hours, but was only about half an hour, Regulus was sure he had set some sort of school record for the most points scored in the shortest amount of time by a Chaser. Slytherin was up by one-hundred and forty points and Regulus was in possession of the Quaffle, on his way to the Hufflepuff goalpost to add ten points to their lead. Regulus threw the Quaffle with as much force as he could muster and it whizzed straight through the Keeper's outstretched hands past the post, and at the exact moment Regulus scored Madam Hooch signaled that Potter had caught the Snitch; Slytherin and Hufflepuff were tied at the end of the match.

Regulus, needless to say, was a bit upset by Draco's carelessness. According to the commentary, the Snitch had been floating harmless behind Draco's ear while Draco simply remained unmoving laughing at Potter's misfortune. Flint was yelling so loud at Draco that Regulus could hear him over the rain and the crowd.

"Since the game is tied, one Chaser from each team will attempt to score, they will continue such attempts until we have a winner," Madam Hooch proclaimed for everyone in the stadium to hear.

Flint gave him a look before thumbing him up to the sky, apparently Flint thought that Regulus' performance throughout the match made him the ideal choice. Slytherin had the best Keeper and Chasers between the two teams, which only added more pressure onto Regulus and Bletchley's shoulders to make sure they scored and defended, respectively.

Hufflepuff sent up a boy named Malcom Preece. All eyes were trained on him and Bletchley, as they were the only ones in the air. Preece struck the Quaffle with the end of his broom with a sharp twist which Bletchley managed to catch with one hand, a smirk on his face as he gestured to the crowd of roaring Slytherins, a confident smirk on his face before he tossed the Quaffle to Regulus.

Regulus took off quickly towards the goal post, the less time to think the better his movements and reaction would be, and as he came low to the lowest of the goal posts, a mirror image of the first goal he scored, the Hufflepuff Keeper, Herbert Fleet seemed to think that Regulus was going to throw the Quaffle at the furthest goalpost once again, and was wary of overcommitting. Regulus smirked before throwing it at the lowest goalpost and Fleet desperately raced to intercept but the Quaffle curved out of his grasp and right past the goal, signaling that Slytherin had won. There was a collective groan of disappointment before it was overshadowed by the enthusiastic cries of the Slytherin students, wildly screaming and waving their arms in excitement. Regulus let out a breath of relief as he rejoined the rest of his teammates, all of them sporting smiles with the exception of Draco who looked soured by his embarrassing mistake and nearly costing them the match.

Diggory and the other members of the Hufflepuff team had congratulated them on a good name, which none of the Slytherins seemed to reciprocate, although Regulus did give a polite nod which Diggory appeared to appreciate. Although Regulus didn't spot Potter and later discovered that his arm had been injured by that rogue Bludger and was promptly taken up to the Hospital Wing immediately after the game had been concluded.

There was a celebratory party in the Slytherin common room that afternoon that continued well into the evening. Regulus, being quite familiar with social gatherings, having attended several with his grandparents, decided he could mingle and not look too out of place. However, by the time he entered the common room after cleaning up he wasn't expecting the wild and uninhibited behavior that was there to greet him. Having never attended a Quidditch match prior to joining the team, and having never partaken in the subsequent after party, preferring to spend his time in the library, Regulus had no clue just what went on in the common room after a house victory of any kind.

Drinks he didn't recognize were consumed and passed around with much frequency, the volume was louder than he had ever heard it, and it seemed as if everyone's masks of distrust were removed for the duration of the celebration. He saw pairs of older students snogging in secluded corners of the room, students his age laughing and cheering with each other, and members of the Quidditch team all telling their own versions of the game. Draco was nowhere to be seen, likely still brooding over his shameful mistake, wallowing in his self-pity for not being the center of attention.

Pansy instantly grabbed hold of his arm and escorted him around the common room as if he were on display. She pressed her body against his at every opportunity and dazzled him with her beautiful smile whenever they exchanged banter. They both conversed with both housemates they did and did not know. On several occasions Regulus was asked to describe what it felt like making the goal that won Slytherin the match, often times with as much detail as he could. At some point in the middle of the celebration, Regulus finally realized why it seemed like the entire house would sleep most of Sunday after Quidditch victories.

Unfortunately Regulus was unable to slither away from the party and pay Myrtle a visit that evening like he promised, but in hindsight it proved to be one of the most fortunate happenstances that year; that evening a student had been petrified. News of the attack had spread like wildfire that Sunday morning and Regulus had the perfect alibi. It was that Gryffindor boy who was trying to get a picture of Potter, Regulus couldn't remember his name. Slytherin apparently had earned fifty points with their victory over Hufflepuff, but Regulus didn't quite care about the House Cup, although it did bolster his reputation.

By the time December rolled around, Regulus was no closer discovering what snake was responsible for the petrified student and cat. He opted to stay at Hogwarts over the holiday, not wanting to waste time at 12 Grimmauld Place. Apparently Draco decided to remain as well, Lucius was very busy at the Ministry and didn't have the time, and this did not please Draco one bit.

Slytherin had Potions one Thursday afternoon with Gryffindor. They were in one of the large dungeons, nineteen cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Professor Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about the Gryffindors work while the Slytherins sniggered appreciatively, minus Regulus of course. Draco kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at Weasley, who knew that if he retaliated he would get detention.

Regulus had completed his Swelling Solution in half the time and after turning in a flask of it received a simple, "Exceptional," from Professor Snape in response. Regulus was far more interested in the advanced potion Professor Snape had assigned him and requested ingredients to brew it from his head of house's personal stock. Professor Snape motioned for Regulus to follow him into his head of house's office. As Regulus stood behind the professor while the ingredients were being collected for him, Professor Snape seemed to take pause as he stood on a shelf-ladder looking at two empty jars. Growing curious, Regulus piped up, "Is something wrong, Professor?"

Professor Snape was silent for a moment before responding, "Someone has stolen from me." Regulus knew when his head of house was angry, and Professor Snape was much more than that.

"What did they take, perhaps I can keep my ears open for who might be responsible?" Regulus offered.

"Lacewing Flies and Boomslang Skin," Professor Snape said as he stepped down from the ladder with Regulus' ingredients.

"That combination is rather…foretelling," Regulus thought aloud.

"Indeed," Professor Snape agreed, handing Regulus his required ingredients before giving him a look. "There was an incident with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw earlier today, my attention was not on my office."

Regulus nodded, "I understand."

Professor Snape and Regulus soon rejoined the class. Regulus couldn't help but think of the book that Granger and her two friends checked out from the Restricted Section, someone was brewing Polyjuice Potion, the only question was why?

A week later, Regulus had noted oddly at the large knot of people gathered at the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. A loud Gryffindor nearly shouted in excitement, "They're starting a Dueling Club!" he said while beckoning others closer, "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days…"

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel? Could be useful," Weasley said to his two friends, oblivious that could be easily overheard by Regulus as the three friends went into dinner. "Shall we go?" he heard faintly as they walked out of earshot.

Regulus looked at the parchment with only mild interest, having faced much stiffer competition at the dueling tournaments he attended over the summer he doubted much of anyone could challenge him. Although he couldn't quite resist the chance to show off a little.

"_Who knows, I might learn something_," Regulus couldn't help but laugh silently at the thought.

That evening Regulus went back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us." Regulus heard Granger say as the three friends came up into the chattering crowd. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young…maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not…" Potter began, but he ended on a groan which Regulus happened to share: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and accompanied by none other than Professor Snape, wearing his usual black. Regulus took solace in the fact that Professor Snape was present, if for nothing else Regulus may indeed actually learn something if his head of house was involved.

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourself as I myself have done on countless occasions…for full details, see my published works."

As Lockhart's gaze came across Regulus, his face seemed to falter before swiftly looking elsewhere.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry…you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Weasley muttered behind him.

Professor Snape's lip was curling, Regulus didn't blame him, Lockhart was insufferable. Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Professor Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Potter muttered and Regulus agreed, as Professor Snape appeared to be baring his teeth.

"One…two…three…"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent; Professor Snape cried: "Expelliarmus!" There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Regulus and the other Slytherins cheered.

"Do you think he's all right?" Granger squealed.

"Who cares?" Potter and Weasley said together.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet. His hat had fallen off and his wavy hair was standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said, tottering back and onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm…as you see, I've lost my wand…ah, thank you, Miss Brown…yes, an excellent idea to show then that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy…however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Regulus couldn't believe this imbecile, it was painstakingly obvious that he was a fraud.

Professor Snape was looking quite murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me…"

They both moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Professor Snape reached Potter and Weasley first though, "Time to split up the dream team, I think," Professor Snape sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter…"

Potter moved automatically toward Granger.

"I don't think so," said Professor Snape, smiling coldly. "Mr. Black, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger…you can partner Miss Bulstrode."

Regulus walked over to Potter with a passive expression on his face, adopting the same physical and emotional state he did before each time he dueled at competitions. Potter looked very much like he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He appeared a combination of fear, anxiety, ignorant courage, and a drive to prove himself. Of course this meant nothing to Regulus. Regulus would not hold back on Potter, such an error could prove costly and he would never shame his family name by such a rookie mistake.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Regulus gave a polite bow, not taking his eyes off Potter, and Potter returned the gesture in kind.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents…_only_ to disarm them…we don't want any accidents…one…two…three…"

Potter swung his wand high, and Regulus simply stood there in a relaxed stance.

"Expelliarmus!" Potter cried out and the same dazzling flash of scarlet light Regulus had seen earlier came bolting towards him. Regulus sidestepped and pivoted his foot backward and the spell flew past him before striking the stone wall harmlessly. Regulus continued to side step and avoid every spell Potter threw at him, which was making the half-blood grow frustrated.

Before Potter began to cast yet another disarming charm, Regulus silently casted, the only indication that he had even casted a spell being the small wave of his yew wand, "_Silencio," _Regulus cast silently at Potter.

Potter's incantation died in his throat as he was suddenly muted, now unable to cast any spell at all, before looking up at Regulus in obvious surprise and growing fear as Regulus began to dramatically twirl his wand until the dread in Potter's eyes had reached its peak and in a soft voice Regulus said, "Expelliarmus."

The scarlet light screamed out of Regulus' wand and struck Potter directly in the chest, flying backward into a crossfire of other spells before falling in a heap to the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Professor Snape took charge.

"Finite Incantatem!" Professor Snape shouted and all spell effects in the Great Hall were terminated.

A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Two students were lying on the floor, panting; Weasley was holding up an ashen-faced student, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Granger and Millicent were still moving; Millicent had Granger in a headlock and Granger was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. Potter leapt up from the floor and pulled Millicent off Granger, with much difficulty as Millicent was much bigger than Potter.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, skittering through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan. Careful there Miss Fawcett…Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot…"

"I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Professor Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair…Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you…"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Professor Snape, gliding over malevolently much to Regulus' amusement. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Longbottom's found, pink face went pinker. "How about Black and Potter?" said Professor Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, gesturing Potter and Regulus into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Regulus points his wand at you, you do _this_."

Lockhart raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Regulus snorted and Professor Snape smirked as Lockhart quickly picked it up, saying, "Whoops…my wand is a little overexcited…"

Professor Snape moved closer to Regulus, bent down, and whispered, "Let's see how Potter likes snakes."

Regulus smirked and nodded, Potter appeared more nervous than before.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulders. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" Potter replied, but Lockhart wasn't listening.

"Three…two…one…go!" Lockhart shouted.

This time, Potter waited for Regulus. The moment Regulus moved his wand, Potter cried out, "Protego!"

Regulus smirked, mildly impressed, before he said, "Serpensortia."

The end of Regulus' wand shot out a long black snake, it fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

"Don't move, Potter," Professor Snape said lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Potter standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart, and Regulus took an instinctive step back. Lockhart brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward a Hufflepuff student and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

Potter then walked forward and shouted at the snake, **§Leave him alone!§**

The snake slumped to the floor, docile as can be, its eyes now on Potter.

While Regulus definitely suspected Potter of being a Parseltongue, to witness it confirmed was unexpected to say the least. The Hufflepuff didn't seem appreciative, however, "What do you think you're playing at?" the student shouted before turning around and storming out of the hall.

Professor Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. Professor Snape, too, was looking at Potter in an unexpected way: It was a shrewd and calculating look. The students in the hall began to mutter amongst themselves before Weasley all but dragged Potter away, Granger hot on their heels as the three friends left the Great Hall.

Regulus spent the following morning in the library to work on his advanced homework and try to learn more about the beast within the chamber, having very little luck with the latter. He was distracted eventually, as was expected as of late with the odd increase in activity within the library, when he heard the familiar voice of Potter, "I didn't chase it at him!" obviously angry by the sound of his voice, "It didn't even _touch_ him!"

"It was a very near miss," said Ernest Macmillan. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so…"

Regulus had heard gossip of Potter being the heir of Slytherin and the one responsible for the attacks in the school. It was a revolving door of students that all rehashed the topic and became increasingly ridiculous with each new version. To say that Regulus was annoyed would have been the understatement of the year, because as he spent most of his time in the library he had to hear it ad nauseam.

"It's true," Regulus interjected offhandedly, keeping his eyes on the book he was reading and subsequently missing the look of shock on Macmillan's face and look of annoyance on Potter's.

"I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" said Potter fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?"

"You could be Slytherin's heir, come to Hogwarts to finish his work," Macmillan retorted swiftly.

Regulus couldn't help but laugh aloud at the statement. The Hufflepuffs stared at him like he was crazy, but after every sort of gossip students had discussed that day, Potter being Slytherin's heir was the most ludicrous thus far. Regulus set his quill down and glanced up at the group of students before saying, "Potter _might_ be distantly related to Salazar Slytherin as would most witches and wizards from any pureblood family, but his direct descendent?" he asked rhetorically while pointing at Potter before continuing to laugh.

Macmillan had a suspicious look on his face, "How would _you_ know that?"

Regulus stopped laughing at frowned at Macmillan, clearly disappointed in him, "You should know, Macmillan, that family history books are available to relatives. My Great Grand Aunt Dorea Black married a Potter. I probably know your relatives better than you do Macmillan," Regulus said in a condescending tone.

Macmillan looked bewildered and confused.

Regulus shook his head looking appalled, "My Great Grandmother is Melania Macmillan. It's a sad state of affairs when witches and wizards don't even know who their ancestors are, tsk tsk."

Potter had seemed uninterested in the group of Hufflepuff students and instead walked up to Regulus' table, his anger dissipating with each step as he gazed at Regulus with a curious expression, "This…family history book, where can I get one?" Potter asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

Regulus couldn't help the aghast-looking expression on his face, "What are you talking about? Do you mean to tell me that your worthless godfather never gave you one?"

Potter ignored the insult and simply shook his head.

Regulus rubbed his face in disbelief before he rummaged through his leather school bag and pulled out a small grey book and tossed it across the table where it landed in front of Potter.

"That's a copy, consider it a Christmas gift," Regulus said.

Potter picked it up almost reverently and Regulus didn't need to hear a thank you to know that Potter was thankful, it showed in his eyes as clear as day, "Why?" Potter asked, seemingly unable to wrap his head around Regulus' generosity.

"Think of it as an opportunity to stop embarrassing yourself," Regulus replied. "_And as quickly as gossip travels in this school, everyone will soon know that Regulus Black doesn't seem like an enemy of Harry Potter,"_ Regulus thought wickedly.

"Your godfather may have turned his back on his ancestors, the least he could've done was give you that choice. Think of this as your choice, now if you don't mind I don't have time for any more of your problems," Regulus added before looking back down at his book, picking up his quill.

"Thanks," Potter replied with sincerity. "Speaking of Sirius, he…"

Regulus abruptly cut him off though, "And I have nothing to talk about."

The sharp and hate-filled tone seemed to discourage Potter from pursuing the matter and left the library with the grey book in both hands.

Regulus had hoped that pointing out Potter's lineage may have discouraged the rumor mill from perpetuating that Potter was Slytherin's heir, as Regulus had a bit of a soft spot for genealogical accuracy, but the next day word of another attack had spread like wildfire. The Gryffindor house ghost and Justin Finch-Fletchley were the victims and they were discovered with Potter standing next to their bodies. At least Regulus could say he tried, but there seemed to be no overcoming Potter's bad luck.

Regulus was grateful for the silence as the term finally ended and almost everyone had left the school for holiday, due in large part to the panic that had spread throughout the castle. Another student being petrified, while definitely reason for concern, wasn't nearly as worrisome of the fact that a ghost of all things had been petrified. What could petrify something that was already dead? This certainly made narrowing the search for what beast was in the chamber but Regulus didn't seem to have as much time as he would have preferred to investigate the matter with all the extra homework the professors had assigned over the holiday, which is what he was currently working on in the Slytherin common room. A quite empty and quiet common room, for once. He hadn't spent very much time at Christmas dinner with the rest of the staff and students, not wanting to waste more time than necessary to eat, he had left rather early compared to some other students like Crabbe and Goyle who were likely the last ones to leave if their absence from the dormitory was any indication.

Regulus briefly looked up as the stone door entrance to their dormitory slid open to reveal Draco, followed closely by Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent. Regulus looked back down at his school work.

"Wait here," said Draco to the other Slytherins, "I'll go and get it…my father's just sent it to me…" and Draco walked off toward his bedroom to retrieve something.

Regulus noticed his three housemates sit down in some empty chairs looking around with curious looks on their faces, which Regulus absentmindedly found odd, and refocused his attention once more on a rather difficult essay for Professor McGonagall concerning non-verbal Transfiguration spells.

Draco came back a minute later, holding a newspaper clipping Regulus recognized easily having been shown it already. Draco shoved it in Crabbe's face, "That'll give you a laugh," Draco said.

The Muggle-Protection Act had been scrapped and Arthur Weasley bore the brunt of the reason why. Crabbe gave what sounded like a rather forced laugh, having heard the rather annoying boy laugh far more enthusiastically for things far less humorous. This sort of thing would have had Crabbe in stitches. Regulus paid closer attention to them.

"Well?" said Draco impatiently as Goyle handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," Goyle said bleakly.

Regulus frowned in confusion.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," Draco said scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

Crabbe's face was contorted with fury and Regulus' mind was racing to determine what exactly was going on.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Draco, he noticed too.

"Stomachache," Crabbe grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Draco, snickering. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."

Draco started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did an accurate impression of the small Gryffindor boy, "Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?" Draco said before dropping his hands and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's the _matter_ with you two?" Draco questioned.

Crabbe and Goyle gave out forced laughs which seemed to satisfy Draco, but Regulus had a sneaking suspicion of what was truly going on and paid especially close attention to Crabbe and Goyle's reactions.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Draco slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think _he's_ Slytherin's heir! I _wish_ I knew who it _is_," Draco said while staring pointedly at Regulus, "I could help them."

Draco knew that Regulus spoke Parseltongue, and denying that he opened the Chamber of Secrets only seemed to make Draco believe more and more that Regulus was the heir of Slytherin, an infuriating conversation on any given day but especially in the presence of what he suspected to be imposters.

"Millicent…" Regulus began as he stood up and approached the four of them. It seemed like Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent hadn't even been aware of his presence as they all jumped in their seats. Millicent looked at him and her face flushed red as he regarded her with cold eyes, "How is your Grandmother Violetta doing?" Regulus asked with fake curiosity.

Draco looked at Regulus with a confused expression on his face before Millicent replied, "She's doing quite well, thank you for asking."

Regulus immediately dropped his façade and after withdrawing his yew-wand quickly bound Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent with conjured ropes before they could so much as blink at him the wrong way. Regulus kept his eyes trained on the three bound students, "Draco, bring Professor Snape."

Regulus didn't have to be looking at Draco to know that his housemate was about to protest, he loathed being told what to do, but Regulus didn't give him the chance, "Now," Regulus said, his tone of voice indicating he would have no argument on the matter.

Draco grumble, griped, and complained, but begrudgingly left to go and retrieve Professor Snape.

"You may look like Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent, but the behavior is way off. Crabbe and Goyle are slow but they always laugh at Draco's remarks, it's embarrassing that Draco believed your pitiful excuses," Regulus began with a shake of his head, disappointed with his housemate.

"The only grandmother Millicent was ever on speaking terms with died several years ago, Violetta Bulstrode is actually my Great Great Grandmother, if my accursed uncle had taught you…" Regulus said looking between Crabbe and Goyle, "…anything about his ancestors you would have known that and realized I had found the three of you out."

"And the next time you check out a book from the Restricted Section, you might want to be a little less obvious about it," Regulus admonished Millicent whose eyes were wide in shock.

At that moment, the dormitory entrance slid open to admit Professor Snape followed closely by Draco, neither looked happy. Professor Snape looked at the bound students before looking back at Regulus, "Explain yourself."

Regulus gave a polite nod, "I believe I have found those responsible for raiding your personal stores, Professor."

Professor Snape's brow rose curiously as he looked at Regulus expectantly.

"Granger checked out Moste Potente Potions from the Restricted Section. Your personal stock of ingredients were stolen during a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw class, all of their behavior is off, and she," Regulus said pointing to Millicent, "doesn't seem to know who her own grandmothers are. I believe they're under the effects of a Polyjuice Potion, time will tell if we wait."

It seemed like Professor Snape had just received the perfect Christmas gift, because if Granger was involved then it was very likely Potter was involved too, and it was common knowledge that Professor Snape despised Potter with all his being, "We will wait."

Professor Snape stood beside Regulus as they both stared at the bound students, his head of house crossing his arms and eyes alight with excitement and a small grin on his face while Regulus looked on impassively. They didn't need to wait very long, as the effects of the Polyjuice Potion soon wore off the identities of the imposters became known: Weasley, Granger, and Potter. It looked like Professor Snape nearly jumped with excitement as he ushered them out of the dormitory, muttering happily about expelling three students.

Draco seemed to be in shocked silence, but now that Professor Snape and the trio of friends had left, Regulus dropped his impassive expression and turned on Draco, "What did I tell you? I said that your public provocation and opposition of Potter would bring us both unwanted attention and you might as well have told them that I was the heir of Slytherin just now!" Regulus nearly yelled as he was face to face with Malfoy.

"You have once again dragged me into your petty school rivalry. I warned you what would happen if you forgot your place," Regulus said in a cold and distant voice as he pointed his wand at Draco. Draco's eyes were nearly bugging out of his face and he began to sputter in fright as he put his hands up pleadingly.

"Since you're so jealous of Potter's scar...perhaps you'd like me to give you one to match. Should I put it on your forehead just like his?" Regulus asked as he backed Draco into the wall as the tip of his yew was pressed into Draco's forehead.

"N-n-no…s-s-stop…I'm s-sorry…" Draco continued to mutter his apologies but Regulus was hearing none of it.

"Not your forehead? Well, I suppose I can be merciful…" Regulus said, lowering his wand and Draco let out a sigh of relief.

As Regulus began to turn and seemingly walk away, Draco continued sputtering, "T-thank you…t-thank you…"

Regulus swung back around and let loose a curse that struck Draco directly in the chest, throwing the boy against the wall before he landed on the floor in a heap, clutching at his chest in pain, gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of him.

Regulus leaned forward, the tip of his wand back on Draco's forehead, "Next time…I'll give you a scar just like Potter." Regulus finally left, uncaring of the condition Draco was in, as he packed his things away and went to his bedroom. He idly thought as Draco's cries of pain could be heard in the background, "_Granger must have made that Polyjuice Potion, huh?"_

Despite Professor Snape's best efforts to get them expelled, apparently Potter, Granger, and Weasley had each been given detention for every weekend until the school year ended and each lost their house fifty points, putting Slytherin in the lead for the House Cup by a very large margin.

Draco had been admitted to the Hospital Wing for sustaining an injury by dark magic. The students seemed to be under the impression that it was the work of Slytherin's heir, which put everyone on edge as it seemed no one was safe.

Rita Skeeter had sent him a rather large package that contained parchment after parchment of conducted interviews, both muggle and wizard newspaper clippings, records, and various other bits and pieces of information he assumed was all interrelated in some way. Her letter had explained in great detail all the facts and opinions she could gather on one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Regulus had to admit that she had done a thorough job, much better than he could have done regarding the information she obtained on Voldemort's muggle background.

He glanced over the various parchment and articles: Tom Riddle Sr. lived in Little Hangleton, murdered along with his parents. Frank Bryce, their gardener claimed to have seen a dark-haired boy climbing the hill to the manor the night of their deaths. The cause of death could not be determined by muggle authorities. Bryce, along with town gossip, claimed that "the squire's son had run off with the tramp's daughter", in reference to Voldemort's parents. Bryce had heard Tom Riddle Sr. claim that Merope Gaunt had somehow tricked him into falling in love with her. Voldemort had apparently lived at an orphanage during his years at Hogwarts, an interview with the matron of the orphanage, Mrs. Cole, indicated that Merope Gaunt had died the night after Voldemort had been born. It was a treasure trove of information, much of the specifics Regulus hadn't even been able to touch upon yet. He had sent a response to Skeeter informing her that he would include her name in the story if she so desired the credit, but told her just who exactly the story was about. If she declined wanting to have any credit, as such a story would likely incite a violent response by Voldemort's followers, he offered her next pick of any story she wanted in the future as compensation. Regulus had yet to receive her response. He quickly began writing up the story, reading through the parchment and articles in his spare time, it was a slow moving process but it was coming along nicely.

As Regulus was walking through a corridor, having just finished class with Professor Binns, he heard an angry outburst echo off the stone walls and realized it was Filch. Regulus, having realized that Filch was likely still manning his usual lookout post headed for the sight of the first attack.

"…even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore…" he heard Filch say quite hysterically as the caretaker's footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor before a door slammed.

Regulus peaked around the corner and saw a great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Myrtle's bathroom. He could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls and figured that the ghost had created a distraction for Regulus to come visit.

Regulus held up his robes over his ankles as he stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its out of order sign, ignored it, and entered. Myrtle was crying. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"Myrtle, are you okay?" Regulus asked her with concern.

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Regulus waded across to her stall and said, "I would never do such a thing to you."

Myrtle emerged with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at am…"

"That's terrible!" Regulus exclaimed.

Myrtle nodded her head sadly.

"Where is this book, maybe I can find out who did this to you?" he asked her.

An evil glint seemed to appear in her eyes as she pointed at a sink, "It's over there, it got washed out…"

Regulus looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. He waved his wand over the book to check for any curses and found none and he picked it up. Regulus saw at once that it was a diary, the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He cautiously opened it and on the front page he could just make out the name T.M. Riddle in smudged ink. Regulus dropped the diary as if it burned him and the book splashed in the water.

"_A diary of Voldemort just happens to show up while this whole business with the Chamber of Secrets starts up?" _Regulus thought as he stared for what seemed like forever at the sopping wet book, sitting in still water. In the distance he heard a door slam and thought that Filch must have been on his way back. Regulus had left the invisibility cloak in his blood trunk, having packed his school bag full. After thinking quickly he carefully picked up the diary, dried it with his wand, and pocketed it before bidding Myrtle goodbye and getting back to his dormitory and away from an angry Filch.

Regulus had spent the next few days examining the diary whenever he got the chance to return to his room. He had stored the diary in his blood trunk, not wanting to risk being in possession of such an incriminating object. There seemed to have been a lull in the attacks, which had turned the mood around at the school as hope seemed to be growing. Madam Pomfrey had been pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood and nearly ready for repotting. After that it wouldn't be long until they were cut up and stewed, those having been petrified able to be revived.

Lockhart seemed to think a morale-booster was in order and in February the Great Hall was nearly unbearable to sit in. The walls were covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. Regulus noticed that Lockhart's fellow professors were not amused, if going by their stony-faced expressions was any indication. Professor Snape looked beyond disgusted with the decorations and Lockhart's attire; matching lurid pink robes.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-five people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all…and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enhancements than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his face in his hands. Professor Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison.

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Slytherins were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Regulus.

"Oy, you! Regulus Black!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Regulus. "I've got a musical message to deliver to Regulus Black in person," he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way. The dwarf started singing, causing something of a holdup in the corridor.

_His eyes are as grey as cool steel,_

_His heart beneath I'm sure can feel,_

_I wish he could see, who I am,_

_Run away with me, consequences be damned._

Those who could hear the poem were either envious, teasing, or downright crying with mirth. Regulus opted to smile and let out a short laugh to show that it didn't bother him, but on the inside he was very well and truly embarrassed. He silently promised to get Pansy back for her prank as they entered their Charms classroom.

Summer was fast approaching as Regulus was locked away in his bedroom in the evening, quill in hand as he sat at his desk with the diary laying there opened. He had run every detection and diagnostic spell he knew, so naturally he proceeded to the next step which was to write in it. Regulus had deduced since acquiring the diary exactly what it was, the missing piece to the puzzle he had been solving had come to him in Charms class. The book was the very same he had seen Lucius drop in that Weasley girl's cauldron that day at Flourish and Blotts. Regulus was fairly certain that she of all people wouldn't have opened the Chamber of Secrets and let loose the beast that rest there on the muggle-borns intentionally. Then he recalled what Voldemort had done to Professor Quirrell; possession. And anything capable of possession was no ordinary dark artefact. What Regulus had before him was a Horcrux, of that he was certain. After remembering what Voldemort had done to him after Quirrell had fallen, Regulus didn't want to underestimate the capabilities of the diary and began to draw up his barriers and mental shields in anticipation for an attack on his mind, after which he began to write.

"My name is Regulus Black." The words shone momentarily on the page and they were seemingly sucked into the page, sinking without a trace.

Regulus waited with bated breath and eventually, oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Regulus had never written.

"Hello, Regulus Black. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?" These words, too, faded away, but not before Regulus had started to scribble back.

"I know who you are, every witch and wizard knows that you are the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived," Regulus wrote, maintaining an image of all the things Voldemort had managed to accomplish and achieve. "You are Lord Voldemort."

The page was blank for several moments before ink oozed out, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else, Regulus."

Regulus continued thinking about Voldemort's achievements, "Would you be surprised if someone told you that you had a child in the future?" Regulus continued writing, thinking of himself now.

"Bellatrix Black, she was one of your most loyal followers, willing to do _anything_ for you. It's such a shame she is imprisoned at Azkaban right now. I'm being raised by her Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion, I believe they were classmates of yours," He wrote, thinking of Bellatrix, Walburga, and Orion, keeping images of their faces in his mind.

"I was born a year before your downfall, it was almost by accident that I had learned of what you had accomplished…to create more than one…and to have one of them in front of me…I can't help but feel excited at the thought," he scribbled down, thinking of the first time he saw Salazar Slytherin's locket and the diary sitting atop his desk.

"Did you use the diary before or after you sought revenge against your filthy muggle father?" Regulus wrote down, thinking of the muggle newspaper article detailing the deaths of the Riddles in Little Hangleton.

After what felt like hours, ink finally oozed back, "Before…I was going to pay my mother's family a little visit that summer. Am I still alive?" Riddle asked, apparently curious to know if his Horcruxes had managed to cheat death.

Regulus thought carefully, the image of Quirrell's mangled face, the pair of red eyes, followed by Potter's unconscious body laying prone at Regulus' feet before he wrote, "Yes. You attempted to regain a body through the Philosopher's Stone, but Potter and Dumbledore got in your way. I interfered when I could, but…"

"And you don't know where I am? Why have you not sought me out? Why have I not sought you out?" Riddle questioned.

"Neither of us know where one another is, and only a select few know who my father is, it would be reckless for me to ask too many questions," Regulus wrote, occupying his mind with thoughts that supported the words sinking into the pages.

"I believe someone may be seeking out the others that you had made…I do not believe them to be safe," Regulus continued on. "Perhaps Dumbledore…I am not sure."

"The Gaunt home is where I planned to go last…and the Room of Hidden Things may contain one," Riddle replied.

"Room of Hidden Things? I do not know where that is," Regulus wrote rather confusedly.

"The room is located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle and has a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. Walk past it three times thinking about the room of hidden things, and the door will appear," Riddle explained.

Feeling as though coaxing out any more information would be reckless and potentially dangerous, Regulus quickly closed the diary and placed it in a spare school bag. Regulus was relieved he was able to maintain the farce throughout his conversation with Riddle. Allowing Riddle to draw his own conclusions rather saying anything outright had allowed Regulus to gain the teenager's trust, Regulus very much doubted he could have fooled Voldemort of today into thinking he had a son...Riddle's ignorance of the present truly did help him in that regard.

He opened his family blood trunk and in a secret compartment retrieved a flask of dark green fluid; Basilisk venom. His family had discovered, when trying to destroy Salazar Slytherin's locket so many years ago, that Basilisk venom could destroy it. As Regulus carefully stored the flask in the school bag, he stood there dumbfounded, as the answer to the beast within the chamber was staring him right in front of him. Regulus resisted the impulse to smack himself in the face at his obviousness before retrieving the invisibility cloak and closing the blood trunk. He quietly crept out of the dormitory and went back to Myrtle's bathroom, invisibility cloak keeping him hidden from any wandering eyes, namely Filch.

He cautiously approached the sink that previously had the etching of the tiny snake, and in a hushed tone said, **§Open§.**

The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. The sink began to move, in fact it had sunk right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. Regulus lowered himself slowly into the pipe, then let go. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. He could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as his, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. The pipe eventually leveled out, and he shot out of the end, quickly waving his wand and saying, "Arresto Momentum," slowing his descent before he gently landed on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

Regulus silently lit his wand alight before moving forward, placing a silencing charm on his footsteps that had previously slapped loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was so dark that he could only see a little distance ahead. The tunnel was quiet as the grave, and he felt rather than heard a crunch as he stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Regulus lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. As he continued moving forward he saw the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving. The light from his wand slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

He set off past the giant snake skin. The tunnel turned and turned again. He crept around yet another bend, and saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. Regulus cleared his throat and said, **§Open§ **in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Regulus walked inside. He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. He moved forward between the serpentine columns. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. As he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Regulus had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor.

**§Come to me…servant of Slytherin§ **Regulus hissed. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving, his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. Regulus had the incantation on the tip of his tongue to conjure a rooster in case the Basilisk couldn't be turned to his side, beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he couldn't help but be nervous at the thought of such a giant and powerful serpent heading his way.

Regulus made sure he didn't look into the Basilisk's eyes once he slithered out of the gaping hole. The enormous serpent was a bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, and after slithering onto the Chamber floor it had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was peering down at him.

**§Are there more invaders…invaders to be killed…to be ripped…§ **the Basilisk hissed at him.

"_So far so good…"_ Regulus thought warily.

**§What invaders§ **Regulus hissed back.

The Basilisk tilted its head slightly, it would have been amusing if Regulus wasn't so anxious.

**§Muggle invaders…muggle invaders…protect Hogwarts…§ **the serpent hissed angrily.

Regulus was slightly confused and very curious now, **§Why did Salazar Slytherin leave you in Hogwarts?§** he asked.

The Basilisk lowered its head until it was almost level with his own face, **§Protect the school…from muggle invaders…protect the school…§**

Regulus saved his shock for another time, when he wasn't nearly face-to-face with the king of all serpents, **§There are no muggle invaders at Hogwarts§**

The Basilisk nodded its head in acknowledgement before slithering back from whence it came. Regulus let out a breath and a great sigh of relief before taking out Riddle's diary and the flask of Basilisk venom. He placed the diary on the Chamber floor and carefully uncorked the flask of Basilisk venom, making sure the fumes didn't come in contact with his eyes or nose and he poured some of its contents onto the diary.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream from the book. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, spilling and flooding the floor creating a black puddle surrounding the book. Regulus corked the flask and placed it back in his spare school bag and began to examine the Chamber itself. He would at intermittent times hiss, **§Open§**, at the chance of opening other passageways and as he rounded around the massive statue an entranceway appeared, very much like the one for the Slytherin dormitory, and the stone door slid up.

Regulus took a cautionary step inside and candles seemed to light themselves as his presence became known to the room. It appeared to be a personal study, and along one side of the room was a wall filled with books. As he took a look at the titles of the books he noted that some were strictly in Parseltongue, others appeared to be personal journals of Slytherin himself, he presumed. An empty space between two books was of the same thickness of the ancestry book he had acquired last school year, and suddenly he realized just how the book contained Slytherin's ancestry and why it had taken so long to reach him in the dungeons after summoning it.

"Kreacher!" Regulus said aloud.

After a moment longer than he expected and a light cracking sound, his loyal house-elf appeared before him with a low bow, "Yes, Master Regulus?"

After Regulus had performed a number of diagnostic and detection spells on the books he told Kreacher, "I want you to take all of these books back home."

Kreacher bowed again, "It will be done, Master Regulus."

Regulus exited the secret room, the stone entrance closing behind him, and as he walked back around the statue into the main chamber his footsteps halted at once as two unexpected people stood before him.

"Potter, Granger," Regulus greeted curtly.

Granger's face was both a mixture of disappointment and sadness. Potter looked absolutely livid. And then Regulus realized just how bad the situation looked from their perspective.

"I knew you interrupted Malfoy for a reason, and the next day he turns up in the Hospital Wing? You're the heir of Slytherin!" Potter exclaimed, clenching his wand tightly.

Regulus hadn't even considered that when he decided to both interrupt and punish Draco, but realized that some damage control was in order if he wanted to leave the Chamber without complications.

"I know how this may look, but I'm not responsible for the attacks on the students, nor did I open to Chamber of Secrets. We can start dueling, and I'll win, or you can listen to my explanation. Choose," Regulus said, hands held up passively but now easier to withdraw his yew wand in the holster around his wrist.

Granger jumped in before Potter could, "Explain."

Regulus nodded at the destroyed diary between the three of them, "That diary, belonged to Voldemort. The Weasley girl was possessed by it and through her Voldemort opened the Chamber and used the beast to attack students. It's a harmless book now, I destroyed whatever part of Voldemort that was in there," he explained.

Granger didn't seem to believe him, but given that she was more a person of logic, that didn't surprise him. Potter on the other hand, was a bit more intuitive in his thinking and seemingly pieced together things in his head that Regulus wasn't privy to. Potter lowered his wand and the tension seemed to slowly melt away, although Granger still appeared to have more questions.

"Show Dumbledore the diary, he'll agree with me. And any questions you might have, the Weasley girl has the answers. I only learned who the diary belonged to and came here to destroy it," Regulus said before either of them could assault him with questions. "I take it neither of you thought of a way to get out of here?" Regulus asked.

They both seemed to looked worry at that thought and Regulus looked up in contemplation before snapping his fingers and smirking. He drew his wand out, making Potter rather defensive, but did nothing when Regulus turned away from them both to demonstrate his lack of hostility.

"Accio Nimbus 2001," Regulus said, concentrating on his Quidditch racing broom. "It should take a while to get here, I can take turns flying you both out of here, if you can agree to put those away," he said in reference to their wands.

Potter and Granger shared a look before nodding. Potter walked forward and picked up the bleeding diary and they all waited in awkward silence.

"Where's your friend Weasley, he didn't want to join you?" Regulus asked idly, making small talk to make the wait a little more interesting.

"His parents were told about the Polyjuice Potion…he got into a lot of trouble, what with his father already having problems at the Ministry…Ron doesn't want to be our friend anymore, he doesn't think the risk is worth it," Granger partly explained and almost rambled.

"He's a fickle friend," Potter commented with more anger and loathing than Regulus had ever seen out of the half-blood and idly wondered why, but the whooshing sound of Regulus' broom cut through the air and flew into his outstretched hand, so he opted not to ask.

Potter motioned for Granger to go first, and Regulus mounted the broom and Granger sat on it behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He took off and flew through the tunnels, his reflexes helping him avoid running into dead ends and making the sharp turns. He could feel Grangers head buried into his back and hands squeezing tightly around his midsection, she was in all likelihood scared of flying, but Regulus was just waiting for it all to be over, he felt disgusted by her touching him.

After dropping her in Myrtle's bathroom he went back for Potter and the two of them made it back much quicker than the first trip. Both Potter and Granger raced off probably to Dumbledore's office while Regulus closed the chamber with a hiss of Parseltongue.

Final exams still took place, as the perception among the staff and students had been that the Chamber of Secrets was now closed and the students were safe. Regulus wasn't concerned, the exams were a breeze for him. Slytherin House was the easy victor in the House Cup, thanks in no small part to all their victories in Quidditch and the trio of friends losing points over the Polyjuice Potion. The previously petrified students, cat, and ghost had all been restored to their original states. And Draco had been released from the Hospital Wing, pointedly ignoring Regulus, and not so much as sparing a glance towards Potter.

However, despite everything that had occurred over the past year and in the past month, none of these things were the topic of conversation at the end of the year feast. No, an article from the Daily Prophet had been all students and the wizarding world itself could talk about since it was issued the day after final exams.

On the front page, a magical picture of Tom Riddle from Hogwarts was on display and the headline read simply:

**LORD VOLDEMORT**

_also known as_

**TOM M. RIDDLE**

Regulus was sporting a grin the entire train ride home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 11**

**1993**

All of magical Britain had been swept up in the exposé of Tom M. Riddle, commonly known as Lord Voldemort. There was nothing more frequently discussed or gossiped over more than that single article for the entire summer. Regulus had cautiously paid the goblins at Gringotts to relocate the Daily Prophet offices and add security measures on their new location prior to the release of the issue, and his precaution was warranted as the previous office had been attacked the day after the release. The assailants had been captured, thanks in no small part to an anonymous tip to the Auror Office that the Daily Prophet was going to be attacked that week. There seemed to be two trains of thought regarding the article: either it was or wasn't true. It was one of the few times that wizarding Britain as a whole had a polarizing stance on an issue. Regulus already noticed some prominent figures and families within the magical world choosing sides, prominent figures and families whom Regulus knew were previously followers and supporters of the Dark Lord. Regulus had even requested, through his alias, that the prisoners of Azkaban all be given an issue of the article; whether the Minister believed that such an action would be further torment for the inmates to realize that they had been imprisoned for a half-blood or hoped they might reform if seeing that their former master wasn't who he claimed to be, it wasn't sure but the Minister had allowed the article to be distributed throughout Azkaban.

Prior to sending the article to the Daily Prophet for release, Regulus had written his grandfather and requested that he search the Gaunt home, which turned out to be a shack in the woods, just outside Little Hangleton for any clues or possible dark artefacts. Orion had promptly discovered a Horcrux within a golden box under the rotting floor boards protected by several protective charms and enchantments that the elder Black was eventually able to disable after careful examination. Orion brought the Horcrux back to 12 Grimmauld Place and submerged the artefact in a vat of basilisk venom, destroying the Horcrux beyond repair. Not long after the article had been printed, when Orion and Regulus had paid Little Hangleton a visit, it seemed like every witch and wizard in Britain had the same idea as the area was crawling with magical folk, curious to see for themselves what kind of place Voldemort had come from, despite not having been born nor raised there.

Thankfully it seemed that Regulus had two less courses to study over the summer with his grandparents, as they had deemed Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts as two subjects they would allow Regulus to study on his own. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't continue lessons on the other subjects he hadn't quite finished yet: Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, and the two electives he would begin for his third year at Hogwarts. He had a choice between: Divination, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. It went without saying that Regulus would most certainly not be enrolling in Muggle Studies. Divination and Arithmancy both appeared equally useless, he wasn't about to use some form of fortune-telling to influence his instincts and intelligence. That left the most pragmatic options to choose from: Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.

A contact of his Grandfather Orion's at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries had idly mentioned to the elder Black that the youngest Weasley had been admitted over the summer in the Artefact Accidents ward. And since Dumbledore hadn't expelled or had Regulus arrested, it was likely to conclude that Potter and company had managed to get the truth from the Weasley girl, verifying what Regulus had told his two classmates in the Chamber of Secrets. Potter's former Weasley friend appeared to blame Potter for what had happened to his sister, if the hate-filled looks on the Hogwarts Express at the end of last term was anything to go by. Potter seemed to return the gesture, looking back at Weasley with a matching expression. At the time Regulus hadn't thought much of it other than what Potter had elaborated on in the Chamber, but after hearing what had occurred it explained quite a bit. Honestly Regulus had much more important things to worry about, but imagined that the growing animosity between Potter and Weasley could be taken advantage of at some point in time.

In Regulus' free time, when he hadn't been managing the Daily Prophet, or having lessons with Grandmother Walburga, or self-studying for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Regulus had spent every waking moment pouring over the books he had collected from the hidden room within the Chamber of Secrets. The collection of books varied in topic, they either detailed different versions of existing spells, introduced new but less effective spells, spells that were so complex that Regulus dared not to risk attempting them, but by in large the books were personal journals of Salazar Slytherin. Page after page of Slytherin's thoughts and state of mind up until the Founder left the school. It was invigorating, enlightening, and a very rude awakening for Regulus to read such journals, because as he read and began to understand Slytherin's true beliefs from the same pages the Founder himself had written in centuries ago, Regulus realized that they did not match with what Regulus had been taught to believe in his entire life.

"_Everywhere we look, everywhere we breathe, our mere presence insights hostile persecution…non-magicals loathe our very existence…I can see the fear past their eyes, they don't understand us, and what they don't understand they will want to destroy…"_

"_They killed mother and father…if only I had been there, the non-magicals will pay for taking my family away…"_

"_Persecution is rising…the non-magicals seem to lust for the chance to lynch one of us, they always target the same ones…the elderly, the children, those who cannot defend themselves…Godric and I will change that…"_

"_The others and I have finally finished…Hogwarts has been completed, a joyous day that we now have a haven of safety to teach others to defend themselves and use their magic…history will not repeat itself…"_

"_Godric and the others…they don't understand, they have not seen the horrors…always defending non-magicals, there always seems to be a reason for the persecutions…always an excuse, they don't realize how vulnerable it will make our school…"_

"_We need to isolate ourselves…a closed community, opening our doors to the children of non-magicals will expose us, they don't understand…those children will betray us to the non-magicals, we cannot survive against such a vast united enemy…and Godric would of course defend their fear of us, defend their persecutions of us…the non-magicals will think we are kidnapping their children…they don't understand…they don't understand…"_

"_I cannot believe they are allowing it…and they say that I've lost my mind! Godric thinks we can live peacefully with the non-magicals…he thinks tolerance, acceptance, and justice for all would make it worth the risk but he doesn't understand…it is the non-magicals who must become tolerant of magic…it is the non-magicals who must accept us…justice for all means the persecutions cease! He doesn't understand…Ravenclaw and her intellectual interest of the non-magical's children's point of view…Hufflepuff who would welcome anyone into our home…they don't understand…they don't understand…"_

"_The preservation of wizard-kind rests on my shoulders…I am the only one who understands…the safety of Hogwarts must be ensured…these muggles…I will not allow them to invade our haven…the persecution ends here!"_

Regulus had crosschecked the time period with what Slytherin was discussing, and much like what Binns had said in their second year, persecution was rampant against wizardkind during that time. But there seemed to be a disconnect between Slytherin's stance and the stance that purebloods like his family took today that Regulus was having difficulty being able to reconcile. How did fear of muggle persecution and distrust of their magical children morph into muggleborns and half-bloods being magically inferior to purebloods? Regulus wished he didn't think of the question, because he didn't know the answer, or perhaps he did know the answer and was scared of what he'd find. Regardless of the confusion that was running rampant in Regulus' mind, he had slowly begun to write a book based on Slytherin's journals, adding context, cross-references, and translations for sections written in Parseltongue, so that when Regulus had finally sorted through his uncertainty he could lead the way to a reawakening for pureblood ideology. He had posed this question in the company of his grandparents and Grandmother Walburga was not pleased. Regulus had never seen her so angry, especially towards him of all people. Regulus thought she was overreacting and pointed out the discrepancies, which had only angered her more. Grandfather Orion had promptly ended the conversation and told Regulus not to bring the topic up again. Regulus tried to not think about it, but he couldn't stop the intrusive thoughts from slithering in.

Thankfully Regulus had found several ways to distract himself from that rather sensitive topic. Since the return of Voldemort, whom Regulus now referred to as Tom Riddle, was inevitable, Regulus knew that continuing to undermine his forces was paramount to the half-blood's defeat. And after painstaking brewing and a hefty sum of galleons spent, Regulus had concocted an extremely deadly, slow-acting poison that he laced into enough food to feed a colony of Giants. And it was no coincidence that they had purchased such a large amount of meat and flesh, considering Regulus' plan was to effectively wipe out what was left of the Giants that he had learned were up in the mountains. Grandfather Orion had apparated dozens and dozens of times throughout the colony, giving the flesh and meat to the pacified Giants as a gift, the massive beasts unknowingly killing themselves.

Regulus' other distraction was the Jr. International Duelling Championship he and his family were travelling to for the weekend. Regulus had qualified for the tournament because he had won the All-England Jr. Wizarding Duelling Competition earlier that summer. The international tournament was composed of champions from across the globe and he was the previous year's winner, the youngest ever in fact. It allowed him to test his skills and the prestige helped in more ways than one. He rarely faced the same contestants, most of whom not being far off from becoming adults and thereby making them ineligible for the junior division the next year.

The Black family had arrived at Lofoten, Norway for the tournament with no complications. They checked themselves at a wizard-run inn for their stay before Regulus made his way to the arena. The arena itself included a twenty-five by twenty-five yard flat and empty space at the ground level, with rows upon rows of seats encircling the squared area running up the height of the arena and it could fit thousands of witches and wizards. On one side of the arena there was a commentator's box. There were two entrances to the ground floor where the duels would take place. Currently, Regulus had just finished registering in the back area before taking a glance at the bracket; he didn't recognize any of the names. As such he opted to wait for his name to be called and meditated until then.

Regulus' first opponent was a wizard from India. He walked down the long hallway towards the entrance to the dueling area until he saw light at the end of the tunnel and walked out to a cheering crowd.

"Regulus Lycorus Black, a thirteen year old student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he is the three-time winner, reigning, and youngest champion of the All-England Jr. Wizarding Duelling Competition. He is also the two-time winner, reigning, and youngest champion of the Jr. International Duelling Championship, let's give a warm round of applause for the defending champion," the commentator's voice resounded throughout the arena before the crowd applauded excitedly at Regulus' appearance.

The wizard officiating the duel placed the tip of his wand at his throat before his voice was amplified, "You've been briefed with the rules and banned spells, the duel will begin on my count and end when your opponent can no longer continue, forfeits the duel, or I call an end to the contest. On my mark, three…two…one…BEGIN!"

Regulus silently brought up a shield charm before covering the area with a smoke screening spell. Regulus could hear thuds in front of him as his opponent's spells struck the shield with no luck. Regulus began conjuring snakes before covering each of them with disillusionment charms, **§Attack§ **he hissed softly before casting a new shield charm.

His opponent created gusts of wind blowing in his direction and causing the smoke screen to dissipate. Regulus silently casted a silencing charm at his opponent who was then limited to only the spells he could cast silently. Regulus simply waited patiently, focusing solely on defending himself while the numerous snakes slithered towards his unsuspecting opponent. The Indian wizard was growing frustrated at being unable to destroy Regulus' shield charm, who had been recasting a new one every two spells. The Indian abruptly looked down in shock before releasing a cry of pain as three snakes were revealed upon sinking their fangs into the wizard's legs. Regulus quickly lashed out and incapacitated the distracted wizard and the official called an end to the match, naming Regulus the victor much to the audience's delight.

Since the contestants in the back were not privy to witnessing nor hearing each duel, Regulus was able to reuse the same strategy with great success. A French witch that Regulus had faced was smart enough to cast a Finite Incantatem after catching a glimpse of a shimmer nearby, unfortunately she was too late as the serpents were too close for her to kill them all.

The final duel was between Regulus and a student from Durmstrang Institute, Borislav Chilikov. By this point in the competition, Regulus usually assumed that his opponent could cast most of his spells silently and would be using spells powerful enough to destroy his normal shield charms. As a result, Regulus opted not to use the silencing charm to save himself time and decided to cast Protego Duo for a more reliable defense.

"Shte zagubite," Borislav shouted at him with an arrogant smirk.

"On my mark, three…two…one…BEGIN!" the official bellowed and Regulus quickly brought up the stronger shield charm before covering the arena in smoke.

Regulus heard a series of spells strike against his shield in quick succession while he conjured snakes and disillusioned them. He casted another shield just in time to see what looked like a blasting curse impact his new shield, part of the explosion flying past the edge of his shield before he brought up another shield charm. Much like the Indian wizard, Borislav dissipated the smoke screen with gusts of wind before continuing a volley of attacks at Regulus' shields. The direction of the winds, however, seemed to alert the Bulgarian wizard sooner to the approaching serpents and Borislav cancelled the active spell effects near him, revealing the slithering snakes. Whilst his opponent's eyes were downcast, Regulus began his offensive. Borislav used each of Regulus' incoming spells and redirected them towards the serpents as he backed up until Regulus threw a knockback jinx at him, knocking the Bulgarian backward but not off his feet. Borislav froze the remaining serpents in ice and raised a shield charm in time for Regulus' blasting curse to strike and destroy it. Regulus transfigured the three remaining, still frozen, snakes into wolves. The increase in size broke the creatures free from the ice and they raced toward Borislav. The Bulgarian decided to ignore the impending wolves in exchange for offensively attacking Regulus with everything he had in the hopes of winning the duel before the wolves reached him, which wasn't a whole lot of time. Spell after spell sped towards Regulus who promptly dodged, deflected, or blocked until he quickly whispered, "Repercutio," and it almost looked as if Borislav's spell had been blocked by a shield charm until the magical wall bent inwards slightly upon impact and reflected it back towards Borislav. The reflected spell impacted the Bulgarian and left a long and deep gash along his chest up to his shoulder. The Bulgarian fell backward with a cry of pain and moments before the wolves landed on his body and began biting into his flesh, all active spell effects had been cancelled and the wolves disappeared.

Regulus walked toward the fallen Bulgarian, who stared up at him with a glare. Regulus leant forward and said, "Ti zagubi," and Borislav was levitated away to receive medical attention.

"Regulus Lycorus Black, your champion!" the commentator roared and the crowd soon followed.

After much congratulations and being awarded a trophy for winning the competition, Regulus began to exit the arena and head back towards the inn where his grandparents were staying. They never watched him compete, thinking his victory was self-evident and not worth the time to spectate over. Regulus was slightly disappointed that they never watched but he kept it to himself. However, before he could dwell on such thoughts any further, a voice all too familiar called out to him, "Mr. Black."

Regulus seemingly froze in place before sparing a glance over his shoulder, and there standing before him in dark blue robes with yellow stars sewn everywhere, a matching long and crooked hat atop his head, twinkling eyes behind half-moon spectacles peering at him warmly.

Regulus turned around completely and looked at the Hogwarts Headmaster with evident surprise on his face, "Headmaster…what are you doing here?"

The elderly wizard smiled, "I frequently attend dueling competitions, as a spectator of course, especially if such competitions involve one of my students."

Regulus wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, "What can I do for you, Headmaster?"

"I was hoping you and I could have a little chat," Dumbledore replied, clasping his hands together at his front.

"Concerning?" Regulus asked, a sliver of worry running up his spine.

"The answer to your first question, Mr. Black," Dumbledore stated.

Regulus frowned slightly in confusion before he realized what the Headmaster was trying to say, "_Tom Marvolo Riddle was the answer to my first question in his office at the end of my first year…what a private way of broaching something quite publically, and it confirms his identity at the same time…very clever," _Regulus thought.

"Did you have anything specific in mind?" Regulus pried.

"Perhaps we can take this discussion somewhere more private, hmm?" Dumbledore asked, unclasping his hands with palms up.

Regulus closed his eyes and sighed before nodding, "Very well Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled warmly before offering his arm, "Grab hold, please."

Regulus cautiously grabbed the Headmaster's forearm before everything seemed to go black, he was pressed very hard from all directions, he could not breath, there were iron bands tightening around his chest, eyeballs forced back into his head, and his ear-drums were pushed deeper into his skull before the entire feeling seemed to go in reverse and he found himself standing in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

Regulus let out an exhale through his nose like he was taught when sidelong apparating, "Impressive," Regulus admitted before taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk to recover his breath.

The Headmaster offered him a lemon drop, which he declined. Dumbledore placed a lemon drop in his mouth before sitting down behind his desk and saying, "I hope you might be able to dispel some rather troubling thoughts."

Immediately Regulus already didn't like the start of their conversation, but Regulus couldn't exactly leave if he wanted to, "Such as?"

Dumbledore sucked on the lemon drop in his mouth as he looked up thoughtfully before responding, "While your explanation to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger at the end of last term assuaged most of their suspicions, I'm afraid I require a bit more proof."

"And what do I get in return for providing this proof?" Regulus asked, not particularly needing or wanting anything from the Headmaster at the moment, but thought the question my stall the conversation long enough for Regulus to collect his thoughts. Dumbledore picked a rather opportune time to begin this questioning, Regulus having just finished a dueling tournament of all things not but several minutes ago and most certainly not expecting an inquisition from his school's Headmaster, yes, very opportune. Regulus was starting to wonder if Dumbledore truly spectated such tournaments like the Headmaster claimed or merely said so as a means to give Regulus a false sense of security.

"If you can provide enough proof to convince me that you were not responsible for the attacks that occurred last year, I will not expel you from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with that same warm smile.

"_Dam,"_ Regulus thought, rather concerned at this point. "What exactly did Potter and Granger tell you?" Regulus asked, trying to stall the conversation once more.

"That Voldemort used young Miss Weasley to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the beast within through the use of this diary," Dumbledore said as he pulled the small leather book out from his drawer and placed it on top of the desk.

"I assume you spoke with the Weasley girl and examined that," Regulus said pointing to the diary, "I don't see what more proof you need."

Dumbledore picked up the diary and gave it a cursory inspection as he stared at the hole and the corroded edges around it, turning the book around, before placing it back on the desk, "Professor Snape determined that Basilisk venom was used to destroy the dark artefact, which I happen to agree with, and indeed Miss Weasley did corroborate your explanation, however…" Dumbledore said before glancing up at him, "The fact that you had Basilisk venom on hand ready to destroy this artefact is rather suspicious…and the memories of Miss Weasley could have been altered through many forms of fashion."

"_I could either tell him I got the venom from the Basilisk within the Chamber, which would inform him of what the beast in the Chamber is…or I could tell him the truth behind why I have Basilisk venom on hand at all times, either way I lose…dammit," _Regulus thought, careful to avoid the Headmaster's wandering eyes.

However, as Regulus very much doubted Dumbledore could speak Parseltongue, perhaps an alternative option was available that wouldn't be so telling, "I could always take you to the Chamber of Secrets, would that prove my innocence?"

In hindsight, Regulus had realized that Potter and Granger must have been keeping watch on Myrtle's bathroom, and since the entrance to the Chamber didn't close upon Regulus sliding inside, they were both able to follow. However, neither knew how to open the Chamber and therefore it was likely that the same was true for Dumbledore. And if Dumbledore did know how to open it, he likely was unable to open it.

Whether it proved Regulus' innocence or not, the offer certainly piqued the Headmaster's curiosity, "Lead the way," Dumbledore said with an offered hand towards the door of his office.

Regulus stood and exited the office, the Headmaster on his heels, as Regulus lead him toward Myrtle's bathroom.

"You remembered to visit!" Regulus heard the moping ghost exclaim in excitement.

Regulus smiled at her kindly, keeping his back to the Headmaster as the elderly wizard would likely discern his deceit if he didn't already through the sound of his voice, "Of course I did. I hope my talk with the Bloody Baron put a stop to Peeves' cruelty towards you," Regulus said.

Myrtle nodded her head excitedly, "I haven't seen or heard from him since, thank you!"

Regulus nodded his head, "As much as I would like to stay and chat with you longer, I have to show the Headmaster something. But I promise to visit you at the start of term," Regulus offered.

Myrtle smiled before she began to float around above them.

Regulus turned and walked towards the sink in front of Myrtle's bathroom and with a low hiss said, **§Open§.**

Much like it did last time, the sink disappeared and Regulus was greeted once more to a dark and slimy tunnel. "There's a drop at the end," Regulus said over his shoulder before sliding himself into the pipe.

He slowed his descent and landed gently on his feet before promptly moving out of the way of the Headmaster who did the same, although without the necessity of a wand, much to Regulus' jealousy.

Regulus walked forward, much more familiar with the layout than the first time, until he reached the entrance to the main Chamber and opened it as well with a low hiss. Regulus walked up to the massive statue and stood there looking at Dumbledore rather expectantly, who was a bit preoccupied with examining what seemed like every inch of the place, occasionally waving his hand or wand either silently or whispered.

"Remarkable…truly remarkable," Dumbledore said in awe. "As I don't suspect Miss Weasley's memories have been altered in any way, if you would kindly explain having Basilisk venom on hand I will allow your continued enrollment at Hogwarts."

"But I…" Regulus began and then realized, feeling rather stupid, that Dumbledore had never actually said that Regulus' innocence would be proven if he had taken Dumbledore to the Chamber of Secrets. Regulus resisted the urge to cover his face with the palm of his hand and opted to sigh with slight irritation.

Regulus turned around and looked up at Slytherin, hoping that staring at the statue might give him inspiration on how to proceed, but found that either way Regulus would be revealing some rather sensitive information if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Regulus actually preferred keeping the Basilisk's presence a secret rather than explaining his knowledge of the true nature of the diary, after all, Dumbledore might actually be able to assist him, if not indirectly at least.

"Basilisk venom is the only thing I know that would have destroyed that diary…because it's not the first time I have destroyed such an object," Regulus said, his back still facing Dumbledore.

"What…" the Headmaster began before Regulus daringly cut him off.

"We both know you don't believe I was responsible for the attacks. I will not say a word more until my enrollment at Hogwarts is no longer hanging over my head," Regulus said, figuratively putting his foot down.

Regulus dared a glance at the Headmaster behind him, who was smiling at him just as warmly as he was after the dueling competition and nodded, "I will allow you to continue attending Hogwarts."

"And you do not suspect me as the one responsible for opening the Chamber or the subsequent attacks?" Regulus added.

Dumbledore nodded, "I do not suspect you."

Regulus let out a small sigh of relief as he looked back up at Slytherin in thought, "I can give you another destroyed object, and show you another, I can even tell you what they are, but in return I want a favor."

Regulus didn't see the curious and expectant look on Dumbledore's face but he heard it in his voice, "What is the favor?"

Regulus smirked, "I don't know yet, but you'll owe me one."

In some ways, that kind of leverage over the Headmaster was worth it, and Dumbledore seemed to agree given his response, "If the favor is within reason and my abilities, then I can agree to such terms."

The moment the words left Dumbledore's lips, Regulus called out, "Kreacher!"

A moment later and his loyal house-elf appeared with a crack and a waist-deep bow, "Yes, Master Regulus?"

"Bring me the ring at once," Regulus commanded.

"As you wish Master Regulus," Kreacher replied with another bow.

Dumbledore chuckled behind him, "Clever, I wondered how you were able to get Mr. Potter past Professor Snape's wall of flames after using that potion in your first year."

Regulus smirked but choose not to confirm nor deny the statement.

Kreacher returned quickly with the ring which sat within a protected display case.

"This was located at the Gaunt home outside of Little Hangleton, the protections on it were destroyed after it was submerged in the venom," he stated as he took the case and presented it to the Headmaster, whose gaze he had never seen as intense as it was now and Regulus looked down at the ring curiously, wondering what was the cause for Dumbledore's interest to be so keen.

"Although it appears as if you've seen this before, perhaps?" Regulus questioned, keeping the display case out from arm's reach, although that wouldn't have stopped Dumbledore if the Headmaster truly wanted to take it from him.

Dumbledore broke his gaze away from the ring, "And the other?"

Regulus looked down at Kreacher, "Show him the necklace."

Kreacher, almost reverently lifted a chain out from underneath his dirty pillowcase to show a locket with an S engraving on it, "This was located in a seaside cave, my father…" Regulus let slip, difficult not to when he was sharing a teary-eyed gaze with Kreacher, mirrored emotions on their faces as he continued, "My father died retrieving it."

Dumbledore swept his wand over both the ring and locket, Regulus unable to deduce the spells used as they had been done silently and he was a bit too distracted in the first place to really care at the moment.

"I have…suspicions, they are…" Dumbledore looked up at him expectantly.

Regulus smirked, preventing the tears from escaping his eyes as he just as quickly reeled in his emotions and shut them off, "You should know, Headmaster, you have a book on them sitting in your office."

The Headmaster's eyes widened and he involuntarily took a step, "They're…" he gasped.

Regulus nodded solemnly, "Horcrux."

And then Regulus suddenly remembered his conversation with the memory of Tom Riddle, and the so-called Room of Hidden Things. Perhaps this little encounter with Dumbledore was more opportune than he initially thought as a smile spread across his face.

"How would you like to destroy one, Headmaster?" Regulus asked.

The Headmaster nodded, a glint of excitement behind the elderly wizard's gaze. Regulus looked back down at Kreacher, "Bring me a flask of Basilisk venom at once."

Kreacher bowed low after placing the locket back under his pillowcase, and a moment later the house-elf disappeared with a crack.

"I believe this is yours, Headmaster," Regulus said, offering the display case containing the ring.

Dumbledore looked as though he was about to grab it, temptation clearly on his face, until the last moment retreated his hand, "I think it would be best left in your hands, Mr. Black."

Regulus was confused to say the least, but didn't feel the need to question it. Kreacher had reappeared with a flask of the venom. "Take the ring back home," Regulus commanded and Kreacher obeyed.

"Can you apparate to the seventh floor from here Headmaster?" Regulus asked. "Otherwise I'll have to try summoning one of the school brooms…"

Dumbledore smiled, seemingly back to his old and bizarre self, "That won't be necessary Mr. Black, grab hold."

Regulus gripped the Headmaster's forearm, careful to not drop the venom, and they both apparated to the seventh floor in an instant. After finding the picture and walking past it three times, thinking of the Room of Hidden Things, a door appeared where none had been previously.

Dumbledore let out a gasp of excitement, "I once found a room full of pots when I needed to go to the toilet…how curious," the Headmaster exclaimed.

Not wanting to broach the topic of the elderly man using a toilet, Regulus grasped the door handle and pulled. Stacked high to the ceiling and filled to the brim were piles and piles of what looked like junk.

"Tom Riddle told me to look here for one of his Horcruxes," Regulus said to the Headmaster.

"He did what…" Dumbledore said in obvious shock.

"Long story, I don't know what object he used but given his track record I'd say it holds a great deal of importance," Regulus said as both he and the Headmaster began looking throughout the room.

From the mundane to the intriguing it seemed like the dark artefact would never be found, although when they came upon a large cabinet Regulus had to take pause as it rang a bell in his memory.

"This is a…" Regulus began.

"A vanishing cabinet," Dumbledore finished for him.

Regulus nodded as he examined it from top to bottom, "I've seen one just like this before…at Borgin and Burkes," he said.

And just as soon as it was there, it had disappeared into nothingness.

Regulus abruptly looked at Dumbledore whose wand was out and pointing at where the cabinet was previously, "Best to not take any chances I think," the Headmaster said with a smile before holstering his wand and they continued their search.

"_Vanishing a vanishing cabinet…" _Regulus thought humorously.

Eventually, after what felt like hours of scouring through the room, Dumbledore had remained stationary for quite a while, "Find something?" Regulus asked, looking around the Headmaster to see what was in front of him.

Peeking out from an old quilt was an oval shaped blue sapphire that appeared to be attached to some kind of diadem, "This is it," Dumbledore stated.

Regulus carefully handed the flask of venom to the Headmaster, who had moved aside the old quilt with his wand to reveal the diadem completely, before uncorking the flask and pouring its contents onto the diadem. A wail and scream echoed throughout the room as the diadem was corroded and melted beyond repair by the venom until the noise slowly died until they were met with silence.

"And that makes four," Regulus said. "Perhaps you should keep this one to study?"

The Headmaster nodded mutely, seemingly deep in thought as much had been revealed today and Regulus suddenly remembered that the entrance to the Chamber was still wide open. He said as much to the Headmaster and after they had quickly apparated to Myrtle's bathroom he gave a low hiss and the entrance closed. Dumbledore returned him to the Lofoten, Norway where his grandparents were understandably worried and upset since Regulus had been unable to inform them of his little trip to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had graciously taken responsibility before bidding them farewell. The Black family had expedited their return trip home so Regulus could safely disclose just what exactly had happened between him and Dumbledore without the risk of being overheard. His grandparents were less upset after he had told them that Tom Riddle now had one less Horcrux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 12**

**1993**

The Daily Prophet eventually printed an article that momentarily halted further gossip concerning Voldemort's past; apparently a dozen witnesses in Hogsmeade had claimed to have seen a person believed to have been dead for years: Barty Crouch Jr. The Ministry of Magic had launched a full investigation into the matter and after digging up his body from the Azkaban graveyard, examination of the body had revealed it to be Barty Jr's mother. Since her last recorded visit had been with Barty Crouch Sr. the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation had been removed from his position and placed under arrest pending trial for assisting the escape of a prisoner from Azkaban. Pius Thicknesse was voted as Crouch's replacement as the new department head. Rita Skeeter was covering the story, requesting it in return for her assistance concerning Tom Riddle's past, as she had vehemently declined wanting any credit for the article on Voldemort.

The Ministry of Magic had imposed upon Hogwarts that dementors be stationed at its entrances, as the general opinion of all of Britain had been that Barty Jr. wished to seek out Harry Potter in revenge for Voldemort's downfall. Dumbledore was not pleased with the Ministry's imposing decision, but the Board of Governors had agreed with the Ministry, and thus there was very little Dumbledore could do about it. Regulus' grandparents were equally displeased with the risk the dementor's presence put their grandson in and immediately had postponed all lessons in order to teach Regulus the Patronus Charm. Regulus had been confident when they began these lessons, having already mastered the sixth year curriculum for Charms class by the end of last school year. However, despite his perfect enunciation and wand movement, absolutely nothing happened. It was beyond frustrating and the disappointing expressions on his grandparent's faces certainly didn't help to lift his spirits. He had spent the remainder of summer attempting the spell and he made no progress whatsoever, absolutely nothing. He had the description of the spell memorized and was just as unsuccessful with it the day he left for school as he was the moment he began practicing it.

Regulus had declined Pansy's company as he sat in the Hogwart's Express, he had a lot to think about and he didn't need any distractions. She hadn't taken it very well, but Regulus didn't particularly care. She wasn't at the top of his list of people who could benefit his immediate concerns. The rain had begun pouring the moment they departed from King's Cross, only worsening as it sped yet farther north. The windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until the lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the large luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, and the wind roared, it did little to disrupt Regulus' pondering. Although when Regulus looked out the window he noticed it was now completely black.

Regulus pulled out a silver pocket watch his grandfather had bought him for his birthday earlier in the year to look at the time, "_We can't be there yet…why are we stopping?" _Regulus thought, suddenly very interested in his surroundings.

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Regulus heard nearby compartments sliding open their doors to likely peek their heads out to see what was going on, Regulus simply opted to spell his door locked.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told him that luggage had fallen out of other people's racks; Regulus had wisely spelled his luggage securely in place to prevent such mishaps. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

Regulus was now alert, he didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling it was more than simple engine problems, he could feel it in his gut. Regulus lit his wand alight, bathing the inside of his compartment with the effects of his Lumos spell. He heard more than saw the locking spell on his compartment door removed and instantly he had his wand prepared to strike.

The door slid slowly open as Regulus stepped backward till he was pressed against the window. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the light from his wand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Regulus saw a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. But it was visibly only for a split second as the hand suddenly withdrew into the folds of its black cloak.

Regulus' eyes widened considerably in surprise, "_Dementor…" _he thought with rising anxiety.

The dementor drew in a long, slow, rattling breath and an intense cold swept over him. Regulus felt his breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin, it was inside his chest, and it was inside his very heart, and with great difficulty Regulus promptly raised his mental barriers and protections to try and diminish the dementor's effect on him. The result made the dementor's presence barely tolerable, but it seemed to require his entire concentration, one tiny mistake and Regulus knew that his protections would crumble. It didn't take long for Regulus to deduce why the dementor was aboard the Hogwart's Express, it was searching for Barty Crouch Jr.

"Barty Crouch Jr is not here," he barely managed to say with a steady voice.

The dementor didn't react to his words and remained unmoving, and after the first indication that it had begun to glide toward him Regulus sucked in his breath and immediately began an assault against the dark creature. Regulus propelled a shield charm forward, attempting to push the dementor backward but it had no effect as it harmlessly passed through it. He expelled gusts of wind, which did nothing more than cause the dementor's robe to ripple slightly. Regulus shot a blasting, expulso, and reductor curse in quick succession which passed harmlessly through the dementor and struck the opposite side of Regulus' corridor; thankfully there was no compartment there, but the three curses managed to blow a hole open the size of Regulus' compartment upon contact with the inside of the train, causing the temperature to drop even further as wind and rain poured in. Regulus was getting soaked and could barely contain the urge to shiver as the wind enveloped him, feeling much worse since he was drenching wet. The dementor continued to glide forward and before his anxiety and fear would crumble his ability to maintain his mental control he poured as much power as he could into his next spell which he all but shouted and a jet of fire, the size of the hole in the train, burst forth from his wand straight at the dementor, obscuring the creature from view due to the power he put into it. Regulus had contemplated using Fiendfyre in his desperation, but even on the best of days he could barely control such chaotic magic, let alone under the duress of a dementor, and if the spell had succeeded he likely would have killed at least one student as a result, which would have of course quite possibly put him at risk of imprisonment in Azkaban where more than one dementor resided. Regulus considered all of this in the brief moment of time he had to decide on his last possible course of action. After maintaining the spell for as long as he could, he cut off the flow of magic to reveal he had only managed to push the dementor back out into the corridor. The despair and hopelessness that Regulus had staved off with his mental protections had immediately overwhelmed his barriers as he witnessed how impotent he was against the Azkaban guards. Regulus fell back against the window, exhausted, and just barely heard an incantation from someone further down from the corridor and a white, misty, vapor pushed at the dementor and with an airy scream the creature fled out of the hole that Regulus had created.

An adult rounded the corner to look inside his corridor and Regulus saw a tired and gray face staring at him, his eyes were alert and concerned as he approached Regulus who was now using the window behind him to stay on his feet.

"Are you okay?" the man asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder in concern.

Regulus peered over the man's shoulder, "Is it gone?" Regulus asked, his voice sounding hoarse and tired.

The man pulled something from his pocket before breaking a piece of what looked like chocolate from the wrapper and handing it to him, "Eat this, it will help," the man said before helping Regulus to his seat.

Regulus took a bite and only felt slightly better, he was still quite exhausted from the magic he had just used. "Can you…seal off that hole for me?" Regulus asked, sinking into his seat as he tried to recover.

The man turned and walked towards the hole before waving his wand and both the rain and wind ceased to invade the inside of the train as the damage was repaired. It looked as if Regulus had never blown a hole through the Hogwart's Express.

The man had come back to check on him, Regulus assumed.

"That was a…" the man began but Regulus cut him off.

"A dementor, I know," Regulus stated, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing.

The man gave him another piece of chocolate, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Regulus simply nodded, not wishing to display a moment of weakness in front of this stranger for any longer than necessary.

The man nodded, "I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…" and the man left.

Regulus waved his wand and locked the compartment door before he drifted off asleep. His sleep wasn't restful nor rejuvenating, likely due to the aftereffects of the dementor. And of course his sleep was neither long either as he was startled awake by the sound of his compartment door being unlocked. Regulus, although still feeling tired, was able to draw his wand out from its holster and point it at the compartment door just as it opened, but lowered it when he saw his head of house standing there with a perturbed expression. Professor Snape had likely been informed by someone what had happened to Regulus and saw it necessary to meet him aboard the train.

Professor Snape began casting numerous spells, likely checking Regulus' health, before handing him a piece of chocolate. Regulus didn't have the energy to inform Professor Snape that a man had already given him some and opted to simply eat it. Professor Snape helped Regulus stand, Regulus was too tired to refuse the offered hand, before his head of house levitated his luggage off the rack after disabling their sticking charms and escorted him to the castle.

Regulus was sure that Professor Snape wanted to ask him what had happened, in great detail, but was either waiting for Regulus to speak when ready or wanted him to recover his energy first, perhaps a little bit of both. They silently sat in the stagecoaches that were heading towards the castle and Regulus decided now was as any good a time to inform Professor Snape what had occurred; Regulus doubted he'd get much privacy this evening.

"A dementor opened my compartment door looking for Barty Crouch Jr., I told it that he wasn't here and it advanced towards me…I tried to push it back with little success," Regulus said, hating to admit his helplessness. Regulus had felt enough impotence that evening to not wish to disclose that he was unable to cast a Patronus Charm, and after having received enough looks of concern from the man aboard the train he certainly didn't wish to see such a look on Professor Snape's face. Regulus absolutely hated the fact that he couldn't cast a Patronus, it was so infuriating that it seemed like nothing else could occupy his attention.

Regulus could see, even with only the moonlight in the dark evening, that Professor Snape had a quirked eyebrow, looking at him expectantly. Regulus sighed, "A man aboard the train drove the dementor away."

Professor Snape nodded his head, seemingly requiring nothing more from Regulus as they sat in silence for the remainder of their journey to the castle. Thankfully, Professor Snape hadn't further insisted on Regulus visiting the Hospital Wing after he had ensured to his head of house that it was unnecessary and they both entered the Great Hall just in time to hear the Headmaster's opening speech, the Sorting Ceremony having already been concluded in their absence.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Pansy had made sure to leave him an empty seat and was rubbing his thigh with her hand and leaning her head on his shoulder in what she probably imagined to be a sympathetic gesture. Regulus' nostrils flared in irritation before he took her hand off his thigh and lightly shoved her head off his shoulder. She didn't seem happy by his rejection, but he'd had enough sympathy for the year and certainly didn't want it on display for the entire student body to witness. She let out a humph, before crossing her arms and looking away from him. He didn't care.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." The headmaster paused, "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises…or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Heady Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and no one moved or made a sound. "On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Regulus instantly recognized Lupin as the man who had drove off the dementors, and decided he owed it to him enough to give him a well-received welcome and clapped at his announcement, causing some of his housemates to look at him rather indignantly. Potter, Granger, and Longbottom appeared to know Lupin and were clapping the loudest.

Professor Snape, while appearing displeased that someone else received the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and seemingly loathed Lupin judging by Snape's sallow face, clapped politely for the new professor. Regulus idly wondered if it had anything to do with what Lupin did for Regulus aboard the train, which of course caused Regulus to frown at the thought.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause was rather tumultuous amongst the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table. Regulus glanced up at the staff table and saw Hagrid who was ruby-red in the face, staring down at his enormous hands, a wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

As the last of the applause died down, Hagrid wiping his eyes on the tablecloth, Dumbledore started speaking again, "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Regulus had felt rather famished and ate a healthy amount of food at a sedate pace. He had ignored Pansy's occasional glances toward him, but couldn't help but overhear that apparently he wasn't the only one who had come face-to-face with a dementor aboard the train. Apparently Potter had fainted in the compartment and Professor Lupin had driven the creature away before assisting Regulus.

When Regulus had entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing he saw was Potter and Granger's backs, unmoving from where they stood and followed their gaze to the Slytherin table.

Draco appeared to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story. As Potter and Granger continued walking and Regulus followed, Draco did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore him," Regulus heard Granger say to Potter. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter!" Regulus heard Pansy nearly shriek, her voice sounded more grating than he last remembered. "Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooo!"

Regulus cleared his throat loudly and Potter and Granger stepped out of his way out of reflex, likely believing him to be an older student or professor perhaps before looking back at him. Regulus ignored them, however, and bore his eyes toward Draco who immediately sat down with a look of fear on his face before telling the other Slytherins to hush up. Pansy seemed to have realized too late that sliding up to Draco to somehow get back at Regulus wasn't a very bright idea, when she was upset she didn't tend to make the best decisions. For one thing she seemed to forget that Draco and Daphne's families had signed marriage contracts. Draco very clearly just cowered before Regulus, in front of everyone present for breakfast in the Great Hall no less, and just demonstrated that Regulus held the power in the social hierarchy within the House of Slytherin. By extension, having associated herself with Draco, she too had just put herself at Draco's very low level in said hierarchy. Pansy immediately tried to save face and called out to Regulus in her usual when speaking with him, "Regulus, come sit with us!"

Regulus couldn't help but wonder how sincere Pansy had been with him in the past. She was, as Regulus had admitted silently to himself on many occasions, an exceptional social chameleon. Perhaps she had fooled him as well, and in his overconfidence he believed that she was showing her true self to him. Regulus shook such thoughts away before scoffing at Pansy and ignoring her entirely, much to her horror at being rejected so publically. Potter and Granger seemed to be sharing a look with one another, confused by what had just occurred, but Regulus simply walked past them and sat down away from Draco and Pansy to eat breakfast.

In Transfiguration with Hufflepuff they had learned about Animagi, and apparently the Divination professor had predicted Potter's death. McGonagall seemed most displeased at the thought of Divination and its professor, who happened to predict the death of a student every year. Regulus was thankful that he had not chosen Divination as one of his electives. Regulus had idly considered looking into the process of becoming an Animagus, but decided that he had enough to worry about without trying to accomplish a potentially worthless transformation.

Slytherin had their first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hufflepuff. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as he set off for his first class with Hagrid. Regulus was rather thankful to be alone as he went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He had carefully watched out for any dementors but found none along the forest, much to his relief.

Hagrid was waiting for the class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with a boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For a moment, Regulus thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it…make sure yeh can see…now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books…"

"How?" said Draco with a cold and drawling voice.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated, taking out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which had been bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some had belted their book shut, others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with clips of some kind.

"Hasn'…hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid said, looking crestfallen.

Regulus promptly displayed his book, open and unmoving, just like any other book. Hagrid seemed pleased that at least one student had managed to open the book.

"Stroke the spine," Regulus stated at the expectant looks he received from most of the class.

Draco looked like he wanted to say something, but after looking at Regulus decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid. "I'll just go an' get the Magical Creatures. Hang on…" and Hagrid strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Draco loudly, seemingly unable to resist making a remark now that their professor was out of earshot. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him…"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter said.

"Careful, Potter, there's a…" Draco began but saw Regulus past Potter and shut his mouth at Regulus' glare. Potter looked over his shoulder and looked at Regulus with a confused expression.

"Ooooooooh!" squealed a Hufflepuff girl, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen Hippogriffs. Regulus had only managed to get a year ahead of the curriculum for his new electives, but recognized the creatures easily enough. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of giant eagles, with steel-covered beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" Hagrid roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Hagrid reached the class and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his heads together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Potter, however, approached the fence cautiously, that Hufflepuff loyalty apparently kicking in as Potter wanted to help his friend have a good first class.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Regulus could tell that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone, likely plotting how to best disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right…who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Potter seemed to have misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," Potter said.

There was an intake of breath from behind him, and two girls from Hufflepuff whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Regulus couldn't help but chuckle.

Potter ignored them and climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then…let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

Hagrid untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Draco's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy, now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink…Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Potter with one fierce orange eye.

It was a strange time for Regulus' thoughts to wander, but witnessing Potter brave the intimidating hippogriff all for the sake of making sure his friend Hagrid had a good first class baffled Regulus. Potter gained nothing in return, and if he did Regulus doubted there was much Hagrid could offer to fully compensate Potter's efforts. Then Regulus thought back to what Potter had said about Weasley, and the hateful looks the two shared.

"_Potter of all people would hate disloyal friends because of Pettigrew's betrayal…"_ Regulus thought as he stared at Potter bowing in front of Buckbeak. "_Perhaps Potter wasn't giving Weasley something of equal value…Weasley sure seemed to be willing to take a lot of risk, Weasley just wanted compensated…"_ Regulus pondered before shaking the thoughts away, deciding that trying to understand the Hufflepuff values was a pointless endeavor.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right…back away, now, Harry, easy does it…"

But then the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right…yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Potter moved slowly toward the hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, except for Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed, and Regulus who simply wasn't all that impressed with the spectacle.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him! Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," Hagrid continued, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Potter put his foot on top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriff's hindquarters.

The twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Potter, who just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. Buckbeak flew Potter once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as the class applauded. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Potter's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock.

Regulus had taken an interest in the black colored hippogriff, for rather obvious reasons and was petting the hippogriff's beak softly as he observed Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle whom had taken over with Buckbeak. The hippogriff had bowed to Draco, who was now patting his beak, and Draco appeared disdainful.

"This is very easy," Draco drawled, loud enough for Regulus to hear. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Draco said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?" And the moment Regulus had heard the insult he had calmly drew his wand, not wanting to startle the hippogriff in front of him and pulled Draco several feet backward away from Buckbeak, and not a moment longer Buckbeak had swiped at where Draco previously stood with its steely talons.

The class chuckled as Draco had landed on his bum, clearly embarrassed from falling to the ground ungraciously as his cheeks pinked. He stood back up, dusting dirt and grass off his robes and turned around, about ready to berate whoever had knocked him down but the words died in his throat as he looked at Regulus, who still had his yew wand drawn.

"Next time pay attention to the professor, or I might not be here to save you," Regulus chastised before holstering his wand and continuing to pet the black hippogriff next to him. Regulus knew without looking that Draco was furious, he could hear him grit his teeth even this far away, but Draco simply turned on his heel and left the paddock. After class Hagrid had thanked him, Regulus had simply replied that it was Draco's fault for ignoring the lesson.

Regulus was actually looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, not because he thought he would learn anything, but because he was fairly confident that Professor Lupin was somewhat competent, which was a great relief given their previous two teachers. They had class with Ravenclaw. Professor Lupin wasn't there upon their arrival for his first lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and the class was talking quietly amongst themselves by the time Lupin entered the room. The professor smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," Professor Lupin said. "Please put all your books back in your bags. Today's lesson will be practical. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. Regulus could never recall a practical lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts before.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin after everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song. "Loony, loopy, Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy, Lupin, loony, loopy, Lupin…"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," Lupin said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand, "This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height and said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole straight down Peeve's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said a Ravenclaw, Professor Lupin thanking him promptly for the compliment before saying, "Shall we proceed?" He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." Professor Snape got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Regulus instantly grew worried. He had faced a boggart at home once as part of his lessons with his Grandfather Orion and if his boggart had remained unchanged he definitely did not want to put it on display for his housemates.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks…I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a boggart?"

Regulus raised his hand, "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," replied Professor Lupin. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it Hermione?"

"Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should take," she replied enthusiastically.

"Precisely. It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake…tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…_riddikulus!"_

"_Riddikulus!" _said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. Can I have a volunteer?"

Granger rose her hand before she walked forward and one after the other the class each faced the boggart, it turning itself into their worst fears, before each student casted the charm to turn it into something funny. Regulus hadn't even bothered to stand in line, instead standing off to the side with crossed arms as he observed his classmates face the boggart. Everyone had faced the boggart except Regulus by the end of class, before Professor Lupin pushed it back into the wardrobe.

"Excellent, well done everyone, let me see…five points to Ravenclaw and Slytherin for every person to tackle the boggart and give each to Regulus and Hermione. Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom except Regulus whom Professor Lupin had asked to stay behind.

"I didn't want to ask you in front of the rest of class, but why didn't you face the boggart?" Professor Lupin asked him.

Still leaning against the wall with arms crossed, Regulus closed his eyes before letting out a sigh, "I do not wish to put my greatest fear on display for the rest of class, Professor."

Professor Lupin nodded, "I understand. However, I will be forced to fail you for today's class unless you would be willing to face the boggart now with just the two of us."

Regulus frowned, he definitely did not like the idea of failing the day's lesson, especially if that allowed Granger to be the top of the class, she had been the second top student of their year since both of their enrollment and he certainly didn't want to risk the shame of losing to her by failing a day's lesson.

"Very well," Regulus replied, pushing himself off the wall and standing in front of the teacher's wardrobe.

Professor Lupin opened the door with a flick of his wand before stepping out of the way and the boggart appeared. Regulus saw his Grandfather Orion, Grandmother Walburga, and house-elf Kreacher walk out of the wardrobe before collapsing to the floor, dead. A moment later and the dark mark appeared above their bodies. Regulus simply stared, face contorted in barely suppressed anger and sadness before he said, "Riddikulus."

His family then stood up and started doing exaggerated dance moves, Kreacher somehow brandishing a top hat and cane, twirling it around before Regulus laughed at them, causing the boggart to explode, bursting into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

There was a moment of silence before Professor Lupin said, "Ten points to Slytherin." And without waiting any longer Regulus exited the staffroom.

That evening Regulus wrote a letter to Gringotts, informing them to contact a publisher. After contemplating his alliances with some of his housemates, namely Pansy, and witnessing the dead bodies of his family with the dark mark floating above them, he finally made a decision concerning the book he had written. It was time for purebloods to discover the true beliefs of Salazar Slytherin, and Regulus was going to lead the way to a cultural rebirth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 13**

**1993**

After Regulus had flown a copy of the book he had written to Gringotts, the goblins sent it to the publishing company they had contacted and within the week the book had been released to stores. Regulus glanced at his bedside table and looked at the front page of yesterday's Daily Prophet:

**SALAZAR SLYTHERIN: The Misrepresented Founder of Hogwarts**

_In what can only be described as the quickest selling book in recent history, Regulus Lycorus Black has made waves with his new book. According to the third year Hogwarts student, and famed junior dueling champion from the Noble House of Black, the present day ideologies that many pureblood families follow are far from what Salazar Slytherin preached during the time of the Founders. The book contains the words of Slytherin himself and many who have already read the best-selling book can't stop talking about it. The revelations this book is responsible for continues to make waves in the wizarding world and one can only wonder what other long-lasting impact will come from Black's new book. This enlightening book can be found at bookstores near you at the affordable price of 10 Sickles._

_For more on Black's new book, see page 6._

_Daily Prophet Reporter, Andy Smudgley_

Regulus had purposely sold it at such an inexpensive price to ensure that as many witches and wizards could purchase it and read what Slytherin truly believed in, it was about spreading the truth, not making money. The evening that the article had been released, owl after owl delivered his book to students not only from the house of Slytherin, but the other houses as well. It had certainly made Regulus well known throughout Hogwarts that was for sure. Although the aftermath within his own house had fractured and divided his housemates into three groups: those who believed Regulus, those who didn't believe Regulus, and those who were undecided. Not surprisingly, Draco was in the second group, if only to publically oppose him. Since Regulus had rebuffed every one of Pansy's attempts to reconcile she had also joined the second group. Regulus didn't particularly care either way whether Draco and Pansy believed him, opposed him, or ignored him. What Regulus did care about was how much support Tom Riddle was losing; the article on Tom Riddle followed with Regulus' new book had made a huge impact on swaying support onto Regulus' side.

An unfortunate side effect of releasing the book was that Regulus would inevitably have to allow some sort of interview between himself and the Daily Prophet, otherwise his silence could be interpreted that he had something to hide, and if the public thought he had something to hide it might undermine his credibility, and if his credibility was in jeopardy then people might begin to question the accuracy of his book.

He had tasked the Daily Prophet, through his alias Leo Delphus Blanc, to request an interview with Regulus Black. Regulus had received a letter from Andy Smudgley and agreed to an interview during the school's first Hogsmeade visit. Smudgley had then written to Leo Delphus Blanc that he had gotten an interview with Regulus Black. Regulus had given Smudgley a list of questions to ask and that he was to not embellish the interview in any way. Needless to say, correspondence for the interview was a tad confusing from trying to keep track of who he was writing and whether he was writing as himself or Leo Delphus Blanc.

As Regulus left his room and made to leave the dormitory, his way was blocked by a group of housemates with one Draco Malfoy at the forefront. Regulus resisted the urge to smirk at how foolish they were and simply regarded them curiously with a quirked brow.

"Make it quick Malfoy, I have more important things to do than talk with you," Regulus said as if Draco and his group were irrelevant.

Draco sneered at the obvious and very public insult, and of course whenever Draco felt slighted he always allowed his temper to control his decisions, "You sure have been telling a lot of lies to the Daily Prophet, and we don't like it," Draco said gesturing to the gang he had behind him.

Regulus almost wanted to laugh at how nonthreatening they were, even collectively. "You seem to be under the mistaken impression that I care about what you imbeciles think."

Draco took a step forward, Regulus could see the tantrum going on behind Draco's eyes and could only smirk at the child in front of him, which only angered Draco further. "What makes you think you know what Slytherin truly believed in, huh?" Draco had all but shouted with a sneer on his face.

By now, Regulus had noticed that almost everyone in the house of Slytherin was now paying attention to the confrontation. Insignificant as Draco may be, the opportunity to socially stomp Draco into the ground and create some more gossip that could add more credibility to his book was very fortuitous.

**§Salazar Slytherin wrote in some journals that I now possess§ **Regulus hissed out, causing Draco's face to morph in fear as his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out from their sockets. Regulus heard a collective gasp and decided that his goal had been accomplished. For all they knew Regulus had just threatened Draco's life, but on the off chance that at least one person understood Parseltongue, Regulus opted to tell the truth.

"Move," Regulus commanded and Draco, much like his entire gang, reflexively jumped out of his way, causing Regulus to smirk as he fearlessly walked past them and left the dormitory.

"_Now everyone in Slytherin will be writing to their parents that the author who wrote Slytherin's book is a Parseltongue, which will definitely make the book more credible," _Regulus thought with a smirk as he headed for his Ancient Runes class.

Professor Bathsheda Babbling taught their Ancient Runes class, and due to a lower enrollment for the course it was a combined class of all four houses. Due to the limited seating, Granger had somehow got stuck sitting next to him, much to Regulus' discomfort. Thankfully Granger took her studies very seriously and didn't bother him with irrelevant and pointless questions nor attempted idle chit-chat. In all of the classes they shared she was always very driven to excel and be the top student, unfortunately for her Regulus had that distinct honor. He sometimes got the impression that she purposely tried to one-up Regulus in the classes they shared. Regulus liked the challenge and always came out on top of course, taking great delight in the looks of frustration etched across her face by the end of their shared lessons.

Hogsmeade weekend had arrived and Regulus went alone, which was perfectly fine by him. He had scheduled the Daily Prophet interview purposely at the Three Broomsticks Inn because he knew that students and adults alike would overhear the interview and help spread the word of his book. After arriving he went straight to the inn and walked inside. The inn was warm, crowded, a bit smoky, but seemed clean enough. There was a mirror behind the bar that had the reflection of the patrons as they socialized and drank their beverages. Although according to Madam Rosmerta, the patrolling dementors were scaring away her customers, as such she had welcomed Regulus brightly upon his entering. He politely asked for a Butterbeer before sitting himself down at a corner booth that had a window with a good view of the street, easier to keep a watchful eye for dementors.

Regulus had one arm resting on top of the back end of the booth while the other hand was drumming fingers on the tabletop as he gazed outside waiting for his beverage.

Rosmerta brought him his Butterbeer and said, "That'll be two Sickles love."

Regulus gave her three, which earned him a smile as she placed the cold bottle in front of him, "I don't get many customers who order it cold with this weather," she said in reference to the snow covering the town.

Regulus had to admit she was rather attractive for her age and vaguely wondered if she was a pureblood, "A reporter from the Daily Prophet should be arriving soon, could you send him my way?" Regulus requested, taking a sip from his Butterbeer.

"Sure thing," she replied with a wink before walking away.

It didn't take long for the inn to fill up with students from Hogwarts who were visiting just like him, and eventually an adult with a photographer and several rolls of parchment approached him after receiving directions from Rosmerta.

"Mr. Black I presume?" the man asked.

"That is correct. And you are…" Regulus said with a quirked brow.

The man extended his hand, "Andy Smudgley from the Daily Prophet."

Regulus shook Smudgley's hand before offering the seat across from him, which Smudgley graciously took while the photographer sat down at a nearby table to prevent his equipment from getting in their way. As Regulus took another sip of his Butterbeer he caught Rosmerta's eye as she curiously looked at him from across the inn. He winked at her, causing her to laugh good-naturedly before Regulus looked back at Smudgley.

"You may begin whenever you are ready, Mr. Smudgley," Regulus stated.

Smudgley nodded his head, getting his quill, ink, and parchment ready, "Right, right. First question Mr. Black: Where did you find written works of Salazar Slytherin for your new book?"

Regulus took another sip of his Butterbeer, quite enjoying the beverage since his family never had anything like it at home, "As many are well aware of what occurred last year at Hogwarts with the Chamber of Secrets, I found myself interested in doing some research on my house's founder and discovered several journals written by Salazar Slytherin himself within the castle."

"There are many witches and wizards who can't help but remain skeptical of the accuracy of your book, what do you say to that?" Smudgley fired off after thanking Rosmerta for a free beverage as the owner of the Three Broomsticks took her time to walk away from them, eager to know what was going on between her two patrons.

"The state of affairs during that time period can be supported by any number of history books. Perhaps what you meant to ask was whether or not I am lying about Salazar Slytherin's words in my book?" Regulus quipped, a smile dancing across his face as Smudgley nervously smiled back.

"Yes, Mr. Black," the reporter replied.

"The journals of Salazar Slytherin were magically tested and confirmed to be old enough, most of the passages had to be translated from Parseltongue, and no one _but_ a Slytherin would have been able to find them. I think the only reason people are casting doubt on my book is because they don't like change," Regulus stated, taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"Why did you write this book Mr. Black?" Smudgley asked.

"To share the truth, Mr. Smudgley. Salazar Slytherin's beliefs during his time have somehow been morphed into what they are today, as is common when things are retold over time, they are exaggerated, elaborated, and altered in the retelling until the end result bears no resemblance to the original. Salazar Slytherin has only further been defamed when the house he headed in Hogwarts became known for dark witches and wizards. Can you imagine how that makes someone like me feel Mr. Smudgley?" Regulus asked, idly noting that a small crowd had formed around their corner booth, listening to him with rapt attention.

"How does that make you feel, Mr. Black?" Smudgley asked, almost forgetting to write down what Regulus was saying he was so interested. Regulus wondered if he had casted a compelling charm and forgot, because he felt like he had control over everyone present. Unbeknownst to Regulus, when he became impassioned he became very charismatic.

"According to most of my classmates and anyone else who attended Hogwarts who wasn't in the house of Slytherin, I am to become a dark wizard. If that is what the world expects Slytherins to become is it no wonder that so many Slytherins become just that? Thankfully I have been raised and taught to think for myself, but I can't help but wonder how many of my housemates were fortunate enough to be so privileged," Regulus said, finishing off his bottled Butterbeer.

Smudgley suddenly remembered he was conducting an interview as he shook his head to regain his concentration, "What do you think Salazar Slytherin would have to say about our world today?"

"Salazar Slytherin didn't trust muggles or muggle-borns in his time for good reason, he anticipated the bad relations that wizards and muggles had in the seventeenth century and he proposed closing off the wizarding community long before the International Statute of Secrecy was ever written. If Salazar Slytherin were alive today, with the climate being so very different from his time, I think he would have told those with _magical heritage_ that they should help lead our society with the ultimate goal of ensuring our survival, and that they are responsible for guiding and educating those without magical heritage of the history and culture of our world. Persecution was wrought by a lack of understanding in Salazar Slytherin's time, so surely to bring about understanding would prevent persecution. He would be ashamed to learn what has transpired in the past twenty years," Regulus said before taking a sip of a Butterbeer he was given by Rosmerta free of charge.

"Ashamed of what, Mr. Black?" Smudgley asked seemingly on the edge of his seat.

Regulus quirked an eyebrow as though it were obvious, "Ashamed of Tom Riddle and the atrocities his followers have committed but of course."

There were a few gasps from the gathered crowd but Regulus ignored them, boring his eyes at the reporter who was shocked speechless until Regulus set his Butterbeer down, startling him.

"Would you care to explain, Mr. Black?" Smudgley asked almost fearfully as though they were about to be attacked.

"Salazar Slytherin's primary goal, the first and foremost concern he had throughout his life, was to ensure the protection and survival of our kind. Tom Riddle and his followers are not proponents of this goal. No one has spilt more magical blood in the last twenty or even one hundred years than Tom Riddle and his followers. They killed their own kind, they killed muggle-borns, and they killed muggles, and all it has achieved is decreased our numbers and put us at risk for muggle retribution. I would say that Tom Riddle and his followers are more _opponents_ of Salazar Slytherin."

"Last question, Mr. Black. What would you say to those who think this is merely an attempt for fame and fortune?" Smudgley asked.

Regulus chuckled, "I have no need for either. In fact, to put such doubts to rest, I will donate all proceeds I have received and will receive to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; I think that Salazar Slytherin would do all he could to help the victims of people like Tom Riddle, his followers, and any other wizard who would do harm to our society. Gringotts will be making my income statements for this book public record for anyone who wishes to confirm this," he said. Regulus idly heard some light clapping amongst the crowd at his generous gesture.

"Thank you Mr. Black, we just need a picture if you don't mind?" Smudgley asked, the photographer suddenly remembering his purpose.

Regulus nodded his head politely, "Not at all, Mr. Smudgley."

Smudgley exited the corner booth as the photographer prepared to take the picture, Regulus held up his hand though to pause, "Madam Rosmerta, perhaps you and your wonderful patrons would like to be in this picture?"

The woman glowed wonderfully at the thought and nodded her head with a bright smile, the students and adults who had crowded around Regulus' booth chatting excitedly at the thought of being in the Daily Prophet. And so, the photographer took a picture that showed Regulus raising a bottled Butterbeer at the cameraman, Rosmerta raising her own mug, and many of the patrons in the shot waving excitedly.

"I'm sure that will help business, Madam Rosmerta," Regulus said as he stood up and prepared to leave.

Rosmerta hadn't even thought of it, judging by her response as she thanked him profusely as he walked out, offering him a free drink any time.

The crowd of friendly-looking people and Rosmerta being included in the picture also helped convince the public that Regulus wasn't some dark lord trying to recruit new followers, and donating the proceeds would also improve his public image. Regulus hoped he had worded his answers carefully enough so that both purebloods and the rest of wizard society could agree with him, it was difficult finding a middle ground. He emphasized enough importance and responsibility on those with magical heritage to make them feel validated in their pureblood supremacy while at the same time not ostracizing and discriminating against half-bloods and muggle-borns. Altogether he was sure he convinced all sides to agree that Tom Riddle was an enemy for all wizardkind. He knew that trying to undo decades of today's version of pureblood ideology would take a very long time, definitely a long term goal. In the short term he was sure he could get everyone to focus on defeating Tom Riddle.

The day after the interview and picture was printed on the front page of the Daily Prophet, it seemed like all of magical Britain realized Regulus was accessible and suddenly there was an outpour of both fan and hate mail that frankly made corresponding with the Daily Prophet and Gringotts almost impossible if he didn't go through every letter. Regulus had promptly vanished any howler he received, knowing that such letters were unlikely to sing his praises.

However, as a result of going through each letter and responding to them, was he realized just how much support he had from purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. It was encouraging to know just how many people believed in him and what he was trying to accomplish.

The interview had also seemed to have ingratiated Regulus with the rest of the school, he also gained more support within his house. Draco and Pansy were stubbornly opposing him, they were lost causes as far as he was concerned.

By the time Hallowe'en had arrived, Regulus was able to sort out Gringotts and Daily Prophet letters from fan mail after informing them both to distinguish their envelopes for easy identification. Regulus had spent his Hallowe'en feast in the library, it was traditional for him after all. And although he hadn't run into a troll, and no students had been attacked by a Basilisk, there was an attempted break-in to the Hufflepuff dormitory. Barty Crouch Jr. was suspected to be the culprit according to several portraits who witnessed him fleeing from the scene, attempting to get his hands on Potter for revenge no doubt, and the professors had searched the entire school while the students slept in the Great Hall and Crouch was nowhere to be found. The students and professors had all wondered how Crouch had managed to get inside the castle, especially past the dementors, but the ideas varied from outlandish to unlikely.

Regulus was pleasantly surprised to see his head of house substituting Defense Against the Dark Arts, having been tutored by him for the previous two years it was not an unwelcomed sight, apparently Professor Lupin wasn't feeling well.

"Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far…" Professor Snape said before Granger spoke up.

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," she said quickly, "and we're just about to start…"

"Be quiet," Professor Snape said rather coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Granger said rather boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from her fellow Ravenclaws.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you…I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss…" Regulus watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, "…werewolves," said Professor Snape.

"But, sir," said Granger, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks…"

"Miss Granger," said Professor Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." Regulus turned the page in his book as Professor Snape glanced around again. "_All _of you! _Now!"_

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" asked Professor Snape.

Regulus raised his hand and answered after being called on, "Werewolves can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by their shorter snout, more human-like eyes, the tufted tail, and their mindless hunting of humans whilst in wolf form. At all other times, they appear as normal humans, although they will age prematurely, and will gain pallor as the moon approaches and then wanes."

"Five points to Slytherin," Professor Snape said with a brief smile as Granger put her hand down in disappointment.

For the remainder of the lesson they sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Professor Snape walked up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

When the bell rang, Professor Snape held them back, "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand."

The next day was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Regulus decided he could use a bit of a break from his studies and other responsibilities and decided to go watch. It would also prove beneficial to scout the strengths and weaknesses of both teams for when Slytherin faced off against them.

Everyone ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Regulus' umbrella was firmly in hand and his clothes remained dry due to the Impervius Charm he had casted on them. There were fresh rolls of thunder and rain was splattering all over by the time he reached the stadium.

As both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams rose in the air, the wind was visibly making their brooms swerve. The rain made it nearly impossible to see the players. The commentary couldn't be heard over the wind. Gryffindor had called a timeout and the skies were darkening as if night had come early. After the timeout was over the teams rose up again as there was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning.

The weather made it impossible to scout either team, and with that thought in mind Regulus began to make his way back to the castle, walking through the crowds of students for the exit. However, as he arrived at the ground level, an eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound. And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, and as Regulus looked up across the field he saw at least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at the Quidditch players, although several were looking directly at him. It was as though freezing water was rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. Regulus' mind instantly went back to his first encounter with a dementor, the anger and helplessness he felt bubbling to the surface. The entire school was present and should he succumb to a dementor in front of them all he could never live with the shame. The embarrassment and shamefulness stoked his anger and given the great distance between himself and the other students he decided that he would make the dementors pay for what they did to him, for how they made him feel.

Several of the hundred dementors slowly began to glide towards him but he wasn't going to wait for them to get any closer, he was going to wrap them all up with a single spell and then they'd know not to ever insult Regulus Lycorus Black again. After tossing his umbrella away and brandishing his wand, he focused his thoughts and honed his concentration until his sole focus was on his flowing magic, and in a clear voice whispered the incantation.

A roaring, hissing sound could be heard over the rain and wind as an immensely giant flame of fiendfyre burst forth from Regulus' yew wand and it morphed into a serpent, baring its fangs and hissing at the hundred dementors gathered in the center of the pitch. The serpent coiled around the dementors, encasing them in a single location while lashing and striking at any that attempted to escape. The cursed flames did not damage the dementors but they were trapped so long as Regulus held control over the spell. Regulus fueled the fire with his magic and anger, recalling his memory of the train ride to Hogwarts to remind him of how powerless he had been made by their hands. The fiery serpent stood out brilliantly in the dark skies, coiling around the dark creatures as the flames protected not only Regulus but the entire school from the dementors.

From Regulus' peripheral vision he caught sight of a bright-white, translucent bird soaring towards the dementors at great speeds, straight through the cursed fire at the dark creatures. The moment the bird made contact with the dementors Regulus could hear their familiar airy scream as they glided through the cursed fire in retreat; apparently the bird was far more uncomfortable for the dementors than fiendfyre. Regulus soon realized that it was a corporeal Patronus, unlike the white mist he had seen Professor Lupin conjure, this hawk was a far stronger version.

Regulus forced the serpent to disintegrate as he ended the spell and he wobbled slightly before catching himself and began to walk back to the castle. However, after reaching the castle and escaping the rain, he was halted by a voice behind him before he could go to his dormitory.

Both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape were approaching him and he could only furrow his brows in anger, anticipating many questions he knew he would dislike. But he didn't have any choice in the matter as they both escorted him to the Headmaster's office. Regulus sat across the desk from the Headmaster, while his head of house stood beside him and he waited in silence for one of them to speak.

Dumbledore was of course, sucking on a lemon drop as he gave Regulus a calculating look of appraisal before clapping his hands together, "That was an awe-inspiring piece of magic, Mr. Black," he said with a warm smile and twinkle in his eye.

"If that is the only reason you called me up here Headmaster…" Regulus said, beginning to stand, but Professor Snape pushed down on his shoulder, forcing him to remain seated.

"While I have no doubt that your intentions were to keep the dementors contained, I must ask that next time you don't resort to using that spell," the Headmaster reprimanded kindly. "I find myself curious wondering why…"

Regulus' brows furrowed even further, if that were possible, as his teeth grinded together in anger, "I cannot cast a Patronus Charm, Headmaster," he nearly growled out, hating to admit it.

"I think it's safe to say you have the power and skill to manage the spell…oh, I see," Dumbledore said in realization, which made Regulus slightly curious, forgetting his anger momentarily.

The Headmaster smiled warmly at him, "Perhaps you are not using a powerful enough memory, Mr. Black."

Regulus was sure he looked flabbergasted, completely and utterly, flabbergasted. And then the unfortunate truth settled in and his anger evaporated and all he was left with was sadness, "May I go now Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him, but Regulus wasn't paying attention. He left the office and headed for the dormitory, not particularly paying attention to where he was going as the same thought repeated itself in his mind, "_I don't have any truly happy memories…"_

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had agreed to reschedule their match after the little incident with the bad weather, and the dementors, and the fifty foot high fiery serpent that had incinerated the Quaffle. Apparently the bad weather had prevented anyone from seeing who had cast the fiendfyre, Dumbledore and Snape just happened to catch up with Regulus in time to discover that he was responsible.

Professor Lupin was back to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts their next lesson and had excused their homework.

In light of his recent thoughts, Regulus decided to go home for Christmas, hoping that perhaps his grandparents were pleased with his published book and interview with the Daily Prophet. However, upon his arrival back home, he could feel the tension in the air itself. His grandparents were beyond displeased. Rather than proud smiles and words of approval for speaking on behalf of purebloods, he was met with glares and thin-lipped sneers. They had forgone buying him anything for Christmas and instead his last memory for the holiday before returning to school had been the sound of his grandmother's shouting voice, the first time her angry yelling and screaming had ever been directed at him in his life. And suddenly the support he had received from his fan mail didn't amount to anything, because the people he had been fighting for all his life no longer wanted anything to do with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 14**

**1994**

There were very few things that could disrupt Regulus' emotional control, one of which was his grandparent's disappointment and disproval. Unfortunately, Regulus had been on the receiving end of both over the holiday, so by the time he returned for the second term he was understandably depressed. Of course, to any passerby he appeared to be his normal self, but that didn't really alleviate how dreadful he felt on the inside. His grandparents accused him of betraying the family and all it stood for by writing the book on Salazar Slytherin; their business associates and relatives had apparently bombarded them both with questions asking what nonsense had gotten into their grandson's head. Regulus' actions had been unforgivably embarrassing and shameful, according to Walburga. Perhaps a small part of Regulus knew that this would happen, but he disregarded it, thinking his grandparents above all else would believe in what he had written and why he had written it. Regulus was so focused on the glory of leading a new era for witches and wizards, so tempted he was at the recognition and power that the opportunity presented, that he disregarded the possibility of alienating himself from his family. In his mind, the book would have only further undermined Riddle's support, and Regulus knew that in order to accomplish such a task that the book needed a credible author. Purebloods wouldn't have given the book an ounce of consideration if it had been written by a complete unknown. They would have most definitely investigated the author's credentials and if one piece of information was out of line, the book would have lost all value. At least, that was Regulus' justification, which was certainly not without merit, but a tiny voice in the back of his head couldn't resist saying that it was merely an excuse for the fame and glory. Regulus hadn't even given a new alias a second thought, didn't consider that a believable and thorough alias could be made to pass pureblood-inspection, for once he had allowed temptation to dictate his actions, rather than tempering it with his keen mind.

Regulus had received a letter from his uncle over the holiday. Regulus already felt dreadful enough with how estranged he and his grandparents were becoming and didn't want to exacerbate it by establishing correspondence with someone whom his grandparents disowned. Regulus kept the letter in his family blood trunk, unopened.

On the bright side, Draco appeared to be avoiding Regulus and instead took out his anger and embarrassment on younger students. Apparently Draco only antagonized and provoked Potter when Regulus was nowhere in sound nor sight, and truthfully Regulus didn't particularly care enough to reprimand Draco over it after the fact. As far as the student body was concerned, Regulus had kicked Draco to the curb and no longer associated with him, so it was quite reasonable to assume that anything Draco was responsible for wouldn't blowback onto Regulus. Speaking of which, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had their rematch after holiday. Regulus didn't attend the match, the incident with the dementors on the Quidditch field a bit too fresh in his memory. However, apparently Draco and his gang had attempted to embarrass Potter by dressing up as dementors to scare the Hufflepuff Seeker off his broom, and instead were attacked by a white mist before Potter caught the Snitch and Hufflepuff won the match. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint had lost points and received detention. Regulus was beyond livid to hear that Potter had managed to cast a Patronus Charm, a spell he had been attempting for the better part of a year. Thankfully, the goodwill Regulus had gained with the rest of the school hadn't taken a noticeable hit as a result of his housemate's poor attempts to heckle Potter during the Quidditch match. It seemed that by and large, most of the school had taken what Regulus said in the Daily Prophet interview to heart and were attempting to give Slytherins the benefit of the doubt. Hufflepuff had also managed to narrowly defeat Ravenclaw and were set to face off against Slytherin for the House Cup. Regulus' thoughts were preoccupied more with his anger and depression than to care enough to watch the other houses compete in Quidditch, he instead opted to focus on his studies and maintain his time-consuming correspondence outside of school. Regulus knew that Slytherin would win the House Cup so long as they neutralized Potter's attempts to grab the Snitch, and Potter was the only way Hufflepuff could win.

Barty Crouch Jr. had made another appearance in Hogwarts the evening after Hufflepuff's victory over Ravenclaw, much to the surprise of most of the students. The vigilante had actually managed to break into the Hufflepuff dormitory and made an attempt on Potter's life with a dagger. The school had been searched and once again Crouch had escaped. Throughout the next day, everywhere Regulus went he saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Barty Crouch Jr; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the wall to mouse holes. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitory, apparently pacing the area as a group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

In the classes he shared with her, Granger was looking increasingly stressed, exhausted, and more than a little sad. She was taking even more classes than Regulus and who knew how much her advanced homework compounded her already busy schedule. Regulus had frequently heard Weasley teasing and insulting her, both in front of her and behind her back. Potter attempted to lighten her spirits and support her, but Regulus could see that the effort was only mildly improving her feelings. Of course, Regulus didn't really sympathize for her as his responsibilities were likely far more demanding and time consuming, if she was as brilliant as everyone said she was, then busy classes and an annoying redhead shouldn't be a problem for her. At least, that was Regulus' opinion on the matter. He only took notice because he sat next to her in Ancient Runes.

Pansy had taken another social hit at lunch one day when Daphne publically threatened her to stay away from Draco. Of course Draco had sided with Daphne, as they were set to be married after they came of age, and as Pansy was becoming more and more of an outcast not only in the school but her own house, Draco certainly didn't want to associate let alone support her because his social standing was growing increasingly precarious.

The day of the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin had arrived much sooner than expected, with everything that had been keeping Regulus busy it seemed like the time just flew away as he sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. As the Hufflepuff team entered, the entire school bar Slytherin applauded. It seemed to be most of the student body's opinion that Hufflepuff had so much momentum going into the match that Slytherin would finally taste defeat. His housemates had booed and hissed as the Hufflepuff team walked by and Regulus paid no one any attention, opting to rather eat a good meal before the game.

After breakfast, Regulus along with the rest of the team had left the Great Hall for the Quidditch locker rooms. They all gathered around as Flint prepared to give them a pep talk, but Regulus spoke up first, "The only way they win is if Potter catches the Snitch, you stop Potter and they don't stand a chance," Regulus said to the team.

Flint looked miffed at Regulus usurping his authority as Captain and Draco looked angry for the indirect insult at his skill as a Seeker, Regulus didn't care about their feelings, Regulus simply wanted to win.

"We'll play like we always do, _Regulus. _Win at all costs," Flint said with a sneer directed at him.

"And there's no way Potter will get the Snitch before me, _Black_," Draco added as both Draco and Flint exited the locker room as the rest of the team followed.

"_Oh that's right, Flint doesn't believe my book…so he's taking it out on me at the risk of losing the cup," _Regulus thought with exasperation as they arrived at the center of the field, the Hufflepuff team standing opposite of them before Madam Hooch asked the team captains to shake hands.

Most of the school, including the commentator seemed to be on Hufflepuff's side, united in their desire to see Slytherin lose. Flint and Diggory looked like they were trying to break each other's hands before Madam Hooch told everyone to mount their brooms.

"Three…two…one…" The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Regulus felt his hair fly around wildly as he kicked off and soared into the air before catching the Quaffle after all the Chasers made a mad dash for it.

"And it's Slytherin in possession, Regulus Black of Slytherin with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Hufflepuff goal posts, he's got the Hufflepuff Chasers on his tail. Argh, no…that's ten points for Slytherin, they now lead ten to zero," the commentator exclaimed, his bias rather obvious.

Almost immediately after Regulus had scored, Flint had smashed into a Hufflepuff Chaser nearly knocking the girl off her broom. The crowd booed at Flint who was issuing insincere apologies, claiming he didn't see her. Hufflepuff smartly refrained from retaliating.

"Penalty shot to Hufflepuff for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser!" Madam Hooch said for all to hear, much to most of the school's delight and the Slytherin crowd's displeasure.

The Chaser that Flint had crashed into flew forward to take the penalty, "Come on, Heidi!" the commentator had yelled into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "Yes! She's beaten the Keeper! Hufflepuff and Slytherin are tied, ten to ten!"

The crowd cheered and Regulus was not happy.

"Hufflepuff in possession, no, Slytherin in possession…no, Hufflepuff back in possession and it's Malcom Preece for Hufflepuff with the Quaffle, he's streaking up the field…that was deliberate!" the commentator bellowed.

Montague, one of their new Chasers for Slytherin that Flint had chosen to replace Adrian Pucey, apparently going more for size than skill, had swerved in front of Malcom and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed hold of his head. Malcom cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on his broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Malcom had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper.

"Twenty to ten! Take that, you dirty, cheating…" the commentator yelled.

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Regulus was livid, at this rate Hufflepuff would win on penalties alone all because of Flint's strategies, strategies of which Regulus had completely ignored because Regulus never resorted to cheating, only a person who lacked confidence in their ability would resort to such tactics, and Regulus was completely confident in his ability to defeat anyone on any team.

After Regulus had torn into Flint about his tactics, Regulus managed to easily take possession of the Quaffle and was now soaring toward the Hufflepuff goal posts. He had to swerve abruptly to the right as a Bludger came streaking past his ear, hit by…his own Beater?

"Did I see that right? Peregrine Derrick just tried to hit his own Chaser with a Bludger!" the commentator said, surprise evident in his voice.

The second Bludger nearly hit Regulus' elbow if he hadn't managed to avoid it, this time Lucian Bole, Slytherin's other Beater tried to hit him too.

"I don't know if there's a rule against what they just did…" the commentator stated.

Regulus' face contorted in anger, "_Fine, I'll drag all your sorry arses to victory whether you like it or not," _he thought as he sped and swerved past the opposing Chasers while avoid the attacks of all _four_ Beaters.

"Twenty to twenty, boy can that Regulus Black fly!" the commentator said admittedly. When every Beater was trying to hit you with a Bludger, apparently that demanded respect, even if begrudgingly.

Regulus flew up to Flint, "Stop being an imbecile, we need to focus on Potter!"

Flint only sneered before flying off, though the commentator seemed to notice their less than friendly disagreement.

"Flint and Black don't seem to like each other very much. It's Heidi Macavoy with the Quaffle heading for the Slytherin goal posts!" the commentator roared with excitement.

The remainder of the game continued in similar fashion. Regulus would manage to steal the Quaffle, and without assistance from his teammates would cross the field avoiding the attention of all four Beaters, and score. When Regulus was open to score or advance the Quaffle further down the field, neither Flint nor Montague would pass him the Quaffle. When Regulus was swarmed by all three of Hufflepuff's Chasers he saw no mention of his fellow Chasers to pass it. And since Regulus was the best Chaser on that field, most of the game he was literally scoring all on his own. There was rarely a spare moment when he wasn't dodging Bludgers or avoiding Hufflepuff Chasers, but slowly Regulus was able to increase the lead for Slytherin.

By the time Regulus gave Slytherin a one hundred point lead, however, it seemed the free reign Flint had given Potter finally caught up with them. Regulus had just stolen the Quaffle and was on his way to make another ten points for his team when he heard from the commentator that Potter just made a desperate dive and after the whistle was blown by Madam Hooch and three-fourths of the school erupted in elated and frenzied cheers, Regulus already knew they had lost. Regulus had thrown the Quaffle with all his strength at an unsuspecting Flint and it struck the Captain of Slytherin square in the back of his head. He unfortunately managed to stay atop his broom, and as tempting as it was to pull out his wand and begin cursing the idiotic Chaser, Regulus had enough control to reel in his anger.

"If you weren't so petty and thick in the head this wouldn't have happened!" Regulus had screamed over the crowd as Flint glared at him.

Regulus huffed angrily before flying away from his teammates toward the locker room, the sooner he was back in the castle the sooner he could escape the chanting and cheering for Hufflepuff. However, as he headed toward the locker room he couldn't help but overhear some students talking amongst themselves.

"And Malfoy's got a Nimbus 2001!"

"I know! Now everyone knows who has talent and who just has money!"

"Slytherin only won in the past because of their brooms, how bad do you have to be to lose on Nimbus 2001s when your opponents have brooms that are decades old!"

"I know! The Slytherin team is just awful!"

The laughing and condescending tone didn't alleviate Regulus' anger as he stormed into the locker rooms. He quickly showered and left for the castle, completely ignoring his teammates. Although he took small solace in overhearing Professor Snape belittling and insulting Flint for his foolishness and costing Slytherin the Inter-House Quidditch Cup. And unless Hufflepuff lost a hundred house points, or Slytherin gained a hundred house points, Slytherin had also lost the House Cup. Indeed it was a terrible day for Slytherin, but as Regulus headed for the dormitory he knew that no one could blame him. Regulus alone had managed to give Slytherin a substantial lead despite all his obstacles. As his initial anger slowly burned away, he idly wondered about the disparity in brooms between the house teams. It certainly wasn't something Regulus had thought of before, but now that he thought of it he got a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't need a superior broom to win, and he didn't want anyone else thinking it's the reason why he won, he didn't need to handicap his opponents. As he thought more and more about it a plan slowly began to grow in his mind and quickly began writing a letter.

The dirty tactics hadn't made Slytherin house look any better, and Regulus realized that he had never congratulated the Hufflepuff team on a good game. Despite the fact that Regulus believed they only won because of Potter and Flint's stupidity. But Regulus certainly didn't want the school to think him a sore loser, or to put him in the same category as Flint. Regulus didn't need to play dirty to win, as such Regulus swallowed his pride and the next day approached Diggory at the Hufflepuff table, in the Great Hall, in front of everyone.

As Regulus drew closer to Diggory, it felt like the entire Great Hall was vacant because of how silent everyone had become. Diggory and those sitting near him hushed upon seeing him. Diggory looked up at him with a small bit of apprehension and a large part of curiosity.

"Good game, Diggory," Regulus said clearly before extending his hand.

Regulus heard gasps of surprise, that was mildly amusing, and Diggory was certainly not expecting Regulus to do what he just did, but moments later a smile spread across Diggory's face and his larger hand grabbed Regulus and he shook it.

"You too, Black," Diggory replied sincerely.

Regulus gave a curt nod and before he walked away he heard clapping up ahead of him. As he looked up he saw Dumbledore clapping, a smile etched on his face behind his long white beard and not long after the rest of the staff followed suit. Diggory soon followed suit, which prompted the rest of Hufflepuff to begin clapping as well. Soon the entire school was clapping save Slytherin who were looking at him like he had grown a second head. Regulus eventually left the Great Hall for the library, feeling as though he had restored some of the goodwill he had built up for the house of Slytherin and also improved his own image for the rest of the school. The entire staff seemed to have taken Regulus' public display extremely well, none more than Professor Sprout, who had told him privately how proud she was of him for his respectful gesture to her house. This of course had made Regulus think about the similarities between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, as far as what the school thought of their houses. Slytherin was thought to hold nothing but dark witches and wizards. Meanwhile, Hufflepuff was thought to be a house for leftovers, a house for those who were unworthy to be in any of the other houses. By and large the two houses were vastly different in many areas, but they both didn't have the respect of the school, unlike Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. For Regulus to give the house the proper respect for their victory likely wouldn't have been as appreciated had any other house won the Inter-House Quidditch Cup.

Professor Snape had held him after Potions and informed him that he didn't hold Regulus responsible for Slytherin's defeat, and had promptly informed him that Flint had been not only been demoted from Captain, but also removed from the team. Of course, this was Flint's last year so ultimately it didn't matter with regards to next year, but the message itself was appreciated by Regulus.

It also seemed like Flint and Draco's attempt to embarrass him on the Quidditch field had backfired. The entire house of Slytherin had casted Flint and Draco out as if they were lepers. While Regulus hadn't convinced the entire house of the validity of his book, he had at least gained their support in every other regard.

After the excitement of Quidditch had died down, the entire school seemed to remember that final exams were soon approaching and everyone began to study with every free moment. Granger had occasionally joined him in the library when seating was limited, she had told him that what he had done in the Great Hall was a kind gesture. He resisted the urge to disregard her compliment and had simply given her a short thanks before returning his attention to studying. Regulus was actually slightly concerned for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, not because he thought he wouldn't pass, but rather he recently discovered that Granger was at the same academic level as him for both classes. Needless to say, Regulus felt a bit more pressure than usual to earn a perfect grade, lest he get second place in either class for the year.

One of the more interesting exams for class was an obstacle course of sorts from Professor Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Regulus found he rather enjoyed the task and couldn't help but appreciate Lupin's efforts, especially given their history of professors in the subject, he was admittedly the best one they'd ever had since Regulus started at Hogwarts.

Regulus had snuck into the library past curfew to get a few more hours of studying in for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, determined to make sure that Granger didn't outperform him, he didn't want his grandparents to look at him with any more shame. He could have studied in the dormitory but the sounds of sleeping students was rather distracting, not to mention there was a nice breeze outside that he could enjoy with an opened window at the library, something that would be impossible in the dungeons.

By the time he felt that he had sufficiently studied for both exams it was well past curfew. Regulus had packed away his books, closed the window, and disillusioned himself. For the past year, Regulus had opted to rely on his magic for concealment rather than the Invisibility Cloak he had taken from Potter, rationalizing that he could use the practice for such an advanced spell and that it would be quite beneficial for the times he needed to remain hidden and didn't have the cloak on hand. He placed a silencing charm on his feet and began making his way back to the Slytherin dormitories, wary of any patrolling prefects, professors, or Filch.

As he rounded a corner he heard the footfalls of someone running and it certainly caught Regulus' attention. The footsteps grew louder and louder until whomever they belonged to ran past the corridor Regulus was standing hidden in and briefly as the moonlight touched the person's face Regulus instantly recognized who it was: Barty Crouch Jr.

Recognizing the opportunity this presented, Regulus quickly and silently chased after Crouch through the castle. The vigilante was fleeing toward the Forbidden Forrest and the longer strides of Crouch was making it impossible for Regulus to gain on him. In just a couple more seconds, Crouch would have made it to the Forbidden Forrest and been all the more difficult to catch up with. Therefore, Regulus quickly slowed his running until he was able to stop altogether, took careful aim with his yew-wand, and silently launched a stunning spell at the fleeing Death Eater. The scarlet red spell was almost blindingly bright in the night as it raced toward the unsuspecting back of Crouch until it struck true and the man fell unceremoniously to the ground, unconscious. Regulus let out a breath he had been holding and slowly walked toward the prone body, his disillusionment charm dissipating as he tried to catch his breath from the mad sprint he had just gone through and eventually stood before Crouch.

However, before Regulus could even ponder his next move, an all too familiar cold creeped up his spine. They were so close to the Forbidden Forest that Regulus hadn't even thought about the dementors that patrolled along the lake which was so close to where both he and Crouch were at. Regulus cursed at his recklessness and his eyes tried to sweep across the surrounding area to determine where the dementors were coming from so he could plan a strategy to get out of this mess. Unfortunately it looked as if the dementors by the lake had somehow managed to inform the dementors everywhere else that there were two wizards present to feed from and Regulus was being approached on all sides by at least one hundred of the cursed creatures.

Regulus absentmindedly thought back to Dumbledore's request not to use Fiendfyre, but he didn't have that much of a choice, and perhaps the commotion would alert someone who could help him out of this mess. Regulus waved his wand in purposeful movements and as the incantation left his lips so too did the blazing fire which had encircled both Crouch and Regulus in a protective whirlwind. The heat was unbearable but needless to say it was preferable than letting the dementors within arm's reach. The dementors tried to swoop in from the opening above them but the flames aggressively lashed out at the approaching creatures, causing them to float away. Regulus wished it was raining like it had been when he last used the spell, it might have made tolerating the flame less taxing. Unfortunately, Regulus couldn't push the flames further outward to push the dementors back and create more space between Regulus and the flames, as the Forbidden Forest was too close and would surely catch fire, and the lake would create a small opening for dementors to glide through, as such he was relegated to standing in the small eye of the firestorm. The heat was consuming up the air, making it increasingly difficult to breathe as sweat was pouring down his face. Regulus was growing fearfully aware that he couldn't maintain the Fiendfyre indefinitely and the chances that a sleeping student or staff member took notice of the firestorm near the lake was not guaranteed.

As such, Regulus was surprisingly caught off-guard when a dementor daringly flew through the flames and passed right by him, feeding off his happiness and breaking his concentration enough that the Fiendfyre ceased, allowing the other dementors to swarm him. The extreme heat he had endured not a moment ago made the normally cold and icy feeling of the dementors twice as uncomfortable as they encircled him. Regulus felt frozen both inside and out, it was so cold it was painful, as though he was getting burned with ice. His breaths became short intakes of air as the cold made it painful to inhale. His eyes dried up from the cold making it uncomfortable to blink. It felt like the mucus in his nostrils had frozen altogether and his teeth chattered. His thoughts were abruptly overtaken with the shouting matches he had with his grandmother, they seemed to replay over and over in his mind, the shame and embarrassment his grandparents had felt toward him drowning all of his thoughts. Regulus was so consumed with the dreadful thoughts he hadn't even noticed that he had fallen to the ground, now laying on his back, wand no longer in hand.

He looked up into the previously starry night sky with a full moon to only see darkness, as the hundred swirling dementors had blocked out the light they were so vast in number. One of them had come up from the bottom of his vision and as it retracted its hood it didn't even seem to register in his mind what was happening. He felt like he was drowning and wasn't trying to save himself, so consumed he was with the sorrow and misery his mind had become. The dementor drew ever closer to his face until the gaping hole where a mouth would have been had clamped over his mouth, the scabby and decomposing flesh a mere afterthought as Regulus felt as though his very essence was being forcibly removed from his body. He began to lose feeling at the bottom of his feet which crept up along his body, soon he felt nothing in his legs. The numbing feeling had crept up to his chest and suddenly he could no longer feel the previously racing heart that had pounded under his flesh. He felt both numb and consumed by the experience by the time the sensation had moved along his neck. The smallest part of himself that had yet to be taken was seemingly fighting with all its might to remain within, as though it was holding on with mere fingertips while the dementor tried to pull it away with two hands. His very soul was screaming in fear, screaming in defiance, screaming at him to not give in to despair, but he simply ignored the pleas and cries. The rest of his soul had given up, it had been consumed by apathy. In mere moments the last bit of his soul would be unable to hold on any longer, its cries were filled with panic and desperation. He was feeling both the apathy the dementor had instilled in him as well as the defiance the remainder of his soul was acting upon, simultaneously, all at once. The part that was fighting, also felt the apathy, and the apathy felt the fighting. He was forced to feel a part of himself being indifferent to losing his soul while at the same time struggling to hold on and not let the dementor end his very existence. It was torment beyond description, to know that you were dying and most of yourself had been forced to accept it, given only enough strength to realize that your death was imminent. And just before he was lost forevermore, his sense of self and feeling was abruptly forced back inside, like a stretched piece of rubber shooting back to its original state. He was suddenly whole again, but the memories and feelings of what had almost occurred were left behind, and he was taking giants gulps of air as he was struck by a disabling feeling of anxiety. He rolled to his side, body and hands trembling as a cold sweat drenched his body. He miraculously managed to pick up his wand and sit up, just in time to catch the sight of a very bright translucent stag running in circles around him; a corporeal Patronus. It didn't take very long for the dementors to flee the scene, having been driven away by the Patronus Charm. The cold and hopeless feeling evaporating with their retreat. Regulus was still beside himself as he did his best to regain a semblance of control over himself, but his body was in shock. He tried to stand up but stumbled and fell not a moment later to the damp grassy ground below. The panic eventually became too much to bear and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

When he regained consciousness he felt warm, and he felt cozier than he ever had in his entire life. He heard sound, muted voices murmuring nearby. He cracked his eyes open and was almost blinded by sunlight. He blinked several times, his eyes trying to adjust to the light, until the scenery came into focus.

A woman was sitting next to his bed, he suddenly realized that she was holding his hand, and a man was standing beside the woman with a hand on her shoulder. It was his grandparents. His grandmother's eyes were red, she looked like she had been crying. His grandfather's face was contorted with obvious worry. It was emotionally overwhelming to see them, to know that they cared, to know that they still loved him. His vision had begun to blur once again and it wasn't until he felt drops trail down his face that he realized he was crying. Regulus hadn't cried since he was six years old, but it seemed like the aftereffects of…whatever he had gone through, had put him in a very emotional state. He heard his grandmother gasp and then squeeze his hand, she noticed he had woken up.

"Regulus…c-can you hear me…do y-you know who I am?" Walburga had asked, her voice filled with barely restrained emotion as fresh tears began to well up in her eyes.

He tried to reply but he noted with a grimace that his voice was painfully dry, and so he nodded his head, causing Walburga to let out a small sob of relief.

"I'm…" he rasped out, the sharp pain halting his voice as he tried to speak.

"Don't talk…don't…you've been unconscious for three days…nurse!" his grandmother said, trying to make him save his strength.

Regulus weakly tightened his grip on his grandmother's hand to get her attention, "I…m…sar…ee" he half spoke, trying to place emphasis on certain parts of the words while using his lips for the rest to try carry his message across.

"You did nothing wrong…it was those wretched dementors…" Walburga started before Regulus squeezed her hand again.

"Th…boo…k," he rasped out, causing Walburga's lips to thin.

"I…" he tried to explain, but the tears wouldn't stop crawling down his face, it was making it difficult to see and concentrate. They were interrupted however by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey, who quickly began casting spells over his bed to check on his health. She handed him a glass of some potion, telling him to drink it. It burned going down his throat and it hurt to swallow, but it made it easier to speak.

"Crouch…" Regulus said a bit more clearly, though his throat still felt dry.

"It wasn't Crouch," his grandfather finally spoke. "The man you had chased was using Polyjuice Potion to only look like Crouch."

"Then…who?" Regulus replied, trying to sit up, Walburga helping him.

"Peter Pettigrew," Orion answered. "He has been arrested and is currently in the custody of the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic awaiting trial."

"The…dementors?" Regulus asked.

"Back at Azkaban where they belong," Walburga replied.

"Who…who saved me?" Regulus said after managing to sit up, wiping his face of the tears that had thankfully stopped.

"Harry Potter," a new voice replied, and as Regulus looked toward the door of the Hospital Wing he saw Headmaster Dumbledore standing there with a warm smile, relief evident in his features.

Regulus looked down at his hands, now weakly clenching the bedsheets, a frown on his face, before he released his grip and his face returned to a more pensive expression. He couldn't really muster up any anger, at himself nor Potter. Regulus much preferred being saved by Potter than damning himself to whatever that dementor had attempted to do to him.

"My exams?" Regulus said, for some reason they didn't feel as important as before, but he didn't want to sit there in silence with his thoughts.

Dumbledore was now standing at the foot of his bed, "You have been allowed to take them once you've recovered, however long that may take." Dumbledore paused, seemingly considering his next words before saying, "I am sorry to ask you this so soon after waking, but the Ministry and I need to know what happened."

"Now see here Dumbledore…" Walburga began, the telltale signs of her about to scream and shout evident on her face before Regulus placed his hand atop hers, halting her in her tracks.

"It's fine, there isn't much to say," he said, trying to appease her before he looked back at the Headmaster, "I was studying for my exams in the library after curfew, on my way back I saw Crouch…Pettigrew…running down the corridor. I chased after him to the grounds and…" he said, halting in his tracks as the memory of the dementors came to the forefront of his mind.

Dumbledore seemed to sense it and raised his hand to halt his explanation, "That will suffice. I will leave you now with your family," he said before giving a polite bow and leaving Regulus alone with his grandparents, Pomfrey also giving him some privacy by going back to her office.

"I…" Regulus began but stopped, trying to find the words for what he was about to say. "I don't regret writing the book…but I'm sorry that it's divided us," he said, not wanting to meet their eyes, worried at what he might see.

There was silence, and fearing what they might say Regulus simply continued to speak as though trying to delay what he believed to be inevitable, "I love you both more…more than anything, if you just read the book…and if you still want to hate me…" his voice became slightly choked up before he cleared his throat, "…I will accept it."

There was a moment of silence that felt as if it had lasted for hours until his grandmother spoke, "Regulus…we don't hate you…we just," she paused in thought before continuing, "...we simply…disagree."

Regulus knew she was being rather generous with her words, likely due to the circumstances that finally brought them together, noting it bizarre that it took a near death experience at the hands of dementors to make him and his grandparents talk about their feelings.

"Please…read the book…you might not agree with it…but you'll at least understand what I'm trying to do. I…I don't want to lose either of you…you're the only family I have…well, and Kreacher," he said with a small chuckle, causing a small smile to appear on his grandmother's face, while the corner of his grandfather's lips only turned up ever so slightly. Walburga nodded and they sat there in silence, a silence that was far less uncomfortable than it had been throughout the year. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off Regulus' shoulders and despite his encounter with the dementors he felt immensely better than before.

Prior to the end of term feast, Regulus had recovered well enough to take the exams he had missed, thankfully he had earned perfect marks, quite the achievement considering what he had been through. The ride home on the Hogwarts Express was a silent one as Regulus was left alone with his thoughts. After arriving at King's Cross, before meeting with his grandparents to go home, Regulus made a slight detour toward a pair in the opposite direction. Their backs were facing him as the two conversed with one another before Regulus cleared his throat. They both turned around with equal expressions of surprise by his presence.

"Thank you, for what you did, Po…" Regulus began before he corrected himself, "Harry."

The boy looked at him, rather shocked before smiling and nodding his head, "It was nothing."

"No…it was far from nothing," Regulus admitted, trying to inform his classmate just exactly what he had saved Regulus from without actually saying it. Potter seemed to get the message as his face appeared to somber before he nodded.

Regulus glanced at the man standing beside Potter, many emotions flicking across the older face, seemingly a million words just begging to escape the man's lips. Regulus met his gaze before giving him a polite nod, "Sirius."

Regulus then abruptly turned around and walked away from them, missing the shocked expression on his uncle's face. Regulus' brush with death had given him a different perspective, made him realize the important things in his life and the second chance gave him the opportunity to not live with regrets. Regulus didn't want to lose his family, and alienating Sirius for the same reason Regulus and his grandparents were at odds didn't particularly make sense to him. It would take a lot of work, trying to form a semblance of a relationship with his estranged uncle, but there was no time like the present.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 15**

**1994**

The trial of Peter Pettigrew had been very public and thanks to the Daily Prophet, very well documented. After the vigilante had been given truth serum, the confessions came pouring from his disgusting mouth. He had indeed been the secret keeper for the Potters and betrayed them to Voldemort. He had admitted to killing several muggles while trying to elude the Ministry of Magic. And Pettigrew was only able to tell them that Voldemort had tasked him with acquiring some of Harry Potter's blood before killing the Boy-Who-Lived. It seemed Voldemort intentionally left Pettigrew in the dark, in the likely event that he had been caught. Although Pettigrew did confirm that Barty Crouch Jr. was still very much alive and well, taking care of Voldemort somewhere in Albania. Pettigrew had been swiftly sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. The Ministry of Magic had contacted the Albanian Ministry before sending Aurors in search of the Dark Lord. The news of Voldemort being alive had sparked some panic, but Fudge, with the public support of Dumbledore, had asked the public to remain calm and insisted that no one could threaten their peace and prosperity so long as they stood steadfast and united. Dumbledore had been seen with increasing frequency at the Ministry of Magic for meetings with Fudge, likely giving him support and advice on the challenges the wizarding world would now face for a second time.

On a more positive note, Regulus had presented his grandparents all his research and notes on Salazar Slytherin's ideologies, including how they had morphed into pureblood supremacy of today. It had taken him many galleons and much time finding the pertinent literature to shed some light on how Slytherin's concerns changed, but after many painstaking months he had found the necessary books that he could use as references for the book he had written.

According to his references, magical opinion underwent something of a shift after the International Statute of Secrecy became effective in 1692, when the magical community went into voluntary hiding following the persecution by Muggles. It was a traumatic time for witches and wizards, and marriages with Muggles dropped to their lowest level ever known, primarily because of fears that intermarriage would lead inevitably to discovery, and, consequently, to a serious infraction of wizarding law. Under such conditions of uncertainty, fear, and resentment, the pureblood doctrine began to gain followers. As a general rule, those who adopted it were also those who had most strenuously opposed the International Statute of Secrecy, advocating instead outright war on the Muggles. An increasing number of wizards preached that marriage with a Muggle did not merely risk a possible breach of the new Statute, but that it was shameful, unnatural and would lead to "contamination" of magical blood. As Muggle and wizard marriage had been common for centuries up to that point in time, those now self-describing as purebloods were unlikely to have any higher proportion of wizarding ancestors than those who did not. To call oneself a pureblood was more accurately a declaration of political or social intent than a statement of biological fact. Several works of scholarship, published around the early eighteenth century and drawing partly on some of the writings of Salazar Slytherin that were taken out of context, made reference to supposed indicators of pureblood status, aside from the family tree. The most commonly cited signs were: onset of magical ability before the age of three, prowess on a broomstick before the age of seven, dislike or fear of pigs and those who tend them, resistance to common childhood illnesses, outstanding physical attractiveness and an aversion to Muggles observable even in the pureblood baby, which would supposedly show signs of fear and disgust in their presence. Successive studies produced by the Department of Mysteries have proven that these supposed hallmarks of pureblood status have no basis in fact. Nevertheless, many purebloods continued to cite them as evidence of their own higher status within the wizarding community.

After three centuries of intermarriage it's evident that the wizarding world hasn't been put at greater risk for discovery or persecution by Muggles. What Regulus had found ironic was that those who touted modern day pureblood supremacy back then had wanted to go to war with Muggles, claiming to be following the words of Salazar Slytherin, when in fact Slytherin himself wanted no such thing. And Regulus could only scoff at the cited signs to recognize a pureblood baby, it was embarrassing to think that one of his ancestors may have given such thoughts stock. By the time both of his grandparents had finished his book, rather than shouting or screaming like he had expected, they were simply silent. Silent and pensive. They hadn't discussed any further, but the atmosphere was far less tense and hostile than previously. Regulus presumed that his grandparents were simply in a state of uncertainty and confusion, much like he had been for the better part of a year as he had tried to come to grips with the truth of what he had been taught to believe all his life. In all likelihood they needed time to reconcile what they were raised to believe and the truth, and given how much Regulus had planned this summer it gave his grandparents ample time to think and talk amongst themselves without Regulus in the way.

Regulus competed in the same dueling competitions and championships as he did the year before, and much like the year before he was the winner in every contest. Although he was mildly surprised to see the same Durmstrang student at the Jr. International Dueling Championship, Borislav Chilikov. The Bulgarian had desperately tried to win, even resorting to some banned spells that had ultimately got him disqualified, but not before Regulus had magically dominated him, removing any doubt as to who was the best wizard. Borislav had screamed and cursed his name as the officials carried him out of the arena, it was very amusing to witness.

What Regulus was truly excited for was the highly anticipated Quidditch World Cup. His grandparents had bought him a ticket for the event and Regulus had been counting down the days all summer. A Ministry official had delivered a Portkey to their home which Regulus had been currently waiting for to activate. Travel by Portkey wasn't Regulus' preferred method of travel, but given all the wards and enchantments the Ministry had placed in the area that would hold the Quidditch World Cup, Regulus couldn't complain.

After the Portkey deposited him on a deserted stretch of misty moor, Regulus landing solidly on his feet, he spotted a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Regulus presumed they were both dressed as Muggles, but he didn't recognize their style of clothing. Regulus handed them his Portkey, an old newspaper, which one of wizards threw into a large box nearby, containing other used Portkeys.

"Name?" one of the two wizards asked him.

"Regulus Black," he replied simply.

"Black…Black…" the man said as he consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, second field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Payne."

Regulus simply nodded before he set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Regulus could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. As he approached the cottage door he saw a man standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. When the man heard Regulus' footsteps he turned his head to look at him.

"Morning," the man said.

"Morning. Would you be Mr. Payne?" Regulus asked.

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Payne. "And who're you?"

"Black…one tent, booked one week ago," Regulus replied.

"Aye," said Mr. Payne, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"Yes," Regulus said simply.

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Payne.

Regulus pulled out the necessary paper currency that Muggles used and paid him, instructing Mr. Payne to keep the change, Regulus certainly had no further use for it. "A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Payne said.

Regulus took the map and headed toward the gate to the campsite. He continued past the gate and trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bellpulls, or weather vanes. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on he passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain. Regulus eventually found his tent, a large square shaped tent made of black silk. It was fully furnished and stocked with all the necessary comforts he normally had at home. Regulus didn't bother himself with going to the tap to get water and simply conjured some and started a fire with his wand; with all the witches and wizards in the area he was hardly worried about getting in trouble for underage magic. Regulus used what free time he had to continue his studying for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, nearly finished with the fifth year curriculum. By the time Regulus heard a deep, booming gong sounding somewhere beyond the woods, Regulus had already finished reading his books. After securing his books in a magically protected trunk and making himself presentable, Regulus left his tent and walked at a sedate pace toward the woods. He was wearing a finely crafted black suit and it was all black underneath as well. He had allowed his pitch black hair to grow down to the top of his shoulders which he had combed back into a ponytail, tied together with a thin sliver of black silk. His black shoes were freshly polished, light reflecting off it as he gracefully walked down the lantern-lit trail. The silver ring his grandfather had given him shining brightly around his finger. He turned many heads, obviously enjoying the attention.

After walking for nearly twenty minutes he at last emerged on the other side and found himself in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Regulus could only see a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, it could easily hold one hundred thousand people. Regulus headed for the nearest entrance and as a Ministry witch examined his ticket she said, "Prime seat! Top Box! Straight upstairs, Mr. Black, and as high as you can go," she yelled over the swarm of other witches and wizards present.

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. Regulus eventually made his way to the top of the staircase and found himself in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows and Regulus promptly sat down after locating his seat. He looked down upon the scene with interest as he saw one hundred thousand witches and wizards taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from his lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite of him, almost at Regulus' eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again.

The box filled gradually around him over the next half hour. Regulus was surprised to see most of the Weasley family file in, not sure how they of all people could afford the seats, but thought nothing more of it. The Malfoy family had arrived not long after, Draco glaring at him coldly, while Lucius and Narcissa appeared to be giving him looks of appraisal. Regulus was a bit surprised when Lucius approached him with Narcissa on his arm, Draco following behind them.

Regulus stood and faced them, "Lucius, Narcissa," Regulus greeted them both politely with a small bow of his head.

"Regulus," Lucius replied, both he and Narcissa returning the gesture.

Draco looked as though he ate something that didn't agree with his stomach.

"Narcissa and I have both read your book…and your interview with the Daily Prophet…" Lucius stated, letting the words hang in the air for a moment before Regulus replied.

"I'm sure you will agree that the facts cannot be argued," Regulus said, almost challenging them to contradict him.

"And I'm sure you can see the danger in the game you are playing…" Lucius intoned.

Regulus gave them both a genuine smile, "As is with any decision I'm sure you are familiar with, the greater the risk the greater the reward, and if I can ensure the survival of our magical brethren and sisters by playing a dangerous game then the risk I think is worth it."

Lucius' eyes seemed to hover over him as if searching the tone of his voice, the choice of his words, or his body language for any sign of insincerity until eventually he gave him a curt nod, "I see. Well, do stop by the house before you leave for school."

Lucius and Draco both walked away but Narcissa remained behind, looking back and forth between her family and Regulus before she placed both hands on Regulus' shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Draco is not adjusting well…ever since your falling out…" she said softly, the sadness and worry in her voice evident as her warm breath trickled across his ear.

Regulus closed his eyes slowly and let out a soft sigh, "I cannot help one who does not wish to be helped, Narcissa."

She gave a light squeeze on his shoulders, "Please…don't give up on him."

Narcissa had always treated Regulus with great kindness, as though he were her very own son, and it was with such thoughts in mind that he let out another sigh, "I will think about it." It was the most he could promise her.

"Thank you," she whispered with relief before squeezing his shoulders once more and gracefully following to where both Lucius and Draco were now sitting.

Regulus remained standing following his conversation with the Malfoy family as other important officials of the Ministry and many whom Regulus had seen and spoken with at the social gatherings of his grandparents had instantly recognized him, even moreso with the release of his best-selling book.

A minor feeling of nervousness arose when Regulus spotted Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Sirius Black enter the top box, and their eyes seemed to immediately find him. Harry approached him, with both Hermione and Sirius in tow, an excited expression on the Hufflepuff's face likely at the prospect of seeing the Quidditch World Cup.

"Regulus," Harry greeted with a friendly tone and a waving hand as he walked towards Regulus.

Regulus gave him a polite bow of his head, much like he had done earlier for Lucius and Narcissa, "Harry," he said, almost referring to him by last name, but correcting himself in time.

"Hermione…Sirius," Regulus greeted as they caught up with Harry and now stood at his side.

Hermione smiled nervously at him before nodding her head politely.

"Regulus," the deep voice of his uncle replied, a hint of nervousness escaping his lips.

An awkward silence almost overtook them but Regulus wouldn't allow it, "How has your summer been thus far?" Regulus asked Harry.

"Sirius and I went to the beaches at Mallorca in Spain, it was great!" Harry replied enthusiastically.

"A lot of women in bikinis," Sirius interjected with a wry grin.

Hermione huffed at Sirius' statement and Regulus simply looked indifferent.

"I'll take your word for it, I can't say I've ever visited a beach," Regulus replied casually, "And you Hermione?"

Pulling her attention away from glaring at both Harry and Sirius, she turned towards Regulus with flushed cheeks, "Umm…my parents and I visited Paris in France, the museums there were lovely," she replied.

Regulus gave her a polite nod, "I'm glad," he said before he spotted Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley exchanging words. Minister Fudge seemed to catch Regulus' eyes and immediately began walking towards him with another man in tow.

"Regulus, my dear boy, I can't say enough good things about your book, very splendid indeed," Fudge said, shaking Regulus' hand vigorously.

Regulus gave him a small smile, returning the handshake, "Thank you, Minister Fudge."

"Oh and Harry, wonderful to see you, just wonderful," Fudge said, giving the same treatment to Harry before Harry introduced Hermione and Sirius to Fudge.

"This is the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Oblansk," Fudge introduced the wizard standing beside him.

"Harry Potter, you know," Fudge told Oblansk loudly who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English. "Harry Potter…oh come on now, you know who he is…"

Regulus decided to help Fudge with translating, having known a little Bulgarian, "Momcheto, koeto e zhivyal," Regulus said, causing Oblansk to look at him with eyes widened in pleasant surprise as a grin spread across his face.

"Vie govorite nashiya ezik?" Oblansk asked.

"Da," Regulus replied.

Oblansk then quickly shook Harry's hand after realizing just who Regulus had introduced, spotting the scar on Harry's forehead not long after.

"What did you say?" Harry asked worriedly.

"That you're interested in marrying his daughter," Regulus said with a straight face.

Everyone broke out into laughter and Oblansk chuckled before trying to cover it up, but Fudge caught him in the act, "You speak English?" Fudge asked incredulously.

Both Ministers walked away, Fudge in disbelief at Oblansk, while Oblansk merely laughed at Fudge's expense.

Regulus soon took his seat, as did everyone else as they were about to start the game. Ludo Bagman, the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said, "Sonorus." He spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Bagman said, the spectators screaming and clapping in response. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite of them was wiped clear of its last message and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Bagman said, the right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval. Soon a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field, skin shining moon-bright, white-gold hair fanning out behind them without wind, and as the music started the veela had started to dance, faster and faster as time went on. Regulus oddly noted the bizarre behavior of the other men in the top box, some looking as if they wanted to dive straight out. Regulus had wisely utilized Occlumency to ignore the effects of the veela, looking as composed as always while others suddenly looked at themselves rather confusedly once the dancing and music had ceased. Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go.

Regulus heard Hermione make a loud tutting noise and as Regulus looked over he saw her reach up and pull Harry back into his seat, "Honestly!" she admonished.

"And now," roared Bagman, "kindly put your wands in the air…for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd obviously enjoyed the spectacle, as though at a fireworks display. The rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it. Heavy gold coins rained from a soaring shamrock, bouncing off heads and seats. After the great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome…the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you…Dimitrov!" Bagman roared.

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand…Krum!"

There was a roar of applause from the Bulgarian supporters, even louder when Krum flew out onto the field.

"And now, please greet…the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting…Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand…Lynch!"

Several green blurs swept onto the field, each of them clearly riding Firebolts.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" Bagman introduced.

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. After kicking open the trunk, the balls flew off into the air and the game began as the referee blew his whistle.

The game had truly been inspiring to watch, Regulus was very impressed by the teamwork of the Irish's Chasers, and it certainly gave him ideas for the upcoming Quidditch season at Hogwarts. The Irish had won but Krum had caught the Snitch, likely because Krum knew that Bulgaria would never catch up. Harry and Sirius had generously invited him to their tent for a little bit of post-game celebration, Regulus imagined they were all looking for an excuse to become a bit more personable, as Regulus had agreed and was walking back with Harry, Sirius, and Hermione back to their tent.

"Did you see the brooms they were on, Firebolts! Can you imagine using one at Hogwarts?" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Maybe if you get better grades this year, then we'll talk," Sirius replied with a grin.

"If you want it for Hogwarts Quidditch I wouldn't waste the galleons," Regulus inserted, causing Harry to look at him with a frown.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked curiously.

Regulus chuckled softly, "Let's just say I heard about some changes at Hogwarts this year."

"What changes?" Harry replied.

"You'll see," Regulus answered.

"Speaking of Hogwarts Quidditch, Harry told me about the final match last year, I heard you did some rather fancy flying," Sirius said as the four of them reached the tent.

Regulus frowned, "Yes…it's not often one has to compete against both teams."

"I can't believe they did that to you, it was completely unfair," Hermione said as they sat down on some cushions near a fire.

Regulus simply shrugged his shoulders, there was no sense in getting upset over it at this point.

"Are you still working with the Aurors?" Regulus asked Sirius while Harry and Hermione prepared some food over the fire.

Sirius nodded his head, "They give me time off for when Harry comes home from school, they've been very accommodating."

"Well, you're caring for the Boy-Who-Lived…I'm a national treasure!" Harry said with a grin, his words laced with sarcasm.

Sirius grabbed a nearby cushion from the floor and tossed it at Harry's head, who narrowly ducked out of the way, "Seeker reflexes, you're too slow old man!"

Sirius then proceeded to chase Harry in circles around the inside of the tent, Harry laughing hysterically and Sirius throwing out promised threats for when he caught him, all in all it was rather amusing to witness. Hermione was giggling softly, hand covering her mouth trying to stifle them but with little success.

"So umm…Regulus…I was wondering…where did you get your hands on written works of Salazar Slytherin. I mean…I read your interview with the Daily Prophet, it was very interesting by the way, but you said you found it at Hogwarts…" Hermione asked with a stammering nervousness, causing her cheeks to redden.

"She's been gushing about your book all summer!" Sirius said as he continued to chase Harry.

"I caught her sleeping with it the other day!" Harry added before rolling out of the way of Sirius who had dove straight at him.

"I was not!" Hermione replied harshly, her entire face red with embarrassment. "I just happened to fall asleep while reading it…"

Regulus looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "So what you're saying is…reading my book makes you fall asleep?"

Both Harry and Sirius laughed so hard they momentarily stopped running in order to clutch at their stomachs while Hermione stammered, stuttered, and sputtered out what was in all likelihood an explanation but her embarrassment seemed to have rendered her incapable of speech.

"I was only joking," Regulus said, much to Hermione's relief.

She nodded, trying to regain her composure, "It's a fascinating book, it truly is…but where…" she said before Regulus withdrew his wand and began casting privacy charms from within the tent.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Regulus replied simply. He figured they must have told Sirius by now, and if not, then it brought them all one step closer to removing one of the many elephants in the room.

"That day when we saw you…" Hermione said.

Regulus nodded, "I found books and journals in a secret room, and it's actually where I had come from when you both found me that day."

"But I didn't see any books…" Hermione replied, Sirius and Harry now taking seats beside him to listen.

"I had help from my house-elf," Regulus replied.

"Kreacher," Sirius stated with surprise in his voice.

Regulus waited in silence, looking around the inside of the tent curiously, half-expecting Kreacher to appear out of thin air, but the loyal and faithful house-elf was nowhere in sight nor sound.

"He won't answer if I call him…" Sirius answered a bit somberly.

The atmosphere seemed to dim a little as everyone understood why Kreacher would not heed the call of Sirius Black, and at that moment an idea came into Regulus' head, "The three of you should have dinner with my grandparents and I."

By the expression on Sirius' face he thought it was a disastrous idea, Harry looked one part curious, one part excited, and one part apprehensive. Hermione seemed to share both of their sentiments, which made for an odd look on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Sirius began but Regulus interrupted him.

"Nonsense, how about tomorrow evening? Yes? Okay, good," Regulus said, not really giving any of them a chance to decline. "It's getting late, I should probably be heading back to my tent. Thank you for the invitation," he said with a polite bow before exiting their tent.

After Regulus had arrived at his own tent, he had called Kreacher and promptly ordered him to inform his grandparents of the dinner, hopefully they didn't kill the messenger. Regulus began to read the Selwyn family history book his grandmother had given him until eventually he packed his things and went to sleep.

It seemed like the moment he had fallen asleep was the moment he was awoken by something loud impacting against his tent, thankfully he had placed proper protections on it; paranoia wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The impact against his tent notwithstanding, Regulus could tell that something was wrong. The noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running. Regulus quickly got dressed, shrunk the books he had brought with him and placed them in his pocket, before brandishing his wand and cautiously exiting his tent.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting flashes of light and loud noises…spell casting. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting towards him; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled, one of the marchers blasted a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder. The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Regulus didn't recognize them. One of the marchers below flipped the woman upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"_Death Eaters," _Regulus thought, feeling disgusted by their behavior and decided he wasn't going to tolerate anyone who could wield magic to besmirch the name of wizard. He quickly disillusioned himself and swiftly ran toward the marching group, the darkness of the night and roaring fires did nothing to reveal him. Regulus silently sent a stunning spell at one of the outermost Death Eaters, causing the man he struck to fall in an unconscious heap to the ground. Regulus sent another silent stunning spell at one of the outermost Death Eaters before quickly disillusioning himself once again and changing positions, just in time as several curses flew right past where he had stood previously. Regulus repeated this tactic on two more of the Death Eaters before leaving behind a spell of his own creation, the Repercutio Charm, which appeared to look much like a shield charm in shape but reflected incoming curses until the charm was magically overwhelmed. Four of the Death Eaters were instantly struck with their own spells and suddenly the group now had eight less people in their group. The Death Eater who had been twirling the woman in the air suddenly cut off the spell and began to run away in fear; Regulus slowed the woman's descent so she wouldn't be injured before firing off a curse at the cowardly man who fell face forward into the ground. Regulus disillusioned himself once more and continued to pick off the stragglers and cowards until the arrival of Ministry officials scared the remaining Death Eaters away. Regulus slowed the descent of the people who were previously floating in the air before approaching the Ministry officials, hands held up passively.

The person who approached him just so happened to be Arthur Weasley, "Are you alright?" he asked him with concern.

It was considerate of him to ask, but quite unnecessary, "I am fine. I dealt with the ones on the ground, these…" he said whilst pointing to the people who had been floated in the air, "might not be alright."

The flash of a bulb had just about every witch and wizard in the area point their wand in the direction of the light before the man responsible yelled out in fright, "Daily Prophet…photographer…don't kill me!"

Regulus recognized it as the man who had taken his picture at the Three Broomsticks, "He's telling the truth…I recognize him!" Regulus said loudly enough for all to hear, the photographer looked extremely grateful. "Bad time for a photograph though," Regulus added.

"They're Death Eaters…must have gotten drunk and thought they'd have a little bit of fun," Regulus told Arthur Weasley before he excused himself, the Ministry officials needing nothing more from him.

"Hey...what happened?" the photographer asked as Regulus began walking away.

"Death Eaters tried to have fun with some Muggles it turns out…I handled a few of them till the Ministry scared them off," Regulus replied.

The photographer nodded enthusiastically, jotting down notes with a quill while trying not to drop his camera. Regulus heard the photographer asking how many Death Eaters had been incapacitated before Regulus was out of earshot and began his trek to depart the campgrounds and go home. The Daily Prophet had printed the story almost immediately, they were delayed waiting for Regulus' approval:

**DEATH EATERS CAUGHT AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!**

Apparently Regulus had incapacitated twenty Death Eaters, if the photographer had obtained an accurate body count. Regulus' grandparents were less than amused since the article had named Regulus personally as the one who had done the incapacitating, but Regulus made sure that the Ministry officials were named the cause of the retreat itself. Regulus had explained to his grandparents that it showed the Death Eaters and their position in an unfavorable light, whereas Regulus and everything he had been touting the past year was displayed very favorably, it would draw more support to his cause. Either way they didn't like how reckless he had been for jumping into so casually into a potentially fatal exchange with Voldemort's followers. Regulus had smartly told them that at least they knew their lessons paid off, at which point they had glared at him and he ran away.

The article had almost distracted his grandparents enough to forget the fact that Regulus had invited their disowned son, the famous Harry Potter, and a muggleborns of all people into their home for dinner. Regulus of course had simply reminded them that it was Harry Potter who had saved Regulus at the end of last year, and it would be uncouth of their family to not show their appreciation for what Harry did for Regulus. They couldn't exactly disagree with him on that point, Walburga had drilled into Regulus' head the importance of etiquette as much as she had of pureblood supremacy; they were already having to confront their beliefs on purebloods and in all likelihood didn't want to question proper etiquette, they had enough on their plates already. Ultimately they had agreed to the dinner, although very begrudgingly. Regulus though that it was extremely important for his grandparents and uncle to try and heal their damaged relationship. Letting go of their anger and bitterness, Regulus was sure, would make them all feel a lot better and it was the proper thing to do. The importance of family was something that had seemed to take a backseat to pureblood supremacy for so long that Regulus thought it was due to finally take priority.

The moment his grandparents had agreed to the dinner, Kreacher had begun cleaning the house with a fervor Regulus had never seen on the aged house-elf's face. Regulus had donned one of his favorite suits, not too unlike the one he had worn at the Quidditch World Cup, but made of a far more comfortable material. Both of his grandparents had dressed up as well, they looked as though they were attending one of their high end social gatherings, very much different from their typical eveningwear at home.

Kreacher had welcomed the three guests inside upon their arrival, all of them looking almost equally as well dressed, surprising since Regulus hadn't told them what to wear, but perhaps Sirius being Orion and Walburga's son meant Sirius knew what they would be expected to wear. Sirius had brought a rather good bottle of wine, probably anticipating large consumption of alcohol to get through what would likely be an awkward dinner. Harry was dressed in a suit and looked a tad uncomfortable in it. Hermione was wearing a white silk dress that stopped just before her knees and her hair had been combed and smoothed out into a braided ponytail, the look definitely suited her.

Kreacher had escorted the guests after taking their jackets and brought the three to Regulus, who took over and escorted them all to the dining room. Regulus saw that Sirius was walking down memory lane, both literally and figuratively. He could see the painful memories, the sadness, and already it looked like Sirius wanted to escape the house, but Regulus wouldn't let that happen.

"You all look well dressed, and thank you for the wine, Sirius," Regulus added as the Harry and Hermione were both looking around curious at the house Sirius used to live in and the house Regulus lived in currently.

"It was nothing," Sirius replied absentmindedly.

They eventually arrived at the dining room where both Orion and Walburga sat waiting for them. Regulus took his customary seat and beckoned for the others to sit down. Sirius sat at the other end of the table, opposite of Orion, while Harry sat on his left and Hermione on his right. It was an odd mirroring.

"This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Regulus introduced. Introducing Sirius was obviously unnecessary.

"Harry, Hermione, these are my grandparents, Orion and Walburga Black," Regulus introduced once more.

Orion and Walburga seemed to appraise the three guests, a combination of emotions flickering across their faces as they sat in silence.

Harry chose to break the silence, offering them both a warm and genuine smile, "Mr. and Mrs. Black, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Orion gave a very small nod of acknowledgement and Walburga gave a small smile, "Likewise, Mr. Potter. It simply wouldn't do not to thank the one responsible for saving Regulus from those foul creatures," Walburga said, raising her glass of wine in a toast.

Regulus grimaced at the thought of the Dementors, he had nightmares about them ever since he had nearly been kissed by one, always waking up in a cold sweat, his sheets drenched as he relived what it felt like to nearly have his soul sucked from his body. Regulus raised his own glass of wine in toast to Harry before taking a generous sip from it.

A silence soon swept over the table as everyone sat there, staring at one another or looking around the room trying to distract themselves from how awkward it was becoming and once more Regulus tried to stir up some small talk to get the conversation going, "I do hope none of you were hurt from the incident after the Quidditch World Cup?" Regulus asked.

Sirius glanced at him before giving a small smile, "If I couldn't protect these two from some lousy Death Eaters I wouldn't deserve to be an Auror," Sirius said before the mood took an abrupt dive.

Regulus' father had been a Death Eater, and while it wasn't particularly a sore spot for Regulus, it was definitely a sore spot for Sirius, Orion, and Walburga. Orion and Walburga's lips had thinned as the famous Black temper began to peek its head out from the ground.

"Although I heard you had a little bit of a run-in with them," Sirius added, trying to avert a shouting match so soon in the evening.

"Twenty of them simply ran into some spells that either left them grievously injured or knocked unconscious. Despite popular belief I did not duel twenty wizards at once, you may hold your applause for some of my other more accurate achievements," Regulus said as though he were trying to calm an applauding audience.

Sirius gave a hearty laugh and like a lit candle that mood had instantly changed and soon it wasn't so difficult to get everyone talking with one another. Kreacher had served them appetizers comprised of salads, followed up with fish and vegetables, and Battenberg cake for dessert.

Regulus had informed his grandparents that Hermione was the second best student of their year, and probably better than some of the older students as well. She had blushed at the compliment and tried to downplay the achievement, but Walburga had, almost by habit, told her that there was nothing wrong to accept a compliment and to decline one would be disrespectful. Everyone had been a bit shell-shocked by her statement, even Walburga herself, but Hermione and quickly nodded her head and thanked Regulus for the compliment.

After Walburga had given Regulus his cue, he slowly stood up and requested Harry and Hermione to join him in the living room. Regulus then offered Sirius his seat beside Orion, which had made Sirius look beyond uncomfortable, but Regulus tried to reassure him from facial expressions alone. Sirius seemed to finally give in before standing and sitting down in the offered chair. Regulus then escorted Harry and Hermione to the living room, leaving Orion, Walburga, and Sirius alone.

Once they had gotten far enough away from the dining room, Harry had said, "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they kill each other?"

Regulus chuckled softly at the thought of them exchanging spells on opposite ends of the dinner table, "My grandparents simply have some…things to tell Sirius that he deserves to know."

At Hermione's curious expression, Regulus simply said, "About my father."

Their brows rose considerably before they nodded in understanding. When they arrived in the living room, Regulus had a single question on his mind that he couldn't quite ignore that he had been meaning to ask, "Harry…why did you save me that day?"

Harry spared a glance at Hermione before looking back at Regulus, "Why…why not?"

"What do you gain from it?" Regulus questioned, which only seemed to confuse Harry further.

"I'm not sure I follow…" Harry said as the three of them sat in cushioned chairs in front of the fireplace.

"You didn't ask for anything in exchange for saving my life…" Regulus stated, taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"I didn't save your life expecting anything in return…it was just the right thing to do," Harry explained.

Regulus looked to the floor, mulling his thoughts around as he tried to wrap his head around the concept, but not finding much success. Harry seemed to sense his confusion and elaborated, "You saved those four people from the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, and did you decide to save them hoping for something in return?"

Regulus thought their behavior was shameful, it had disgusted him, and the fact that it wasn't fair to the victims was more of an afterthought than the primary motivation for why he intervened. "I thought the Death Eaters' behavior was disgusting and shameful, which is why I initially attacked," Regulus admitted.

"Well, did you stop their behavior expecting anything in return?" Harry asked with a smile gracing his features as he seemed to have realized something.

Regulus shook his head, "No."

"Think of it this way…I saved your life from the Dementors for the same reason you stopped the shameful behavior of the Death Eaters…because it was what we both believed to be the right thing to do," Harry said.

Regulus looked up at him rather surprised by how easily Harry had been able to explain it, "I see. Thank you, I understand."

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure you have friends, it's the same thing."

And Regulus was now lost once more. "Pardon?"

"Friends do things for each other because they're friends, not because they expect anything in return, it's the same thing," Harry explained.

"I suppose in Slytherin it's a little different," Regulus admitted. "Your friends are those who can benefit you, either socially or financially. Your friendship is dependent on what one can offer the other, and if the exchange is uneven then the friendship usually ends," Regulus explains, noting the look of horror on Hermione's face.

Harry was frowning, "That's not friendship…that's a business partner."

Regulus quirked an eyebrow, "Are they not one in the same?"

Harry and Hermione both shook their head and said simultaneously, "No!"

"_Perhaps that's why things fell apart so easily between Draco, Pansy, and I…" _Regulus thought absentmindedly.

After Regulus had been in deep thought over what Harry had told him, Hermione had chirped up, "Regulus…you wouldn't happen to have any of Salazar Slytherin's journals around would you?" the excited curiosity evident in her voice.

Regulus chuckled softly. If someone had told him before he enrolled in Hogwarts that after three years there he would be showing a muggleborns the written works of Salazar Slytherin in his own home, he probably would have cursed them. But fate seemed to have a different destiny in mind, and with a sharp tone he said, "Kreacher!"

The loyal house-elf appeared instantly, "Yes Master Regulus," he bowed low at the waist.

"Bring Slytherin's journals," Regulus commanded.

"At once, Master Regulus," Kreacher replied before disappearing and after a moment returned with the journals in hand.

"Place them on the table and then you may leave," Regulus said.

The journals were carefully placed on the nearby table before the house-elf departed and Hermione instantly jumped from her chair and carefully began to peruse through the pages, careful not to damage them.

Regulus and Harry had spent the next hour talking about school and Quidditch, Hermione busily reading the journals with rapt fascination, much to Regulus' enjoyment, until eventually the sound of several pairs of footsteps began to echo in the hallway. Orion, Walburga, and Sirius entered the living room, Orion and Walburga clearly surprised to see Hermione reading Slytherin's journals but not commenting on it while Sirius almost looked teary-eyed.

"Harry, Hermione, it's time to go," Sirius said, breaking Hermione from her daze.

"Regulus these are truly fascinating! I can't believe it! Do you know how important this discovery is!" Hermione was all but raving about the academic repercussions of Slytherin's journals.

Regulus simply smiled and nodded his head, "I did write a book based on them after all," he said with amusement in his eyes, causing Hermione to halt in her ranting and stammer, staring down at her feet with a blush.

"Thank you for having us, I really did quite enjoy myself," Harry said to Regulus, Orion, and Walburga, who all gave a polite nod in return.

Orion, Walburga, and Sirius seemed to stare at one another for hours, as if they were silently communicating with each other, it was surprisingly difficult to read. Sirius finally nodded his head before taking his coat from Kreacher and walked both Harry and Hermione out.

Once they had left, Regulus looked at his grandparents rather curiously, "How did it go?"

Walburga opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, apparently speechless, before both she and Orion simply walked away in contemplative silence. It wasn't a straightforward answer like he was hoping, but the bitter anger wasn't present, so as far as Regulus was concerned they had all taken one step closer to reuniting the Noble Black Family.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 16**

**1994**

As they sat there in the Great Hall, having just finished dessert for the start-of-term feast, Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also with great pleasure that I announce the wonderful and kind donation both the Nimbus Racing Broom Company and the Daily Prophet have made to Hogwarts: brand new Nimbus 2000 racing brooms to every house team!"

The entire school erupted in cheers as everyone began whispering and talking to one another about the news. Regulus couldn't help but smirk. After Slytherin's defeat last year, and hearing remarks that Slytherin only won in the past because of their superior brooms, Regulus, through his alias Leo Delphus Blanc, had convinced the Nimbus Racing Broom Company to a joint-donation of Nimbus 2000s to all Hogwarts House Quidditch teams; they would sell the brooms at a generous discount to the Daily Prophet, and the brooms would then be donated to the school, news of the donation would be printed on the front page of the Daily Prophet, and it would benefit both parties involved. Naturally, the Nimbus Racing Broom Company jumped at the chance for increased publicity, the advertisement would certainly help them compete against the highly popular Firebolts.

"As per a condition of the donation, all house teams will be required to use the donated brooms," Dumbledore explained, which had been wonderful news for everyone save Slytherin who all were using Nimbus 2001s that Lucius Malfoy had donated. Regulus wanted to ensure that every players was on equal footing so there would be no dispute as to who the best player in the school was, Regulus didn't need to handicap his opponents, he was confident enough in his skills that such an advantage was completely unnecessary for someone of his caliber.

The school had cheered and clapped at the announcement, which Dumbledore had smiled in return. The cheering and clapping ceased, however, when the doors to the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teacher's table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that truly stood out. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye, and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Regulus couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

None of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Regulus had recognized the last name and deduced easily enough the identity of the man.

"An event will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said a Gryffindor whom Regulus recognized as one of the Weasley twins.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er…but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do _know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities…until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore said as the majority of students in the Hall were whispering excitedly to one another. "None of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

There was a murmur of excitement amongst every house, Regulus personally couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of such a tournament, it was almost tailor made for someone like him, having competed in tournaments for several years.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" Dumbledore said before sitting down and talking to Professor Moody.

The next morning, Regulus found himself in greenhouse three for Herbology with Ravenclaw. Professor Sprout was showing them some rather ugly looking plants, although they looked more like thick, black, giants slugs, protruding vertically out of some soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared to be full of liquid.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus…"

"The _what_?" said a Ravenclaw student, sounding revolted.

"Pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

For the remainder of class they squeezed the bubotubers, it was thoroughly disgusting in Regulus' mind. As each swelling was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth, which smelled very unpleasant. They caught it in the bottles as Professor Sprout had indicated, and by the end of the lesson had collected several pints.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

Regulus couldn't relate, his skin was always flawless and beautiful. He was reminded of his attractiveness on a daily basis while attending school, judging by the heads he turned and the shy giggling his presence seemed to create amongst groups of girls he passed.

A booming bell echoed from the castle across the wet grounds, signaling the end of the lesson, and the class separated; Slytherins had Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor, and began heading down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's small wooden cabin, standing by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Regulus couldn't stop the cold sweat that broke out as his mind drifted back to his encounter with the dementors last year, the incident occurring within view of where he was walking. He felt as if dementors were nearby anytime his mind drifted back to that horrifying experience, it was as though he was reliving it, as such whenever the mere memory of it came to the forefront of his mind he always felt the same cold and joyless feeling the dementors evoked from their victims. Clearly he had been traumatized by the incident and just as clearly he had not coped and recovered from it at all, but there wasn't exactly a precedence that Regulus could use as a reference on how to move on from the trauma; how many witches or wizards have almost had their very soul nearly removed completely from their body and lived to tell the tale? Madam Pomfrey had suggested when he was recovering last year in the Hospital Wing that talking to someone about the experience might help him, but such suggestion wasn't even briefly entertained by Regulus.

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, one hand on the collar of his enormous black boarhound. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and the boarhound was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely. As he drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached his ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Regulus. The Care of Magical Creatures Professor had warmed up to Regulus after he had saved Draco from Buckbeak and prevented Hagrid's first lesson ever from being a complete failure. Regulus always tried to return the kindness, but he couldn't pretend to be nearly as interested in magical beasts and creatures as Hagrid.

"Be'er wait fer the rest of class, they won' want ter miss thiss…Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Hagrid exclaimed, clearly excited for the day's lesson.

"Pardon?" Regulus asked with a cautious tone, he had never heard of such creatures before.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates. Regulus looked down into the crate and was a bit surprised, to say the least. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small phut, it would be propelled forward several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" said a familiar voice. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had just arrived, the latter two chuckling appreciatively at Draco's words.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they _do_?" asked Draco. "What is the _point _of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things…I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer…I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake…just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," muttered Draco.

Rather than picking up handfuls of squelchy frog liver and lowering them into a crate of potentially explosive creatures, Regulus levitated some frog liver and slowly lowered it into the crate, effectively eliminating any risk to his outstretched hand. He tried to tempt them with the liver but without having any mouths Regulus wasn't sure how productive they were going to be this lesson.

"_Ouch!" _yelled a Gryffindor named Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. "It got me!"

Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.

"Its end exploded!" said Thomas angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Eurgh!" said another Gryffindor, Lavender Brown. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically, causing several students to quickly withdraw their hands from the boxes. "I reckon they're the males…the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies…I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Draco sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Regulus interjected, causing Draco to scowl unpleasantly. "Dragon's blood is amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you? It might be prudent, Professor, if we levitated the food into the crates, to eliminate the risk of injury," Regulus suggested, causing Hagrid to nod his head in agreement. Hagrid wasn't allowed to perform magic so it wasn't surprising that the idea hadn't crossed his mind.

Dinner had finally come around and as Regulus made his way to the entrance hall he heard loud voices going back and forth. He rounded the corner and saw Harry and Hermione standing opposite of Draco, Crabbed, and Goyle, with a crowd of people watching the confrontation with rapt attention.

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" said Harry. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco's face went slightly pink, "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," Harry replied, turning away.

Regulus drew his wand the moment Draco drew his own, and just in time Regulus silently casted a spell of his own creation, "_Interverto,"_ which flew out from his yew-wand and intercepted whatever curse Draco had cast. There was an explosion of sparks as the two spells collided and Regulus quickly disarmed Draco of his wand, which flew into Regulus' free hand. Harry turned around immediately afterwards with his own wand drawn and Regulus disarmed him as well, now holding two wands in one hand, and his yew-wand in the other. Both Harry and Draco looked at him in surprise before adopting the previous expressions on their face.

"If you want these back, follow me," Regulus said in an even tone, but on the inside he was certainly upset. "I believe the rest of you were just leaving for dinner!" Regulus hollered at the crowd, causing them to disperse.

Regulus walked down an empty corridor, both Harry and Draco in tow before he turned around. "I don't know and honestly don't care what started this _childish_ rivalry, but I'm finishing it. You will both apologize, shake hands, and promise me that this is the last time I will have to intervene, because if you don't, the next time I so much as hear a rumor that the two of you had a row…" Regulus said, leaving it to their imaginations just what exactly he would do to them.

It seemed like ages as both Harry and Draco stared at one another, both glaring, eyes filled with loathing and disdain for one another, but eventually dinner and wanting their wands back won out and they both apologized and shook hands. Regulus gave Draco his wand back before the Malfoy heir quickly walked away. Regulus handed Harry his wand but before he let go of it he said, "Narcissa Malfoy happens to be my first cousin once removed, and I've known her all my life. She's a wonderful woman and doesn't deserve to be spoken about in the way you just did," Regulus admonished, causing much of the anger to deflate from Harry, who nodded in understanding before Regulus finally let go of the Hufflepuff's wand.

Regulus rubbed his temples and let out a sigh as he tried to quell the oncoming headache that was beginning to form due to the ridiculousness he had to put up with, until he too walked back to the entrance hall for dinner. However, before he could join the queue of students in line for dinner, a gravelly voice said to him, "So what the Daily Prophet says is true."

Regulus turned and was surprised to see Professor Moody standing there, surprisingly stealthy considering the man had a wooden leg.

"That depends on what the Daily Prophet is saying," Regulus replied.

The professor barked laughing before walking past him and before he walked into the Great Hall for dinner paused and said, "Five points to Slytherin."

After dinner Regulus had gone to the library. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione Granger, although he was at the books she was reading: _How to Handle your House-Elf, House Elves and Households, _and _Holding your House-Elf to Higher Standards._

"Interesting choices of reading material," Regulus said before sitting beside her, placing his black leather schoolbag atop the table.

She visibly jumped in her chair, startled by his arrival, so engrossed in the books she was caught amusingly off-guard. "H-hello Regulus…I'm just, doing some research," she replied before looking back down at one of the open books.

Regulus quirked an eyebrow, "Perhaps I can help, I've known a house-elf my entire life," he offered, growing increasingly curious at why she would possibly be researching house-elves.

She looked up at him, almost hesitant, before she set aside her book and gave him her full attention, "I would like to start an organization, I think I might call it…Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status…for house-elves," she explained.

The name of the organization notwithstanding, Regulus was a bit confused, "What brought this on?" he asked.

"Harry told me about this house-elf named Dobby…" she began before Regulus interrupted.

"The previous house-elf of the Malfoy family?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes. Harry told me that Dobby was physically and mentally abused by the Malfoys…until he managed to get Lucius Malfoy to free Dobby, and then I found out that Hogwarts employs house-elves and I can't stand by and let this…enslavement continue!"

Regulus had never quite seen Hermione so impassioned before, it was quite the sight, "Hold on, hold on…how does Harry know Dobby?"

Hermione looked a bit confused before saying, "Oh that's right, you don't know. In our second year, Dobby tried to protect Harry from returning to Hogwarts because of the Chamber of Secrets, he had intercepted Harry's mail, prevented Harry from passing through the platform at King's Cross, tampered with a Bludger during your match with Hufflepuff, so that maybe Harry might consider returning home."

"_That explains the rogue Bludger…" _Regulus thought absentmindedly. "Lucius Malfoy's treatment of Dobby was the exception, not the rule. I consider my house-elf to be family, as do most other families with regards to their house-elves. And none of these books," Regulus said, gesturing to the books Hermione had laid out, "are going to help you."

Hermione frowned, obviously displeased to consider that she couldn't find the answers she was searching for in the Hogwarts library.

"It's understandable that coming from the muggle world you would look at house-elves and come to certain conclusions, but it's just not the same. Look at goblins for example: they have a natural inclination for gold, banking, and metalsmith, in addition to brutal violence if it's called for. It's a part of their culture and society. House-elves are much the same way in their desire to serve. They are inherently subservient, and their desire to serve is a result of their biological need to bind to some form of magic. A house-elf unbound to a witch or wizard's magic will quickly go into depression and their minds will devolve until they're more beast than anything. An unbound house-elf is doomed to be executed," Regulus explained, much to the horror of Hermione.

Regulus brandished his wand and said, "Accio Elfos book." A book from several shelves down flew through the library until Regulus caught it with an outstretched hand and placed it in front of Hermione. "This is an introductory book to what you know as house-elves, and you might want to work on the title of this organization, it's a bit of a mouthful," Regulus said before kindly returning the books Hermione had gotten.

She nodded her head in thanks, very much appreciative of his insight and assistance before she became engrossed in the book he had summoned. After returning Hermione's books to their proper place in the library, he returned to her table to complete some of his homework for class.

The next two days passed without great incident, although Potions with Professor Snape seemed abnormally hostile, at least for non-Slytherin students. It was common knowledge that Professor Snape really wanted the Dark Arts job, and he now had failed to get it for the fourth year running. Professor Snape had disliked all of their previous Dark Arts teachers, and shown it…but he seemed strangely wary of displaying overt animosity to Professor Moody. Indeed, whenever Regulus saw the two of them together…at mealtimes, or when they passed in the corridors…he had the distinct impression that Professor Snape was avoiding Moody's eye, whether magical or normal.

Slytherin and Hufflepuff had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody that Thursday, much of the students had looked forward to the class with much anticipation. Regulus had arrived to class five minutes before it began and sat down at an empty seat. Harry had, much to his surprise, sat down beside him with a kind greeting before the Hufflepuff took out his book. Regulus left his book in his bag, having read it before he even enrolled in Hogwarts.

Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures…you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind…very behind…on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark…"

"What, aren't you staying?" a Hufflepuff blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at the Hufflepuff; the Hufflepuff looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smile. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. The Hufflepuff looked deeply relieved.

"I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together. "So…straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Jones, when I'm talking."

A Hufflepuff student jumped and blushed. She had been showing her classmate a completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked.

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Regulus'. Moody pointed at Regulus, though his magical eye was fixed on Jones.

"The Imperius Curse," Regulus said with a clear and steady voice.

"Ah, yes," said Moody. "Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing…everyone except Regulus and Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Regulus knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped save for Regulus.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on a Hufflepuff.

"There's one…the Cruciatus Curse," said the Hufflepuff in a small but distinct voice.

Moody reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider, "Engorgio!" and the spider swelled, it was now larger than a tarantula.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Regulus was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse…that one was very popular once too. Right…anyone know any others?"

Harry raised his hand. "Yes?" said Moody, looking at him.

"The Killing Curse," Harry whispered softly.

"Ah," said Moody. "Yes, the last and worst, the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Regulus felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"Avada Kedavra," Moody muttered.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air, instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." Regulus could feel the eyes in the room settle on Harry at Moody's words.

"The Killing Curse needs a powerful bit of magic behind it…you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know. _You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, the class once more jumping again save for Regulus who listened to the Professor with a calm demeanor. Regulus had seen and heard much of this from his Grandfather Orion already, but he was pleasantly surprised that they had a rather capable Defense Against the Dark Arts, apparently the good fortune they had with Lupin had carried over into the next year.

"Now…those three curses…Killing Curse, Imperius Curse, and the Cruciatus Cruse…are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance._ Get out your quills…copy this down…" Moody said.

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang…but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. They were talking about the lesson as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but Regulus hadn't found it very entertaining and nor, it seemed, had Harry.

After dinner, Regulus had spent the rest of his evening in the library with Hermione. She had been hunched over a box working furiously on numerous objects Regulus couldn't see from his vantage point. It had only momentarily grabbed his interest before he went about to work on his regular and advanced homework. Before she had left, she had handed him what looked like a badge.

"Spew?" Regulus asked curiously as he gazed down at the letters written on the oddly colored badge.

"Not _spew_," she replied. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"A much better name. Have you decided on your new group's aims?" Regulus asked, turning the badge over to look at the back of it.

"To secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. In the long term, our aim is to include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

Regulus looked at her rather apprehensively, "Wages and wands would never work."

Hermione let out an indignant huff, her typical nervousness seemingly forgotten, "And why not?"

"Most house-elves wouldn't want wages and if the Ministry of Magic gave house-elves wands, a host of other beings would be in an uproar and would be suddenly demanding wands too. Besides, if your first impression to anyone in a position of power includes all the demands you just listed then it would be met with immediate resistance and crumble before it even began. I would focus first and foremost on ensuring fair working conditions for house-elves and trying to get representation for house-elves within the Ministry, such demands aren't too aggressive," Regulus explained.

"Of course house-elves would want wages, it's unfair for them to work for free," Hermione retorted with a frown.

"In their minds, and the wizarding community as well, they work for a roof over their head, food, and binding to a family's magic. However, if you do not believe me…" he said before clearing his throat, "Hogwarts house-elf!"

A moment later and with a tiny cracking sound a small house-elf appeared before them, "Yes Master and Mistress students?" the diminutive house-elf squeaked with a deep bow.

Hermione gasped at the sudden appearance of the house-elf, covering her mouth in shock.

"House-elf, I would like you to answer a question I have honestly and truthfully, you will not be punished or shamed for any answer you give so long as it is the absolute truth, do you understand?" Regulus asked, carefully phrasing the question so that Hermione wouldn't doubt the response.

The house-elf nodded happily in understanding.

"If you were to be offered payment for your responsibilities, would you accept it, and please explain the reason for your answer," Regulus said.

The house-elf almost looked taken aback at the audacity of such a possibility.

"Betsy would be sayings no, master student. To accept payment from noble witch or wizard is a great shame for a house-elf. Betsy is a good house-elf!" the house-elf piped, puffing her chest in pride, it looked quite adorable.

Regulus nodded his head, "Thank you Betsy, we appreciate your honesty, you may go now."

Betsy almost looked as if she would burst into tears and her eyes welled up and she held her hands together looking up at Regulus with deep admiration. She nodded enthusiastically before disappearing.

"If you're going to start this organization in the name of and for the sake of house-elves, make sure you're trying to obtain something they actually want, and not something you think they want," Regulus said before tapping the badge he held in his hand with his wand, turning the background color of the badge green and the letters a shining silver. "And might I recommend using the colors of each house for better recruitment?" he said before pinning the badge to his uniform. He gave her a warm smile, causing her to revert back to her nervous and stuttering self before he bid her farewell and headed for his dormitory.

The weekend had soon arrived and Regulus was awake and headed down to the Quidditch field for Slytherin tryouts. They had several players that had graduated. Regulus had arrived at the field, apparently the last one in fact, something of which Draco couldn't resist pointing out, "Careful there Black, don't want to look bad when the new Captain shows up! I'm sure he'd love to hear about the new strategies I've come up with," Draco exclaimed, obviously hinting back to what Regulus had endured at the hands of Flint the previous year.

"While your concern is appreciated, Draco, I'm sure the new Captain of the Slytherin team won't mind," Regulus said before tapping his wand on his collar to reveal a badge that had a large letter C on it.

The look on Draco's face was priceless.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 17**

**1994**

"I don't care who you are, I don't care where you come from, I don't care what your name is, and I don't care what blood you have, if you're the best player for the team I'm trying to create then you will make the team. If you foul a player in these tryouts, you're cut. If you foul a player in practice, you're cut. If you foul a player in a game, I will break my broom over your head, and then you will be cut. We will be the best Quidditch team Slytherin has ever had and fouling is beneath us. We will be the envy of the school because we will be perfection when out on that field," Regulus said, pacing back and forth along the long line of students who came out for tryouts, much like a commander lecturing his soldiers. He had put up fliers about the tryouts throughout the Slytherin common room, calling for any and all students, regardless of blood or background, to try out for the team if they had any amount of skill. The turnout was more than he expected, there were dozens and dozens of students.

"I've asked Madam Hooch to assist me during these tryouts and for some additional brooms that the school recently received. These brooms are not yours, if you break it you will buy it. When I point at you, tell me your name and the position you are trying out for," Regulus said, ceasing his pacing and summoning a clipboard with parchment and a self-inking quill. He began to write everyone's names until he had an entire parchment covered.

"When I call your name, take one of the school brooms and stand where I say," Regulus said before calling off various names and creating two teams for a scrimmage. "Play until I tell you to stop, Madam Hooch, if you would please," Regulus asked kindly and the professor released the Quidditch balls and the practice game began. Regulus took notes of things he liked and didn't like about each player, until he could garner no more additional information and ended the first practice game. He repeated this process until he had seen every person play.

"If I call your name, you've made the first cut, if I don't call your name, then you are welcome to tryout again next year," Regulus said before making one fourth of the students leave the field. Regulus had them scrimmage repeatedly and much like before roughly one-fourth of the students left the field until they were down to fourteen players.

During the last scrimmage, Draco was flying opposite of a girl named Andrea Fullerton for Seeker, and Andrea was clearly frustrating Draco with her superior flying. Draco cobbed Andrea repeatedly until Andrea dove, causing Draco to elbow nothing but air and nearly fall off his broom. Andrea was in a risky dive straight toward the ground until she leveled off and with an outstretched hand caught the Snitch. Regulus blew his whistle to signal the end of the scrimmage, he had seen enough of all the players.

Once the players had landed Regulus called, "Draco, you're cut."

"You can't cut me, I'm the best Seeker on this team!" Draco fumed, ears turning pink from anger.

"I saw you cobbing Andrea and she caught the Snitch before you did, feel free to try out next year but you won't be playing for Slytherin this year," Regulus replied, turning away from him.

"If I call your name you've made the team…Elsa Runcorn, Blaise Zabini…"

A rather short girl with shortly cut black hair walked forward along with the tall, dark-skinned boy who was in Regulus' year. They did an excellent job at stealing and passing the Quaffle, while the remaining Chasers were more preoccupied with trying to score.

"Aiken Ayers and Cobb Crewe…"

Two stocky looking boys walked forward, their accuracy and endurance at hitting the Bludgers throughout the tryouts had remained remarkably consistent, which was crucial for games that could last for hours on end.

"Miles Bletchley…"

The older student was able to keep his position, no other student performed at his level, and Bletchley knew it too, evident by his smirk.

"Andrea Fullerton," Regulus said at last, while the students who didn't make the cut sourly left the field.

"Thank you Madam Hooch for your assistance, it was very much appreciated," Regulus said, the professor gave a curt nod before leaving the field with the Quidditch supplies.

Regulus turned his attention on the team he had assembled with an appraising look, "I don't care what's going on outside of practice, whether you're having boyfriend or girlfriend problems, you might not even like one of your teammates, but out here, in practice and in games, you will listen to what I tell you and perform each and every task to the best of your ability, or I will replace you. We lost the cup last year because of pettiness and stupidity, I will not tolerate that on my team, do you all understand?"

They all nodded, especially Bletchley who only had two years left and wanted to make a professional Quidditch team after school. "Good. We have practice every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday at six in the morning. For every minute one of you is late, each and every one of us will run a lap around the field. Congratulations, you've made the team." They were all rather shocked at the prospect of running laps around the Quidditch field, but unbeknownst to them Regulus had ulterior motives than each player simply arriving to practice on time. Since they all shared the consequence of someone's tardiness, they all had a vested interest in all of them making practice on time. That means they would want each other to go to sleep early, and if homework kept one of them up late it was in one another's best interest to help that person with their homework. The players would bond as a result of Regulus' one simply stipulation for tardiness, and it would make them a better team for it.

Regulus soon put away the school brooms before he left for the locker room and showered. He spent the remainder of the weekend doing his homework and corresponding with the Daily Prophet.

Much to the class' surprise, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"But…but you said it's illegal, Professor," said a Hufflepuff student with uncertainty as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said…to use it against another human was…"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto the girl and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way…when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely…fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

Moody pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. The Hufflepuff student went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that they wanted to leave. Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse on them. Regulus watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. One student hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Another student imitated a squirrel. One student even performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

"Black," Moody growled, "you next."

Regulus moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Regulus all the while had calmed his mind and thoughts, raising his mental shields and protections if for nothing else but to help maintain his composure. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Regulus, and said, "Imperio!"

It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling. Regulus felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him. And then he heard Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: "_Cluck like a chicken around the room…cluck like a chicken around the room…"_

"_Why, though?" _another voice had awoken in the back of his brain. "_That's unbecoming of a Black."_

"_Cluck like a chicken around the room," _Moody's voice growled.

"_I'm afraid not, such behavior is beneath me," _the other voice replied.

"_Cluck like a chicken…NOW!" _Moody nearly yelled.

Suddenly the mental barriers and protections he'd preemptively raised had expelled Moody from his mind and the pleasant feeling vanished, returning Regulus to his normal state of calm and cool collected thoughts. He blinked his eyes several times as he exited the trance-like state and clearly said, "No."

"Now, _that's_ more like it!" growled Moody. "Look at that, you lot…Black beat it! We'll try that again, Black, and the rest of you, pay attention…watch his eyes, that's where you see it…very good, Black, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you!"_

Moody had casted and re-casted the Imperius Curse onto Regulus until he could almost immediately shrug its effects. The only other student to fight the effects of the Imperius Curse had been Harry, who had crashed headfirst into a desk after stopping himself from jumping on top of it. After several more tries Harry too was able to throw off the effects almost immediately.

"The way he talks," Harry muttered as he hobbled out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class an hour later beside Regulus, "you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second."

"I'm not sure about everyone else, but you and I probably have enough enemies to warrant looking over our shoulders, Harry," Regulus replied.

"I suppose that's true," Harry said in agreement before they bid each other farewell for their respective classes.

Regulus had noticed a definite increase in the amount of work they were required to do this term, which he understood quite clearly, but most of his classmates were not of the same opinion. Professor McGonagall explained why, when the class gave a particularly loud groan at the amount of Transfiguration homework she had assigned.

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" she told them, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her square spectacles. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer…"

"We don't take O.W.L.s till fifth year!" said Dean Thomas indignantly.

"Maybe not, Thomas, but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get! Mr. Black remains the only person in this class who has managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. I might remind you that _your_ pincushion, Thomas, still curls up in fright if anyone approaches it with a pin!"

Meanwhile Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic, had them writing weekly essays on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century. Professor Snape was tasking them to research antidotes. His classmates seemed to take it rather seriously, as Professor Snape had hinted that he might be poisoning one of them before Christmas to see if their antidote worked. Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on Summoning Charms. Even Hagrid was adding to his classmates' workload. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were growing at a remarkable pace given that nobody had yet discovered what they ate. Hagrid was delighted, and as part of their "project," suggested that they come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behavior.

Personally Regulus didn't understand why his classmates were griping and complaining so much about the added homework, he'd had that much work before he even enrolled in Hogwarts, and his responsibilities had only increased two-fold since then. It hardly required much adjustment on Regulus' part, especially since he had finished most of the fourth year curriculum by the time he was ten years old.

One evening outside the Great Hall, Regulus was unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Regulus, rather tall, looked over the heads in front of him and read the sign:

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

The delegation from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.

"Only a week away!" said Ernest Macmillan from Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him…"

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Regulus went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves. Regulus noticed too that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics.

Other members of the staff seemed oddly tense too. "Longbottom, kindly do _not _reveal that you can't even perform a simple Switching Spell in front of anyone from Durmstrang!" Professor McGonagall barked at the end of one particularly difficult lesson, during which Longbottom had accidentally transplanted his own ears onto a cactus.

When Regulus had gone down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, he had found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

To Hermione's great relief, S.P.E.W. was slowly but surely gaining momentum. Regulus' stamp of approval by wearing the badge had attracted the attention of most of his housemates, most of whom had house-elves, and it took very little selectively chosen words to convince them to join the cause. Of course, naturally the rest of the school jumped aboard once word had spread, Regulus was quite popular after all.

Regulus noted that there was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; of course Regulus paid as much attention to his classes as usual. He was quite familiar with foreign schools and students, given all his time spent at the Jr. International Duelling Championship, it was only natural that he would exchange words and culture with students from distant lands. That didn't apply to Regulus' classmates though as they were all rife with excitement. When the bell rang early, Regulus went to the Slytherin dormitory, deposited his bags and books in his bedroom, pulled on his cloak, and went back to the entrance hall.

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines before they all filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers.

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"_There!"_ yelled a sixth year pointing over the forest.

Something large was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid…it's a flying house!" said another.

As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed. Then, with an almighty crash that made Longbottom jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Regulus just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms, two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars, before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Regulus saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage, the shoe the size of a child's sled, followed almost immediately by the largest woman he had ever seen in person. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people even gasped.

The woman, now at the foot of the steps, looked around at the waiting and wide-eyed crowd. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. There were about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, who had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what Regulus could see of them, as they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow, they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses…"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other…er…charges."

"My steeds require…er…forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping.

"Can you hear something?" a boy called out.

Regulus listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound…

"The lake!" yelled the Quidditch commentator from Gryffindor, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water…except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks…and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor…

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the lake's floor…and then Regulus saw the rigging…

"It's a mast!" Regulus heard a student cry out.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering as its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Regulus noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle…but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short and his goatee did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Regulus noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good…Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Regulus caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows, he recognized the profile.

However, as Regulus looked passed Krum, his eyes stared back at a pair he had become quite familiar with over the past two summers, and the boy staring back at him stared at him in disbelief before his eyes widened, brows rose, and quickly drew his wand.

"Ti," the student exclaimed angrily, pushing aside his fellow Durmstrang students to get to Regulus. "Az shte vi nakara da stradate," he yelled.

By now the Bulgarian student had garnered everyone's attention, but Regulus didn't particularly care. Borislav Chilikov, the second place wizard for the past two Jr. International Duelling Championships, who had lost to Regulus both times, was irrelevant to him. However, the public insult certainly grated Regulus' nerves.

"Vie ste zhalki, tvŭrde zhalko za zaplakha," Regulus replied, yew-wand drawn and ready.

Before Borislav could attempt anything at all, Viktor had put his arm in the way and blocked the sore loser from proceeding any further. No Hogwarts student dared to get in Regulus' way, although Professor Snape had managed to stand beside him moments later.

There was a murmuring of gossip and discussion over the new arrivals, as well as the narrowly avoided duel between Regulus and a Durmstrang student as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. As they crossed toward the entrance hall with the rest of Hogwarts heading for the Great Hall, Regulus saw an occasional student jumping up and down on the soles of their feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked…

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me…"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"_Really_," Regulus heard Hermione say loftily as he passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick.

Regulus walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around the doorway, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

The Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table, Regulus hadn't even noticed until someone stood behind him and cleared their throat, "Is this seat taken?"

Regulus looked over his shoulder to see Viktor Krum asking to sit next to him. Regulus shrugged his shoulders indifferently, "Be my guest," he replied before looking straight ahead once more.

Krum sat beside him, while the other Durmstrang students looked for available seats at the Slytherin table, Regulus saw Borislav sit right next to Draco, much to Regulus' annoyance.

"If you don't mind my asking…vot vos that between you and Borislav?" Krum asked with a curious expression on his face.

Regulus turned and looked at him before looking ahead once more, "I defeated him twice at the Jr. International Dueling Championship, he's a sore loser who doesn't understand that I'm better than him," Regulus replied, not sugar-coating it at all.

"You are Regulus Black then…" Krum stated.

Regulus turned and looked at Krum once more with a quirked brow.

"Borislav complained often about the man who cheated him at the dueling championship," Krum explained.

Regulus scoffed.

"But I've never liked Borislav…my name is Viktor Krum, it's a pleasure to meet you, Regulus Black," Krum said, hand extended in greeting.

Regulus looked down at Krum's hand with consideration before grasping it and giving it a firm shake, "Likewise, Viktor Krum."

"I vould have liked to have competed in the dueling competitions…but Quidditch kept me too busy," Krum mused.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. After Dumbledore was the last to remain standing, a silence slowly began to fall over the Great Hall, but not before Regulus said, "Perhaps you and I will compete against one another in the Triwizard Tournament."

Regulus didn't see the smirk on Krum's face, but he knew it was there, "I look forvord to it," Krum replied.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Dumbledore sat down, and Regulus saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage the Headmaster in conversation. The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Regulus had ever seen at Hogwarts, including several that were definitely foreign.

Regulus helped himself to some kebapche, an elongated piece of grilled minced meat made of pork and beef seasoned with black pepper and cumin, and he also served himself a helping of moussaka, which contained potatoes, eggs, and minced pork meat. He poured himself a goblet of elderberry juice, something also new to the tables of Hogwarts, and quite frankly it was welcomed as far as Regulus was concerned, he was growing sick of pumpkin juice.

"There is only juice…" Krum said rather concerned.

"They don't serve alcohol at Hogwarts I'm afraid," Regulus explained with a small chuckle before taking a bite of his food.

As Regulus looked up at the staff table, he saw the two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Pius Thicknesse was next to Madame Maxime.

Regulus and Krum had eaten their remaining food and the second course which was comprised of desserts in appreciated silence. Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Pius Thicknesse, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," and there was a smattering of polite applause, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Thicknesse, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Pius Thicknesse only gave a polite smile and wave when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Thicknesse have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued," and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Thicknesse and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess…their daring…their powers of deduction…and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

As Regulus, Krum, and the others sitting at the Slytherin table stood up, Karkaroff had bustled up to the Durmstrang students, "Back to the ship, then," he said. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Krum shook his head as he pulled his furs back on.

"Professor, _I _vood like some vine," said Borislav hopefully.

"I wasn't offering it to _you_, Chilikov," snapped Karkaroff, his warmly paternal air vanishing in an instant. "I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy…"

Karkaroff turned and led his students toward the doors, reaching them at exactly the same moment as Harry and Hermione. Harry stopped to let him walk through first.

"Thank you," said Karkaroff carelessly, glancing back at Harry.

And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind Karkaroff, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too. Regulus felt rather bad for all the unwanted attention Harry seemed to garner despite his attempts to remain inconspicuous.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a growling voice from behind Regulus.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. Moody was standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster.

The color drained from Karkaroff's face as Regulus watched. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him.

"You!" Karkaroff said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true; half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup. Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon his back, a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

The next day Regulus held practice for the Slytherin Quidditch team; Elsa had been two minutes late and Blaise had been one minute late, so the entire team ran three laps around the entire field, much to everyone else's ire, though Regulus didn't mind either way. Regulus always gave the team the impression that he enjoyed punishing them if for nothing else but to help them band together and unite in their shared dislike of Regulus' sadistic practices. Krum, along with many other Durmstrang students had watched them practice till they finished and Krum invited Regulus to walk with him to the castle. Regulus politely accepted, especially since Regulus would have walked to the castle either way.

The Beauxbatons students were just leaving the entrance hall where they had presumably entered their names in the goblet of fire. Regulus noticed a girl with a long sheet of silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, she had large, deep blue eyes, and very white and even teeth. As she walked by him, she looked up at him with a stunned expression on her face before smiling at him brilliantly. Judging by how his mind seemed to be reacting to her presence Regulus immediately recognized the girl had some veela heritage as it felt somewhat similar to what he had experienced at the Quidditch World Cup. Regulus pointedly ignored her, much to her complete shock, and with great purpose marched to where the Goblet of Fire had been placed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment with his name and school written on it before dropping it into the flames, a round of applause from his fellow Hogwarts students echoed off the walls as they watched him. Krum and the Durmstrang students soon followed suit before they all had soon left.

It would be the first time Regulus ever attended the Halloween feast, normally he would have spent his evening quietly in the library, but should his name be picked by the Goblet of Fire, his presence was naturally required in the likely event that he was chosen as Hogwarts champion. The decorations and extravagantly prepared food was a pleasant surprise, although somewhat diminished by the fact that they had quite the feast the previous day. Judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, it seemed like the majority of students simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Pius Thicknesse, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, sparking bright, blue-white flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. A few people kept checking their watches.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charged piece of parchment fluttered out of it…the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Regulus clapped politely for Krum who stood up from beside him at the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

The girl who had smiled at Regulus when he entered his name in the Goblet of Fire, gracefully got to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called, "is Regulus Black!"

Regulus thought he had momentarily gone deaf by how loud his housemates had become as they all stood to their feet, minus a few, screamed and stomped, as Regulus stood up and made his way past them, a smirk on his face as he walked along the staff's table. Regulus caught sight of his head of house who was also smirking and clapping rather enthusiastically, before Regulus entered the chamber behind the teacher's table. Regulus soon found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. Krum, hunched-up and brooding was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from Delacour. Fleur stood in front of the fire, staring into the flames, before looking around when Regulus entered and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair. She smiled at him, trying to garner his attention as she fluttered her eyes and played with her hair, and Regulus once more ignored her attempts to seduce him. She was obviously enamored with Regulus' good looks, probably an important trait for someone of her heritage, but Regulus had long ago taken control over such weaknesses. He wouldn't deny himself feelings of attraction, but he would never possibly let such things control him. Regulus shared a smirk with Krum, both looking forward to competing. Regulus stood near Krum as they both soon regarded the calming fire until someone walked into the small room.

Regulus glanced up and saw none other than Harry Potter, and instantly Regulus knew that something wasn't quite right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 18**

**1994**

"What is it?" Delacour said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

She thought Harry had come to deliver a message, but Regulus knew by now that nothing was that simple when it came to Harry Potter. Harry just stood there, looking at the three of them.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind Harry, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing them. "May I introduce…incredible though it may seem…the _fourth _Triwizard champion!"

Regulus saw out of the corner of his eye, Viktor straightening up, looking back and forth between Harry and Bagman as though he misheard. Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Delacour said contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. There is already a 'ogwarts champion," she said pointing at Regulus.

"Well…it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, it's down to the rules, you're obliged…Harry will just have to do the best he…"

The door behind Harry and Bagman opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Pius Thicknesse, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. The buzzing of hundreds of students on the other side of the wall could be heard before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Delacour at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were cold. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions…or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"_C'est impossible,_" said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Delacour's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"If we had known, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools," added Karkaroff.

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Professor Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here…"

"Did the paper…" Regulus began, bravely interrupting his head of house, "with his name on it, also have a school written down?"

That seemed to quiet the room almost instantly as everyone looked at Regulus before turning to Dumbledore, the headmaster's eyes twinkling in the fire-lit room, "No, it did not," Dumbledore replied with the barest hint of a smile.

Regulus nodded his head, "Then it is quite obvious that Harry is not a Hogwarts champion, he is a champion for a fourth unnamed school, and unless Harry here is capable of hoodwinking the Goblet of Fire, then the most likely conclusion is that someone entered Harry's name in this tournament in the hopes of doing him harm."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought…" Karkaroff said coldly, eyes alight with suspicion.

Regulus quirked an eyebrow, "If you and everyone else weren't so committed to believing that Harry here cheated, I'm sure you all would reach the same conclusion," he replied. As tempted as Regulus was to insult everyone's intelligence, it probably wasn't the best time to instigate further conflict.

"Harry," Dumbledore interjected firmly, looking down at the young Hufflepuff with an unreadable expression on the elder man's face, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No," said Harry.

"Did you ask another student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore said, ignoring everyone else.

"_No_," said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Professor Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"I believe him," Professor Dumbledore said firmly, and even Madame Maxime and Karkaroff were wary of questioning Dumbledore's word.

"Mr. Thicknesse…Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Thicknesse, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in the shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament," Thicknesse replied.

"Well, Thicknesse knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"Except Harry is the champion of a fourth school, not Hogwarts," Regulus interjected. "Surely you couldn't have forgotten that already?"

"Why you…" Karkaroff said, rounding on Regulus.

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman, hoping to ease the growing tension. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out…it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament…"

"…in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?" Moody walked further into the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"_That's not all you don't understand," _Regulus thought derisively.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints…"

"What atrocious short term memories you both must have to forget that _I _am the Hogwarts champion, not Harry. I do wonder how many times I must repeat myself for the words to sink in," Regulus interrupted, his brows furrowed in annoyance. So much for not instigating further conflict.

"If anyone's got a reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but…funny thing…I don't hear _him_ saying a word…"

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money…zis is a chance many would die for!"

"I believe that's the point," Regulus said, scoffing at the stupidity in the room.

Delacour looked at him confusedly before Moody added, "Maybe someone's hoping Potter _is _going to die for it," he said with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed his words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man…what a thing to say!"

"Have you forgotten who exactly we've been talking about, Mr. Bagman? I'm sure all of us here can think of a few witches and wizards who would love to end the life of the famous Boy-Who-Lived…Voldemort," Regulus said which caused many in the room to flinch and the atmosphere to tense even further, "Death Eaters, like the ones at the Quidditch World Cup this past summer, or perhaps _former _Death Eaters," Regulus added, staring knowingly at Karkaroff. Regulus had initially not recognized the name, but it came to him the other day. After all the research he had done on the first war with Voldemort, knowing the names of Death Eaters, whether defective or not, was important. Regulus had learned of Karkaroff through the Daily Prophet when it covered Barty Crouch Jr.'s trial.

Karkaroff was looking absolutely murderous while everyone else was clearly stressed by the whole ordeal, "Enough!" Dumbledore had said after Regulus' words. "How this situation arose, we do not know," the headmaster said, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Regulus and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr…"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it," Dumbledore replied, waiting, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room, clearly happy at the change of subject. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Pius, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Thicknesse seemed to have come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes…the first task…" He moved forward into the firelight. "The first task is designed to test your daring," he told the champions, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important...the first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from the end-of-year tests."

Mr. Thicknesse turned to look at Dumbledore, "I think that's all, is it, Professor?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore in response. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Pius?"

"No, Professor, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Thicknesse. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Pius, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"Harry, Regulus, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Slytherin and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at him, he nodded, and they both left together.

The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality.

"Thanks," Harry said as they walked, "for what you did in there."

"Anyone with a sliver of logic knows you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire," Regulus replied.

Before they went their separate ways for their respective dormitories, Regulus said, "Don't worry, I'll help you through this tournament."

Harry looked up at him with genuine surprise etched across his face, "You'd do that?"

"When I win, I want to win fair and square," Regulus replied simply.

A smile broke out across Harry's face, and before he left he said, "That's awfully Hufflepuff of you, thanks!"

Harry missed the complete look of shock, bewilderment, and insult on Regulus' face. Regulus huffed before walking to the dungeons for his dormitory, reassuring himself that he wasn't at all like a Hufflepuff, in any way shape or form. When he entered the dormitory he was applauded and cheered by his housemates who were almost hysteric with happiness and excitement. Regulus hadn't really had time to think about the fact that he, a Slytherin, was chosen to represent their school. It most certainly explained his housemates desire to celebrate, and much like after winning a Quidditch match, the entire Slytherin house partied well into the night.

The following week was a bit more trying than usual for Regulus. He had to simultaneously endure the adulation of the entire school while also trying to stave off hostility towards Harry. Most of the school was under the belief that Harry had entered his name in the Goblet of Fire in an attempt to steal Regulus' glory, or something to that effect, Regulus didn't exactly pay attention to school gossip. Regulus had escorted Harry around school the entire week when possible, as a way to show the school that he neither begrudged nor suspected Harry of what the gossip claimed he had or hadn't done. It only increased the adulation Regulus received, especially from the Hufflepuffs, and he wasn't sure if he could tolerate another fawning student staring at him with an entranced smile. Regulus always wanted some measure of glory and fame, but he never imagined nor desired the level of which he was receiving at school. He could hardly go to the bathroom without someone congratulating him for becoming champion, or praising him for his admirable attitude regarding Harry, it was simply too much.

"I think if this keeps up I'm going to be sent to Azkaban," Regulus grumbled as he walked with Harry and Hermione.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because the next time someone asks to shake my hand I'm going to murder someone," Regulus said, sending an unwelcoming glare towards a first year student that was about to approach him.

"Well at least your fame isn't permanently etched on your forehead," Harry said as they rounded the corridor.

"Touché," Regulus said. He had to admit, he in all likelihood would have most certainly been sent off to Azkaban years ago if he had been in Harry's shoes, that sort of fame would likely follow Harry for his entire life. There was indeed such a thing as too much, and the fame of Harry Potter was several steps past that.

Slytherin had defeated Gryffindor soundly in the first Quidditch match of the school year; the final score was 230 to 0. Ron Weasley was Gryffindor's Seeker and he was absolutely terrible, despite the newly donated school brooms. Apparently trying to perform with so many eyes watching had made it impossible for Weasley to function, made all the more worse when the Slytherin crowd began heckling the Gryffindor Seeker. Viktor had praised Regulus' flying specifically and had complimented them on their teamwork; considering Viktor's professional level of skill, such praise was very much appreciated by Regulus and the rest of the team. The team's confidence had soared by the victory and Krum's feedback.

As much as Regulus tried to dissuade the school from ridiculing Harry, Regulus also couldn't walk with him every minute of the day, as such Draco had taken to handing out badges to any who were interested. By and large most of the students ignored Draco and his badges, but there were some students who wore them if for nothing else but to make fun of Harry. They had read: Support Regulus Black-the REAL Hogwarts Champion! And when they were pressed they read: Potter Stinks! It was crude and very much in poor taste, which seemed to be the norm for Draco these days, but Harry had assured him that it wasn't that big a deal. Regulus was inclined to believe him, as it seemed like the badges were actually backfiring on whomever wore them, as the majority of the school, as enamored with Regulus as they were, automatically took his stance regarding Harry and ostracized any student who wore the badges. Regulus couldn't help but think of how fickle most of the students were at school, how easily their loyalty could be acquired. Every single one of them were primed and ready to be just as hateful and cruel to Harry as Draco and his friends were currently, but they had changed their minds simply because Regulus publically supported Harry. Although it seemed like the Hufflepuff house had been loyal to their housemate, but by and large the school itself couldn't stand steadfast in their convictions. Regulus didn't know if it was simply due to the student's immaturity, which might hopefully lessen with age, or if people in general simply followed the crowd. As much as Draco annoyed and irritated Regulus, Regulus had to give him credit in remaining consistent in his dislike of Harry. Unlike most of the school, Draco didn't change his mind just because it was the popular thing to do. However, that of course didn't change the fact that Draco was a complete imbecile.

As Draco's initial plan to pick on Harry had all but backfired, Draco tried a different tactic, one that had proven reliable over the years, it was quite simple: insults. Yes, Draco Malfoy was quite adept at insulting someone and finding some way to get under a person's skin. Regulus hadn't been in earshot of what words had been said, but the angry look on Harry's face told Regulus that Draco had succeeded in upsetting the Hufflepuff. Spells had been exchanged, hitting unintended targets, and Regulus had gotten close enough to witness his very own head of house insult Hermione's appearance in front of a good number of students as her teeth grew abnormally large. It left a bad taste in Regulus' mouth, to see his head of house behave so petty, childish, and immature. And to one of his newfound friends nonetheless. Harry had ran after a crying Hermione who had immediately ran away while Professor Snape let a cruel smile slither across his face as Draco and his friends were unable to contain their laughter.

The bad taste in Regulus' mouth got worse, so much so that he spit on the floor, garnering the attention of Snape and the nearby Slytherin students who were laughing.

"How embarrassing…" Regulus said with a disgusted look on his face. "How utterly embarrassing…how _disgusting_…all of you shame our house…shame the Slytherin name…shame the name of witch and wizard...although none shame it more than _you_," Regulus said glaring at Professor Snape, whose smile vanished off his face and was instead replaced with a combined look of surprise and anger. Regulus spat once more on the ground at their feet before walking off in the direction of Harry and Hermione.

Regulus had met with Harry outside the Hospital Wing and had apologized for his housemate's behavior. Harry had calmed down enough by then to tell him it wasn't his fault. Regulus had class and couldn't stay too long, but he asked Harry to give Hermione his apologies. Regulus had also informed Harry that he had berated Snape and Draco immediately after the encounter, which seemed to lift Harry's spirits if only slightly.

Regulus had been taken out of class for a wand weighing ceremony and photographs for the Daily Prophet. It was a nice reprieve from Binns' usual dull lecture on goblin rebellions. He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch in magenta robes.

Viktor and he stood in a corner, talking quietly to one another. Much to Regulus' surprise, his argument with Karkaroff hadn't soured their new friendship.

"He, as you say, couldn't see the forest for the trees, and he is a little overprotective of me…" Viktor had told him several days earlier.

Delacour had been standing by herself, trying to appear indifferent, but Regulus knew the lack of attention was getting to the Beauxbatons student.

Bagman had sprung to his feet and walked toward the door when Harry finally arrived, "Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come…nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment…"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not _that _small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry, with an occasional glance at Regulus.

Her hair was set in elaborate curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The fourth champion, you know…to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is…if Harry has no objection?"

"Er…" said Harry.

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door.

As they both disappeared in what looked like a broom cupboard, Regulus already realized that he was probably going to have to do a lot of proofreading for tomorrow's issue if Rita Skeeter wanted to _add a bit of color_ to the story. It wasn't until the remaining judges had finally arrived that Dumbledore retrieved Harry from the cupboard, the latter of which appeared more irritated than before. Dumbledore and Rita Skeeter exchanged words before Harry hurried back into the room, looking very much relieved to get away from her.

The champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, Harry sitting down beside Regulus, as they all regarded the judges who were now sitting at the velvet-covered table. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner, retrieving a slip of parchment from her bag, spread out on her knee, before placing the tip of a quill on it preparing to write.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Regulus saw the familiar looking wand-maker standing quietly by the window.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes rather temperamental wands…however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bouquet of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Black, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Regulus as he passed her, which he pointedly ignored.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Regulus handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Dragon Heartstring…twelve and three quarter inches…yew…pleasantly supple. It's in fine condition…you treat it regularly?"

"Yes," Regulus replied simply.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of sparkling water across the room from the tip of Regulus' wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

The remainder of the ceremony proceeded in similar fashion before they all took photographs for the Daily Prophet, both as individuals and as a group, with Rita Skeeter varying the positions for each group photo until she got one with Harry up front.

As expected the article covering the Triwizard Tournament was majorly focused on Harry, almost to a sickening degree. Fleur Delacour wasn't even mentioned and the photo they were planning on using was an individual picture of Harry. Regulus couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief before writing the entire article from scratch, giving equal attention to each champion in an objective manner and using a group picture that had both Viktor and Regulus standing behind a seated Fleur and Harry; Viktor and Regulus were both taller than Fleur and Harry, so from a photographic standpoint it seemed fair to use that photograph. Regulus had credited the article to his alias, Leo Delphus Blanc, and altogether assigned a new reporter to cover the tournament given Rita Skeeter's inability to remain impartial. Her embellishments and sensationalism almost made him consider firing her, but after recalling how well she did in gathering information on Voldemort, he resisted the temptation. Regulus had assigned Andy Smudgley to cover the tournament, recalling his interview with him at the Three Broomsticks he thought the man was a good candidate.

Regulus, Hermione, and Harry had taken to studying together in the library when they could. Since they had no idea what the first task was, Regulus had recommended that Harry perfect the spells he already knew, rather than trying to learn several dozen brand new spells, which Hermione had agreed was a sound strategy. Regulus would explain the theory or practical details of spells Harry hadn't quite mastered, but all in all Harry was progressing quite well. Regulus simply practiced spells he hadn't used in a while, rather than attempt to learn any new ones, his repertoire of magic was quite extensive already. Once Harry could no longer improve his spell casting with his current knowledge of spells, Regulus taught him one new spell at a time that could prove useful, and Regulus wouldn't teach him a new one until the previously taught spell was perfected. Regulus found that he rather enjoyed teaching Harry; it was likely a surprise because much of his learning experience had been from his Grandmother, who was very strict, to put it lightly. Harry was currently learning the Stunning Spell, a fifth year spell he would have learned in Charms.

Occasionally Viktor would join them, although the group of girls that followed to stare at the Bulgarian through bookshelves often annoyed Hermione, as the noise of the girls' giggles was very distracting. Viktor had picked up on it and volunteered to leave, but Regulus had told him to sit back down and instead Regulus scared off the group of girls with a genuine threat of harm if they didn't stop following Viktor. Viktor had appreciated the gesture while Hermione, though happy to be rid of the giggling girls, didn't agree with his method of disposing them.

On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Hermione had told Harry that it would do him good to get away from the castle for a bit, and Harry didn't need much persuasion. Regulus had half-heartedly resisted Hermione's invite, citing he could just remain in the library, but she had been rather adamant, much to his surprise, that he needed time away from the castle as well. It seemed like much of the previous bashfulness and nervous stuttering she had previously shown whilst around Regulus had all but disappeared, although occasionally her cheeks would still redden.

The three of them set off for Hogsmeade, Viktor having left earlier with some of his friends from Durmstrang. They passed Hogwarts students who cheered and waved at them in excitement, wishing good luck and other words of encouragement.

They had spent some time at Honeydukes Sweetshop, with Harry buying some large, cream-filled chocolates for himself and Hermione, Regulus had politely declined the offer, he simply didn't have _that_ much of a sweet tooth. Regulus had suggested a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and as they walked toward it Regulus saw Andy Smudgley and his photographer walking out.

Andy seemed to recognize Regulus, who hollered and waved at him.

"Mr. Smudgley, a pleasure to see you again," Regulus greeted warmly, also giving a polite nod to the photographer whom he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Mr. Black! What a wonderful coincidence to see you, and with the fourth champion no less!" Andy replied with a friendly grin.

"These are my friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Regulus said. "This is Andy Smudgley and…" Regulus began when he looked at the photographer, not quite remembering his name, "Thomas Buldrite," the photographer said, tipping his hat politely.

"They work for the Daily Prophet, they're the ones who interviewed me and took that picture at the Three Broomsticks for the story covering my book," Regulus explained.

Andy nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yep, that was us!" he said, wrapping his arm around the photographer's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind.

"What brings you to Hogsmeade?" Regulus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, right! We were asked to cover the Triwizard Tournament, can you believe it?" Andy exclaimed, obviously very happy at the prospect.

"What happened to Rita Skeeter?" Harry asked curiously, Hermione looking equally interested in the answer.

Andy's eyes widened slightly, "Yes, yes…well, Mr. Blanc thought it wise to replace her…she got a bit carried away for the article on the wand weighing ceremony."

Harry looked confused, "I read that article…it didn't seem carried away…" Harry said.

Hermione sighed, "Weren't you paying attention to who wrote that article? It wasn't written by Rita Skeeter!" she admonished, making Harry look a tad embarrassed.

Andy chuckled at Harry's expense, "Yes, well…if you had read the original article you wouldn't be saying that, Mr. Potter. When Mr. Blanc read the draft for that day's paper he scrapped her article entirely and wrote a new one, he was very upset in his letter…" Andy explained.

"I'm sorry, letter?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Mr. Blanc runs the Daily Prophet through owls, I don't think I've ever seen him at our new offices…" Andy said, looking up in thought as if trying to recall a memory of ever seeing his boss.

"Really? Do you know why?" Hermione inquired. She had the same look on her face when she was trying to solve a problem, and it was beginning to make Regulus nervous.

"Very busy man, Mr. Blanc. He travels a lot, manages a lot of businesses, I heard that's how we runs most of them, through owls. He's got to be doing something right though, we've never had as many subscribers to the Daily Prophet as we've had since he took over," Andy said.

"Well, I hope you'll excuse us Mr. Smudgley, Mr. Buldrite, but we were just about to grab a Butterbeer. I hope you don't mind?" Regulus added rather quickly, but in a polite tone.

Andy held his hand up, "Not a problem Mr. Black, not a problem at all," he said with a smile.

"Would you care to join us?" Hermione asked, but thankfully the Daily Prophet employees declined the offer, citing they had interviews to conduct with the judges of the tournament. Although before they left they had asked Harry and Regulus if they could have an interview after the first task, which Regulus had agreed to for them both.

"Why'd you tell them I'd be there?" Harry had whispered as Andy and Thomas began walking to Hogwarts.

"Because sooner or later you're going to need to get used to giving interviews, especially if you encounter more people like Rita Skeeter," Regulus replied as he held the door to the Three Broomsticks open for Harry and Hermione.

"I suppose you have a point," Harry replied before his words were drowned out by the joyful cry of the owner of the establishment as the busty woman shuffled straight to Regulus.

"Regulus Black! It's about time you came back!" she exclaimed before wrapping him up in a tight embrace, catching him completely off-guard.

Regulus awkwardly patted her on the back, his restrained arms notwithstanding, he wasn't quite used to or comfortable with such physical contact. She released him, making it easier for him to breathe, her hands resting on top of his shoulders as she appraised his appearance.

"The man responsible for saving my business and you don't even give me the luxury of spoiling you with free drinks!" Madam Rosmerta said, her voice an odd combination of thankfulness and admonishment.

"You give me too much credit…I'm sure the Three Broomsticks would have been quite alright…" Regulus tried to downplay, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Nonsense, with all those horrible Dementors gliding around Hogsmeade, they would've scared every last customer away if it hadn't been for you…" she said.

He tried to argue but she cut him off, "Now go sit down and I'll get you free drinks for you and your friends…" she said before finally looking at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry Potter…my word," Rosmerta gasped out before shaking Harry's hand, "Is this your girlfriend?" she asked Harry, causing both Harry and Hermione to stutter and blush profusely.

Regulus gave a hearty laugh at their expressions, which Rosmerta soon followed in suit, "Teenagers…so easy to tease," Rosmerta said, giving Regulus a sultry look before playfully winking at him.

Regulus simply chuckled before escorting Harry and Hermione to the same corner booth where he had given his interview. After receiving their Butterbeers, they had talked about a wide gambit of topics, from S.P.E.W., to Quidditch, and much to Regulus' excitement both Harry and Hermione had asked him about his interest in family history and genealogy.

"For me…my identity is as much defined by my lineage as it is by me personally. It fascinates me to discover where my family came from, to learn of their resilience to have survived difficult times, to find out that some of which crossed national boundaries. Learning about one's family is very inspiring, and even in their mistakes, I can learn from them," Regulus explained. Although Regulus had neglected to mention that his initial and primary motivation for his interest in family history stemmed from not knowing his mother and father growing up, but he didn't quite feel comfortable disclosing such personal information, and doing so would undoubtedly dampen the mood.

"Look, it's Hagrid!" said Hermione.

The back of Hagrid's enormous shaggy head emerged over the crowd. Regulus saw that Hagrid had been leaning low, talking to Professor Moody, which might explain why Hagrid hadn't been immediately noticed by any one of them. Hagrid had an enormous tankard in front of him, but Moody was drinking from his hip flask. Madam Rosmerta didn't seem to think much of this; she was looking askance at Moody as she collected glasses from the tables around them. Moody had told them all during their last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that he preferred to prepare his own food and drink at all times, as it was so easy for Dark wizards to poison an unattended cup. Regulus couldn't exactly disagree given what he had done to the giants in the mountains.

As Regulus watched, he saw Hagrid and Moody get up to leave. Both Hermione and Harry waved. Moody paused, his magical eye focusing on the pair, before he tapped Hagrid in the small of the back, muttered something to him, and then the pair of them made their way back across the pub toward the table Regulus and them were sitting at.

"Harry, Hermione, Regulus, all right?" Hagrid said loudly.

"Hello," both Hermione and Harry said in unison. Regulus simply gave a polite nod.

Hagrid had bent down on the pretext of reading the S.P.E.W. notebook Hermione had taken out earlier when they were discussing the subject and said in a whisper so low that only the three of them could hear it, "You two meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin."

Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh," winked, and departed. Moody followed him.

"Why does Hagrid want you and me to meet him at midnight?" Harry said, very surprised.

"I wonder what he's up to," Hermione thought aloud.

The discreet whisper, the attempt to look inconspicuous, and the close proximity to the first task, it all seemed to point in one direction, "The first task," Regulus answered in a whisper.

Hermione let out a gasp, "But he's not supposed to help any of the champions," she whispered in disproval.

"And there isn't supposed to be four champions either," Regulus replied. She couldn't quite argue that point.

Harry looked relieved. Regulus noticed with every passing day Harry was looking all the more nervous about the first task, being wholly unprepared and an unwilling contestant in the entire affair it was understandable that he would be more than a little anxious. It was only made worse by the fact that the first task was a secret.

Regulus and Harry had both trekked across the school grounds towards Hagrid's hut, the lights coming from the hut shining in the darkness. The inside of the enormous Beauxbatons carriages was also lit up; Regulus could hear Madame Maxime talking inside it as Harry knocked on Hagrid's front door.

"Get in," Hagrid whispered after opening the door.

Both Harry and Regulus slipped inside.

"What's up?" Harry said.

"Got summat ter show yeh," said Hagrid.

There was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid. He was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. It looked as though he had attempted to comb his hair, remnants of the comb's broken teeth tangled in it.

"What're you showing us?" Harry said warily, in all likelihood worried about some new creature Hagrid found or bred.

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerself hidden," said Hagrid. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…"

Regulus held his hand up to halt them from leaving just yet, "Hold on," he said before brandishing his wand and pointing it at Harry.

Harry, quite understandable looked slightly worried.

"Relax," Regulus said before quickly tapping the top of Harry's head and silently cast a disillusionment charm, it was the first time he had used it on someone else, and slowly but surely starting from where Regulus had tapped Harry on the head, trickling from top to bottom his body began to disappear.

Before Harry's feet disappeared, Regulus silently casted a silencing charm on them, "If you cast any magic, the effects will wear off Harry," Regulus explained before using the same two spells on himself.

Hagrid then proceeded to open the door and stride off into the night. Both Harry and Regulus followed and found, to a bit of surprise, that Hagrid was leading them to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Hagrid, what…" Harry said before he was interrupted.

"Shh!" said Hagrid, and he knocked three times on the door bearing the cross golden wands.

Madame Maxime opened it. She was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled when she saw Hagrid.

"Ah, 'Agrid…it is time?" she asked.

"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid, beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps.

Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses, with both Harry and Regulus running to keep up with their giant strides.

It seemed that Madame Maxime was in for the same treat as them both, because after a while she said playfully, "Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid gruffly, "worth seein', trust me. On'y…don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not," said Madame Maxime, fluttering her long black eyelashes.

Regulus was certain that whatever Hagrid was going to show them had to do with the first task, especially after what Hagrid had just said to Madame Maxime.

When they had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight…Regulus heard something. Men were shouting up ahead…then came a deafening, earsplitting roar…

Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. Regulus and Harry both hurried up alongside them…for a split second, Regulus thought he was seeing bonfires, and men darting around them…and then his eyes widened in surprise.

"_Dragons,"_ Regulus thought with disbelief.

Four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting…torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others, which was nearest to them.

At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Regulus looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which…it was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream…

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

Regulus would have called Hagrid crazy if his attention wasn't focused on the dragons.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Regulus saw each of the dragon keepers pull out their wands.

"Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery bolts, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides.

Regulus watched the dragon nearest to them teeter dangerously on its back legs; its jaws stretched wide in a silent howl; its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking…then, very slowly, it fell. Several tons of sinewy, scaly-black dragon hit the ground with a thud that Regulus could have sworn made the trees behind them quake.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence, and Regulus and Harry both followed. The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and Regulus wondered if the man was a Weasley given his distinct hair color.

"All right, Hagrid?" the man panted, coming over to talk. "They should be okay now…we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet…but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all…"

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon, the black one, with something close to reverence. Its eyes were still just open. Regulus could see a strip of gleaming yellow beneath its wrinkled black eyelid.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one…a Swedish Short Snout, that blue-gray…and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red."

Charlie looked around; Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid," Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming…she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head.

"Four…" said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do…fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why…but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."

Charlie pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and Regulus saw long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches. Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-gray eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid," said Charlie sternly, and Regulus idly wondered if Charlie thought Hagrid was contemplating stealing one. Then he said, "How's Harry?"

"Fine," said Hagrid. He was still gazing at the eggs.

"Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot," said Charlie grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure.

Out of the corner of his eye, Regulus saw the indentations of footprints and realized Harry was leaving. Regulus quietly followed until they were far enough away and Regulus cancelled their concealment spells, startling Harry as he was apparently unaware that Regulus had been following him.

"Warn me next time!" Harry said rather loudly, clearly startled.

"Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday, we'll come up with a strategy for you then," Regulus said, ignoring Harry's minor outburst.

Harry nodded solemnly, clearly worried about facing a full grown dragon of all things, Regulus couldn't blame him.

Sunday morning, after breakfast, Harry, Hermione, and Regulus all went to the library. Harry had filled Hermione in on what they both saw last night and she quickly began to look for books on dragons, until their entire table was covered with them.

"The strategy with the least number of spells will be your best bet," Regulus said as they pored over books. "If we only need to get past them it shouldn't be too difficult…well, relatively speaking. The Conjunctivitis Curse to the eyes might work, but it also might send the dragon into a fit of rage and you don't exactly have a large array of other spells to fall back on to get out of a bind with a dragon. You could try putting the dragon into a bewitched sleep…but that spell would be quite difficult for you as it stands, and again if it doesn't work it's the same situation with the Conjunctivitis Curse…it needs to be simpler…" Regulus trailed off, looking out the library window in thought while Hermione gave out other suggestions, each more complicated and conditional than the last.

"Switching spells…transfigure it…or yourself…O.W.L. practice papers…" Regulus caught little snippets of Hermione's suggestions before Harry asked her to shut up so he could concentrate for a bit.

Regulus saw, off in the distance, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practicing, they had scheduled an extra one for Sunday, normally they practiced on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday mornings. Apparently they were hoping to win the cup this year because one of Slytherin and Hufflepuff's star players were all the busier this year with the tournament. Regulus wasn't particularly worried about Ravenclaw, his strategies for them that he had developed for his team would work, he was confident that Slytherin would be victorious. And as he continued to watch the small dots that were players flying around on brooms along with hearing the background noise of Harry and Hermione discussing the first task, the perfect strategy for Harry appeared out of nowhere and he shushed both of his friends into silence as a grin spread across his face.

"You could summon your broom," Regulus said.

Hermione looked like she was about to argue, but then her mouth closed as she thought about the idea.

"Well…I only just learned that spell this term…" Harry said a bit worried.

"Then you will practice it until it becomes second nature, and on the day of the task Hermione can place your broom as close as possible to where the first task will take place…you did bring your broom from home, didn't you?" Regulus questioned, not particularly keen on hoping the school would lend one of their newly donated brooms to Harry with a dragon involved.

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, I didn't know the school was getting new brooms when I packed, so it's in my dorm room."

"Good, we'll immediately start practicing. Go get your broom and meet Hermione and I on the school grounds," Regulus replied and after all the books on dragons were put back where they belonged, Regulus and Hermione left for outside.

"You know," Hermione began as the two of them walked across the lawn, "we never came up with a strategy for you."

Regulus smirked, "I'll be fine."

"But…" Hermione started, but Regulus held up his hand to silence her.

"Trust me, I'll be alright," he assured. She didn't push the matter any further.

Regulus had retrieved a retired Quaffle from the Quidditch supplies room, it had lost all of its enchantments and therefore was susceptible to the Summoning Charm. The Ravenclaw team didn't seem to mind their presence once Regulus politely explained why the three of them were there.

For hours Harry practiced the Summoning Charm on the old Quaffle, and after each time Harry succeeded in the spell, Regulus would stand further and further away from Harry. By the time they had approached the day of the task, Harry could summon the old Quaffle from across the entire length of the Quidditch field.

By midday Harry and Regulus were escorted to a tent by their respective head of house where the other champions were while the entire school was walking from the school to witness the first task. Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Regulus supposed was his way of showing nerves. Regulus simply calmed his breathing and practiced the same ritual he did every time he competed in dueling competitions to help him maintain a cool composure, but even he couldn't eliminate all of his anxiety, fighting dragons was vastly different to dueling wizards.

"Harry, Regulus! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at them. "Come in, come in, and make yourself at home!"

Bagman looked somehow like a slight overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes.

"Well, now we're all here…time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has fully assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag," he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them, "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different…er…varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, and joking. Regulus was as collected as he could be given the situation, but Harry certainly looked one second away from full blown hysterics. Regulus walked over to him and put what he thought was a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Remember what we practiced…think of this like Quidditch…the egg is the Snitch…and anything trying to kill you is a Bludger," Regulus said light-heartedly. Harry laughed nervously but seemed to be less tense than before.

In the next moment, Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon…a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. And Regulus knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Regulus put his hand into the bag, knowing exactly which two dragons were left. Remembering Harry, Regulus felt around for a spikey tail before he latched onto it and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, which had the number four on it. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its miniscule fangs. Regulus looked over at Harry and gave him a smirk, and Harry seemed to understand just what exactly Regulus had done for his sake.

Harry put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. At least Harry wouldn't have to wait for everyone to finish and possibly lose his nerve by the time his name was called, that distinct pleasure was left to Regulus who would be last.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Potter, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

Harry followed Bagman outside the tent, hearing them both exchange words before their voices faded into the buzzing noise of students chatting outside. A whistle had blown somewhere. Regulus sat there in quiet meditation. He could hear the crowd scream, yell, and gasp like a single many-headed entity, as Harry did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to pacing around the tent. And Bagman's commentary made everything worse. Horrible pictures formed in Regulus' mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow! Are you watching this Mr. Krum?…Great Scott, he can fly!…Clever move, pity it didn't work!"

And then, Regulus heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Harry had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg. "Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Regulus felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. She had earned some of his respect for knowingly facing a dangerous creature like a dragon with dignity.

Regulus and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent, avoiding each other's gaze. At the moment they weren't friends, but competitors, which was fine with Regulus, he understood the mindset.

The same process started again, "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh…nearly! Careful now…good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, Regulus heard the crowd erupt into applause once more, Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown…more clapping…then, for the third time, the whistle.

"Kŭsmet," Regulus said just before Krum left the tent. The Bulgarian looked at him and nodded in response before walking out.

"And here comes Mr. Krum!" cried Bagman.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Regulus heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing…and…yes, he's got the egg!"

As Krum undoubtedly was receiving his score from the judges, Regulus stood up and took slow and steady breaths before opening his eyes at the sound of the whistle and exited the tent. He walked past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence. There were hundreds of and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands that had been magicked there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. To put the size of the dragon in perspective, Regulus was about the size of one of the dragon's fingers. The full wingspan of the dragon had to be over one hundred and fifty feet, it was incredible.

Regulus saw five actual eggs beneath the Horntail, along with a golden egg that appeared metallic given the gleaming surface of it. Regulus silently casted a Summoning Charm, attempting to summon the golden egg, but it didn't work.

"_There must be an Anti-Summoning Charm placed on the golden egg," _Regulus thought as he kept a wary eye on the Horntail, the dangerous creature giving him equal amounts of attention.

His initial strategy had been to transfigure objects into other dragons, use them to distract the dragon, and carefully approach the golden egg while disillusioned and avoid getting burned or struck. But now that he realized real eggs were involved in the task, he had to consider what that could mean for his points. Did he lose points if the eggs were destroyed or damaged? It certainly made him dismiss the idea of using the Conjunctivitis Curse, the Horntail might stomp on an egg in its rage.

Thankfully Regulus was far enough away that the Horntail's fire couldn't reach him, and the Horntail wasn't about to converge on Regulus at the risk of leaving her eggs unprotected, she was a nesting mother according to Charlie. This gave him ample time to formulate a strategy, one of which required him to test the Summoning Charm once more, only this time he wasn't going to try and use it on the golden egg.

He silently casted a Summoning Charm at one of the real eggs and much to his surprise and the Horntail's anger, one of the genuine eggs flew towards Regulus and he carefully slowed its approach before setting it down at his feet. He quickly summoned the remaining eggs until he had them all minus the golden egg. The Horntail was furious, she was clawing at the hard ground wanting to charge, but didn't want to risk damaging her eggs, and the same was true with burning Regulus into nothingness with her fire. For the moment, Regulus was protected by having the eggs in front of him, now he only needed to relocate the Horntail's current position so he could collect the golden egg.

Regulus silently disillusioned himself and began sprinting madly out of the way, running along the barrier that divided the audience with the enclosure. The Horntail seemed to be debating whether Regulus was still standing there, before slowly approaching her eggs, disregarding the golden egg entirely as she seemed well aware that it wasn't real. Regulus patiently waited for the Horntail to reach her eggs before he sprinted toward the center, silently thanking himself for making his team run laps around the field.

He stopped in front of the egg and picked it up, cancelling the disillusionment charm and not a moment later Bagman began screaming his praises as the audience burst into applause. He was so obsessively focused on the Horntail he had actually forgotten about Bagman, it felt like the volume got turned back on as he heard the crowd and Bagman's magically enhanced voice. The dragon handlers ran in to take care of the Horntail while Regulus exited the enclosure to receive his score from the judges. He wasn't required to see Madam Pomfrey as the most he had suffered was temporarily being out of breath from sprinting so hard.

Regulus saw the judges sitting at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold. He saw the first judge, Madame Maxime, raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure ten. Apparently their argument on Halloween wasn't going to affect her impartiality.

Mr. Thicknesse came next. He shot a number ten into the air.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a ten.

Ludo Bagman also put up a ten.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand…one. Regulus could only do one thing in response, he laughed. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. He almost fell down he was laughing so hard. Regulus was sure that Karkaroff didn't enjoy that almost everyone in attendance was currently booing him, but he knew that nothing bothered Karkaroff more than Regulus' laughing at the score he gave him. If he had shown anger it would have certainly pleased Karkaroff, if he had shown sadness even more pleased he would have been, but laughter meant that Regulus wasn't bothered by what Karkaroff had done, in fact he had found it humorous, which was the last response Karkaroff would've wanted to see.

Harry and Hermione had immediately afterward come to see him, they informed him of what the other champions had done, how they had been scored. Regulus told them not to fret over Karkaroff's score, especially since Regulus was in first place, with Harry and Viktor tied for second, and Fleur in third place. After congratulating Harry on his performance, Hermione left them so they could go back into the tent and receive instructions for the second task.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth…but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg…because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Regulus had retrieved his model of the Horntail from the bed he had previously been sitting on before the task where he left it, grabbed the golden egg, and along with Harry and Hermione began making his way back to the castle. As he was walking back, rather enjoying the excited chatter going on between Harry and Hermione, Regulus realized that his strategy to complete the first task was very Slytherin of him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: While there are some aspects of the Harry Potter story and universe I will be attempting to maintain, this is an AU-story and as such I will be taking liberties with them both.**

"Speaking aloud."

"Speaking aloud while _emphasizing_ a word."

"_Thinking silently."_

**§Parseltongue§**

* * *

**Regulus Black III**

**Chapter 19**

**1994**

"The Yule Ball is approaching…a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above…although you may invite a younger student if you wish…" Professor McGonagall said at the end of their Transfiguration class.

Regulus could hear giggles throughout the class from several girls, but Professor McGonagall ignored them. "Dress robes will be worn," she continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then…" Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to…let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice. "But that does _not_ mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displease if a student embarrasses the school in any way."

Regulus of course had known about the Yule Ball already, and had the unfortunate and awkward experience of being informed by his own head of house that he, along with the other champions, would open the ball with a dance. Now, Regulus didn't find the experience unfortunate and awkward because he was told that he would have to dance, it was the fact that Professor Snape, who looked like he had never danced or fraternized in his entire life, was the individual who had been the one to tell him.

Regulus had never known so many people to put their names down to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Everyone in fourth year and above seemed to be staying, and all of them seemed to be obsessed with the coming ball…or at least all the girls were, which only highlighted just how many girls actually attended Hogwarts. Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night. For Regulus it was all rather new to see girls behaving in such a manner. He was accustomed to regal and proper women and teenagers whose behavior was much more controlled and refined. This giddy and child-like excitement he bore witness to at Hogwarts, all for some dance, befuddled Regulus to a certain extent.

Regulus was thankful that Hermione hadn't seemed to contract what the other female students did, as her behavior was for the most part unchanged, which made asking her about the phenomenon a bit easier.

"Hermione?" Regulus asked as they both studied in the library.

"Yes?" she replied, not looking up from the parchment she was jotting notes on whilst reading a textbook.

"Do you know why most of the female student body is so…excited about this ball?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone else could listen in on their conversation, and thankfully it seemed like they were both alone.

Hermione paused in her note taking, obviously caught off-guard by the question before she set her quill down and looked up at Regulus with a small look of disbelief on her features, "Are you serious?"

Regulus looked mildly offended by her skepticism.

"I'm sorry it's just…you really don't know?" she asked, trying not to further insult him.

Regulus continued to look around the library, hoping no one could hear, while he tried not to appear too embarrassed by his question, "I've been to many dinners and balls with my grandparents…and I've never seen any of the kids and teenagers there look as excited as everyone here does at Hogwarts…" Regulus explained, continuing to look for any eavesdroppers.

He missed the sympathetic smile on Hermione's face. "Everyone is excited because…" she paused, trying to put into words exactly why everyone was looking forward to the event, "…it's a chance to have fun, a chance to socialize with friends and the foreign students, and the girls in particular are looking forward to…_fraternizing_," she said shyly, "with boys."

"Fraternizing with boys?" Regulus repeated with confusion.

Hermione stammered before blushing a deep red, "Haven't your grandparents ever told you about the birds and the bees?"

Regulus quirked an eyebrow, "Birds and the bees? Is that some sort of fairytale for children?" he asked, completely oblivious to the muggle-term.

Hermione seemed to choke on her own voice as she sputtered nervously whilst trying to string words together.

"You know…" she said so quietly he had to lean forward to hear her.

"No…I don't," he said just as softly, brows now furrowed in slight irritation.

"Love…marriage…children…" she stammered, her entire face beat red with embarrassment.

Regulus' eyebrows rose high, "Oh," he said in understanding. "I have no intention of proposing a marriage contract at this ball…I was lucky enough to sell mine a couple of years ago. So this fraternizing with boys is a means to negotiate marriage contracts then? I see…"

Her embarrassment seemingly forgotten, she looked at him in what appeared to be a mixture of shock and a small bit of horror. "What!" she yelled, causing the librarian from the opposite side of the library to shush them both in response. Hermione ducked her head before lowering her voice, "Just what…you can't be…how…how insulting…" she trailed off, unable to finish her sentences as she couldn't settle on how exactly to verbalize her apparent disgust.

"Oh, do muggles approach marriage a bit differently?" Regulus inquired, wondering if it was simply a difference between the wizard and muggle world.

"It's different with both muggles _and _wizards!" she replied harshly.

Brows furrowed and eyes looking up in thought, Regulus couldn't recall wizards marrying in another way, he had only ever known of marriage contracts growing up, "That's what my grandparents taught me," Regulus replied, not really knowing what else to say to his nearly irate friend.

"What exactly did your grandparents tell you about marriage?" Hermione asked, almost apprehensive to hear his answer judging by the look on her face.

"Choose someone who is from a powerful and wealthy family, and make sure she is attractive so that your children will inherit the best traits and characteristics possible," Regulus replied almost instantly, he had heard his grandmother recite the very same words at least once a week when he was at home. Although oddly enough his grandmother hadn't said such a thing in quite some time.

Hermione covered her face with both hands before she took a slow and deep breath, exhaled, and readjusted herself in her seat before she entered what he recognized as her lecturing mode. "Marriage is a bond of two people who love one another…love is shared feelings of affection and romantic attachment…and one of the most common ways to find love is social gatherings like the Yule Ball, which is why the female students are so excited about it. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Marry for love…that's different," Regulus mused. "I think I understand, thank you for the explanation Hermione," he replied with a smile, causing much of the fire in her eyes to become subdued.

"You're quite welcome, Regulus" she said, red still tinting her cheeks, but for what reason Regulus couldn't determine as Hermione had seemed to go through a wide range of emotions and temperaments throughout their conversation.

While Regulus' conversation with Hermione in the library had certainly explained a lot, it also brought with it a lot of new questions that Regulus couldn't quite answer. His grandparents had been married through a marriage contract and he had never seen them fight his entire life, he was quite certain that they loved each other, but did the contract or love come first? Which prompted which? And if he married for love, then he had to ask himself what exactly it was that Regulus looked for in a woman. While Regulus still thought his heritage and family history was important, after everything he had gone through marrying someone for their name just didn't mean anything to him anymore. He didn't need power or wealth, he already had plenty of both, and with the popularity he had to endure at Hogwarts he certainly didn't want any more of that. Attractiveness was about the only thing left of his grandmother's words that actually applied to marrying for love, but Regulus knew without much thought that marrying for mere appearances wouldn't make for a long lasting and happy relationship. Attractiveness was important, but there were other things Regulus valued that needed to be present…he just didn't know what those things were right now. Yes, his conversation with Hermione gave him much to think about, as if he didn't have enough things to worry about already.

While Harry had been attending Quidditch practices with Hufflepuff for their upcoming match against Ravenclaw, Regulus had been trying to decipher the clue from the golden egg that they obtained from the first task of the tournament. After he first opened it he was bombarded with a horrendous screeching. He had promptly shut the egg. The second time he opened it he casted a silencing spell on the egg which muted the screeching, during which time he examined the insides of the egg for clues. The oval shaped egg inside contained what appeared to be water with bubbles repeatedly rising to the top. After examining the egg thoroughly he submerged the egg in water after cancelling the silencing spell; having access to the prefects' bathroom due to his captaincy of the Slytherin team certainly had its perks. Surprisingly there was no horrendous screeching but he heard something vastly different beneath the water, it was a song.

Essentially something would be taken from each champion, and they would have an hour long to retrieve it from wherever it was underwater, likely the Black Lake at Hogwarts. Regulus had promptly informed Harry and Hermione of his discovery. Regulus had suggested that Harry ask Professor Sprout for some Gillyweed, as the magical plant would allow Harry to breathe underwater for at least an hour, as Harry had great difficulty performing the Bubble-Head Charm. Regulus had requested the same magical plant from Professor Snape; although the Bubble-Head Charm would allow him to breath underwater, and he was very confident in his ability to perform the spell, Gillyweed on the other hand would allow Regulus to swim faster which was crucial given the time limit.

Regulus hadn't waited to solve the clue for the second task as he didn't want it hanging over him during his holiday break, and Harry seemed to be very appreciative of the heads up.

Harry had met with Regulus in the library after classes and arrived later than the scheduled time, but looked unusually happy. Harry's happiness piqued Regulus' curiosity, so much so that Regulus didn't even bother to fret over Harry being late.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Regulus inquired as he researched on the creatures present in the Black Lake so that Regulus could help Harry prepare for the second task.

Harry set his bag down on the table and sat down, a wide grin spread across his face, "I asked someone to go to the Yule Ball with me…" he said as his smile seemed permanently etched across his face.

"And who is the lucky lady?" Regulus drawled, turning the page of his book and scribbling down notes.

Harry cleared his throat before saying, "Luna Lovegood."

Regulus paused, then looked up with a bewildered expression, "Who?"

Harry looked down at him, "Luna Lovegood," he repeated.

"I heard what you said…but I've never heard of her," Regulus said, slightly exasperated.

"She's in Ravenclaw, a third year," Harry explained. "Hermione and she are friends."

Regulus hummed in response, "Congratulations."

Harry nodded in excitement, "Thanks!"

Regulus slid the parchment he was previously writing on toward Harry and said, "Now this is a list of known creatures within the Black Lake, you would do well to study them."

Harry took the parchment and nodded, "Thanks again Regulus, for all the help…it means a lot."

Regulus waved him off dismissively, "Don't mention it, please," Regulus replied with a tiny smirk.

"So…" Harry began, taking out his homework for class and putting it on the table, "You ask anyone to the Yule Ball yet?"

Regulus looked up with a quirked brow, "No."

"Really?" Harry replied with a tone of surprise.

"Really," Regulus confirmed.

"Hmm," Harry said before they drifted into silence, both working on their homework, until several minutes later Harry piped up, "You know…no one has asked Hermione yet…" Harry tried to say innocently.

Regulus looked up with narrowed eyes, slightly threatening, and Harry quickly buckled under Regulus' gaze and held his hands up in defeat. The remaining hour was silent as they both sat there in the library doing school work.

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up, Regulus noticed that they were the most impressive he had yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armor, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude.

After lunch one day, as Regulus was walking away from his table for the library, out of the corner of his eye he caught the sight of someone trying to intercept him. As he turned and glanced to the side he saw none other than Fleur Delacour stop in front of him.

"Excuse me, Regulus…do you 'ave a moment?" she asked, tossing back her long hair and fluttering her eyes at him.

Regulus' face remained quite neutral as he quirked a brow and stared at her curiously, "Only a moment," he replied.

She faltered slightly as her attempts to fluster him with her beauty were quite unsuccessful, but she bounced back a moment later as she smiled her pearly white teeth at him, "I was wondering if per'aps you would want ze 'onor of taking me to ze Yule Ball?" she asked in what she probably thought was a seductive tone of voice.

Regulus almost laughed aloud as he witnessed her behavior up close. Regulus couldn't help but find such behavior unattractive. It certainly marred Fleur's physical beauty, to the point that he held absolutely no interest in her whatsoever.

"No, I would not," Regulus replied simply.

Fleur instantly frowned, "Why not? Did you ask someone already?" she asked.

"No, I have not," Regulus replied, just as impassively as before.

"I do not understand…" she said looking increasingly upset.

Regulus cleared his throat, garnering her attention, and Regulus realized that most of the students were watching his conversation with Fleur, "I find your personality and attitude very unattractive. And I believe your moment is up," Regulus said with finality before walking away, effectively ending the conversation.

As Regulus walked away he quickly realized that vanity, arrogance, and self-absorption were definitely qualities he found unappealing. He knew that intelligence, a keen mind, and having a knack for magic were certainly traits he could respect and find attractive. There was only so much stupidity that he could tolerate after all.

It was with that thought the next day when Regulus and Hermione were studying together in the library that he realized there was only one girl that came to mind when he thought of such things.

"And this spell contains how many?" Regulus asked, tutoring Hermione as they tested one another on an upcoming exam.

"Seventeen," she replied. "And this one?" she asked.

"Twelve," he answered. "How many layers are in this spell?" he asked before using the very spell in front of her eyes.

"Oh please that's too easy, twenty-seven," she said with a smile. "How many interactions does this spell contain?" she asked, swishing her wand around to cast the spell.

"Thirty-one," he replied. "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, a playful grin creeping on his face as he watched his unsuspecting friend with subdued excitement.

"That's…wait, what?" she asked, confusion clear on her face before it morphed into nervousness. She couldn't string words together for several minutes as her face blushed with embarrassment to an unbelievable shade of red. Eventually she had to settle for simply nodding her head, a permanent smile now on her face as they silently continued to study.

Hufflepuff managed to defeat Ravenclaw in their Quidditch match, Regulus hadn't attended, as he wanted to get ahead of his normal and advanced homework. He was still proofreading each and every draft of the Daily Prophet, as well as waking up bright and early for his team's Quidditch practices; his teammates were no longer tardy as they had gotten tired of running laps around the field very quickly.

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, most of his peers were in no mood to work when the term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying themselves as fully as possible. Regulus and Hermione were probably the only ones who were close to finishing. The Slytherin common room was more crowded and rowdier than was usual for the Christmas break and Regulus didn't exactly enjoy the chaos, as such he spent most of his free time in the library.

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost.

Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about, her mood and attitude having only worsened since she was so very publically rejected in front of the entire student body by Regulus.

"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," Regulus had heard her saying grumpily as Harry, Hermione, and him left the Great Hall behind her one evening. "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh there's a tragedy," Hermione snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

It was quite uncommon for Hermione to be so hostile towards someone, but Regulus imagined that with all of Fleur's complaints, most of which were aimed specifically at the school, it would quite grate on Hermione's nerves given how much pride she took in Hogwarts and its history.

As Regulus awoke the next day, which happened to be Christmas, he decided that for today he could take a break from his homework. Regulus had purchased an original book for his grandparents that detailed the history and time period of the Founders and it even included its original enchantments on every page; needless to say it was very rare and expensive, but of course that was hardly an issue for one Regulus Black. For Harry, Regulus decided to finally return that which was not his to begin with and he gave Harry back his Invisibility Cloak; Regulus hardly needed the item to remain hidden and it just didn't feel right to continue holding on to stolen property from a friend. Regulus hadn't signed his name, but he had written a little note to go along with the Invisibility Cloak that read: "Next time, don't be so careless." Since returning something that was originally Harry's didn't sound very much like a gift, Regulus had also purchased two black leather wand holsters for him, as Regulus had occasionally seen Harry stick his wand in his back pocket. For Hermione, Regulus had given her an old book from his family's library that gave a detailed account of house-elf culture and history; he also bought her a luxurious eagle-feather quill, a play on her house's mascot. For Sirius, it took a bit more forethought to decide what would be an appropriate gift, as anything too extravagant might be too much given their relationship had only just begun to heal. Regulus decided on giving him a copy of the Black Family history book with the standard enchantments, and a copy of a diary of Regulus' father, Sirius' brother. When Regulus had been brought to his grandparents that fateful day by his mother, she also had in her possession a diary that his father had written in quite often. Regulus had also placed two pictures inside the Black family history book: a picture of Regulus Black II with the Slytherin Quidditch team, and a picture of Sirius and his school friends that Regulus had found in Sirius' old room at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Regulus' grandparents had given him a Burke family history book and brand new dress robes for the Yule Ball. Hermione had given him a book, Quidditch Through the Ages and Harry had given him an enchanted notebook that absorbed notes that had been written into the pages which could be recalled verbally at a later time, it was essentially a notebook with an infinite number of pages. It uncomfortably reminded him of Tom Riddle's diary, but he certainly didn't hold that against Harry as he had no idea about it. Sirius had given him several magazines of scantily clad muggle women, some of whom were completely nude; needless to say Regulus was thoroughly embarrassed by the gift and quickly hid the magazines away in a secret compartment in his blood trunk. The next time he saw Hermione she had given him a very heart-felt hug, thanking him quietly for the gifts. Harry had given him a knowing smirk when he mentioned that someone had returned his Invisibility Cloak that he lost during his first year at Hogwarts, Regulus of course played innocent.

The three of them went down to breakfast together. They spent most of the morning together, enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione and Regulus chose to watch Harry and his friends from Hufflepuff engage in a snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock Hermione said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball, but not before giving Regulus a bashful smile.

There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o'clock, when it had become difficult for those in the snowball fight to aim properly, Harry and his Hufflepuff friends abandoned their snowball fight and they along with Regulus trooped back inside. Harry and Regulus bid each other farewell and walked to their respective dormitories to prepare for the ball.

The Slytherin common room was filled with extravagantly dressed students, all wearing either expensive dress robes or dresses. Regulus had a formal black robe on, and underneath he was wearing a black dress shirt with black pants, and black leather shoes that had been shined. He had tied his shoulder-length hair into a ponytail.

Regulus and Hermione had agreed upon a meeting place that apparently wasn't too far away from the Ravenclaw dormitory. He stood at the top of some stairs that were at the end of a corridor as he patiently waited for Hermione. After having to endure several passersby's he finally saw her, although he almost didn't recognize her. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow…or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling…rather nervously.

Regulus just realized his mouth had been hanging open in shock, before he recovered and closed it, giving her a polite bow as he greeted her, "Hermione…you look beautiful," he said.

She smiled and blushed at the compliment, taking his outstretched arm as he escorted her to the Great Hall. "Thank you Regulus, and you look lovely as well," she replied quietly, obviously a bit nervous.

The entrance hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

"Champions over here, please!" Regulus heard the voice of Professor McGonagall call out.

Regulus walked with Hermione forward through the chatting crowd that parted to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he didn't see that she was sparing glances at Regulus. Harry and who he assumed to be Luna Lovegood were close to Regulus and Hermione. Viktor was with a Hogwarts student Regulus didn't recognize, most likely an upper year student from outside Slytherin house.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. Both Pius Thicknesse and Karkaroff appeared indifferent of the whole affair.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Bagman drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Regulus. Regulus, although reluctantly, sat down next to Bagman, while Hermione sat beside Regulus.

"I never did get the chance to commend you on your excellent flying in your Quidditch match against Gryffindor, have you ever considered trying out for the professional league?" Bagman inquired, trying to initiate small talk while Regulus quite frankly would much rather have conversed with Hermione. However, Regulus would never have been so rude as to ignore Bagman and acquiesced the man's desire for conversation.

"Thank you, Mr. Bagman. And no, I have not considered trying out for a professional team," Regulus replied curtly.

Bagman clapped his hands together, "Oh my dear boy, I think you'd have an excellent shot in the professional league. I still have quite a few contacts if you're ever interested, don't hesitate to ask," Bagman said, beaming at Regulus with a wide grin.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Mr. Bagman," Regulus replied with a polite bow of his head before he leaned toward Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Please save me from him," Regulus whispered.

Of course Hermione could only blush at the physical closeness between them, and his hot breath trickling across her ear only cause her to stammer and blush, but much to Regulus' great relief she managed to speak, "Have you looked at these menus Regulus?" she asked, referencing the small menus that were lying in front of each of them. There was no food as of yet on the glittering golden plates, so Regulus picked up the menu rather curiously.

Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!" And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Both Regulus and Hermione had ordered food, but spent more time talking than they did eating.

Regulus could hear Viktor talking with the older Hogwarts student, comparing Hogwarts and Durmstrang, "Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, not as comfortable, I am thinking. Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these…though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains…"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy…one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably before sparing Regulus a knowing glance.

Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davies.

"Zis is nothing," she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course…zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like _zat_." She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently.

Roger Davies was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Regulus had the impression that Davies was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying.

"Absolutely right," Davies said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. "Like _that_. Yeah."

Regulus was ever so thankful that he had turned down Fleur, he wasn't sure if he would've had the patience to listen to her insult Hogwarts as she was doing throughout dinner.

Harry's date, Luna Lovegood, was quite…peculiar, to put it mildly. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She looked dreamily distracted. She was wearing a spangled silver dress with what looked to be Silver Star earrings. Harry and she seemed to be engaged in a conversation about something called a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, which was something Regulus had never heard of in his entire life.

"Have you ever heard of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" Regulus whispered to Hermione.

She giggled before covering her mouth, "Luna has some rather…unusual beliefs, lots of superstition," she whispered back.

"I see," Regulus said in understanding.

"She wants to become a Magizoologist," Hermione added before taking a bite of her food.

Regulus hadn't particularly thought too much of the future, given that he was understandably preoccupied with defeating Voldemort, and perhaps even a small part of him thought that when it was all said and done he might not even be alive long enough to think of a career, his brush with the Dementors had put a bit of a morbid spin on his outlook on life.

"Have you thought much about your future?" Regulus asked Hermione, prompting her to pause in thought as she pondered the question.

"Perhaps somewhere in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, or maybe the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she replied. "What about you?"

Regulus frowned, he wasn't sure he had an answer to that question, but he couldn't exactly blame her for asking since he started the topic.

"If you had asked me that question two years ago, I would have said politics, but now…I haven't the faintest idea," he said.

"Quidditch my boy, Quidditch!" Bagman said, interjecting himself into the conversation.

Regulus gave the man a weak smile.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been purposely ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Regulus along with the other champions and their dates began to stand up.

Regulus politely escorted Hermione to the brightly lit dance floor as the Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune. Regulus had attended so many social gatherings with his grandparents he had lost count, and without fail he danced with at least one person each time, so needless to say he was an extremely capable dancer. Hermione, thankfully, seemed to know how to dance as well. Regulus had placed one hand on Hermione's waist and gently held her hand with his other as their bodies slowly moved with the rhythm of the song. Regulus stared into Hermione's eyes, the latter of which was blushing profusely at having his undivided attention, occasionally looking down.

"Relax," Regulus whispered, causing her to look up at him and smile. She nodded her head and her previously tensing hands and shoulders relaxed.

"So…" Regulus began as they both turned on the spot, continuing their fluidic dance, "…were you looking forward to fraternizing with me?" he asked, causing Hermione to accidentally step on his foot, which made him smirk.

Her entire face was red with embarrassment and Regulus idly wondered if he enjoyed embarrassing her a little too much, he seemed to be taking every opportunity to do so, he realized in hindsight.

"I…umm…well…" she sputtered trying to find words.

Regulus playfully quirked an eyebrow, "Are we not fraternizing?" he asked.

She continued to search for words as her embarrassment reached an all-time high.

Regulus abruptly closed the distance between their bodies so that they were both flush against one another and he whispered, "What about now?"

Her eyes were so wide that Regulus couldn't possibly keep a straight face and he broke out into laughter at her expression.

She looked somewhat miffed at being the butt of the joke, but Regulus showed mercy and resumed their previous positions, their bodies now at half an arm's length.

"Forgive me, but outside of social functions with my grandparents I'm not quite sure how to behave…teasing you seemed like a good attempt, yes?" Regulus asked.

Hermione had almost recovered from the embarrassment, her face now only slightly pink and wry grin slowly creeping on her face.

"You are supposed to have fun _with _someone, not _at _someone," she lightly chided.

"I will make sure to remember that next time," Regulus said with a bow of his head before spinning her around, causing her to gasp in shock before giggling.

By then, the people who had been previously watching the champions dance were now on the dance floor. Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.

Regulus heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe, signaling the end of the song as the Weird Sisters stopped playing, and applause filled the hall once more. The Weird Sisters soon struck up a new song, which was much faster, and definitely not something he ever heard played at his grandparent's social functions. Hermione soon had sweet revenge against him as she teasingly began to teach him how to dance to the different music.

Thankfully the song ended and Regulus was spared further teasing. Harry and he had gone to get drinks while Hermione and Luna spoke amongst themselves.

"How's it going?" Harry asked him as they headed for the table with refreshments.

"Surprisingly pleasant. How are you and…Luna was it?" Regulus asked.

Harry nodded, "Luna Lovegood. We're having a lot of fun!" he said with sincerity.

"How long have you two been friends?" Regulus asked as he grabbed two Butterbeers from the table and handed them to Harry.

"The beginning of third year on the Hogwarts Express," he replied, taking the offered Butterbeers.

"She certainly is…unique," Regulus said, choosing his words carefully so he didn't offend the Hufflepuff.

"I think she's cool…and loyal, and she didn't befriend me just because of this scar," Harry said a bit sourly as his eyes drifted up to his forehead.

"I can see why you like her then," Regulus admitted, causing Harry's sour mood to disappear as his previous smile was back on his face.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as the two of them walked back to Hermione and Luna with Butterbeers in their hands.

After some idle chit-chat while they drank their beverages, the four of them returned to the dance floor. Regulus and Hermione danced until the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, and Hermione happened to be one of them, much to Regulus' surprise.

An idea sprung into Regulus' head and a grin spread across his face. Hermione looked at him a little apprehensively but daringly asked, "What's that smile for?"

Regulus turned to her and said, "Would you like to have one last dance?"

She blushed but nodded her head excitedly and he began leading her up the stairs. They continued upward until they reached the seventh floor in the left corridor of the castle. Once Regulus found the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he walked past it three times focusing on what he needed, and at the sound of Hermione's gasp he knew that the door had appeared.

He opened the door for Hermione and they both walked inside. The room was small, but had a lit fireplace, luxurious carpeting, several high windows that showed the outside of the castle, and a phonograph sitting atop a small table.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked in awe as she looked around the room, "I've never seen this room before."

Regulus smiled as he took off his leather shoes, having found them quite uncomfortable after so many hours of dancing, "This is a room…of requirement. If you walk past the tapestry outside three times and focus on what you need, this room will provide it."

"This is amazing…I don't remember reading about this in Hogwarts, A History…" she trailed off examining the walls and looking outside.

"I'm sure there are many things not mentioned in that book concerning this school," Regulus replied before soft and slow music began to play from the phonograph that Regulus had just turned on with his wand.

Hermione looked back at Regulus who was standing by the fire with his hand offered, "May I have this dance?" he said with a smirk.

She smiled and shook her head at him in amusement as she removed her heels and walked toward him barefoot. She placed her dainty hand in his and much like most of the evening they held one another and moved in tune with the music. Regulus would twirl and spin her around, causing her to giggle in childlike delight. Even when the song had ended they still danced as if it were still playing, until eventually they had both decided that it was getting late and they should return to their respective dormitories.

While Hermione put her heels back on, Regulus stood by the window and looked outside. It gave a direct view of the lake and Forbidden Forest, in fact, it gave a perfect view of where he had been attacked by Dementors last year.

Regulus closed his eyes as the horrifying experience seemed to rush through his body, face grimacing as the familiar dread and fear seemed to coarse through his very veins. His eyes were closed painfully tight as he tried to ignore the memory, attempted to compose himself and control his emotions to shrug off the trauma, but as always nothing ever worked when his mind decided to playback the worst experience of his life.

And as Hermione's hand gently squeezed his shoulder the memory and dread evaporated. The volume suddenly got turned back on as he heard her concerned voice asking if he was okay.

"I'll…be okay," he replied, though even to his ears he knew how unconvincing he sounded.

She was standing beside him now looking out the very window he had been previously, and she seemed to realize exactly what it had been he was thinking about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked with genuine concern.

One part of him, his pride, didn't want to talk about it at all, he didn't want to appear so weak. Another part craved to confide in someone, yearned to get his feelings off his chest. And the remainder of him was simply confused and unsure of what to do altogether.

But before his mind could make a decision his heart didn't seem to care and his mouth was already moving, "I nearly lost my soul that night," he said, teeth clenching as he struggled to find the words.

"For the most part it felt like my mind and body had given up…while a small part…the most self-aware part…was fighting all it could to resist and live…you suddenly realize how important something like a soul truly is…I don't know if that's to make the experience more torturous, but living through that changed me…for the better, I think…but occasionally it feels like there are still…traces of what happened that night…and I go through it all over again…" he said before letting out a sigh, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I'm sorry…here I am making a very fun evening depressing…" Regulus began before Hermione took his hand with both of her own.

Regulus looked to his side where she stood and she was smiling at him, her eyes held sympathy, pity, and concern, but there was also understanding, appreciation, and trust.

"It makes me happy…for you to trust me with this…it couldn't be further from depressing," she said with an ear-to-ear smile.

As Regulus escorted Hermione back to where they had previously met before the ball, he idly wondered if it was more than just coincidence that the Room of Requirement had created a window that gave a perfect view of where he was attacked. Perhaps when he had walked past the tapestry, thinking about a place for Hermione and him to dance, a small part of his mind also wanted a place where he could talk to someone about what he had lived through.

"I truly had a wonderful evening Regulus, thank you," Hermione said with a warm smile.

Regulus gently took her hand and said, "I did as well, Hermione," before placing a chaste kiss on the top of her hand. Her cheeks once again reddened beyond belief and he smiled at her before leaving, feeling much better than he did before the night began.


End file.
